Seduciendo a Mr Shortman
by Datyi
Summary: Durante toda su vida, Helga Pataki ha sido esa presencia invisible a la que todos conocen pero nadie presta atención. A sus 28 años se ha resignado a ser una solterona. Pero de repente, un buen día comienza a descubrir la fuerza que late en su interior, sorprendiendo a todos, y especialmente a Arnold Shortman. Adaptación de la historia de Julia Quinn, Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton
1. Lady Eleonor

Buenas a todos, sé que muchos querrán matarme por que aun no actualizo Rocket Brothers, y no tengo excusa por ello, solo la de la vida cotidiana y muchas investigaciones en el tiempo libre. Por el momento les dejo una nueva historia que, por desgracia, no me pertenece.

La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y Julia Quinn.

Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.

Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten. :3

* * *

 _ **Abril está casi sobre nosotros, y con ello una nueva temporada social aquí en Londres. Las Madres ambiciosas pueden ser encontradas en tiendas de vestido, todos a través de la ciudad con sus Queridas Debutantes, impacientes por comprar aquel el vestido de tarde mágico que ellas simplemente saben que significará la diferencia entre matrimonio y la cofia de solterona.**_

 _ **En cuanto a su presa**_ _ **-**_ _ **el Sr.-soltero Decidido. Arnold Shortman otra vez encabeza la lista de maridos deseables, aunque él todavía no esté de vuelta de su último viaje al extranjero. Él no tiene ningún título, eso es verdad, pero él está en posesión de abundantes miradas, fortuna, y, como alguien que ha gastado alguna vez hasta un minuto en Londres sabe, encanto.**_

 _ **Pero el Sr. Shortman ha alcanzado la edad algo avanzada de-treinta-y-tres sin mostrar alguna vez un interés por cualquier señorita en particular, y hay poca razónes para esperar que en 1824 sea algo diferente con respecto al 1823.**_

 _ **Quizás las Queridas Debutantes**_ _ **-**_ _ **y quizás más importantemente sus Ambiciosas Madres harían mejor en mirar a otra parte. Si el Sr. Shortman busca a una esposa, él esconde bien aquel deseo.**_

 _ **Por otra parte,¿ no es justo la clase de desafío que más le gusta a una debutante?**_

 _ **REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

 _ **LADY ELEONOR**_


	2. Y así comenzó el amor

**Por el momento les dejo una nueva historia que, por desgracia, no me pertenece.**

 **La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten. :3**

* * *

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

El sexto día de abril, del año 1812 - exactamente dos días antes de su cumpleaños numero dieciséis –Helga Pataki se enamoró.

Era, en pocas palabras, emocionante. El mundo tembló. Su corazón saltó. El momento era impresionante. Y, ella era capaz de decirse, con un poco de satisfacción, que el hombre en cuestión, un tal Arnold Shortman sentía exactamente del mismo modo.

Ah, no el camino del amor. Ciertamente él no se enamoro de ella en 1812 (y no en 1813, 1814, 1815, ¡OH¡, rayos, ni en entre los años 1816-1822, tampoco, y seguramente no en 1823, cuando él estaba fuera del país todo el tiempo). Pero su mundo tembló, su corazón saltó, y Helga sabía sin una sombra de duda que él también se quedo sin aliento por unos buenos diez segundos.

La caída desde un caballo, fue lo que ella hizo a un hombre.

Así paso: Ella había ido a pasear a Hyde Park con su madre y su hermana mayor, cuando sintió un retumbar atronador bajo sus pies (diviso el polvo a lo lejos sobre la tierra). Su madre no le prestaba mucha atención (raramente lo hacía), entonces Helga se escabulló durante un momento para ver lo que pasaba. El resto de las Pataki´s estaba en una conversación absorta con la Vizcondesa Shortman y su hija Daphne, que comenzaba su segunda temporada en Londres, hicieron caso omiso del ruido. Los Shortman eran una familia muy importante en efecto, y las conversaciones con ellos no debían ser ignoradas.

Mientras Helga rodeaba el borde de un árbol particularmente grueso, vio a dos jinetes venir en su camino, galopando a tontas y a locas o cualquier expresión que a la gente le gusta usar para tontos montados a caballo que no se preocupan por su seguridad y bienestar. Helga sintió que su corazón se aceleraba (habría sido difícil mantener un pulso sosegado sintiendo tanta emoción, y además, esto le permitió decir que su corazón saltó cuando se enamoro).

¡Entonces, en uno de aquellos caprichos inexplicables del destino, el viento súbitamente voló su sombrero (el cual pese al disgusto de su madre, ella no había atado correctamente la cinta rozada bajo su barbilla) directamente en el aire y, splat! Dio directamente en la cara de uno de los jinetes.

¡Helga jadeó (quedándose sin aliento!), y luego el hombre cayó de su caballo, aterrizando de la forma menos elegante en un charco de barro cercano.

Ella se acerco precipitadamente, sin pensarlo, chillando algo que se supuso era para preguntar por su bienestar, pero que sospechó que salió como un chillido estrangulado. Él estaría, por supuesto, furioso con ella, ya que lo había tumbado con eficacia de su caballo y lo había cubierto de barro ,dos cosas que garantizan poner a cualquier señor en el más asqueroso de los humores. Pero cuando él finalmente se levanto, mientras quitaba el barro de su ropa, no arremetió contra ella. No se mostró mordaz, no la gritó, no la fulminó con la mirada.

Solo rió.

 _Solo rió._

Helga no tenía mucha experiencia con la risa de los hombres, y lo poco que sabía no había sido amable. Pero los ojos de este hombre - un intenso verde oscuro - estaban llenos de alegría cuando se limpió un punto de barro colocado de manera desconcertante en su mejilla y dijo, "Bien, el golpe no fue con intención, verdad?"

Y en aquel momento, Helga se enamoró. ¡Cuándo ella finalmente encontró su voz (que, noto dolida, fueron unos buenos tres segundos después de que una persona con algo de inteligencia podría haber contestado), ella dijo, "¡ho, no!, ¡soy yo quien debería pedir perdón! El sombrero salió directamente de mi cabeza, y ..."

Ella dejó de hablar cuando noto que él realmente no había pedido que se disculpara, entonces no tenía sentido contradecirlo.

"No hay problema," dijo él, regalándole una sonrisa algo divertida. ¡""Yo he", buenos días, Daphne! No sabía que estabas en el parque. "

Helga giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Daphne Shortman, que estaba de pie al lado de su madre, que puntualmente silbó, "¿Qué ha hecho usted, Helga Pataki ?" y Helga incluso con su reserva no pudo contestar, _Nada,_ porque en verdad, el accidente era completamente su culpa, y ella acababa de ponerse en ridículo delante de lo que era obviamente-juzgando por la expresión en la cara de su madre un soltero muy apropiado para ser electo.

No, era que su madre hubiera pensado que _ella_ tenía una posibilidad con él. Pero la Sra. Pataki tenía altas esperanzas matrimoniales para su hija mayor. Además, Helga no era presentada aún en sociedad.

Pero si la Sra. Pataki tuvo la intención de reprenderla más allá, fue incapaz de determinarlo, porque esto habría requerido que quitara su atención del importantísimo Shortman, Helga rápidamente fue comprendida, incluyendo al hombre que actualmente estaba cubierto de barro.

"Espero que su hijo no esté herido," dijo Sra. Pataki a la Señora Shortman.

"Tan claro como el agua" interpuso Arnold, haciendo una movida maestra antes de que la Señora Shortman pudiera molestarlo con la sobreprotección maternal.

Las presentaciones fueron hechas, pero el resto de la conversación era sin importancia, sobre todo porque Arnold rápidamente y exactamente evaluó a la Sra. Pataki como una madre buscando partido. Helga no se sintió sorprendida cuando él dio una marcha atrás precipitada.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Helga había descubierto una razón para soñar.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando ella recordó el encuentro por la milésima vez en su mente, se le ocurrió que habría sido agradable si pudiera haber dicho que se había enamorado de él cuando él besó su mano antes de un baile, sus ojos verdes que centellearon mientras sus dedos sostuvieron los suyos sólo un poco más fuerte de lo apropiado. O pudo haber ocurrido cuando él montó a caballo vigorosamente a través de un páramo azotado por el viento, ninguna fuerza lo podía disuadir cuando él (o mejor dicho, su caballo) galopó alguna vez más cerca, su (Arnold, no el caballo) única intención era llegar a su lado.

Pero no, ella tuvo que ir y enamorarse de Arnold Shortman cuando él cayó del caballo y aterrizó de trasero en un charco de barro. Era altamente irregular, _y altamente anti_ _romántico_ , pero había una cierta justicia poética en esto, ya que nada iba alguna vez a resultar de ello.

¿Por qué desperdiciar romance en un amor que nunca sería devuelto? Mejor para guardar las tempestuosas introducciones para gente que realmente podría tener un futuro juntos.

Y si había una cosa que Helga sabía, hasta entonces, a la edad de dieciséis años menos dos días, era que su futuro no presentó a Arnold Shortman en su rol de esposo.

Ella simplemente no era la clase de muchacha que atraería a un hombre como él, y temía que nunca lo seria.

El diez de abril, en el año 1813 - exactamente dos días después de su diecisieteavo cumpleaños-Helga Pataki hizo su debut en la sociedad de Londres.

Ella no había querido hacerlo. Pidió a su madre que le dejara esperar un año más.

Era por lo menos dos de libras más pesada de lo que debiera, y su cara todavía tenía esa horrible tendencia a mostrar gestos cada vez que estaba nerviosa, lo cual provocaba que siempre tuviera gestos, ya que nada en el mundo podía ponerla tan nerviosa como un baile Londinense.

Ella trataba de recordarse que la belleza era sólo interna, pero esto no ofrecía ninguna excusa provechosa ya que nunca sabia que _decirle_ a la gente. No había nada más deprimente que una muchacha fea sin personalidad. Y en aquel primer año en el mercado del matrimonio, era exactamente lo que Helga fue. Una muchacha fea sin - oh, vamos ella tiene que darse un poco de crédito - con muy poca personalidad.

Muy profundamente dentro, de ella sabía a quién era, y aquella persona es lista y amable e incluso graciosa, pero de alguna forma su personalidad siempre se perdía en algún sitio entre su corazón y su boca, y ella se encontraba a si misma diciendo cosas incorrectas o, más aun, no diciendo nada.

Para hacer las cosas aún menos atractivas, la madre de Helga rehusaba permitir que eligiera su propia ropa, y cuando no llevaba el obligatorio blanco que la mayoría de las señoritas usaban (y que por supuesto no resaltaba su cutis un poco), ella fue obligada a usar amarillo, rojo y naranja, todos los cuales la hacían ver perfectamente desgraciada. Hubo un tiempo en que Helga había sugerido el verde, pero la Sra. Pataki había puesto sus manos sus amplias caderas y había declarado que el verde era la melancolía.

Amarillo, declaro la Sra. Pataki , es un color _feliz_ y una muchacha _feliz_ cogería un marido con un lazo.

Helga decidió en ese mismo momento que no era lo mejor tratar de entender los funcionamientos de la mente de su madre.

Entonces Helga se encontró equipada de amarillo y de naranja y el rojo ocasional, aunque tales colores hicieran su mirada decididamente infeliz, y de hecho fueran realmente horroroso con sus ojos marrones y el pelo rojo teñido. No había nada que pudiera hacer sobre ello, sin embargo, entonces decidió poner a mal tiempo buena cara, y si ella no pudiera manejar una sonrisa, al menos no gritaría en público.

Mientras, ella recogió orgullo de la nada, algo que nunca antes hizo.

Y si no era bastante, 1813 era el año que la misteriosa (y ficticia) Lady Eleonor comenzó a publicar su _Revista de Sociedad_ tres veces a la semana _._ El periódico de una página convirtió una sensación instantánea. Nadie sabía a quién era realmente la Lady Eleonor, pero cada uno parecía tener una teoría. Durante semanas - no, meses, realmente -Londres no podía hablar de nada más. La revista había sido repartida gratis para durante dos semanas- sólo para enviciar _a la multitud_ \- y luego de repente no habían entregas, sólo repartidores de periódicos que cobrando el escandaloso precio de cinco peniques por revista.

Pero para entonces, nadie podía vivir sin la dosis casi diaria del chisme, y cada uno pagó sus peniques.

En algún sitio alguna mujer (o tal vez, algunas personas especularon, un hombre) realmente acumulaba riquezas.

La novedad de la _Revista de Sociedad de Lady_ _Eleonor_ lo que la diferenciaba de cualquier otro diario de sociedad anterior era que la autora publicaba los nombres completos de de las personas de sociedad. Nada se ocultaba detrás de abreviaturas como Lord P-o Señora B-. Si la Lady Eleonor quería escribir sobre alguien, ella usaba su nombre completo.

Y cuando Lady Eleonor quiso escribir sobre Helga Pataki, ella hizo que la primera aparición de Helga en _la Revista de Sociedad de la Lady Eleonor_ fuera la siguiente:

 _ **El desafortunado vestido de la señorita Helga Pataki dejo a la desafortunada muchacha viéndose como un cítrico demasiado maduro.**_

 **Un golpe bastante mordaz, desde luego pero nada menos que la verdad.**

 **Su segunda aparición en la columna no fue mejor.**

 _ **Ni una palabra fue oída de la señorita Helga Pataki, ¡y no me extraña! La pobre muchacha pareció haberse ahogado entre las colmenas de su vestido.**_

No, Helga tuvo miedo, algo que realzaría su popularidad.

Pero la temporada no era un desastre completo. Había unas pocas personas con las que ella podía hablar. De toda la gente, La señora Shortman, le tomó cariño, y Helga encontró que ella a menudo podía decir cosas a la encantadora vizcondesa que ella nunca soñaría con decir a su propia madre. Gracias a la Señora Shortman conoció a Pheobe Shortman, la hermana más joven de su querido Arnold. Pheobe también tenía diecisiete años, pero su madre había permitido sabiamente que ella retrasara su debut un año, aunque Pheobe poseyera el atractivo de los Shortman y encanto en abundancia.

Y mientras Helga pasaba sus tardes en el salón "verde y crema" en la Casa Shortman (o, más a menudo, en el dormitorio de Pheobe donde las dos muchachas se reian y bromeaban y hablaban de todo bajo el sol con gran seriedad), ella se encontró entrando en contacto ocasional con Arnold, quien a los veinte dos años aun no se había salido todavía de la casa familiar ni de la solteria.

Si Helga pensaba que lo amaba desde antes, eso no era nada comparado con lo que sintió después llegar a conocerlo realmente. Arnold Shortman era ingenioso, desinhibido, él tenía una actitud diabólica de bromista despreocupado que lograba el desmayo de las mujeres, pero sobre todo...

Arnold Shortman era agradable.

 _Agradable._ Una pequeña palabra tan tonta. Debería haber sido banal, pero de alguna manera esto lo encaja a la perfección. Él siempre tenía algo agradable para decir a Helga, y cuando ella finalmente logro el coraje para contestarle (además de los saludos muy básicos y agradecimientos), él realmente la escuchaba. Lo que hacía todo más fácil en el próximo encuentro.

Hacia el final de la temporada, Helga juzgó que Arnold Shortman era el único hombre con quien ella había manejado una conversación entera.

Si eso era amor. Ah, eso era amor de amor de amor de amor de amor de amor.

Una repetición tonta de palabras, quizás, pero era exactamente lo que Helga garabateó en un papel de escribir ridículamente costoso, junto con las palabras, "Sra de Arnold Shortman" "y Helga Shortman" "y Arnold Arnold Arnold." (El papel termino en el fuego al momento en que Helga escucho pasos en el corredor.)

Cuan maravilloso era sentir amor-incluso el de la clase unilateral - para una persona agradable. Hacía que uno se sintiera tan positivamente sensible.

Por supuesto, eso no dañó al involucrado Arnold , como lo hizo con todos los demás hombres Shortman, fabulosamente bien parecidos. Estaba el famoso pelo rubio Shortman , la amplia y sonriente boca Shortman, los amplios hombros, la altura de seis pies, y en el caso de Arnold, los ojos verdes más devastadores que alguna vez agraciaron una cara humana.

Eran la clase de ojos que frecuentaban los sueños de las muchachas.

Y Helga soñaba y soñaba y soñaba.

El abril de 1814 encontró a Helga de vuelta en Londres para una segunda temporada, y aunque ella atrajera el mismo número de pretendientes que el año anterior (cero), la temporada no fue, con toda honestidad, tan mala. Esto ayudó a que ella hubiera perdido cerca de dos libras y podía llamarse ahora "agradablemente voluptuosa" más bien que "Budin horrible." Ella aun no estaba cerca del delgado ideal de femineidad que regia el momento, pero al menos ella había cambiado lo suficiente para garantizar la compra de un nuevo guardarropa completo.

Lamentablemente, su madre otra vez insistió en amarillo, naranjo, y el chapoteo ocasional de rojo. Y esta vez, la Señora Eleonor escribió:

 _ **La Señorita Helga Pataki (la menos necia de las hermanas de Pataki) llevó puesto un vestido de amarillo limón que deja un gusto ácido en la boca de una.**_

Lo cual al menos parecía implicar que Helga era el miembro más inteligente de su familia, aunque el elogio tuviera, un ataque por la retaguardia.

Pero Helga no era la única seleccionada por la mordaz columnista de chisme. Kate Sheffield de cabellos morenos fue comparada con un narciso chamuscado por su vestido amarillo, y Kate sigue casada con Anthony Shortman, el hermano mayor de Arnold ¡y un vizconde para empezar!

Entonces Penélope tuvo esperanzas.

Bueno, no realmente. Sabía que Arnold no iba a casarse con ella, pero al menos él bailó con ella en cada fiesta, y él la hacia reír, y de vez en cuando ella lo hacia reír, y ella sabía que eso era suficiente.

Y así la vida de Helga continúo. Ella tuvo su tercera temporada, luego su cuarta.

Su hermana mayor, Olga, finalmente encontró marido por su cuenta y se fue. La

Sra. Pataki sostenía la esperanza de que Helga todavía podía hacer un partido, ya que esto tomo a Olga cinco temporadas para atrapar marido, pero Helga sabía que ella estaba destinada a permanecer solterona. No sería justo casarse con alguien cuando ella estaba tan todavía desesperadamente enamorada de Arnold.

Y tal vez, en los alcances lejanos de su mente - en la esquina más apartada, metida detrás de las conjugaciones de verbo francesas que ella nunca había dominado y la aritmética que ella nunca usó - ella todavía sostenía un fragmento diminuto de esperanza.

Hasta _ese_ día.

Incluso ahora, siete años más tarde, ella todavía se refería a ello como _ese día_.

Ella había ido a la casa Shortman, como frecuentemente hacía, tomar el té con Pheobe y su madre y hermanas. Fue justo antes de que el hermano de Pheobe, Benedict se hubiera casado con Sophie, sólo él no sabía quién era ella realmente, y –eso no fue significante, excepto que fue el único gran secreto de la década pasada que lady Eleonor nunca pudo descifrar.

De todos modos, ella estaba caminando por el pasillo delantero, escuchando caer el sonido del agua a lo largo del azulejo de mármol cuando ella se vio. Ella ajustaba su capa y se preparaba a caminar la corta distancia a su hogar (sólo a la vuelta de la esquina, realmente) cuando ella oyó voces. Voces masculinas. Voces de masculinas Shortman.

Era los tres hermanos mayores Shortman: Anthony, Benedict, y Arnold. Tenían una de aquellas conversaciones que los hombres tienen,de la clase en la cual critican mucho y se hacen bromas uno al otro. A Helga siempre le gustaba mirar a los Shortmans interactuar de esta forma; ellos si que eran una _familia._

Helga podía verlos por la puerta principal abierta, pero no podía oír lo que decían hasta que ella alcanzara el umbral. Y en un testamento al mal calculo que la había molestado durante toda su vida, la primera voz que ella oyó fue la de Arnold, y las palabras no eran amables.

¡" ... _y yo ciertamente no me casare con Helga Pataki!"_

¡"Ah!" La palabra resbaló sobre sus labios antes de que ella pudiera pensar, su chillido perforo el aire como un silbido desafinado.

Los tres hombres Shortman se voltearon para mirarla con idénticas caras horrorizadas, y Helga sabía que ella acababa de firmar lo que sería seguramente los cinco minutos más horribles de su vida.

Ella no dijo nada durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y luego, finalmente, con una dignidad que nunca soñó poseer, ella miró directamente a Arnold y dijo, "nunca le pedí casarse conmigo."

Sus mejillas fueron de rosado a rojo. Él abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido salió. Fue, Helga pensó con satisfacción sardónica, probablemente el único momento en su vida que él quedo sin palabras.

"Y yo nunca-" Ella tragó convulsivamente. "Nunca dije a nadie que quería que usted me lo pidiera."

"Helga," finalmente Arnold pudo decir, " lo siento tanto."

"Usted no tiene de que disculparse" dijo ella.

"No," él insistió, "Si tengo. Herí sus sentimientos, y-"

"Usted no sabía que yo estaba allí."

"Pero sin embargo-"

"Usted no va a casarse conmigo," dijo ella, su voz sonó muy extraña y hueca a sus oídos.

"No hay nada incorrecto en ello. No voy a casarme con su hermano Benedict."

Benedict había estado tratando claramente de no mirar, pero volvió su atención en esto.

Helga puso sus brazos en jarra. "Esto no hizo daño a sus sentimientos cuando anuncie que no voy a casarme con usted." Ella miro a Benedict, forzando su mirada directamente hacia el. ¿"Es así, Sr. Shortman?"

"Por supuesto que no," contestó Benedict rápidamente.

"Esta arreglado, entonces," dijo ella fuertemente, la asombró esto, por una vez, _exactamente_ las palabras correctas salían de su boca. "ningún sentimiento fue dañado. Ahora, entonces,si ustedes me disculpan, caballeros, me gustaría ir a casa."

Los tres caballeros inmediatamente se apartaron para dejarla pasar, y ella habría hecho una fuga limpia, salvo que Arnold de repente soltó, "¿no tiene usted a una criada?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Vivo sólo a la vuelta de la esquina."

"Lo sé, pero-"

"La escoltaré," dijo Anthony suavemente.

"Esto no es realmente necesario, milord."

"Hágame el honor," dijo, en un tono que le dijo claramente que ella no tenía ninguna opción de discutir.

Ella saludó con la cabeza, y ellos dos salieron hacia la calle. Después de que habían pasado aproximadamente tres casas, Anthony dijo con una voz extrañamente respetuosa, "Él no sabía que usted estaba allí."

Helga sintió que sus labios se apretaron en los bordes - no de cólera, sólo de un cansado sentimiento de resignación. "lo sé," contestó ella. "Él no es del tipo cruel.

Espero que su madre lo haya atrapado para casarse."

Anthony saludó con la cabeza. Las intenciones de la señora Shortman de ver a todos y cada uno de su ocho descendiente felizmente casado eran legendarias.

"Le gustó verdad," dijo Helga. "Su madre, eso es. Ella no ve más allá, me temo.

Pero la verdad es, que no importa mucho si me quiere como novia de Arnold."

"Bueno, yo no diría _eso,"_ reflexionó Anthony, sin sonar tanto como un vizconde muy temido y respetado si no más bien como un hijo educado. "No me gustaría estar casado con alguien que a mi madre no le gusta." Él sacudió su cabeza en un gesto de gran temor y respeto. "Ella es una fuerza de la naturaleza."

"¿Su madre o su esposa?"

Él consideró esto durante aproximadamente medio segundo. "Ambas".

Ellos caminaron durante unos momentos, y luego Helga soltó, "Arnold debería marcharse."

Anthony la observó con curiosidad. "¿ perdón?"

"Él debería marcharse. Viajar. Él no está listo para casarse, y su madre no será capaz de contenerse para presionarlo. Ella haría bien..." Helga mordió su labio con horror.

Esperó que el vizconde no pensara que ella realmente criticaba a la Señora Shortman. A su entender, no había ninguna dama tan grandiosa como ella en Inglaterra.

"Mi madre siempre hace bien," dijo Anthony con una sonrisa indulgente. "Pero tal vez usted tiene razón. Quizás él debería escaparse. Arnold realmente disfruta viajar. Aunque viene recién llegando de Gales."

"¿Él?" Helga murmuró cortésmente, como si ella no supiera perfectamente bien que él había estado en Gales.

"Llegamos," contesto él haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. "¿Esta es su casa, es esta no?"

"Sí. Gracias por acompañarme a casa."

"Fue un placer, le aseguro."

Helga observo cuando él se marchó, entonces ella fue dentro y lloro.

Al siguiente día, la siguiente frase apareció en la _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Eleonor's:_

 _ **¡Vaya si no hubo emoción ayer en la escalinata de la puerta principal de la residencia de Lady Shortman en Bruton Street!**_

 _ **La primera fue que se vio a Helga Pataki en la compañía, no de uno ni de dos, sino de tres hermanos Shortman, ciertamente una proeza hasta el momento imposible para la pobre muchacha, que tiene la no muy buena fama de ser la fea del baile. Por desgracia (aunque tal vez previsiblemente) para la señorita Pataki, cuando finalmente se marchó, lo hizo del brazo del vizconde, el único hombre casado del grupo.**_

 _ **Si la señorita Pataki llegara a arreglárselas para llevar al altar a un hermano**_

 _ **Shortman querría decir que habría llegado el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos, y que esta autora, que no vacila en reconocer que ese mundo no tendría ni pies ni cabeza para ella, se vería obligada a renunciar a esta columna en el acto.**_

Esto parecía que hasta a Lady Eleonor entendía la inutilidad de la esperanza de los sentimientos Helga por Arnold.

Los años pasaron, y de alguna manera, sin proponérselo, Helga dejó de ser una debutante y se encontró sentándose con las acompañantes, mirando a su hermana más joven Hilda - seguramente la única hermana Pataki dotada de belleza natural y encanto disfrutando sus propias temporadas de Londres.

Arnold desarrolló un gusto por los viajes y comenzó a pasar cada vez más tiempo fuera de Londres; parecía que cada pocos meses salía a algún nuevo destino.

Cuando él estaba en la ciudad, él siempre guardaba un baile y una sonrisa para Helga, y de alguna manera ella logró fingir que nada había pasado alguna vez, que él nunca había declarado su repugnancia para ella en una calle pública, que sus sueños nunca habían sido rotos.

Y cuando él estaba en la ciudad, que era no a menudo, ellos tener una fácil, y terriblemente profunda, amistad. Que era todo lo que una solterona de casi veintiocho años podría esperar, ¿verdad?

El amor no correspondido nunca fue fácil, pero al menos Helga Pataki estaba acostumbrada a ello.


	3. Lady Eleonor el 2 de abril de 1824

La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.

Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.

Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten. :3

* * *

 _ **¡Las madres Ambiciosas están unidas y regocijadas-Arnold Shortman ha vuelto de Grecia!**_

 _ **Para aquellos suaves (e ignorantes) lectores que son nuevos en la ciudad este año, el Sr. Shortman tercero en la línea legendaria de ocho hermanos Shortman ( Anthony, Benedict, y precede a Daphne, Phoebe, Francesca, Gregory, y**_ _ **Hyacinth**_ _ **).**_

 _ **Aunque el Sr. Shortman no posea ningún título noble y es improbable que alguna vez lo tenga (es el séptimo en la línea para el título de Vizconde Shortman, detrás de los dos hijos del vizconde corriente, su hermano mayor Benedict, y sus tres hijos) él todavía es considerado una de las principales presas de la temporada, debido a su fortuna, su cara, su forma, y sobre todo, su encanto.**_

 _ **Es difícil, sin embargo, predecir si el Sr. Shortman sucumbirá a la felicidad matrimonial esta temporada; él está seguramente en edad para casarse -treinta-y-tres), pero él nunca ha mostrado un interés decidido por ninguna señorita de familia apropiada, y para hacer los asuntos aún más complicados él tiene la tendencia espantosa de dejar Londres en la gota de un sombrero, buscando algún destino exótico.**_

 _ **La Revista de Sociedad de Lady Eleonor,**_

 _ **el 2 de abril de 1824**_


	4. De vuelta en casa

**La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten. :3**

* * *

 **De vuelta en casa**

"¡Mira esto!" chilló Miriam Pataki. ¡"Arnold Shortman está de vuelta!"

Helga alzó la vista de su costura. Su madre agarraba la última edición _de Revista de Sociedad de Lady Eleonor_ de manera que Helga podría agarrar, supongamos, unacuerda colgando de un edificio. "lo sé," murmuró ella.

Miriam frunció el ceño. Ella odiaba cuando alguien – cualquiera que se enterara del chisme antes que ella. "¿Cómo agarraste el _Eleonor_ antes de que yo lo hiciera? Dije a Briarly que lo pusiera aparte para mí y no dejara a nadie tocar-"

"No lo leí. En _Eleonor,"_ interrumpió Helga, antes de que su madre marchara para castigar al pobre mayordomo, asediado. "Hilda me contó. Ayer por la tarde. Hyacinth Shortman le dijo."

"Tu hermana pasa mucho tiempo en la casa Shortman."

"Como hago yo," indicó Helga, preguntándose a donde conduciría esto.

Miriam se toco la barbilla con un dedo, como siempre hacía cuando trazaba o tramaba algo.

"Arnold Shortman está en edad de buscar esposa."

Helga logró parpadear justo antes que sus ojos saltaran fuera de su cabeza. "¡Arnold Shortman no va a casarse con Hilda!"

Miriam hizo un pequeño encogimiento. "Cosas extrañas han sucedido."

"No, que yo haya visto alguna vez," refunfuñó Helga.

"Anthony Shortman se casó con aquella muchacha Kate Sheffield, y ella era aún menos popular que _tu."_

No era exactamente verdadero; Helga pensó, mejor dicho que ellas estaban en peldaños igualmente bajos en la escala social. Pero no le pareció un punto a tratar con su madre, quien probablemente pensaba que le hacía un cumplido a su tercera hija diciéndole que no era la muchacha menos popular de aquella temporada.

Helga sintió sus labios apretándose. "Los elogios" de su madre tienen el hábito de hacerla sentir aterrizando sobre espinas.

"No pienses que estoy criticándote," dijo Miriam, de repente sintiéndose preocupada. "En verdad, me alegro de tu soltería. Estoy sola en este mundo salvo por mis hijas, y es confortante saber que una de ustedes será capaz de cuidarme en la vejez."

Helga tenía una visión del futuro - el futuro como describía su madre - y ella tenía un repentino impulso de salir corriendo y casarse con el deshollinador. Ella se había resignado hace mucho a una vida, eterna vida de solterona, pero de alguna manera ella siempre se pintaba a sí misma en su propia casa ordenada de pequeña terraza. O tal vez una casita de campo cómoda por el mar.

Pero últimamente Miriam había sido molesta en sus conversaciones con referencias a su vejez y que afortunada era ella de que Helga pudiera cuidarla. No importaba, que Olga se hubiera casado con un hombre adinerado y que poseyera amplios fondos para velar por toda la comodidad de su madre. O que Miriam era moderadamente rica en su propio derecho; cuando su familia había colocado el dinero en su dote, un cuarto había sido puesto aparte para su propia cuenta personal.

No, cuando Miriam hablaba sobre ser " cuidada," no se refería al dinero. Lo que Miriam quería era un esclavo.

Helga suspiró. Ella era demasiado áspera con su madre, si bien sólo en su propia mente.

Ella hacia esto demasiado a menudo. Su madre la amaba. Ella sabía que su madre la amaba.

Y ella amaba a su madre también.

Era sólo que a veces _no le gustaba mucho_ su madre.

Ella esperaba que eso no la hiciera una mala persona. Pero realmente, su madre podía poner a prueba la paciencia de incluso la más amable y gentil de las hijas, y como Helga era primera en confesar, podía ser un poco sarcástica a veces.

"¿Por qué piensas que Arnold no se casaría con Hilda?" Pregunto Miriam.

Helga alzó la vista, asustada. Ella había pensado que ellos fueron hechos con aquel fin.

Ella debería haber sabido mejor. Su madre no era si no tenaz. "Bien", ella dijo despacio, "en primer lugar, ella es doce años más joven que él."

"El… Pfft," dijo Miriam, agitando su mano desdeñosamente. "Eso no es nada, y tú lo sabes."

Helga frunció el ceño, luego gruñó cuando ella por casualidad apuñaló su dedo con su aguja.

"¡Además," Miriam siguió alegremente, él tiene - miró en _Eleonor_ y lo revisó para ver su edad exacta - "treinta-y-tres! ¿Cómo lo harán para evitar una diferencia de doce años entre él y su esposa? Seguramente tu no esperas que él se case con alguien de _su_ edad."

Helga chupó su dedo dañado aunque pensó incluso sin esperanzas que era grosero hacerlo así. Pero ella tenía que poner algo en su boca para impedir decir una cosa horrible y horriblemente rencoroso.

Todo lo que su madre dijo era verdad. Muchas, _toneladas de bodas –incluso la mayoría de ellas-_ uno se encuentraobservando hombres, una docena de años mayor, casándose con niñas. Pero de algunamanera el hueco de edad entre Arnold y Hilda pareció aún más grande, quizás porque...

Helga era incapaz de guardar la repugnancia de su cara. "Ella es como una hermana para él. Una pequeña hermana."

"Realmente, Helga. Apenas pienso…"

"Es casi incestuoso," refunfuñó Helga.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Helga agarró rápidamente su costura otra vez. "Nada".

"Estoy segura de que algo dijiste."

Helga sacudió su cabeza. "Limpié realmente mi garganta. Quizás oíste…"

"Te oí diciendo algo. ¡Estoy segura de ello!"

Helga gimió. Su vida surgió larga y aburrida delante de ella. "Madre", dijo, con la paciencia, si no de un santo, al menos de una monja muy devota, " Hilda está prácticamente comprometida al Sr. Albansdale."

Miriam realmente comenzó a frotar sus manos juntas. "Ella no se comprometerá si puede agarrar a Arnold Shortman."

"Hilda _moriría_ antes que irle detrás a Arnold."

"Por supuesto que no. Ella es una muchacha lista. Alguien puede ver que Arnold Shortman es un mejor partido."

"¡Pero Hilda ama al Sr. Albansdale!"

Miriam se desinfló en su silla perfectamente tapizada. "Hay..."

"Y," Helga añadió con el gran sentimiento, "Sr. Albansdale está en la posesión de una fortuna absolutamente respetable."

Miriam toco con el índice su mejilla. "Cierto." dijo bruscamente, " No tan respetable como una parte de la fortuna Shortman, pero no es nada para desechar, supongo."

Helga sabía que era el momento de dejarlo, pero ella no podía dejar de abrir su boca una vez comenzado. "Con toda la verdad, Madre, él es un maravilloso partido para Hilda. Deberíamos estar encantadas por ella."

"Lo sé, lo sé," se quejó Miriam. "Es sólo que siempre quise que una de mis hijas se casara con un Shortman. ¡Qué golpe! Yo sería la conversación de Londres durante semanas. Años, tal vez."

Helga apuñaló su aguja en el cojín a su lado. Era un camino bastante tonto para expresar su cólera, pero la alternativa debía saltar a sus pies, y grito,¿ _y que hay sobre mí?_ Miriam pareció pensar que una vez que la Hilda estuviera casada, sus esperanzas para una unión con los Shortman estarían rotas para siempre. ¿Pero Helga era todavía soltera – eso no contaba para algo?

¿Era mucho desear que su madre pensara en ella con el mismo orgullo que sintió por sus otras tres hijas? Helga sabía que Arnold no iba a elegirla como su novia, ¿pero debería una madre no ser al menos un poquito ciega a los defectos de sus hijos? Era obvio para Helga que Olga, ni siquiera Hilda habían tenido alguna vez una posibilidad con un Shortman. ¿Por qué parecía su madre pensar que sus encantos excedían a Helga?

Muy bien, Helga tuvo que confesar que Hilda disfrutó de una popularidad que excedió la de sus dos hermanas juntas. Pero la popularidad de Olga nunca había sido comparable con la de Hilda. Ella se había cernido en los perímetros de las salas de baile tanto como Helga lo hacía.

Excepto, por supuesto, que ella estaba casada ahora. Helga no hubiera querido unirse al marido de Olga, pero al menos ella era esposa.

Por suerte, sin embargo, la mente de Miriam había movido ya a pastos más verdes. "Le debo una visita a Stella," decía ella. "Ella debe de estar muy aliviada de que Arnold esté de vuelta."

"Estoy segura que la señora Shortman estará encantada de verte," dijo Helga.

"Esa pobre mujer," dijo Miriam, en un suspiro dramático. "Se preocupa por él, tu sabes…"

"Lo sé."

"Realmente, pienso que es más de lo que una madre debería esperar llevar. Él está siempre de viaje, ¡solo el buen Dios sabe donde!, a países que son claramente _paganos_ "

"Creo que practican el cristianismo en Grecia" murmuró Helga, sus ojos volvieron a su costura.

"¡No seas impertinente, Helga Geraldine Pataki, y además, ¡ellos son _Católicos!"_ Miriam se estremeció con la palabra.

"Ellos no son Católicos en absoluto," contestó Helga, desistiendo de la costura y poniéndolo a un lado. "Ellos son griegos Ortodoxo."

"Bueno, ellos no pertenecen a la Iglesia de Inglaterra," dijo Miriam con una aspiración.

"Viendo que ellos son griegos, no pienso que estén terriblemente preocupados sobre eso."

Los ojos de Miriam se estrecharon con desaprobación. "¿Y cómo sabes sobre esta religión griega, de todos modos? No, no me digas," dijo ella con un floreo dramático. "lo leíste en algún sitio."

Helga sólo parpadeó cuando trató de pensar en una respuesta conveniente.

"Me gustaría que no leyeras tanto," suspiró Miriam. "Yo probablemente podría haberte casado hace años si te hubieras concentrado más en las gracias sociales y menos en... menos en..."

Helga tuvo que preguntar. "¿Menos en qué?"

"No sé. Independientemente de lo que tú hagas estas mirando fijamente al espacio y soñado despierta a menudo."

"Solo estoy pensando," dijo Helga tranquilamente. "Solo me gusta parar y pensar."

"¿Para qué?" Miriam quiso saber.

Helga no podía menos que sonreír. La pregunta de Miriam pareció resumir todas las diferencias entre madre e hija. "No es nada, Madre," dijo Helga. "De verdad".

Miriam la miró como si ella quisiera decir más, pero lo pensó mejor. O tal vez ella sólo estaba hambrienta. Cogió una galleta de la bandeja de té y se la echó a la boca.

Helga buscaba tomar la última galleta que quedaba para sí misma y entonces decidió dejarla para que su madre la tomara. Podría convenirle mantenerle llena la boca. Lo último que deseaba era verse envuelta en otra conversación sobre Arnold Shortman.

"¡Arnold regreso!"

Helga alzó la vista de su libro- _Una Breve Historia de Grecia_ \- para ver a Phoebe

Shortman irrumpir en su cuarto. Como de costumbre, Phoebe no había sido anunciada. El mayordomo Pataki estaba acostumbrado a verla tanto por ahí que él la trataba como un miembro de la familia.

"¿Ha vuelto?" Helga preguntó, logrando fingir (en su opinión) una indiferencia bastante realista. Por supuesto, ella dejó _una Breve Historia de Grecia_ detrás _de Mathilda,_ la novela por S. R. que había causada furor el año anterior. Todos tenían una copia _de Mathilda_ en su velador. Y era bastante grueso como para esconder _una Breve Historia de Grecia._ Phoebe se sentó en la silla de escritorio de Helga. "En efecto, y él está muy bronceado. Tanto tiempo en el sol, supongo."

"¿Él fue a Grecia, verdad?"

Phoebe sacudió su cabeza. "Dice que la guerra allí ha empeorado, y era demasiado peligroso. Así que se fue a Chipre."

"¡Ooh mi dios!" dijo Helga con una sonrisa. "La señora Eleonor dijo algo incorrecto."

Phoebe sonrió con la atrevida sonrisa de los Shortman, y otra vez Helga se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era de tenerla como su amiga íntima. Ella y Phoebe habían sido inseparables desde la edad de diecisiete. Ellas habían tenido sus temporadas de Londres juntas, habían alcanzado la adultez juntas, y, pese a la consternación de sus madres, se habían hecho solteronas juntas.

Phoebe afirmó que ella no había encontrado a la persona correcta.

Nadie se lo había pedido a Helga, por supuesto.

"¿Le gustó Chipre?"

"Dice que es fantástico. Ay cómo me gustaría viajar. Parece que todos han estado en algún sitio, menos yo."

"Y yo" Helga le recordó.

"Ni tú" estuvo de acuerdo Phoebe. " Gracias a Dios por ti."

"¡Phoebe!" Helga exclamó, lanzándole una almohada. Pero ella también agradecía a Dios por Phoebe. Cada día, muchas mujeres pasan sus vidas enteras sin una amiga cercana, y aquí ella tenía a alguien a quien podría decir cualquier cosa. Bien, casi cualquier cosa. Helga nunca le había dicho de sus sentimientos hacia Arnold, aunque mejor dicho pensaba que Phoebe sospechaba la verdad. Phoebe era demasiado discreta para mencionarlo, sin embargo, eso sólo validó la certeza de Helga de que Arnold nunca la amaría. Si Phoebe hubiera pensado, durante un momento, que Helga realmente tenía una posibilidad en coger a Arnold como marido, ella habría estando trazando sus estrategias de casamentera con una crueldad que habría impresionado a cualquier general de ejército.

Cuando le interesaba algo, Phoebe era de un tipo de persona bastante mandona.

"... y luego él dijo que el agua era tan agitada que él realmente echó sus tripas por la borda del barco, y-" Phoebe frunció el ceño. "No me estas escuchando."

"No," Confesó Helga. "Bueno, sí, realmente, por partes. Realmente no puedo creer que Arnold te haya contado que el vomitó."

"Bueno, _soy_ su hermana."

"El se pondría furioso contigo si supiera que me contaste."

Phoebe rebatió su protesta. "A él no le importa. Tu eres como otra hermana para él."

Helga sonrió, pero suspiró al mismo tiempo.

"Nuestra madre le preguntó – por supuesto - si él planeaba permanecer en la ciudad para la temporada," siguió Phoebe, " y por supuesto, él se puso terriblemente evasivo, pero entonces decidí interrogarlo yo misma…"

"Terriblemente hábil de tu parte," murmuró Helga.

Phoebe le lanzo la almohada devuelta. "Y finalmente conseguí confesara que sí, piensa que él permanecerá por lo menos unos meses. Pero me hizo prometer que no se lo diré a mamá."

"Ahora, eso no es"-carraspeo Helga - "terriblemente inteligente por parte de él. Si su madre piensa que su tiempo aquí es limitado, ella redoblará sus esfuerzos para verlo casado.

Yo pienso que es lo que él más quiere evitar."

"Eso parece realmente su objetivo habitual en la vida," concurrió Phoebe.

"Si él la lograra hacer pensar que no hay apuro, quizás ella no podría provocarlo tanto."

"Una idea interesante," dijo Phoebe, ", pero probablemente es más verdadero en la teoría que en la práctica. Mi madre es tan determinada para verlo casado que no importa si ella no incrementa sus esfuerzos. Sus esfuerzos regulares son bastante buenos para volverlo loco como es."

"¿Alguien puede volverse doblemente loco?" Reflexiono Helga. Phoebe ladeo su cabeza. "No sé," dijo ella. "Ni creo que me interese descubrirlo."

Ambas se callaron durante un momento (un acontecimiento raro, en efecto) y luego Phoebe de repente se incorporó de un salto y dijo, "Debo irme."

Helga sonrió. La gente que no conocía a Phoebe muy bien pensaría que ella tenía un hábito de cambiar el tema con frecuencia (y abruptamente), pero Helga sabía que la verdad era algo más. Cuando Phoebe tenía algo en mente, ella era completamente incapaz de dejarlo ir. Lo que significada que si Phoebe repentinamente quisiera marcharse, esto probablemente tenía que ver con algo que ellas habían estado hablando momentos antes por la tarde, y… "Esperan a Arnold para el té" explicó Phoebe.

Helga sonrió. Ella adoraba tener razón.

"Deberías venir," dijo Phoebe.

Helga sacudió su cabeza. "Él querrá que sea sólo la familia."

"Tienes razón probablemente," dijo Phoebe, saludando con la cabeza ligeramente. "Muy bien, entonces, debo irme. Lamento terriblemente hacer tan corta mi visita, pero quería estar segura que sabias que Arnold volvió a casa."

 _"El Eleonor,"_ Helga le recordó.

"Verdad. ¿Dónde consigue aquella mujer su información?"Dijo Phoebe, preguntándose.

"Juro a veces que ella sabe tanto sobre mi familia y me pregunto si yo debería estar asustada."

"Ella no puede seguir para siempre…" comentó Helga, levantándose para ver a su amiga salir. "¿Alguien descubrirá finalmente quién es ella, no lo crees?"

"No lo sé." Phoebe puso su mano sobre la manija, lo giró y tiró. "No lo sé. Yo también lo pensaba. Pero han pasado diez años. Más, realmente. Si la fueran a descubrir, pienso que eso ya lo habrían hecho."

Helga siguió a Phoebe escalera abajo. "Eventualmente cometerá un error. Tiene que hacerlo. Es sólo una humana."

Phoebe rió. "Y pensaba que ella era un Dios menor."

Helga se encontró sonriendo abiertamente.

Phoebe se paró y giró sobre si, tan de repente, que Helga se estrelló directamente con ella, casi enviándolas ambas hasta los últimos peldaños de la escalera. "¿Sabes qué?" Pregunto Phoebe.

"Yo no podía comenzar a especular."

Phoebe no se molestó en poner una cara y dijo "Apostaría a que ella ya _ha_ cometido un error"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú misma lo has dicho. Ella, o podría ser él, supongo, ha estado escribiendo la columna durante más de una década. Nadie podría hacer eso por tanto tiempo sin cometer un error.

¿Sabes qué pienso?"

Helga extendió sus manos en un gesto impaciente.

"Pienso que el problema es que el resto de nosotros somos demasiados estúpidos para notar sus errores."

Helga la contempló durante un momento, luego echado a reír. "Ah, Phoebe," dijo ella, limpiando sus ojos. "Cuanto te amo."

Phoebe sonrió abiertamente. "Y haces bien en amarme, solterona como soy. Nosotras tendremos que mantener una casa juntas cuando tengamos treinta años y seamos realmente unas brujas."

Helga tomo la idea como un salvavidas. "¿Piensas que podríamos?"Exclamó. Y luego, en voz baja, después de mirar furtivamente de arriba abajo el pasillo, "Mi madre ha comenzado a hablar de su vejez con una frecuencia alarmante."

"¿Qué es tan alarmante?"

"Estoy en todos sus planes, sirviéndola a cuatro patas."

"Ay, Dios."

"Una expresión más dulce se había cruzado por mi mente."

¡"Helga!" Pero Phoebe sonreía abiertamente.

"Amo a mi madre," dijo Helga.

"Sé que lo haces," dijo Phoebe, en tono apaciguador.

"No, realmente lo hago."

La esquina izquierda de la boca de Phoebe comenzó a curvársele. "Sé que realmente lo haces. De verdad."

"Es sólo que…"

Phoebe levanto una mano. "No tienes que decir más. Entiendo perfectamente. Yo ¡ah!... Buen día, Sra. ¡Pataki! "

"Phoebe," dijo Miriam, con un andar ajetreado entrando en el pasillo. "No sabía que estabas aquí."

"Soy tan sigilosa como siempre," dijo Phoebe. "Descarada, incluso."

Miriam le dio una sonrisa indulgente. "Oí que tu hermano está de vuelta en la ciudad."

"Sí, estamos todos sorprendidos."

"Estoy segura que tu lo debes de estar, especialmente tu madre."

"En efecto. Ella está fuera de sí. Creo que ya prepara una lista ahora mismo."

El aspecto entero de Miriam se reanimó, cuando se hizo en la mención de algo que podría ser interpretado como un chisme. "¿Una lista? ¿Qué clase de lista?"

"Ah, usted sabe, la misma lista que ella ha hecho para todos sus hijos adultos. Posibles cónyuges y todo eso."

"Eso hace preguntarme," dijo Helga de con voz seca, "qué constituye 'todo eso.' "

"A veces ella incluye a una o dos personas que son desesperadamente inadecuadas para destacar las cualidades _de los que verdaderamente tienen_ posibilidades."

Miriam se rió. "¡Quizás ella te pondrá en la lista de Arnold, Helga!"

Helga no se rió. Tampoco lo hizo Phoebe. Miriam pareció no notarlo.

"Bien, yo mejor me voy," dijo Phoebe, aclarando su garganta para cubrir un momento que era incomodo para dos de las tres personas en el pasillo. "Esperan a Arnold para el té. Mi madre quiere la entera asistencia de mi familia."

"¿Vais a caber todos?" pregunto Helga. La casa de la señora Shortman era grande, pero los Shortman, cónyuges, y los nietos sumaban veintiuno. Una prole numerosa en realidad.

"Vamos a la Casa Shortman," explicó Phoebe. Su madre se había mudado de la residencia oficial de los Shortman en Londres después de que su hijo mayor se había casado.

Anthony, que había sido el vizconde desde la edad de dieciocho, había dicho a Stella que no necesitaba irse, pero ella había insistido que él y su esposa necesitaban su intimidad.

Y por ello, Anthony y Kate viven con sus tres niños en la Casa Shortman, mientras Stella vive con sus hijos solteros (a excepción de Arnold, que tenía sus propios alojamientos) sólo a unas pocas cuadras de distancia: Nº 5 de la Calle Bruton.

Después de un año y tanto de tentativas fracasadas de nombrar la nueva casa de la Señora Shortman, la familia la llamaba simplemente Número cinco.

"Diviértase mucho," dijo Miriam. "Yo debo ir y encontrar a Hilda. Llegaremos tarde a una cita en la modista."

Phoebe miró a Miriam alejarse, luego dijo a Helga, "Tu hermana parece pasar mucho tiempo con la modista."

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Hilda se vuelve loca con todos los accesorios, pero ella es la única esperanza de mi madre para conseguir un magnífico partido. Tengo miedo, ella está convencida de que Hilda conquistará a un duque si ella lleva puesto el vestido correcto."

"¿No estaba ella prácticamente comprometida con el Sr. Albansdale?"

"Imagino que él hará una oferta formal la próxima semana. Pero hasta entonces, Mi madre mantiene sus opciones abiertas." Ella hizo rodar sus ojos. "deberías advertir mejor a tu hermano de mantener distancia."

"¿Gregory?" preguntó Phoebe con incredulidad. "Él aún no sale de la universidad."

"Arnold."

" _¿_ Arnold _?"_ Phoebe se rió a carcajadas. "Ah, esto esta bueno."

"Eso es lo que le dije, pero sabes como ella es una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza."

Phoebe se rió entre dientes. "Bastante como yo, me imagino."

"Tenaz hasta el final."

"La tenacidad puede ser una cosa muy buena," le recordó Phoebe, "en el momento apropiado."

"Correcto," Helga se volvió con una sonrisa sarcástica, "y en el momento impropio, es una pesadilla absoluta."

Phoebe se rió. "Anímate, amiga. Al menos ella dejó librarte de todos aquellos vestidos amarillos."

Helga miró su vestido de esa mañana, el cual la hacía sentirse ella misma, de un azul oscuro y que le sentaba muy bien. "Dejó de elegir mi ropa una vez que se percato finalmente que yo estaba oficialmente para vestir santos. Una muchacha sin perspectivas de matrimonio no vale el tiempo y la energía para ofrecerle consejos de moda. ¡Ella no me ha acompañado a la modista en más de un año! ¡Y eso es felicidad!"

Phoebe se rió de su amiga, cuyo cutis pasaba al adorable durazno siempre que llevara puestos matices fríos. "Fue evidente para todos, el momento en te permitieron elegir tu propia ropa. ¡Incluso la Señora Eleonor comentó sobre ello!"

"Escondí aquella columna a mi madre," confesó Helga. "No quise que sus sentimientos fueran dañados."

Phoebe parpadeó unas veces antes de decir, "Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Helga."

"Tengo mis momentos de caridad y gracia."

"Uno pensaría," dijo Phoebe con un resoplido, "que un componente vital de caridad y gracia es la capacidad de no llamar la atención hacia lo que uno posee."

Helga frunció los labios y empujó a Phoebe hacia la puerta. "¿No tienes que irte a casa?"

"¡Me marcho! ¡Me marcho!"

Y se fue.

Estaba Arnold Shortman tomando un sorbo de un brandy realmente excelente, cuando pensó que era bastante agradable el estar de vuelta en Inglaterra.

Era completamente extraño, realmente, como él amaba volver a casa tanto como partir de ella. Dentro de unos meses, seis al menos, él sentiría la picazón para marcharse otra vez, pero por el momento, Inglaterra en abril era fantástica.

"¿Está bueno, verdad?"

Arnold alzó la vista. Su hermano Anthony se apoyaba contra el frente de su escritorio de caoba, haciéndole señas con su propio vaso de brandy.

Asintió. "No me había dado cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba hasta que volví. El Ouzo tiene sus encantos, pero esto" levantó su vaso "es el paraíso."

Anthony sonrió irónicamente. "¿Y cuánto tiempo planeas permanecer esta vez?"

Arnold se acerco a la ventana y pretendió mirar fuera. Su hermano mayor hizo un esfuerzo por disfrazar su impaciencia por sus ansias de viajar y ver el mundo. En verdad, Arnold realmente no podía culparlo. De vez en cuando, era difícil mandar cartas a casa; él supuso que su familia a menudo tuvo que esperar un mes o hasta dos para recibir noticias de su bienestar. Pero mientras él sabía que estaba tranquilo, en los zapatos ellos, no saber si su ser querido estaba vivo o muerto debe ser un suplicio, en especial si uno se encuentra constantemente esperando el mensajero en la puerta delantera. Y aún así no era razón suficiente para mantener sus pies firmemente plantados en Inglaterra.

De vez en cuando, él simplemente tuvo que _escaparse._ No había ningún otro modo de describirlo.

Lejos _de la multitud,_ qué creían que era un pícaro encantador y nada más, alejarse de Inglaterra, que alentaba a otros hijos más jóvenes a entrar en la milicia o el clero, ninguna de esas expectativas satisfacía su temperamento. Incluso lejos de su familia, que lo amaban incondicionalmente, el no tenía ninguna pista de lo que realmente deseaba profundamente en su ser, y era algo que tenía que resolver.

Su hermano Anthony heredo el vizcondado, y con eso venían responsabilidades innumerables. Él dirigió estados, manejó las finanzas de la familia, y velo por el bienestar de innumerables arrendatarios y criados. Benedict, su hermano mayor por cuatro años, había ganado el renombre como artista. Él había comenzado con el lápiz y el papel, pero con el apoyo de su esposa había cambiado al óleo. Uno de sus paisajes colgaba ahora en la Galería Nacional.

Recordarían para siempre a Anthony en árboles genealógicos como el séptimo Vizconde Shortman. Benedict sobreviviría sus pinturas, mucho después que él dejara esta tierra.

Pero Arnold no tenía nada. Administraba la pequeña propiedad heredada por su familia y asistía fiestas. Jamás se le ocurriría ni soñaría con declarar que no se divertía, pero a veces deseaba algo más que diversión.

Deseaba una finalidad.

Deseaba dejar un legado.

Deseaba, si no saber entonces al menos esperar, que cuando se fuera, sería recordado por algo más que la _Revista de Sociedad de Lady Eleonor._

Suspiró. No era de extrañar que pasase tanto tiempo viajando.

"¿Arnold?" Dijo su hermano.

Se giró a mirarlo y parpadeó. Estaba bastante seguro que Anthony le había hecho una pregunta, pero en algún sitio en las divagaciones de su mente, había olvidado que fue.

"Ah. Claro." Arnold aclaro su garganta. "Estaré aquí por el resto de la temporada, al menos."

Anthony no dijo nada, pero era difícil perder la expresión satisfecha de su cara.

"Si no otra cosa" añadió Arnold, adjuntando su legendaria sonrisa torcida en su cara, "alguien tiene que mimar a tus niños. No creo que Charlotte tenga demasiadas muñecas."

"Sólo cincuenta," estuvo de acuerdo Anthony con una voz inexpresiva. "La pobre muchacha esta horriblemente descuidada."

¿"Su cumpleaños es al final de este mes, no es así? Tendré que descuidarle aún más, pienso."

"Hablando de cumpleaños," dijo Anthony, instalándose detrás de su escritorio, "Nuestra madre lo tendrá en una semana a partir del domingo."

¿"Por qué piensas que me apresuré en volver?"

Anthony levantó una ceja, y Arnold tenía la impresión que él trataba de decidirse si Arnold se había precipitado realmente en volver casa para el cumpleaños de su madre, o si él simplemente aprovechaba un poco de buen tiempo.

"Preparamos una fiesta para ella," dijo Anthony.

¿"Ella te dejo?" Arnold contaba con la experiencia de que las mujeres de una cierta edad no disfrutaban las celebraciones de cumpleaños. Y aunque su madre fuera todavía sumamente encantadora, ella estaba definitivamente en _esa_ edad.

"Fuimos obligados a recurrir al chantaje," confesó Anthony. "Ella estaba de acuerdo con el baile o revelaríamos su edad verdadera."

Arnold no debería haber tomado un sorbo de su brandy; se ahogó con él y apenas logró evitar rociar a su hermano. "Me Hubiera gustado haber visto _eso."_

Anthony ofreció una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Fue una maniobra brillante de mi parte."

Arnold terminó el resto de su bebida. "¿Cuales, piensas, que son las posibilidades de que ella use la fiesta como una oportunidad de encontrarme esposa?"

"Muy remotas."

"Eso pensé."

Anthony se recostó en su silla. "Tú ya _tienes_ treinta y tres años, Arnold..."

Arnold lo contempló con incredulidad. "Dios mío, no comiences tu también."

"Ni lo soñaría. Simplemente iba a sugerir que mantengas tus ojos abiertos esta temporada. No tienes que buscar apresuradamente a una esposa, pero no hay ningún daño en que examines esa posibilidad."

Arnold observó la puerta, teniendo la intención de pasar por allí dentro de poco. "Te aseguro que no soy contrario a la idea de matrimonio."

"No pensé que lo fueras," objetó Anthony.

"Veo muy poca razón para precipitarme, sin embargo"

"Nunca hay razón para precipitarse," Contesto Anthony. "Bien, raramente, de todos modos.

Sólo el humor de madre, ¿verdad?"

Arnold no había observado que él todavía sostenía su vaso vacío hasta que este resbalara por sus dedos y aterrizara en la alfombra con un ruido fuerte. "Dios mío," susurró él, "¿ella está enferma?"

¡"No!" dijo Anthony, su sorpresa hizo su voz fuerte y poderosa. "Ella nos sobrevivirá a todos nosotros, estoy seguro de ello."

"¿Entonces de qué se trata todo esto?"

Anthony suspiró. "Sólo quiero verte feliz."

"Soy feliz," insistió Arnold.

"¿Lo eres?"

"Demonios, soy el hombre más feliz en Londres. Sólo lee a Lady Eleonor. Ella te lo dirá."

Anthony echó un vistazo a la revista en su escritorio.

"Bien, tal vez no en esta columna, pero algo a partir del año pasado. Me han llamado encantador más veces de lo que han llamado a Lady Danbury testaruda, y ambos sabemos que _eso_ es una hazaña."

"Encantador no es necesariamente igual a feliz," dijo Anthony suavemente.

"No tengo tiempo para esto," refunfuñó Arnold. La puerta nunca había parecido tan atractiva.

"Si fueras realmente feliz," persistió Anthony, "no seguirías viajando."

Arnold poso su mano en la manija. "Anthony, _me gusta_ viajar."

"¿Constantemente?"

"Debo, o no podría hacerlo."

'Eso es una evasiva si alguna vez he oído alguna."

"Y esta" Arnold dirigió a su hermano una sonrisa malvada mientras se dirigia a la salida del estudio "es una maniobra evasiva."

"¡Arnold!"

Pero él ya había dejado el cuarto.


	5. Lady Eleonor el 9 de abril de 1824

La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.

Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.

Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten. :3

* * *

 _ **Siempre ha estado de moda entre las multitudes el quejarse del tedio, pero seguramente la cosecha de este año de los asiduos a fiestas ha incrementado el aburrimiento a una forma de arte. Uno no puede dar dos pasos en una reunión de sociedad estos días sin oír la frase "mortalmente aburrido" o "espantosamente vulgar". En efecto esta autora ha sido hasta informada que Rhonda Gamelthorpe recientemente comentó que ella estaba convencida que podría fallecer de aburrimiento eterno de ser forzada a asistir a otras velada musical desafinada. (Esta Autora debe concordar con la Señora Gamelthorpe en aquella opinión; mientras la selección de este año de debutantes es un grupo afable, no hay un músico decente entre ellas.)**_

 _ **Si debe haber un antídoto para la enfermedad del tedio, seguramente esto será la fiesta del domingo en la Casa Shortman. La familia entera se juntará, junto con cientos de sus amigos íntimos, para celebrar el cumpleaños de la titulada vizcondesa viuda.**_

 _ **Es considerado grosero mencionar la edad de una señora, y entonces esta autora no revelará qué numero de cumpleaños celebrara la Señora Shortman.**_

 _ **¡Pero no tengan miedo! ¡Esta Autora lo sabe!**_

 _ **Revista de Sociedad de Lady Eleonor,**_

 **el 9 de abril de 1824**


	6. ¡Mil libras!

**La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten. :3**

* * *

 **¡Mil libras…!**

 _Solterona_ era una palabra que tendía a invocar pánico o compasión, pero Helga iba a demostrar que existían grandes ventajas en el estado de soltería.

En primer lugar, nadie realmente esperaba que las solteronas bailaran en las fiestas, lo que significaba que Helga ya no era obligada a quedarse en el borde de la pista de baile, mirando de un lado a otro, y obligada, a fingir que ella realmente no quería bailar. Ahora podría sentarse lejos al lado de las otras solteronas y acompañantes de las señoritas debutantes. Ella todavía quería bailar, obviamente - mejor dicho le gustaba bailar, y estaba realmente bien en ello, aunque nadie lo notara - pero era mucho más fácil fingir el desinterés estando alejada de las parejas que bailan el vals.

Segundo, el número de horas gastadas en conversaciones tontas se reducía drásticamente. La Sra. Pataki había abandonado oficialmente la esperanza de que Helga pusiera alguna vez el gancho a un marido, y entonces había dejado de empujarla en el camino de todos los solteros elegibles de tercera clase. Miriam nunca había pensado realmente que Helga tenía el aura para llamar la atención de un soltero de primera - o segunda clase, lo que probablemente era verdad, pero la mayor parte de los solteros de tercera clase fueron clasificados como tal por una razón, y tristemente, esa razón era a menudo la personalidad, o por carecer de ella. Que, cuando se combinaba con la timidez de Helga con los extraños, no tendía a promover una conversación brillante.

Y finalmente, ella podía comer otra vez. Era enloquecedor, considerando generalmente la cantidad de comida que había en fiestas _multitudinarias_ , pero no se suponía que las mujeres en la caza de maridos exhibieran un apetito mayo del que un ave robusta. Esto, pensó Helga alegremente (mientras daba una mordida a lo que debería ser uno de los mas divinos eclair fuera de Francia), debía ser la solterona que mas sobresalía entre todas.

"¡Cielos!," gimió ella. Si el pecado pudiera tomar una forma sólida, seguramente esto sería una masa. Preferentemente con chocolate.

¿"Esta bueno, eh?"

Helga se ahogó con el eclair, luego tosió, enviando a un fino chorro de crema con masa por el aire. "Arnold", ella jadeó, fervorosamente rezando por que el trozo de crema no hubiera estado perdido en su oído.

"Helga." Él sonrió cariñosamente. "Es bueno verte."

"Igualmente."

Él se meció en sus talones una vez, dos veces, tres veces y entonces dijo, " Tienes buen aspecto."

"Igualmente," dijo ella, demasiado preocupada por tratar de entender donde había caído su eclair para ofrecer una conversación muy variada.

"Es un bonito vestido," dijo él, haciendo señas a su vestido de seda verde.

Ella sonrió tristemente, explicando, "no es amarillo."

"¡Ho, no lo es!" Sonrió abiertamente, rompiendo el hielo. Era extraño, porque uno pensaría que se la haría un nudo en la lengua, el más apretado que pudiera crear, por estar cerca del hombre que había amado, pero había algo en Arnold que hacía a ambos sentirse cómodos.

Tal vez, Helga había pensado en más de una ocasión, que parte de la razón por lo que lo amaba era que la hacía sentirse cómoda con ella misma.

"Pheobe me contó que pasaste un tiempo espléndido en Chipre," dijo ella.

Él sonrió abiertamente. "No podía resistir ir al lugar de nacimiento de Afrodita, después de todo."

Helga se encontró sonriendo también. Su buen humor era contagioso, aun si la última cosa que ella hubiera querido hacer fue participar en una discusión sobre la diosa del amor.

"¿Es tan soleado como se cuenta?" preguntó ella. "No, olvida que pregunté. Puedo ver en tu cara que lo era."

"Adquirí realmente un poco de bronceado," dijo él con una cabezada. "Mi madre casi se desmayó cuando me vio."

"Del placer, estoy segura," dijo Helga enfáticamente. "Ella te extraño terriblemente cuando te fuiste."

Él se inclinó. "¿Venga, ahora, Helga, seguramente no vas a comenzar tu? Entre mi madre, Anthony, Pheobe, y Daphne, estoy obligado a fallecer de la culpa."

"¿No Benedict?" pregunto ella sin ser sarcástica.

Él le lanzo una mirada ligeramente afectada y sonriente. "Esta fuera de la ciudad."

"Ah, pues eso explica su silencio."

Sus ojos entrecerrados apreciaban sus brazos cruzados con perfección. ¿"Tu siempre has sido descarada, lo sabías?"

"Lo escondo bien," dijo ella modestamente.

"Es fácil de ver…" dijo él con voz seca, "…por qué eres tan buena amiga de mi hermana."

"¿Asumo que hiciste un elogio?"

"Estoy bastante seguro que pondría en peligro mi salud si intentara hacerlo de otra forma."

Helga puso esperanzas en pensar en una réplica ingeniosa cuando oyó un extraño y húmedo sonido. Miró hacia abajo para descubrir que una gran gota amarillenta de masa con crema se había deslizado de su eclair medio comido y había aterrizado en el suelo de madera prístino.

Ella volvió su mirada a Arnold para encontrar sus ojos tan verdes que bailaban con la risa, mientras su boca luchaba por una expresión seria.

"Bien, ahora, esto es embarazoso," dijo Helga, decidiendo que el único modo de evitar morir de la mortificación era declarar lo dolorosamente obvio.

"Sugiero," dijo Arnold, levantando una ceja en un arco absolutamente apuesto, "que huyamos de la escena."

Helga miró abajo la masa muerta vacía en su mano. Arnold le señalo con una cabezada hacia una planta cercana.

"¡No!" dijo ella, sus ojos ampliaron.

Él se inclinó acercándose. "Yo te invito."

Sus ojos fueron de su eclair a la planta y de vuelta a la cara de Arnold. "Yo no podría," dijo.

"Para las cosas sucias que existen, ésta es bastante dulce," indicó él.

Esto era un desafío, y Helga era por lo general inmune a tales estratagemas infantiles, pero la media sonrisa de Arnold era difícil de resistir. "Muy bien," dijo ella, moviendo sus hombros y botando la masa en el suelo. Ella dio un paso atrás, examinó su obra, miró alrededor para ver si alguien además de Arnold la miraba, luego hizo girar el bote de modo que una rama frondosa cubriera las pruebas. "No pensé que lo harías," dijo Arnold.

"Como tú lo dijiste, no es terriblemente sucio."

"No, pero esta es la palma favorita de mi madre.

"¡Arnold!" Helga giró alrededor, completamente, teniendo la intención de hundir su mano derecha atrás de la planta para recuperar el Eclair. "¿Cómo pudiste dejarme…? Espera un segundo…" Se enderezó, sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Esta no es una palma." Él parecía ser toda inocencia. "¿No lo es?"

"Esto es un árbol de naranja en miniatura."

Él parpadeó. "¿Lo es?"

Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido. O al menos esperó que eso fuera un ceño fruncido. Era difícil fruncir el ceño a Arnold Shortman. Incluso su madre había comentado una vez que era casi imposible reprenderlo.

Él sonreiría, solamente pondría una mirada arrepentida y diría algo gracioso, y uno no podría quedarse enojado con él. Simplemente no podría hacerlo.

"Tu tratabas de hacerme sentir culpable," dijo Helga.

"Alguien podría confundir una palma con un árbol de naranja."

Ella luchó contra el impulso de entornar lo ojos. "Excepto por las naranjas."

Él mordió su labio inferior, sus ojos estaban pensativos. "Sí, hmmm, uno pensaría que ellos serían un poco compasivos."

"¿Eres un mentiroso terrible, lo sabías?"

Él se enderezó, tirando ligeramente de su chaleco cuando levantó su barbilla. "Realmente, soy un mentiroso excelente. Me parece bastante bien parecer apropiadamente avergonzado y adorable después de ser pillado."

¿En que estaba pensando, pensó Helga, cuando dijo eso _?_ Porque seguramente allí nadie era más adorablemente avergonzado (¿vergüenza adorable?) que Arnold Shortman con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, y sus ojos que revoloteando a lo largo del techo, sus labios se fruncieron en un silbido inocente.

"¿Cuándo eras un niño," preguntó Helga, repentinamente cambiando el tema, "fuiste castigado alguna vez?"

Arnold inmediatamente dirigió su atención. "¿Perdón?"

¿"Fuiste castigado alguna vez cuando niño?" ella repitió. ¿"Has sido castigado alguna vez en tu vida?"

Arnold sólo la contempló, preguntándose si ella tenía alguna idea de lo que preguntaba.

Probablemente no. "Errr ..." dijo él, sobre todo porque no tenía algo más para decir.

Ella soltó un suspiro vagamente desdeñoso. "Eso pensé."

Si él fuera un hombre menos comprensivo, y si no fuera Helga Pataki, que él sabía no poseía ni siquiera un hueso malévolo en su cuerpo, él se hubiera ofendido. Pero él era un compañero extraordinariamente tranquilo, y ella _era_ Helga Pataki, que había sido la fiel amiga de su hermana Dios sabe por cuantos años, entonces en vez de adoptar una difícil, mirada cínica fija (que, en verdad era una expresión de la cual nunca saco ventaja), él simplemente sonrió y murmuró, " ¿Cuál es tu punto? "

"No creas que pienso criticar a tus padres," dijo ella con una expresión entre inocente y astuta al mismo tiempo. "Yo nunca soñaría con hacer algo que implicara dañarlo de cualquier modo."

Él asintió graciosamente con la cabeza.

"Es sólo que" - ella se acerco, como si compartiera un grave secreto- "mejor dicho, pienso que podrías salir bien librado si eligieras ser un asesino."

Él tosió - no para aclarar su garganta y no porque no se sintiera bien, mejor dicho era porque estaba condenadamente sorprendido. Helga poseía un carácter tan gracioso. No, no era correcto. Ella era _desconcertante_...Sí, eso parecía resumirla. Muy pocas personas realmente la conocían; ella nunca había desarrollado seguramente una reputación como una conversadora esterlina. Estaba casi seguro que ella podía estar tres horas en un baile sin arriesgarse a decir más allá de una silaba.

Pero cuando Helga estaba en compañía de alguien con quien se sentía cómoda - y Arnold comprendió realmente que era privilegiado para contarse entre aquel número - ella tenía un ingenio agudo, una risa astuta, y pruebas de una mente muy inteligente, en verdad…

Él no estaba sorprendido de que ella nunca hubiera atraído a ningún pretendiente serio para pedir su mano; ella no era una belleza de ninguna manera, aunque examinándola de cerca resultara más atractiva de lo que él la había recordado. Su pelo castaño tenía un poco de rojo, destacado amablemente por el brillo de las velas. Y su piel era completamente encantadora – una tez suavemente dorada perfecta - que las señoras para conseguirla extendían arsénico por toda su cara.

Pero el atractivo de Helga no era generalmente del tipo notado por los hombres. Y su comportamiento normalmente tímido, y de vez en cuando hasta tartamudeaba, no hacia exactamente el que se mostrara su personalidad.

De todos modos, era demasiado mala su carencia de la popularidad. Ella hubiera sido una excelente esposa para cualquiera.

"Entonces tú dices," reflexionó él, volviendo su mente atrás a la plática que llevaba, "¿entonces yo debería considerar una vida de delitos?"

"Nada por el estilo," contestó ella, con una sonrisa recatada en su cara. "Sólo que yo sospecho que conseguirías salirte con la tuya." Y luego, de improviso, su apariencia se torno seria, y silenciosamente dijo, "envidio eso..."

Arnold se sorprendió sosteniendo su mano y diciendo, "Helga Pataki, pienso que deberías bailar conmigo."

Y luego Helga lo sorprendió riéndose y diciendo, "Es muy dulce de tu parte pedirlo, pero no tienes que bailar nunca más conmigo."

Su orgullo se sintió herido de una extraña forma. ¿"Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es oficial ahora. Soy una solterona. Ya no existe razón de bailar conmigo sólo por modales para que no me sienta excluida."

"No bailaba contigo por eso," protestó, pero él sabía exactamente que esa era la razón. Y la mitad del tiempo él solo recordaba pedirlo porque su madre lo había empujarlo _con fuerza_ en la espalda y recordándole ser un buen caballero.

Ella le dio una mirada ligeramente compasiva, lo que lo irritó, porque nunca había pensado ser compadecido por Helga Pataki.

"Si piensas," dijo él, sintiendo su columna rígida, "que te voy a permitir negarme un baile _ahora,_ eres completamente una ilusa."

"No tienes que bailar conmigo sólo para demostrar que no te opones a hacerlo," dijo ella.

" _Quiero_ bailar contigo," él gruño justamente.

"Muy bien," dijo ella, después de que lo que pareció ser una pausa ridículamente larga. "Sería seguramente grosero de mi parte negarme."

"Era probablemente más grosero que dudaras de mis intenciones," dijo él cuando tomó su brazo, "pero puedo perdonarte si tu puedes perdonarte."

Ella tropezó, lo que lo hizo sonreír. "Creo realmente que podré," se ahogó ella.

"Excelente". Él le ofreció una sonrisa suave. "Lamentaría pensar en ti viviendo con la culpa."

La recién música comenzaba, entonces Helga tomó su mano y haciendo una reverencia cuando comenzaron el minué. Era difícil hablar durante el baile, lo que dio a Helga unos momentos para aguantar su respiración y reunir sus pensamientos.

Quizás había sido un poco áspera con Arnold. Ella no debió haberlo reprendido por pedirle el bailar, cuando la verdad era, que aquellos bailes estaban entre sus recuerdos más apreciados. ¿Realmente importaba si sólo fue hecho por compasión? Habría sido peor si él nunca se le hubiera pedido.

Ella hizo una mueca. Peor de todos modos, ¿significaba que ella tendría que disculparse?

"¿Habia algo mal con ese eclair?" preguntó Arnold al momento de acercarse.

Unos diez segundos completos pasaron antes de que ellos estuvieran bastante cercanos para que ella pudiera preguntar, "¿Perdón?"

"Pareces enferma," dijo él, en voz alta esta vez, ya que había perdido claramente la paciencia con la espera del baile como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar.

Varias personas los observaron, se alejaron discretamente, como si Helga realmente fuera caer enferma ahí mismo en el salón de baile.

¿"Tienes que gritarlo a todo el mundo?" Helga susurró.

"Sabes," dijo él pensativamente, rodeándola elegantemente cuando la música se acercaba al final, "fue el susurro más fuerte que he oído en mi vida."

Él era insufrible, pero Helga no lo diría, porque sonaría como el personaje de una novela romántica muy mala. Como la que leyó el otro día en el cual la heroína usó la palabra (o uno de sus sinónimos) en cada página.

"Gracias por el baile," dijo ella, una vez que habían alcanzado el perímetro del cuarto. Ella casi añadió, _Puedes decir a tu madre que ya has cumplido con tus obligaciones,_ pero inmediatamente lamento su impulso. Arnold no había hecho nada para merecer tal sarcasmo.

No era su culpa que los hombres sólo bailaron con ella cuando eran forzados a por sus madres.

Él al menos siempre sonreía y se había reído mientras cumplía su deber, que era más de lo que podía decir del resto de la población masculina.

Él asintió con la cabeza cortésmente y murmuró sus propios agradecimientos. Ellos estaban próximos a separarse cuándo escucharon al final una fuerte y cortante voz femenina, "¡Sr.

Shortman!"

Ambos se congelaron. Esa era una voz que ambos reconocían. Era una voz que todos conocían.

"Sálvame" gimió Arnold.

Helga examino por su hombro para ver a la infame lady Gertie empujando a la muchedumbre en su camino, estremeciéndose cuando su bastón casi siempre presente aterrizaba en el pie de alguna desdichada señorita. ¿"Tal vez ella se refiere a otro Sr. Shortman?" Sugirió Helga. "Hay bastantes de ustedes, después de todo, y eso es posible…"

"Te daré diez libras si no te alejas de mi lado," soltó Arnold.

Helga se ahogó con el aire. "No seas tonto, yo… "

"Veinte."

¡"Hecho!" dijo ella con una sonrisa, no porque particularmente necesitara el dinero, pero mejor dicho era porque resultaba extrañamente agradable arrancarlo de Arnold. ¡"Lady Gertie!" llamó, apresurándose al lado de la señora mayor. "Que agradable verle."

"Nadie alguna vez piensa que es agradable verme," dijo lady Gertie bruscamente, "excepto tal vez mi sobrino, y la mitad del tiempo no estoy segura de ello. Pero le agradezco por mentir a pesar de todo."

Arnold no dijo nada, pero ella todavía miraba en su dirección y aplastó su pierna con el bastón. "es buena elección bailar con ésta," dijo ella. "Siempre me ha gustado ella. Tiene más sesos que toda su familia reunida."

¡Helga abrió su boca para defender al menos a su hermana más joven, cuándo lady

Gertie ladró, "Ja!" después una pausa de un segundo, la agregando, "no noté a ninguno de ustedes contradecirme."

"Siempre es un placer verla, lady Gertie," dijo Arnold, dándole sólo la clase de sonrisa que él podría haber dirigido a un cantante de ópera.

"Este, charlatán, " dijo lady Gertie a Helga. "Usted tendrá que tener cuidado con él."

"Es raramente necesario que yo lo haga," dijo Helga, " el está más a menudo fuera del país."

¡"Vea!" Dijo Lady Gertie cacareando otra vez. "Le dije que ella era brillante."

"Usted notará," dijo Arnold suavemente, "que no le contradije."

La vieja señora sonrió con aprobación. "Entonces si usted no lo hizo. Es cada vez más inteligente con los años, Sr. Shortman."

"Era de vez en cuando comentado que poseía una pequeña porción de inteligencia en mi juventud, también."

"Hmmph. La palabra importante en aquella oración es _pequeña,_ por supuesto."

Arnold miró a Helga con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella pareció ahogarse en la risa.

"Nosotras las mujeres debemos buscar a alguien," lady Gertie no se lo dijo a nadie en particular, "ya que está claro que nadie más lo hará."

Arnold decidió que definitivamente era el tiempo de retirarse. "Creo que vi a mi madre."

"La fuga es imposible," Dijo lady Gertie. "No se moleste en intentarlo, y además, sé que es un hecho que usted no vio a su madre. Ella está ocupada con alguna tonta descerebrada que rasgó el dobladillo de su vestido." Se volvió hacia Helga, que hacia un gran esfuerzo para controlar su risa ya que sus ojos relucían con lágrimas no contenidas. "¿Cuánto le pagó él para no dejarlo a solas conmigo?"

Helga simplemente explotó. "Pido su perdón," jadeó ella, alzando una mano sobre su boca horrorizada.

"Ah, no, vete," dijo Arnold expansivamente. "ya has ayudado bastante."

"No tienes que darme las veinte libras," dijo ella.

"Yo no planeaba hacerlo."

"¿Sólo veinte libras?" pregunto Lady Gertie. "Hmmph. Había pensado que yo merecería al menos veinticinco."

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Soy un tercer hijo. Permanentemente corto de fondos, me temo."

"¡Ja! Usted tiene tan rechoncho el bolsillo como al menos tres condes," dijo lady Gertie.

"Bien, tal vez no condes," añadió ella, después de pensar un poco. "Pero unos vizcondes, y la mayor parte de los barones, para estar seguro."

Arnold sonrió suavemente. "¿No piensa que es descortés hablar sobre el dinero habiendo otras personas?"

Lady Gertie soltó un resoplido o una risa tonta, Arnold no estaba seguro cuando ella dijo:

"es siempre descortés hablar sobre el dinero, acompañado o no, pero cuando se tiene mi edad, una debe casi siempre complacerse."

"Me pregunto realmente," reflexionó Helga, "lo que _no se puede_ hacer a su edad."

Lady Gertie giro hacia ella. "¿Perdón?"

"Usted dijo que una podría hacer _casi_ siempre lo que la complace."

Lady Gertie la contempló con incredulidad, luego esbozo una sonrisa. Arnold observo que él también sonreía.

"Me gusta ella," le dijo lady Gertie, señalando a Helga como si fuera alguna clase de estatua en venta. "¿Le dije que me gusta ella?"

"Creo que lo hizo," murmuró él.

Lady Gertie se giro hacia Helga y dijo con su cara completa de seriedad: "creo que yo no podría salir impune por un asesinato, pero eso podría ser todo."

De repente, tanto Helga como Arnold se echaron a reír.

"¿Eh?" Lady Gertie dijo. ¿"Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada," Helga jadeó. En cuanto a Arnold, él no podía hacer mucho.

"No es nada," persistió lady Gertie. "Y permaneceré aquí y le molestaré toda la noche hasta que usted me diga lo que es. Confíen en mí cuando les digo que no es el tipo de acción que deberían seguir."

Helga limpió una lágrima de su ojo. "Sólo le decía," dijo ella, haciendo señas con su cabeza hacia Arnold, "que él probablemente podría salir impune en un asesinato."

"Ahora, usted" Lady Gertie reflexionó, dando un toque ligero con su bastón contra el suelo de la forma en que alguien podría rasguñar su barbilla considerando una pregunta profunda. "Sabe, que yo pienso que podría tener razón. Un hombre tan encantador creo que todo Londres jamás ha visto."

Arnold levantó una ceja. "¿Ahora, por qué pienso que usted no quiso decirlo como un elogio,

Lady Gertie?"

"Por supuesto que es un elogio, cabeza dura."

Arnold se giro hacia Helga. "A diferencia _de esto,_ que fue claramente un elogio."

Lady Gertie emitió un bufido. "Declaro," dijo ella (o de toda la verdad, declarada), "esta es la mayor diversión que he tenido en toda la temporada."

"Me encuentro feliz de otorgársela," dijo Arnold con una sonrisa fácil.

"¿Esto ha sido un año sobre todo embotado, no piensa usted?" Pregunto Lady Gertie a

Helga.

Helga asintió con la cabeza. "El año pasado fue un poco aburrido también."

"Pero no tan malo como este año," persistió lady Gertie.

"No me pregunte" dijo Arnold afablemente. "He estado fuera del país."

"Hmmph. Supongo que usted va a decir que su ausencia es la razón por la que nos hemos aburrido todos."

"Yo nunca soñaría con ello," dijo Arnold desarmándola con una sonrisa. "Pero claramente, si el pensamiento ha cruzado por su mente, eso debe tener un poco de mérito."

"Hmmph. Independientemente del caso,' me aburro."

Arnold analizó a Helga, que parecía contenerse tremendamente, probablemente en prevenir la risa.

"¡Haywood!" Lady Gertie llamó de repente, a un señor de mediana edad. "¿No estaría de acuerdo usted conmigo?"

Una expresión infundida por el pánico paso vagamente por el rostro del Lord Haywood, y luego, cuando tuvo claro que él no podía evitarlo, dijo, "trato políticamente de concordar siempre con usted."

Lady Gertie se dirigió a Helga y pregunto, "¿Es mi imaginación, o los hombres se han puesto más sensibles?"

La única respuesta de Helga era un encogimiento evasivo. Arnold decidió que era una muchacha sabia, en efecto.

Haywood aclaro su garganta, sus ojos azules que parpadearon rápida y furiosamente en su rostro bastante regordete. "Er, ¿con qué, exactamente, estoy de acuerdo?"

"Que la temporada es aburrida," suministró Helga amablemente.

"Ah, señorita Pataki," dijo Haywood tempestuosamente. "No la había visto aquí."

Arnold echó un gran vistazo a Helga para ver sus labios enderezarse en una sonrisa pequeña, frustrada. "He estado aquí mismo al lado de usted," refunfuñó ella.

"Entonces es usted," dijo Haywood jovialmente, "y sí, la temporada es terriblemente aburrida."

"¿Dijo alguien que la temporada es aburrida?"

Arnold echó un vistazo a su derecha. Otro hombre y dos señoras acababan de incorporarse al grupo y expresaban ávidamente su acuerdo.

"Aburrido," murmuro uno de ellos. "Horriblemente aburrido."

"Nunca he asistido a una ronda más banal de bailes," anunció una de las señoras con un suspiro afectado.

"Tendré que informar a mi madre," dijo Arnold fuertemente. Él se contaba entre los hombres más pacientes, pero realmente, había algunos insultos que no podía dejar pasar.

"Ah, no esta reunión," se apresuró para añadir la mujer. "Esta fiesta es realmente la única luz brillante en una que otra parte oscura y triste de reuniones. Por qué, yo decía sólo

a…"

"Pare ahora," pidió lady Gertie, "antes de que usted siga metiendo la pata."

La señora rápidamente se calló.

"Es raro," murmuró Helga.

"Ah, señorita Pataki," dijo la señora que había estado hablando antes sobre reuniones oscuras y tristes. "No le había visto aquí."

"¿Qué es raro?" Preguntó Arnold, antes de que alguien más pudiera decir a Helga como ellos no la habían notado.

Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida antes de explicar ella misma. "Es raro como _las personas_ parecen entretenerse indicando que ellas no son entretenidas."

"¿Perdón?"Dijo Haywood , pareciendo aturdido.

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Pienso que usted tiene un buen rato hablando sobre lo que es aburrido, eso es todo."

Su comentario encontró silencio. Lord Haywood seguía pareciendo aturdido, y una de las dos señoras debe haber tenido una mota del polvo en su ojo, porque no parecía hacer nada más que parpadear.

Arnold no podía menos que sonreír. Él no había pensado que la declaración de Helga era un concepto tan terriblemente complicado.

"La única cosa interesante de hacer es leer _Eleonor,"_ dijo la señora que no parpadeaba, como si Helga nunca hubiera hablado.

El señor al lado de ella murmuro su asentimiento.

Y luego lady Gertie comenzó a sonreír.

Arnold estaba alarmado. La vieja señora echó un vistazo a sus ojos. Una mirada espantosa.

"Tengo una idea," dijo ella.

Alguien jadeó. Alguien más gimió.

"Una idea brillante."

"No, es que sus ideas sean otra cosa pero…" murmuró Arnold con su voz más afable.

Lady Gertie lo hizo callar con un gesto de su mano. "¿Cuántos grandes misterios están allí en la vida, realmente?"

Nadie contestó, entonces Arnold adivinó, "¿Cuarenta y dos?"

Ella no se molestó ni en fruncirle el ceño. "Digo a todos ustedes aquí y ahora..."

Cada uno se acerco. Incluso Arnold. Era imposible no compartir el drama del momento.

"Ustedes son todos mis testigos..."

Arnold pensó que oyó murmurar a Helga, " _Dígalo_."

"Mil libras," Dijo Lady Gertie.

La muchedumbre que la rodeaba creció.

"Mil libras," repitió ella, su voz aumentó en volumen. Realmente, ella se veía natural en la escena. "Mil libras..."

Pareció que el salón de baile entero guardaba un silencio reverente.

"¡... a la persona que desenmascare a lady Eleonor!"


	7. Lady Eleonor el 12 de abril de 1824

La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.

Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.

Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización. Espero y sea de su agrado. Y eso que apenas va el comienzo. xDD

* * *

 ** _Esta Autora sería negligente si no mencionara que el momento más famoso anoche en el último baile de cumpleaños en la Casa Shortman no fue el brindis por la Señora Shortman (la edad no será revelada), pero mejor dicho La oferta impertinente de lady Gertie de mil libras a quien desenmascare a..._**

 ** _Mi_**

 ** _Haga lo peor, señoras y señores de la multitud. Usted no tiene chances de solucionar este misterio._**

 ** _La Revista de Sociedad_**

 ** _de Lady Eleonor,_ el 12 de abril de 1824**


	8. Vals rumbo a una taza de té

**La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten. :3**

* * *

 **Vals rumbo a una taza de té**

Exactamente tres minutos fueron requeridos para que la noticia del escandaloso desafío de Lady Gertie se extendiera en todo el salón de baile. Helga sabía que esto era verdadero porque debió mirar un gran (y, según Kate Shortman, fue muy preciso) reloj de péndulo cuando lady Gertie hizo su anuncio. Con las palabras, "Mil libras a la persona que desenmascare a lady Eleonor," el reloj leyó cuarenta y cuatro minutos pasado las diez. ¡La manilla larga no había avanzado más allá de los cuarenta y siete cuándo Nigel Berbrooke tropezó en el círculo rápidamente creciente por la gente que rodeaba a lady Gertie y proclamó su último esquema "Scrumbly grandiosa diversión!"

Y si Nigel había oído sobre ello, significaba que todos lo sabían, porque el cuñado de Helga no era conocido por su inteligencia, su envergadura de atención, o su capacidad de escuchar.

Ni, pensó Helga irónicamente, por su vocabulario. Scrumbly, en efecto.

¿"Y quién piensa usted que podría ser Lady Eleonor?" Pregunto Lady Gertie a Nigel.

"Ninguna idea terrenal," confesó él. ¡"No soy yo, eso es todo lo que sé!"

"Pienso que sabemos eso," contestó lady Gertie.

¿"Quien crees que es?" Helga preguntó a Arnold.

Él le dio un encogimiento de hombros. "He estado fuera de la ciudad demasiado a menudo como para especular."

"No seas tonto," dijo Helga. "Tu tiempo acumulativo en Londres seguramente asciende a bastantes bailes y derrotas aplastantes para formar teorías."

Pero él sólo sacudió su cabeza. "Yo realmente no sé qué decir."

Helga lo contempló por un momento más de lo que era necesario, o, con toda la honestidad, socialmente aceptable. Había algo raro en los ojos de Arnold. Algo breve y evasivo. _Las personas_ a menudo lo veían solamente como una persona encantadoramente despreocupada, pero él era mucho más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver, y ella habría apostado su vida a que él tenía algunas sospechas.

Pero por la razón que sea, no quiso compartirlas con ella.

¿"Y tu quién crees que es?" preguntó Arnold, evitando responder devolviéndole su propia pregunta. "Has estado en la sociedad aproximadamente tanto tiempo como lady Eleonor. Seguramente debiste pensar en ello. "

Helga miró alrededor la sala de baile, sus ojos descansaron en una persona y, finalmente dirigiéndose a la pequeña muchedumbre alrededor de ella. "Pienso que bien podría ser Lady Gertie," contestó ella. ¿"No sería una broma inteligente?"

Arnold volteo a ver a la señora mayor, que hacía mucho tiempo hablaba de su último plan. Ella golpeaba el bastón en la tierra, charlando animadamente, y sonriendo como un gato comiendo crema, pescado, y un pavo asado entero. "Tiene sentido," dijo él pensativamente, "en un sentido bastante perverso."

Helga sintió una mueca en su boca. "Ella es _alguien_ perverso."

Ella miró a Arnold que observaba a lady Gertie otros pocos segundos, entonces silenciosamente dijo, "Pero no piensas que es ella."

Arnold giró despacio su cabeza para afrontarla, levantando una ceja en la pregunta silenciosa.

"Lo puedo decir por la expresión en su cara," explicó Helga.

Él sonrió abiertamente, lanzando la sonrisa fácil que él tan a menudo usaba en público. "Y yo pensé que era inescrutable."

"Me temo que no," contestó ella. "No para mi, de todos modos."

Arnold suspiró. "Temo que nunca estará en mi destino ser un héroe oscuro, meditabundo."

"Usted perfectamente podría ser héroe de alguien," acotó Helga. "Hay tiempo aún. ¿Pero oscuro y meditabundo?" Ella sonrió. "No es muy probable."

"Demasiado malo para mí," dijo él con garbo, dándole el otro de sus sonrisas conocidas – el del lado cojo, infantil.

"Los tipos oscuros, meditabundos consiguen a todas las mujeres."

Helga tosió discretamente, un poco sorprendida de que él hablara de tales cosas con ella, sin contar el hecho que Arnold Shortman nunca había tenido problemas en atraer mujeres.

Él le sonreía abiertamente, esperando una respuesta, y ella trataba de decidirse si la reacción correcta era el ultraje modestamente cortés o una risa y una clase "Es un deporte tan bueno" con una sonrisita, cuando Pheobe literalmente patinó hasta detenerse delante de ellos.

¿"Escuchaste las noticias?" preguntó Pheobe jadeantemente.

¿" _Corrías?"_ Helga contestó. Realmente era una hazaña notable en una sala de baile tan atestada.

¡"Lady Gertie ha ofrecido mil libras a quien desenmascare a lady Eleonor!"

"Ya lo sabemos," dijo Arnold en que tono vagamente superior exclusivo de hermanos mayores. Pheobe soltó un suspiro decepcionado. ¿"Tu ya lo sabías?" Arnold hizo señas a lady Gertie, que todavía estaba a unos escasos metros de ellos. "Estábamos aquí mismo cuando pasó."

Pheobe parecía extremadamente enojada, y Helga sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando (y seguramente estaría relacionado con la tarde anterior). Se había perdido un momento importante. Por otro lado descubría que uno de sus hermanos lo había visto completamente todo.

"Bien, la gente ya habla sobre ello…Acaloradamente. No he sido testigo de tal entusiasmo durante años." dijo Pheobe.

Arnold se dirigió a Helga y murmuró, "Esto es por qué tan a menudo decido dejar el país." Helga trató de no sonreír.

"Sé que hablas sobre mí y no me preocupa," siguió Pheobe, apenas haciendo una pausa para respirar. "Les digo que, _la multitud_ se ha vuelto loca. Cada uno - y quiero decir que cada uno- especula con su identidad, aunque los más astutos no digan una palabra. No quieren que otros ganen en su presentimiento, o simplemente no lo saben."

"Pienso," anunció Arnold, "que como no necesito tanto mil libras no me preocupo por esto."

"Es mucho dinero," dijo Helga pensativamente.

Él se dio vuelta incrédulamente. "No digas que vas a participar en este juego ridículo."

Ella movio su cabeza al lado, levantando su barbilla en lo que ella esperó era un enigmático - o si no enigmático, por lo menos ligeramente un gesto misterioso. "No estoy tan bien dotada como para no hacer caso de la oferta de mil libras," dijo ella.

"Quizás si trabajamos juntos..." sugirió Pheobe.

"Dios me guarde," fue la respuesta de Arnold.

Pheobe no hizo caso de él, diciendo a Helga, "podríamos repartir el dinero."

Helga abrió su boca para contestar, pero el bastón de lady Gertie apareció repentinamente, agitándose como loco por el aire. Arnold tuvo que dar un paso rápido al lado sólo para evitar que su oído volara lejos.

¡"Señorita Pataki!" Lady Gertie retumbó. "Usted no me ha dicho de quien sospecha."

"No, Helga," dijo Arnold, con una afectada sonrisa en su cara, "usted no debe."

El primer instinto de Helga fue mascullar algo bajo su aliento y esperando que la edad de lady Gertie le había afectado bastante del oído para que asumiera que cualquier carencia del entendimiento era la falta de sus oídos y no los labios de Helga. Pero sin necesidad de echar un vistazo a su lado, podía sentir la presencia de Arnold, sentir su sonrisa rara, fijada en ella, y se puso recta, con su barbilla alzada un poco más alto que de costumbre.

Él la hizo más confiada, más audaz. La hizo su más... ella misma. O al menos la parte de ella misma que lamentaba no poder ser.

"Realmente," dijo Helga, Mirando a la Señora Gertie _casi_ a los ojos, "pienso que es usted."

Un grito ahogado colectivo resonó alrededor de ellos.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Helga Pataki se encontró en el mismo centro de la atención.

Lady Gertie la contempló, sus ojos azul claro perspicaces la evaluaron. Y luego la cosa más asombrosa pasó. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente en las esquinas.

Entonces ellos se ensancharon hasta que Helga sabía que ella no solo sonreía, si no que carcajeaba abiertamente.

"Me gusta usted, Helga Pataki," dijo lady Gertie, dando un toque a su derecha en el dedo del pie con su caña. "Apuesto que la mitad la sala de baile es de la misma opinión, pero nadie más tiene el valor para decírmelo."

"Realmente no lo tengo, tampoco," confesó Helga, gruñendo ligeramente cuando Arnold le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"Obviamente," lady Gertie dijo con una luz extraña en sus ojos, "usted lo tiene."

Helga no sabía que decir a esto. Ella miró a Arnold, que sonreía alentadoramente, entonces volvió su vista a lady Gertie, que parecía casi ... maternal.

Tuvo que ser la cosa más extraña de todas. Helga dudaba que lady Gertie hubiera dado miradas maternales a sus propios niños.

¿"No es ello agradable," dijo la señora más vieja, inclinándose en de modo que sólo Helga pudiera oír sus palabras, "descubrir que no somos exactamente lo que pensábamos que éramos?"

Y luego ella se alejó, abandonando a Helga que se preguntaba si tal vez ella no era completamente lo que ella había pensado que ella era.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella era algo más.

El día siguiente era un lunes, que significó que Helga tomó el té con las señoras Shortman en el Número cinco. No sabía cuando, exactamente, había caído en aquel hábito, pero había sido así durante aproximadamente una década, y si no se presentara un lunes por la tarde, pensaba que la Señora Shortman enviaría a alguien para llevarla.

Helga disfrutaba de la costumbre del té Shortman y galletas por la tarde. Esto no era un ritual extendido; en efecto, Helga no sabía de nadie más que hiciera un hábito diario de ello. Pero la Señora Shortman insistió que ella simplemente no podía durar del almuerzo a la cena, sobre todo no cuando ellos pasaban horas de ciudad y comían tan tarde por la noche. Y así, cada tarde a las cuatro, ella y cualquier número de sus niños (y a menudo un amigo o dos) se encontraban arriba en el informal salón para un bocado.

Había llovizna en el aire, aunque esto fuera un día bastante cálido, entonces Helga tomó su sombrilla negra para el corto recorrido al Número cinco. Esta era una ruta que había seguido cientos de veces antes, unas casas abajo a la esquina de Montaje y la Calle Davies, luego a lo largo del borde de Berkeley Square a la Calle Bruton. Pero ella estaba de un humor raro ese día, un poquito alegre y tal vez hasta un poquito infantil, entonces decidió cortar a través de la esquina norte de Berkeley Square por ninguna otra razón que le gustó el sonido que producían sus botas en la hierba mojada.

Esto era culpa de lady Gertie. Tenía que ser. Ella había sido bastante vertiginosa desde su encuentro la noche anterior.

"No. Lo que yo. Pensé. Que. Era," se cantó si misma cuando caminaba, añadiendo una palabra cada vez que las suelas de sus botas se hundían en la tierra. "Algo más. Algo más."

Ella descubrió un sector particularmente mojado y se deslizo como un patinadora en la hierba, cantando (suavemente, por supuesto; no había cambiado tanto a partir de la noche anterior para que realmente quisiera que alguien oyera su canto en público), "Algo maaaas," cuando ella se deslizó adelante.

Que era, por supuesto (ya que fue justamente bien establecido - en su propia mente, al menos- que poseía el peor sentido de la oportunidad de toda la historia habida y por haber de la civilización), justo cuando oyó que una voz masculina la llamaba por su nombre.

Ella patinó hasta detenerse y dio gracias fervientes a que alcanzó su equilibrio en el último momento en vez de terminar en la hierba mojada y sucia.

Era, por supuesto, _él._

¡"Arnold!" dijo ella con una voz ligeramente avergonzada, deteniéndose mientras lo esperaba llegar a su lado. "Qué sorpresa."

Él pareció tratar de no sonreír. ¿"Bailabas?"

¿"Bailando?" resonó ella.

"Eso me pareció un baile."

"Ah. No" tragó con aire de culpabilidad, porque aunque no estaba mintiendo técnicamente, se sintió como si lo hiciera. "Claro que no."

Sus ojos se arrugaron ligeramente en las esquinas. "Disculpa, entonces. Yo me habría sentido obligado a acompañarte, y nunca he bailado en Berkeley Square."

Si él hubiera dicho lo mismo sólo dos días antes, ella se habría reído con su broma y le dejaría ser ingenioso y encantador. Pero debió haber oído la voz de lady Gertie dentro de su cabeza otra vez, porque de repente decidió que no quería ser la misma vieja Helga Pataki.

Decidió participar de la diversión.

Ella rió con una risa que no pensó tenerla hasta reír. Era malo y ella era misteriosa, y sabía que no todo estaba en su cabeza porque los ojos de Arnold se agrandaron marcadamente cuando murmuró, "Esto es vergonzoso. Es bastante agradable."

"Helga Pataki," él arrastró las palabras, "pensé que dijiste que no bailabas."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Mentí."

"Si ese es el caso," dijo él, "entonces seguramente este debe ser mi baile."

El interior de Helga de repente se sintió muy extraño. Esto era por qué no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de lady Gertie dentro su cabeza. Podría ser audaz y encantadora durante un breve momento, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo llevarlo a cabo.

A diferencia de Arnold, obviamente, quién sonreía abiertamente sumamente cuando le ofreció sus brazos con la posición perfecta para un vals.

¡"Arnold," ella jadeó, "estamos en Berkeley Square!"

"Lo sé. Acabo de decirte que nunca he bailado aquí, ¿no recuerdas?"

"Pero…"

Arnold se cruzó de brazo. 'Tsk. Tsk. no puedes publicar un desafío así y luego culpar a la comadreja por ello. Además, bailar en Berkeley Square parece la clase de cosa que una persona debería hacer al menos una vez en su vida, ¿no estás de acuerdo?"

"Alguien podría vernos," susurró ella urgentemente.

Él se encogió de hombros, tratando de esconder el hecho que realmente estaba entretenido por su reacción. "No me preocupo. ¿y Tu?"

Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas, luego rojas, y pareció tomar un gran esfuerzo para formar las palabras, "la Gente pensará que me estas cortejando"

Él la miró atentamente, sin entender por qué ella se había molestado. ¿A quién le preocupa si la gente piensa que nos cortejamos? El rumor prontamente seria probado falso, y ellos tendrían una gran risa de la sociedad. Esto estaba en la punta de su lengua, _Colgar la_ _sociedad,_ pero él se mantuvo silencioso. Había algo mirando profundamente en las profundidades azules de sus ojos, un poco de emoción que él no podía comenzar a identificar. Una emoción que el sospechó nunca haber sentido.

Y se dio cuenta que la última cosa que él haría, sería dañar a Helga Pataki. Ella era la mejor amiga de su hermana, y además, era, clara y simple, una muchacha muy agradable.

Frunció el ceño. Supo que no debería llamarla una muchacha más. Con veinte y ocho años, ella no era más una muchacha de lo que él era todavía un muchacho de treinta y tres.

Finalmente, con gran cuidado y lo que él esperó fuera una buena dosis de sensibilidad, le preguntó, "Existe una razón por la qué deberíamos preocuparnos ¿si la gente piensa que nos cortejamos?"

Ella cerró sus ojos, y durante un momento Arnold realmente pensó que ella podría estar dolida. Cuando ella los abrió, su mirada fija era casi agridulce. "Sería muy gracioso, realmente," dijo ella. "Al principio."

Él no dijo nada, esperado que siguiera.

"Pero finalmente se haría aparente que realmente no nos cortejamos, y esto..." Ella paró, tragando, y Arnold confirmó que ella no era tan dura como aparentaba. "Sería asumido," siguió ella, "que usted sería el que terminaría las cosas, porque pues sólo así podría ser."

Él no discutió con ella. Sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

Ella soltó un triste suspiro. "No quiero sujetarme a eso. Incluso la fabulosa lady Eleonor escribiría probablemente sobre ello. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Esto sería un gran pedazo de chisme demasiado jugoso para resistirlo."

"Lo siento, Helga," dijo Arnold. Él no estaba seguro por qué le pedía perdón, pero le parecía correcto decirlo.

Ella lo reconoció con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. "Sé que no debería preocuparme por lo que los demás dicen, pero lo hago."

Se encontraba girando para alejarse cuando él consideró sus palabras. O tal vez consideraba el tono de su voz. O tal vez ambos.

Él siempre pensaba que estaba algo encima de la sociedad. No realmente fuera de ella, exactamente, ya que él seguramente se movía dentro de ella y por lo general se divertía completamente en ocasiones. Pero él siempre asumió que su felicidad no dependía de las opiniones de otros.

Pero tal vez él no pensaba en la forma correcta. Era fácil asumir que uno no se preocupaba por las opiniones de otros cuando aquellas opiniones eran consecuentemente favorables.

¿Sería tan rápido para despedirse del resto de sociedad si lo trataran del modo que trataban a Helga?

Ella nunca había sido condenada al ostracismo, nunca sido hecha objeto de escándalo. Sólo no había sido... popular.

Ah, la gente era dura, y los Shortman habían ofrecido su total amistad a ella, pero la mayor parte de las recuerdos de Arnold sobre Helga implicaban su posición en el perímetro de una sala de baile, tratando de mirar en todas partes, las parejas que bailaban, fingiendo claramente que ella realmente no quería bailar. Era por lo general cuando él mismo se acercaba y le preguntaba. Ella siempre parecía agradecida por la petición, aunque también un poquito avergonzada, porque ambos sabían que él lo hacía con al menos un poquito compasión por ella.

Arnold trató de ponerse en sus zapatos. No era fácil. Él siempre fue popular; sus amigos lo habían respetado en la escuela y las mujeres habían acudido a su lado cuando había entrado en la sociedad. Y tanto como él podría decir que él no se preocupaba de lo que la gente pensaba, cuando esto le cayó encima...

Mejor dicho le gustó ser gustado.

De repente no sabía que decir. Eso era extraño, porque él _siempre_ sabía que decir. De hecho, él era algo famoso por saber siempre que decir. Era, reflexionó, probablemente uno de los motivos por los que él siempre gustaba.

Pero él sintió que los sentimientos de Helga dependían de sus siguientes palabras, y en algún punto en los últimos diez minutos, sus sentimientos se habían hecho muy importantes para él.

"Tienes razón," dijo finalmente, decidiendo que siempre era una buena idea decir a alguien que estaba en lo cierto. "Fui muy insensible. ¿Quizás deberíamos comenzar de nuevo?"

Ella parpadeó. ¿"Perdón?"

Él ofreció su mano, como si el movimiento podría explicar todo. "Creemos un principio nuevo."

Ella pareció tan adorablemente aturdida, que lo aturdió _,_ ya que él nunca había pensado en que Helga era por lo menos adorable.

"Pero nos conocemos el uno al otro durante doce años," dijo ella.

¿"Realmente había sido tanto tiempo?" Él buscó en su cerebro, pero por su vida, no podía recordar cuando aconteció su primer encuentro. "No importa. Solo quise decir esta tarde, boba."

Sonrió, claramente a pesar de ella, y él sabía que llamándola una boba había sido exactamente lo correcto, aunque con toda razón no tenía ni idea de por qué. "Aquí vamos," dijo él despacio, sacando sus palabras con un floreo largo de su brazo.

"Andas a través de Berkeley Square, y me divisas a la distancia. Te llamo por tu nombre, y tu contestas diciendo..."

Helga mordió su labio inferior entre sus dientes, tentada, por alguna razón desconocida, contenía su risa. ¿Bajo qué estrella mágica había nacido Arnold, por qué él _siempre_ sabía que decir? Él era el gaitero de varios colores, dejando corazones solamente felices y caras sonrientes con su estela. Helga habría apostado dinero - mucho más que las mil de libras ofrecidas por Lady Gertie - que ella no era la única mujer en Londres desesperadamente enamorada del tercer Shortman.

Él movió su cabeza al costado y luego lo corrigió en una clase de incitación del movimiento.

"Yo contestaría..." Dijo Helga despacio. "Yo contestaría…"

Arnold esperó dos segundos, luego dijo, "Realmente, diría cualquier palabra."

Helga había planeado fijar una sonrisa brillante en su cara, pero descubrió que la sonrisa en sus labios era completamente genuina. ¡"Arnold!" dijo ella, tratando de sonar como si hubiera estado sorprendida sólo por su llegada. ¿"Que haces aquí?"

"Excelente respuesta," dijo él.

Ella sacudió su dedo en él. "Te sales del personaje."

"Sí, sí, por supuesto. Mil disculpas." Él hizo una pausa, parpadeó dos veces, luego dijo,

"Aquí estamos. Y este: más O menos lo mismo como usted, Imagino. Dirigiéndome al

Número cinco para el té. "

Helga se encontró entrando en el ritmo de la conversación. "Suenas como si fueras sólo de visita. ¿No vives tu allí?"

Él hizo una mueca. "Esperando que dentro de la próxima semana. Una quincena como máximo. Me encuentre viviendo en un nuevo lugar. Tuve que dejar el arriendo de mi viejo juego de cuartos cuando viaje hacia Chipre, y no he encontrado un reemplazo conveniente aún. Yo tenía un poco del negocio abajo en Piccadilly y pensé que volvería a tiempo."

¿"En la lluvia?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No llovía cuando me marché antes esta mañana. Y ahora mismo esto es tan sólo una llovizna."

Sólo llovizna, Helga pensó. La llovizna que se aferraba a sus pestañas obscenamente largas, enmarcando unos ojos de tan perfectamente verdes que más de una señorita se sintió movida a escribir (muy mala) poesía sobre ellos. Incluso Helga, que le gustaba señalarse a sí misma como una persona equilibrada, había pasado muchas noches en la cama, contemplando el techo y viendo solamente aquellos ojos.

Sólo llovizna, en efecto.

¿"Helga?"

Ella se rompió a la atención. "Correcto. Sí. Voy donde tu madre para el té también. Siempre voy cada lunes. Y a menudo durante otros días, también," confesó ella. "Cuando no hay, heee, cuando no ocurre nada interesante en mi casa."

"No hay necesidad de sonar tan culpable por ello. Mi madre es una mujer encantadora. Si ella te quiere para el té, tú debes ir."

Helga tenía el mal hábito de tratar de oír entre líneas las conversaciones de la gente, y sospechaba que Arnold realmente decía que él no la culparía si ella quisiera evitar a su propia madre de vez en cuando. Y de alguna forma, inexplicable, la hizo su sentir un poco triste.

Él se meció en sus talones durante un momento, luego dijo, "Bien, yo no debería tenerte aquí fuera bajo la lluvia."

Ella sonrió, ya que habían estado de pie durante al menos quince minutos. De todos modos, si él quisiera seguir con el juego, ella lo haría también. "Soy la que lleva el paraguas," indicó ella.

Sus labios se torcieron ligeramente. "Entonces... Pero de todos modos, yo no sería un caballero si no le condujera hacia un ambiente más hospitalario. Hablando de que..." Frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor.

¿"Hablar de qué?"

"De ser un caballero. Creo que se supone que nosotros vemos al bienestar de las damas."

¿"Y?"

Él se cruzó de brazos. ¿"No deberías tener a una criada contigo?"

"Vivo sólo a la vuelta de la esquina," dijo ella, un poquito desinflada eso él no lo recordaba.

Ella y su hermana eran las mejores amigas, como dos hermanas, después de todo. Él había andado hasta su casa un par de veces. "En la Calle de Montaje," añadió ella, cuando su ceño fruncido no se disipó.

Él bizqueó ligeramente, mirando en dirección de la Calle de Montaje, aunque ella no tuviera ni idea lo que él esperó llevar a cabo con hacer eso.

"Ah, por el bien del cielo, Arnold. Está sólo cerca de la esquina de la Calle Davies. Esto no puede ser más que un paseo de cinco minutos a lo de su madre. Cuatro, si me siento excepcionalmente animada."

"Yo miraba sólo para ver si había algún lugar oscuro." Él se volvió para mirarla. "Donde un criminal podría estar al acecho."

¿"En _Mayfair?"_

"En Mayfair," dijo él en tono grave. "Realmente pienso que deberías hacer que una criada te acompañara cuando viajas de un lado a otro. Yo realmente lamentaría si algo te pasara."

Ella fue de una manera rara tocada por su preocupación, aunque supiera que él habría ampliado la seriedad igual a aproximadamente cada mujer de que había conocido. Era simplemente la clase de hombre que él era.

"Puedo asegurarte que observo todas las advertencias habituales cuando viajo distancias más largas," dijo ella. "Pero realmente, esto es muy cercano. Sólo unas cuadras, realmente.

Incluso mi madre no se opone."

La mandíbula de Arnold de repente pareció completamente tiesa.

"Para no mencionar," añadió Helga, "que tengo veinte y ocho años."

¿"Qué tiene que ver eso? Tengo treinta y tres años, si gustas saber."

Ella lo sabía, por supuesto, ya que sabía casi todo sobre él. "Arnold", ella dijo, ligeramente enojada gimen arrastrándose en su voz.

"Helga," contestó él, exactamente con el mismo tono.

Ella soltó un largo suspiro antes de sentenciar, "Soy completamente madura, Arnold. Ya no tengo que preocuparme de todas las reglas que me molestaban cuando tenía diecisiete años."

"Apenas lo creo…"

Una de las manos de Helga se plantó en su cadera. "Pregunta a tu hermana si no me crees."

Él de repente pareció más serio de lo que ella lo hubiera visto alguna vez. "Hago un punto para no preguntar a mi hermana en asuntos que están relacionados con el sentido común."

¡"Arnold!" Helga exclamó. "Eso es una cosa terrible."

"No dije que no la amo. No dije hasta que no me gusta ella. Adoro a Pheobe, como bien sabes. Sin embargo…"

"Algo que comienza _con sin embargo_ tiene que ser malo," refunfuñó Helga.

"Pheobe," dijo él con la arbitrariedad inusitada, "debería estar casada ya."

Esto, era realmente demasiado, sobre todo en aquel tono de voz. "Unos podrían decir…" volvió Helga con una pequeña inclinación de su barbilla, "que usted debería estar casado ya, también."

"Ah, por favor…"

"Tienes… como tan orgullosamente me informaste, treinta y tres."

Su expresión era ligeramente divertida, pero con aquel poco de irritación, que le decía que no permanecería divertido mucho tiempo. "Helga, no sigas…"

¡"Viejo!" ella pió.

Él juró bajo su aliento, lo que la sorprendió, ya que ella no pensó que ella había oído alguna vez que él hacía así en la presencia de una señora.

Probablemente debería haberlo tomado como una advertencia, pero estaba demasiado irritada.

Supuso que el viejo refrán - el coraje engendra más coraje- era verdadero.

O tal vez decía que la imprudencia animaba más imprudencia, porque lo miró maliciosamente y dijo, "¿no Estaban sus dos hermanos mayores casados cerca de los treinta?"

Para su sorpresa, Arnold simplemente sonrió y cruzó sus brazos cuando apoyó un hombro contra el árbol que los cubría. "Mis hermanos y yo somos hombres muy diferentes."

Entonces, Helga se dio cuenta, una declaración muy reveladora, porque tantos miembros _de la Multitud,_ incluso la fabulosa lady Eleonor, hicieron tanto del hecho que los hermanos Shortman parecían tan parecidos. Unos habían ido hasta el extremo de llamarlos intercambiables. Helga no había pensado que cualquiera de ellos se hubiese molestado por este de hecho, había asumido que ellos se habían sentido todos adulados por la comparación, ya que ellos eran tan parecidos el uno al otro. Pero tal vez se equivocó.

O tal vez ella nunca lo había mirado tan de cerca.

Que era bastante extraño, porque sintió como si hubiese pasado la mitad su vida mirando a Arnold Shortman.

Una cosa sabía realmente, sin embargo, y debería haberlo recordado, y fue que si Arnold tuviera alguna clase de carácter, él estaba decidido no dejarlo ver. Seguramente ella se había felicitado cuando pensó que la pequeña broma sobre sus hermanos que se casaron antes de pasar los treinta podía hacerlo enojar.

No, su método de ataque era una sonrisa perezosa, una broma oportuna. Si Arnold alguna vez perdiera su carácter...

Helga sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, incapaz de comprenderlo. Arnold nunca perdería su carácter. Al menos no delante de ella. Él tendría que estar realmente, realmente - no, _profundamente-disgustado_ para perder su carácter. Y aquella clase de furia sólo podría ser provocada por alguien realmente, realmente, _profundamente_ importante para él.

A Arnold le gustaba bastante ella, aún más de lo que gustaban la mayor parte de personas… pero él _no se preocupó._ No en esa forma.

"Quizás deberíamos consentir sólo en discrepar," ella dijo finalmente.

¿"En qué?"

"Er..." Ella no podía recordar. ¿"Er, en lo qué una solterona puede o no puede hacer?"

Él pareció divertido con su vacilación. "Esto requeriría probablemente que yo recurriera al juicio de mi hermana más joven, lo que sería, estoy seguro que lo puedes imaginar, muy difícil para mí."

¿"Pero no te opones a diferir con mi juicio?" Su sonrisa era perezosa y malvada. "No si

prometes no decir otra cosa."

Él no lo quiso contestar, por supuesto. Y ella sabía que él sabía que ella sabía que él no lo quiso decir. Pero era su modo. El humor y una sonrisa podrían alisar cualquier cosa. ¡Y rayos!, esto resultó, porque ella se oyó suspirar y se sintió sonreír, y antes de que ella lo supiera dijo ¡Suficiente! Volvamos al camino a casa de tu madre."

Arnold sonrió abiertamente. ¿"Piensas que ella tendrá galletas?" Helga hizo girar sus ojos.

" _Sé_ que ella tendrá galletas."

"Bueno," dijo él, salió corriendo y al mismo tiempo la arrastró con él. "Amo realmente a mi familia, pero ciertamente voy solo por la comida."


	9. Lady Eleonor el 12 de abril de 1824 (2)

La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.

Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.

Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización. Espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

 _ **Es difícil imaginar que existen otras noticias del baile Shortman además de la determinación de Lady Gertie de descubrir la identidad de Esta Autora, pero los siguientes artículos deberían ser realmente tomados en cuenta:**_

 _ **El Sr. Geoffrey Albansdale fue visto bailando con la señorita Hilda Pataki.**_

 _ **La Señorita Hilda Pataki también fue vista bailando con el Sr. Lucas Hotchkiss.**_

 _ **El Sr. Lucas Hotchkiss también fue visto bailando con la señorita Hyacinth Shortman.**_

 _ **La Señorita Hyacinth Shortman también fue vista bailando con el Vizconde Burwick.**_

 _ **El vizconde Burwick también fue visto bailando con la señorita Jane Hotchkiss.**_

 _ **La Señorita Jane Hotchkiss también fue vista bailando con el Sr. Arnold Shortman.**_

 _ **El Sr. Arnold Shortman también fue visto bailando con la señorita Helga Pataki.**_

 _ **Y redondeando este pequeño " alrededor del atractivo circulo amoroso ", la señorita Helga Pataki fue vista hablando con Sr. Geoffrey Albansdale. (Habría sido demasiado perfecto si ella realmente hubiera bailado con él, no está de acuerdo usted, ¿Querido Lector?)**_

 _ **La Revista de Sociedad de**_

 _ **Lady Eleonor,**_ _ **el 12 de abril de 1824**_


	10. Sospechas

**La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 4. :3**

* * *

 **Sospechas…**

Cuando Helga y Arnold entraron en el salón, Pheobe y Hyacinth bebían a sorbos ya el té, junto con dos de las Señoras Shortman. Stella, la viuda de título, estaba sentada delante de un juego de té, y Kate, su nuera y esposa de Anthony, el actual vizconde, intentaban, sin mucho éxito, controlar a su hija de dos años Charlotte.

"Miren con quién choqué en Berkeley Square," dijo Arnold.

"Helga," dijo la Señora Shortman con una sonrisa cálida, "Siéntese. El té está todavía cálido y agradable, y el Cocinero hizo sus famosas galletas de mantequilla."

Arnold fue directo a la comida, apenas haciendo una pausa para saludar a sus hermanas.

Helga siguió la indicación de la Señora Shortman a una silla cercana y tomó un asiento.

"Las galletas están bien," dijo Hyacinth, empujando un plato en su dirección.

"Hyacinth," dijo La Señora Shortman con una voz vagamente desaprobadora, "trata de hablar con oraciones completas."

Hyacinth miró a su madre con una expresión sorprendida. "Son .Galletas. Bueno." Ella amartilló su cabeza al lado. "Sustantivo. Verbo. Adjetivo."

"Hyacinth..."

Helga podía ver que la Señora Shortman trataba de parecer severa cuando reprendía a su hija, pero no tenía éxito completamente.

"Sustantivo. Verbo. Adjetivo," dijo Arnold, limpiando una miga de su cara sonriendo abiertamente. "Oración. Es. Correcto."

"Si apenas eres alfabetizado," replicó Kate, alcanzando una galleta. "Éstos _están_ bien," dijo ella a Helga, una sonrisa avergonzada cruzaba por su cara. "Este de alguien mi cuarto."

"Te amo, Arnold," dijo Hyacinth, no haciendo caso de Kate completamente.

"Por supuesto que sí" murmuró él.

"Yo misma," dijo Pheobe maliciosamente, "prefieren colocar artículos antes que sustantivos en mis propios escritos."

Hyacinth resopló. ¡"Tus _escritos!"_ ella resonó.

"Escribo muchas cartas," dijo Pheobe con una aspiración. "Y guardo un diario, que te aseguro es un hábito muy beneficioso."

"Esto ayuda realmente a mantener la disciplina," agregó Helga, tomando su taza y platillo de las manos extendidas de la Señora Shortman.

¿"Guardas un diario?" Kate preguntó, realmente no mirándola, ya que acababa de saltar de su silla para agarrar a su hija de dos años que se había subido a la mesa del lado.

"Me temo que no," dijo Helga con una sacudida de su cabeza. "Eso requiere demasiada disciplina para mí."

"No pienso que es siempre necesario poner un artículo antes de un sustantivo," Hyacinth persistió, completamente incapaz, como siempre, dejar de lado su argumentación.

Lamentablemente para el resto de la reunión, Pheobe era igualmente tenaz. "Tú puedes dejar el artículo si te refieres a su sustantivo en un sentido general," dijo ella, apretando sus labios en una manera bastante arrogante, "pero en este caso, cuando tú te referías a galletas _específicas_..." Helga no era optimista, cuando oyó el gemido de Señora Shortman. "... entonces específicamente," dijo Pheobe arqueando sus cejas, "estas equivocada."

Hyacinth se volvió hacia Helga. "Estoy en lo cierto que ella no usó _específicamente_ correctamente en aquella última oración."

Helga alcanzó otra galleta de mantequilla. "Rechazo entrar en la discusión."

"Qué cobarde," Arnold murmuró.

"No, sólo hambrienta." Helga presto atención a Kate. "Éstas _están_ buenas."

Kate asintió con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo. "He oído rumores," dijo ella a Helga, "que tu hermana puede prometerse en matrimonio."

Helga parpadeó por la sorpresa. Ella no había pensado que la unión de Hilda con el Sr. Albansdale fuera del conocimiento público.

¿"Er, dónde has oído los rumores?"

"Pheobe, por supuesto," dijo Kate normalmente. "Ella siempre sabe todo."

"Y lo que no sé," dijo Pheobe con una sonrisa fácil, " Hyacinth por lo general lo sabe. Es muy conveniente."

¿"Están seguras que ninguna de ustedes es lady Eleonor?" bromeó Arnold.

¡"Arnold!" Exclamó la señora Shortman. ¿"Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Ambas son seguramente bastante astutas para llevar tal hazaña."

Pheobe y Hyacinth gruñeron.

Incluso la Señora Shortman no podía descartar completamente el elogio. "Sí, bueno" ella vacilo, " Hyacinth es demasiado joven, y Pheobe..." Ella miro a Pheobe, que la observaba con la expresión más divertida. "Bien, Pheobe no es lady Eleonor. Estoy segura de ello."

Pheobe miró a Arnold. "No soy lady Eleonor."

"Eso está muy mal," contestó él. "Tu serías asquerosamente rica ya, me imagino."

"Sabes," dijo Helga pensativamente, "eso podría ser un buen modo para descubrir su identidad."

Cinco pares de ojos dieron vuelta en su dirección.

"Ella tiene que ser alguien que tiene más dinero del que debería tener," explicó Helga.}

"Un buen punto," dijo Hyacinth, "salvo que no tengo una pista de cuánto dinero tiene la gente."

"Ni siquiera yo, por supuesto," contestó Helga. "Pero la mayor parte del tiempo uno tiene una idea _general_." Hyacinth impresionada la miro fijamente, ella añadió, "Por ejemplo, si yo de repente saliera y me comprara un diamante, sería bastante sospechoso."

Kate dio un codazo a Helga. ¿"Comprado algún diamante últimamente, eh? Yo podría usar en ello mil libras."

Helga levanto sus ojos durante un segundo antes de contestar, porque siendo la actual Vizcondesa Shortman, Kate seguramente no necesitaría mil libras. "Puedo asegurarte," dijo ella, "que no poseo ni siquiera un diamante. Tampoco un anillo."

Kate soltó un "euf" de burla disgustado. "Bien, entonces, no eres de ninguna ayuda."

"Esto no es solamente por el dinero," anunció Hyacinth. "Esto es por la gloria."

La señora Shortman tosió en su té. "Lo siento, Hyacinth," dijo ella, ", pero _¿qué_ dijiste?"

"Piensen en los aplausos que uno recibiría después de haber agarrado finalmente a lady Eleonor," dijo Hyacinth. "Sería glorioso."

¿"Dices que," preguntó Arnold, una expresión Ilusoriamente suave en su cara, " no te preocupas por el dinero?"

"Yo nunca dije _eso"_ Hyacinth dijo con una sonrisa atrevida.

Entonces se le ocurrió a Helga que de todos los Shortman, Hyacinth y Arnold eran los más parecidos. Era probablemente algo bueno que Arnold estuviera tan a menudo fuera del país. Si él y Hyacinth alguna vez unieran verdaderamente sus fuerzas, probablemente ellos podrían conquistar el mundo.

"Hyacinth," dijo firmemente la Señora Shortman, "no debes hacer la búsqueda de lady Eleonor el trabajo de toda tu vida."

"Pero…"

"No digo que no puedas considerar el problema y hacer unas preguntas," se apresuró en añadir la Señora Shortman, levantando una mano para rechazar interrupciones adicionales. "Siendo cortés, yo esperaría que después de casi cuarenta años de maternidad, yo sabría mejor como tratar de pararte cuando tienes tu mente completamente tan puesta en algo, sin importar lo que pueda ser." Helga acerco su taza de té a su boca para cubrir su sonrisa "Es sólo que se ha conocido que eres, mejor dicho" - la Señora Shortman delicadamente aclaro su garganta - "decidida a veces..."

¡"Madre!"

La señora Shortman siguió como si Hyacinth nunca hubiera hablado. "... y no queremos que olvides que tu objetivo principal en estos momentos es tu deber de buscar marido."

Hyacinth pronunció la palabra " Madre "otra vez, pero esta vez parecía más de un gemido que una protesta.

Helga hecho un vistazo a Pheobe, que tenía sus ojos se fijó en el techo y trataba claramente de no estallar en risas. Pheobe había soportado años de búsqueda de partidos implacable en las manos de su madre y no se opuso en lo más mínimo cuando ella pareció haberse rendido y habiendo girado hacia Hyacinth.

En verdad, Helga estaba sorprendida de que la Señora Shortman hubiera aceptado finalmente el estado soltera de Pheobe. Ella nunca había escondido el hecho que su mayor objetivo en la vida era ver a sus ochos niños felizmente casados. Y ella había tenido éxito con cuatro. Primero Daphne se había casado con Simón y se había hecho la Duquesa de Hastings. El año siguiente Anthony se había casado con Kate. Hubo un poco de una calma después de esto, pero tanto Benedict como Francesca se habian casado en un año uno después del otro, Benedict con Sophie, y Francesca con el Conde escocés Earlde Kilmartin.

Francesca, lamentablemente, había enviudado sólo dos años después de su matrimonio.

Ahora dividía su tiempo entre la familia de su fallecido marido en Escocia y la suya en Londres. Cuando estaba en la ciudad, sin embargo, ella insistió en vivir en la Casa Kilmartin en vez de la Casa Shortman Número cinco. Helga no la culpó. Si ella fuera una viuda, ella querría disfrutar de todo su independencia, también.

Hyacinth generalmente aguantaba la búsqueda de partidos de su madre con buen humor desde entonces, cuando ella había dicho a Helga, no era como si no se quisiera casarse eventualmente.

Podría dejar también a su madre hacer todo el trabajo y luego ella podría elegir a un marido cuando el correcto se presentara.

Y era con este buen humor que ella guardaba, besó a su madre en la mejilla, y diligentemente prometió que su foco principal en la vida seria buscar a un marido que todo el rato le dirigiera una sonrisa atrevida, disimulada de algún hermano y hermana. Ella apenas estuvo de vuelta en su asiento cuándo dijo a la muchedumbre fuertemente, "¿De este modo, piensa usted que ella será atrapada?"

¿"Todavía hablamos de esta mujer Eleonor?" La señora Shortman gimió.

¿"No ha oído usted la teoría de Pheobe, entonces?" preguntó Helga.

Todos los ojos giraron primero a Helga, y después a Pheobe.

¿"Er, cuál _es_ mi teoría?" preguntó Pheobe.

"fue sólo, ah, no sé, tal vez hace una semana," dijo Helga. "Hablábamos sobre lady Eleonor, y dije que no veía como ella podría continuar posiblemente para siempre, porque finalmente ella tendría que cometer un error. Entonces Pheobe dijo que ella no estaba tan segura, que había durado más de diez años y que si ella cometiera un error, ¿no lo habría cometido ya? Entonces dije, no, ella era simplemente humana. Finalmente ella tendría que meter la pata, porque nadie podría continuar así para siempre, y…"

¡"Ah, recuerdo ahora!" exclamo Pheobe interrumpiendo. "Estábamos en tu casa, en tu cuarto. ¡Yo tenía la idea más brillante! Dije a Helga que yo apostaría que aquella Lady Eleonor ha cometido ya un error, y nosotros éramos demasiado estúpidos para haberlo notado."

"Eso no es muy elogioso con nosotros, debo decir," murmuró Arnold.

"Bien, use realmente _nosotros_ para implicar a toda la sociedad, no sólo nosotros los Shortman," objetó Pheobe.

"Tal vez," Hyacinth reflexionó, "todo lo que tengo que hacer para agarrar a lady Eleonor es leer detenidamente sus columna anteriores."

Los ojos de la señora Shortman se llenaron de un pánico suave. "Hyacinth Shortman, no me gusta esa mirada en tu cara."

Hyacinth sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Yo podría tener mucha diversión con mil libras."

"Dios nos ayude a todos nosotros," fue la respuesta de su madre.

"Helga," dijo Arnold de repente, " nunca terminaste de contarnos sobre Hilda. ¿Es verdad que ella se encuentra comprometida?"

Helga se tomó un trago de té que ella había estado en el proceso de beber, a sorbos.

Arnold tenía un modo de mirar a una persona, sus ojos verdes tan concentrados haciendo que uno se sintiera como si solamente fueran las dos únicas personas en el universo.

Lamentablemente para Helga, también parecía tener el modo de reducirla a ser una imbécil tartamudeante. Si ellos estuvieran en medio de la conversación, ella podría sostenerla generalmente, pero cuando él la sorprendía así, centrando su atención en ella sólo cuando ella se convencía a si misma se mezclaba perfectamente con el empapelado, ella estaba completamente y totalmente perdida.

"Er, sí, es completamente posible," dijo ella. "el Sr. Albansdale ha estado insinuando sus intenciones. Pero si él decide realmente proponer, imagino que viajará a Anglia del este para pedir a mi tío su mano."

¿"Tu tío?" preguntó Kate.

"Mi tío Geoffrey. Él vive cerca de Norwich. Él es nuestro pariente masculino más cercano, aunque la verdad sea dicha, no lo vemos muy a menudo. Pero el Sr. Albansdale es bastante tradicional. No pienso que él se sentiría cómodo haciendo la petición a mi madre."

"Espero que él pregunte también a Hilda," dijo Pheobe. "Yo a menudo he pensado en lo tonto que es que un hombre pida al padre la mano de una mujer, antes de preguntarle a ella. El padre no tiene que vivir con él."

"Esa actitud," dijo Arnold con una sonrisa divertida que sólo fue en parte escondida por su taza de té, "puede explicar por qué eres aún soltera."

La señora Shortman fulmino a su hijo con una mirada severa y dijo su nombre con desaprobación.

"Ah, no, Madre," dijo Pheobe, "no me opongo. Estoy absolutamente cómoda como una vieja criada." Ella le dio a Arnold una mirada superior. "Yo prefiero ser una excelente solterona a casarme con un pelmazo. ¡Como prefiere" añadió ella con un floreo, "Helga!"

Asustada de la mano de Pheobe apuntando repentinamente en su dirección, Helga enderezó su columna y dijo, "Er, sí. Por supuesto."

Pero Helga sentía que sus sentimientos no eran tan firmes en sus convicciones como los de su amiga. A diferencia de Pheobe, ella no había rechazado seis peticiones de mano. Ella no había rechazado ninguna; ella no había recibido ninguna.

Ella se había dicho que no habría aceptado en cualquier caso, ya que su corazón pertenecía a Arnold. ¿Pero era realmente la verdad, o trataba sólo de hacerse sentir mejor por haber sido un fracaso tan resonante en el mercado de matrimonio?

¿Si alguien le pidiera casarse con ella mañana - alguien absolutamente amable y aceptable, a quién ella nunca podría amar, pero con toda probabilidad quererlo bien - diría ella sí?

Probablemente.

Y esto hizo su melancolía, porque admitiendo esto a ante sí misma, abandonaba toda esperanza con Arnold. Esto significó que ella no era tan fiel a sus principios como había esperado que seria. Esto significó que ella quiso decidirse por un marido "menos que perfecto" a fin de tener una casa y una familia propia.

No era nada que cientos de mujeres no hicieron cada año, pero era algo que ella nunca había pensado que haría.

"Te has puesto repentinamente seria," le dijo Arnold.

Helga se sacudió de sus reflexiones. ¿"Yo? Ah. No, no. Sólo me perdí en mis pensamientos, eso es todo."

Arnold reconoció su declaración con una breve cabezada antes de alcanzar otra galleta. ¿"Tienen ustedes algo más sustancial?"Preguntó él, arrugando su nariz.

"Si yo hubiera sabido que venías," dijo su madre con voz seca, "yo habría doblado la comida."

Él estuvo de pie y anduvo al tirador de la campanilla. "Pediré más." Después de tirar del cordón, él se volvió atrás y preguntó a su madre, "¿oyó usted la teoría de

Helga sobre Lady Eleonor?"

"No, no escuche," contestó la Señora Shortman.

"Es muy inteligente, realmente," dijo Arnold, parándose para pedir a una criada emparedados antes de terminar con, "Ella piensa que es lady Gertie."

"Ooooh." Hyacinth estaba visiblemente impresionada. "Eso es muy astuto, Helga."

Helga asintió con un movimiento de cabeza agradeciendo.

"Y es el tipo de cosas que sólo lady Gertie haría," añadió Hyacinth.

¿"La columna o el desafío?" Kate preguntó, agarrando la faja del vestido de Charlotte antes de que la niña pudiera trepar fuera de alcance.

"Ambos," señalo Hyacinth.

"Y," Pheobe agrego, "Helga se lo dijo. Directamente en su cara."

La boca de Hyacinth se quedo abierta, y era obvio para Helga que ella acababa de encontrar el camino en la valoración de Hyacinth.

¡"Me hubiera gustado haber visto eso!" dijo La señora Shortman con una sonrisa amplia, orgullosa. "Francamente, estoy sorprendida lo que no se rebeló en _Eleonor_ de esta mañana _."_

"Apenas pienso que lady Eleonor comentaría sobre las teorías de la gente individual en cuanto a su identidad," dijo Helga.

¿"Por qué no?"Pregunto Hyacinth. "Eso sería un camino excelente para ella para disponer a unos arenques rojos. Por ejemplo" - ella ofreció su mano hacia su hermana en la postura más dramática - "diga que pensé que era Pheobe."

¡"Ella no es Pheobe!" La señora Shortman protestó.

"No soy yo," dijo Pheobe con una sonrisa.

"Pero di que _pensé_ que lo era," dijo Hyacinth de una voz lánguida. "Y que lo dije en público."

"lo que nunca harías" dijo su madre severamente.

"Que yo nunca haría," Hyacinth parloteo. "Pero sólo ser académico, déjenos fingir que lo hice. Y diga que Pheobe realmente es la Señora Eleonor. Lo cual ella no es," se apresuró a agregar antes que su madre la interrumpiera nuevamente. La señora Shortman sostuvo sus manos en un fracaso silencioso. ¿"Qué mejor modo de engañar a las masas," Hyacinth siguió, "que burlarse de mí en su columna?"

"Por supuesto, si lady Eleonor realmente _fuera_ Pheobe..." Helga reflexionó.

¡"No es ella!" estallo La señora Shortman.

Helga no podía menos que reírse.

"Pero si lo fuera..." "Usted sabe," dijo Pheobe, "ahora _realmente_ lamento que no lo fuera."

"Qué bromas harías con todos nosotros," siguió Helga. "Por supuesto, luego el miércoles no podrías hacer una columna burlándote de Hyacinth por pensar que eres lady Eleonor, porque entonces sabríamos todos que tendrías que ser tu." _"A menos que_ fuera _tu."_ Kate se rió, mirando a Helga. _"_ Sería una broma desviada."

"Déjeme ver si lo entiendo correctamente," dijo Pheobe con una risa. "Helga es lady Eleonor, y ella va a hacer una columna el miércoles burlándose de la teoría de Hyacinth de que _yo soy_ lady Eleonor sólo para engañarlos que _soy_ lady Eleonor, porque Hyacinth sugirió que fuera la astucia misma."

"Estoy completamente perdido," dijo Arnold a nadie en particular.

"A menos que _Arnold_ fuera realmente lady Eleonor..." dijo Hyacinth con un destello diabólico en sus ojos.

¡"Paren" dijo La señora Shortman "Les pido." Para entonces cada uno se reía con demasiada fuerza para que Hyacinth pudiera continuar, de todos modos.

"Las posibilidades son interminables," dijo Hyacinth, limpiando un rasgón de su ojo.

"Quizás deberíamos mirar todos simplemente a la izquierda," Arnold sugirió cuando se recostó. "Quién sabe, esa persona puede ser muy bien nuestra infame lady Eleonor."

Cada uno miro a la izquierda, con la excepción de Pheobe, que miro a la derecha... directo a

Arnold. ¿"Tratabas de decirme algo," preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida, "cuándo te sentaste a mi derecha?"

"Para nada," murmuró él, alcanzando el plato con galletas y luego paro cuando recordó que estaba vacío.

Pero él no encontró completamente los ojos de Pheobe cuando lo dijo.

Si alguien además de Helga hubiera notado su evasiva, ellos eran incapaces de preguntarle, porque fue cuando los emparedados llegaron, y él era un inútil para la conversación después de eso.


	11. Lady Eleonor el 14 de abril de 1824

La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.

Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.

Perdonen la espera, pero he estado ocupada con el trabajo. Lo pesado que es crecer. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

 _ **A llamado la atención de Esta Autora que la Señora Blackwood torcio su tobillo al inicio de esta semana cazando un muchacho repartidor de Este Humilde Diario.**_

 _ **Mil libras son seguramente mucho dinero, pero la Señora Blackwood apenas necesita fondos, y además, la situación se pone absurda. Seguramente los londinenses tienen mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que andar en busca de pobres muchachos repartidores, en una infructuosa tentativa de descubrir la identidad de Esta Autora.**_

 _ **O tal vez no.**_

 _ **Esta Autora ha hecho una crónica de las actividades de la multitud durante más de una década hasta ahora y no ha encontrado evidencias de que ellos tengan realmente algo mejor que hacer con su tiempo.**_

 _ **Revista de Sociedad de lady Eleonor,**_

 _ **el 14 de abril de 1824**_


	12. Bitácora de Viaje

**La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 5.**

* * *

 **Bitácora de viaje.**

Dos días más tarde Helga se encontró otra vez cortando paso a través de Berkeley Square, en su camino al Número cinco para ver a Pheobe. Esta vez, sin embargo, eran las últimas horas de la mañana, estaba soleado, y ella no se encontró con Arnold a lo largo del camino.

Helga no estaba segura si eso fuera algo malo o no.

Ella y Pheobe habían hecho planes la semana anterior para ir de compras, pero habían decidido encontrarse en el Número cinco de modo que pudieran salir juntas y renunciar a ser acompañadas por sus criadas. Era el tipo de día perfecto, más parecia junio que abril, y Helga pensaba con mucha ilusión en el corto paseo a la Calle Oxford.

Pero cuando llegó a casa de Pheobe, se encontró con una expresión perpleja en la cara del mayordomo.

"Señorita Pataki," dijo él, parpadeando varias veces una tras otra antes de encontrar más palabras. "No creo que la señorita Pheobe se encuentre aquí."

La boca de Helga se abrió con sorpresa. "¿Dónde fue ella? Hicimos este compromiso hace más de una semana."

Wickham sacudió su cabeza. "No sé. Pero ella se marchó con su madre y la señorita Hyacinth hace dos horas."

"Ya veo." Helga frunció el ceño, tratando de decidir que hacer. "¿Puedo esperar, entonces? Quizás ella esta simplemente retrasada. Pheobe no se olvida de un compromiso. "

Él saludó graciosamente con la cabeza y la llevo al salón informal de arriba, prometiendo traerle un refrigerio y pasándole la última edición _de Eleonor_ para leer mientras ella hacía tiempo.

Por supuesto, Helga ya lo había leído; era entregado siempre de madrugada, y ella se hizo el hábito de leer detenidamente la columna en el desayuno. Con tan poco para ocupar su mente, se acerco a la ventana y miró detenidamente sobre el borde de street Mayfair.

Pero allí no había nada nuevo para ver; estaban los mismos edificios que ella había visto mil veces antes, hasta la misma gente que andaba a lo largo de la calle.

Tal vez era porque consideraba su vida rutinaria que ella notó un objeto nuevo a su vista: un libro empastado que estaba abierto en la mesa. Incluso a varios centímetros de distancia ella podía ver que estaba lleno de palabras no impresas, o sea mejor dicho con líneas ordenadas escritas a mano.

Ella avanzó poco a poco hacia el y le echó un vistazo abajo sin tocar realmente las páginas.

Parecía ser un tipo de diario, y en medio del lado derecho había un título que estaba apartado del resto del texto por un pequeño espacio arriba y abajo:

 ** _El 22 de febrero de 1824_**

 ** _Montañas de Troodos, Chipre_**

Una de sus manos voló a su boca. ¡Arnold había escrito esto! Él le había contado sólo el otro día que había visitado Chipre en vez de Grecia. No tenia ni idea que él mantenía un diario.

Ella levantó un pie para dar un paso atrás, pero su cuerpo no se movió. Se dijo a sí misma, que no debería leerlo. Este era el diario privado de Arnold. Realmente debería alejarse.

"Alejate," refunfuñó, mirando abajo sus obstinados pies. "Alejate".

Sus pies no se movieron.

Pero tal vez no estaba completamente tan equivocada. ¿Después de todo, realmente invadía su intimidad si ella leyera sólo lo qué podía ver sin dar vuelta la página? Él _lo había_ dejado abierto en la mesa, donde todo el mundo podía verlo.

Pero entonces otra vez, Arnold tenía toda la razón de pensar que quizás nadie tropezaría con su diario si saliera repentinamente solo por unos momentos.

Probablemente, él era consciente que su madre y hermanas se habían marchado por la mañana. A la mayor parte de los invitados solo se les mostraba el salón formal de la planta baja; por lo que Helga sabía, ella y Hilda eran los únicos invitados no-Shortmans quienes eran llevados directamente al salón informal. Y ya que Arnold no la esperaba (o, más probablemente, no había pensado en ella de una u otra forma), él no habría pensado que hubiera algún peligro en dejar su diario mientras se dirigía a una diligencia.

Por otra parte, él _lo había_ dejado abierto.

¡Abierto, por el bien del cielo! Si hubiera algún secreto valioso en aquel diario, seguramente Arnold habría tomado mayor cuidado con su secreto cuando dejó el cuarto. No era estúpido, después de todo.

Helga se inclinó hacia adelante.

¡Ho, que molesto!. Ella no podía leer la escritura desde aquella distancia. El título había sido legible ya que estaba rodeado por bastante espacio en blanco, pero el resto estaba demasiado junto como para leerlo de tan lejos.

De alguna manera había pensado que no se sentiría tan culpable si no tuviera que acercarse un poco más al libro para leerlo. No importaba, por supuesto, que hubiera cruzado ya el cuarto para llegar a donde ella quería en aquel momento.

Se toco la mandíbula con su dedo, directamente cerca de su oído. Era un buen punto. Ella había cruzado el cuarto hacia bastante tiempo, lo cual seguramente significó que ella hubiera cometido ya el pecado más grande hasta aquel día. Un pequeño paso no era nada comparado a la longitud del cuarto.

Ella avanzó poco a poco, decidió que sólo contaba como medio paso, luego avanzó poco a poco otra vez y miró hacia abajo, comenzando su lectura exactamente en el centro de una oración.

 **… _En Inglaterra. Aquí las ondulación de arena es entre el bronceado y blanco, y la consistencia son tan finas que se desliza sobre un pie desnudo como un susurro de seda. El agua es de un azul inimaginable comparado con el de Inglaterra, aguamarina con el destello del sol, cobalto profundo cuando las nubes toman el cielo. Y es sorprendentemente caliente, asombrosamente cálida, como un baño que fue calentado quizás media hora antes. Las olas son suaves, y beben a lengüetadas en la orilla con una brisa suave de espuma, cosquilleando la piel y convirtiendo la arena perfecta en un placer de squishy que resbala y se desliza a lo largo de los dedos del pie hasta que otra ola llegue para limpiar el lío._**

 ** _Es fácil ver por qué se dice que este es el lugar de nacimiento de Afrodita. Con cada paso casi espero verla como en la pintura de Botticelli, elevandose del océano, perfectamente equilibrada en una concha gigantesca, su pelo titánicamente largo que corre alrededor de ella._**

 ** _Si alguna vez una mujer perfecta naciera, seguramente este sería el lugar. Estoy en el paraíso. Y aún_...**

 ** _Y aún con cada brisa caliente y cielo despejado me recuerdan que esta no es mi casa, que nací para vivir mi vida en otra parte. ¡Esto no reprime el deseo_ \- _no, la obligación! - para viajar, para ver, para encontrarse. Pero ello alimenta realmente un deseo extraño de tocar el césped mojado por el rocío, o sentir una niebla refrescante en la cara de alguien, o hasta recordar la alegría de un día perfecto después de una semana de lluvia._**

 ** _La gente acá no puede apreciar aquella alegría. Sus días son siempre perfectos._**

 ** _¿Puede uno apreciar la perfección cuando es una constante en vida de alguien?_**

 ** _El 22 de febrero de 1824_**

 ** _Montañas de Troodos, Chipre_**

 ** _Es notable que estoy helado. Es, por supuesto, febrero, y como un inglés estoy acostumbrado a la frialdad de febrero (así como cualquier mes con una R de su nombre), pero no estoy en Inglaterra. Estoy en Chipre, en el corazón del Mediterráneo, y sólo hace dos días yo estaba en Paphos, en la costa sudoeste de la isla, donde el sol es fuerte y el océano salado y caliente. Aquí, uno puede ver el pico del Monte Olimpo, todavía coronado con la nieve entonces el blanco es temporalmente cegado cuando el sol destella lejos de ello._**

 ** _La subida a esta altitud era traidora, con el fizgoneo de peligro alrededor de más de una esquina. El camino es rudimentario, y a lo largo de el encontramos…_**

Helga soltó a un suave gruñido de protesta cuando observo que la página terminó en medio de una oración. ¿A quién había encontrado él? ¿Qué había pasado? _¿Algún peligro?_

Quiso apartar la vista del diario, absolutamente _muriendo_ por dar vuelta la página y ver lo que pasaba después. Pero cuando había comenzado a leer, ella había logrado justificarlo diciéndose que realmente no invadía la intimidad de Arnold; él había dejado el libro abierto, después de todo. Ella sólo miraba lo que él había dejado expuesto.

Dar vuelta la página, sin embargo, era algo más.

Ella extendió la mano, pero luego la echo hacia atrás. Esto no era correcto. No podía leer su diario. Bien, no más allá de lo que ya había leído.

Por otra parte, estaba claro que esto era una lectura de palabras valiosas. Era un delito que Arnold lo guardara para si mismo. Las palabras deberían ser celebradas, compartidas.

Deberían ser…

"Ah, por Dios," se regaño a si misma. Ella alcanzó el borde de la página.

 _"¿Qué haces?"_

Helga giró. ¡"Arnold!"

"En efecto," rompió él.

Helga retrocedió. Nunca lo había oído usar aquel tono. No lo había pensado capaz de ello.

Él anduvo a zancadas a través del cuarto, tomo el diario, y lo cerro de golpe.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?"Exigió él.

"Esperando a Pheobe," consiguió decir, su boca de repente estaba completamente seca.

"¿En el salón de arriba?"

"Wickham siempre me trae acá. Tu madre le dijo que me tratara como de la familia. Yo... uh ... él ... uh..." Retorciendo sus manos juntas y mientras intentaba detenerse. "Esto es lo mismo con mi hermana Hilda. Porque ella y Hyacinth son muy buenas amigas. "Yo… lo siento. Pensé que lo sabías."

Él lanzó el libro encuadernado en cuero descuidadamente en una silla cercana y cruzó sus brazos. "¿Y haces un hábito de leer las cartas personales de otros?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Pero estaba abierto y… "Ella tragó aire, reconociendo cuan horrible sonaba su excusa al segundo que salía de sus labios. "Esto es un cuarto público," masculló, de alguna manera sintiendo que así terminar su defensa. "Tal vez deberías haberlo llevado contigo. "

"De donde yo vengo," contesto él, dando muestras todavía de estar visiblemente furioso con ella, "uno no toma generalmente el diario y lo lleva consigo."

"No es tan grave," dijo ella, preguntándose _por qué_ seguía hablando cuando se sabía claramente equivocada.

"Por el amor de Dios," explotó él. "¿ _Quieres_ que yo diga la palabra _orinal_ en tu presencia?"

Helga sintió sus ruborosas mejillas profundamente rojas. "Yo debería irme," dijo ella. "Por favor dile a Pheobe…"

 _"Me i_ ré," Arnold prácticamente gruñó. "Me mudo esta tarde, de todos modos. Podrías marcharte ahora, ya que también has asumido obviamente la causa."

Helga nunca había pensado que las palabras podrían causar el dolor físico, pero justo entonces ella habría jurado que un cuchillo en el corazón. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuánto significaba que la Señora Shortman le hubiera abierto su casa.

O cuánto le dolería saber que Arnold se ofendería por su presencia allí.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer tan difícil el pedirte perdón?" estalló ella, yendo tras sus talones cuando él cruzó el cuarto para juntar el resto de sus cosas.

"¿Y por qué, dijo él, debería yo hacerlo fácil?" contesto., Él no la afrontó cuando lo dijo; ni siquiera cambio su postura.

"Porque sería algo agradable de tu parte," replico ella.

Esto llamo su atención. Él se volteo, sus ojos la miraban tan furiosamente que Helga tropezó hacia atrás. Arnold era el más agradable, el más tranquilo. Él no perdía su temperamento.

Hasta ahora.

"¿Por qué sería algo agradable de mi parte?"Tronó él. "¿era eso lo que pensabas cuándo leías mi diario? ¿Qué sería algo agradable leer los papeles privados de otros?"

"No, Arnold, yo…"

"No hay nada que puedas decir-"dijo él, pinchándola en el hombro con su índice.

"¡Arnold! Tu…"

Él se volvió para tomar sus cosas, dándole groseramente la espalda mientras decía. "No hay nada que justifique tu comportamiento."

"No, por supuesto que no, pero…"

"¡OW!"

Helga sintió la sangre abandonado su cara. El grito de Arnold era de verdadero dolor. Su nombre evitó sus labios en un susurro infundido por el pánico y ella se precipitó a su lado.

"¿Qué? ¡Ho, mi dios!"

La sangre salía a borbotones de la herida en la palma de su mano.

¡Nunca articulaba tanto en una crisis, así que Helga logró decir, "¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡La alfombra!" antes de saltar adelante con un papel de escritura que había estado estando en una mesa cercana y deslizándolo bajo su mano para agarrar la sangre antes de que esta arruinara la invaluable alfombra de abajo.

"Siempre la enfermera atenta," dijo Arnold con voz inestable.

"Bien, no vas a morir," explicó ella, "y la alfombra…"

"Está bien," le aseguró. "Yo trataba de hacer una broma."

Helga alzó la vista a su cara. Las líneas blancas parecían tensar la piel alrededor de su boca como un grabado en agua fuerte, y él se veía muy pálido. "Pienso que deberías sentarte," dijo ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza gravemente y se sentó en una silla.

Helga sentía su estomago revuelto. Nunca se había sentido bien con la sangre. "Tal vez yo debería sentarme, también," masculló, hundiéndose en la mesa baja frente a él.

"¿Te pondrás bien?" preguntó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tragándose una ola diminuta de náuseas. "Tenemos que encontrar algo grueso," dijo ella, haciendo una mueca mientras miraba abajo el ridículo arreglo. El papel no era absorbente, y la sangre rodaba precariamente a lo largo de su superficie, mientras Helga desesperadamente trataba de impedirle que goteara hacia al lado.

"Tengo un pañuelo en mi bolsillo," dijo él.

Ella con cuidado dejó el papel y recuperó el pañuelo del bolsillo de pecho, tratando de no notar el latido cálido de su corazón cuando sus dedos hurgaron contra la parte cremosa y blanca de la tela. "¿Dolió eso?" preguntó cuando ella cubría la palma de su mano. "No, no contestes eso. Por supuesto que duele."

Él manejó una sonrisa muy torcida. "Esto duele."

Ella miró detenidamente el corte, obligándose a mirar de cerca aunque la sangre le revolviera el estómago. "No pienso que necesites puntadas."

"¿Sabes mucho sobre heridas?"

Ella negó con su cabeza. "Nada. Pero esta no tiene muy mala cara. Excepto... ¡ah, toda la sangre!"

"Se siente peor que mirarla," bromeó él.

Sus ojos volaron a su cara con horror.

"Otra broma," la tranquilizó él. "Bueno, no realmente. Se siente _verdaderamente_ peor que mirarla, pero te aseguro que es soportable."

"Lo siento," dijo ella, aumentando la presión en la herida para detener el flujo de sangre.

"Es completamente culpa mía."

"¿Que yo me cortara la mano?"

"Si no te hubieses... enojado así"

Él sólo sacudió su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos brevemente contra el dolor. "No seas tonta, Helga. Si yo no me hubiera enfadado contigo, yo me habría enfadado con alguien más en otro momento."

"Y tendrías por supuesto un abrecartas a tu lado cuando esto pasara," murmuró ella, alzando la vista hacia él sobre su vendaje cuando se inclinó sobre su mano.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ellos estaban llenos de humor y tal vez con un poco de admiración.

Y algo más que ella nunca había pensado ver… vulnerabilidad, vacilación, y hasta

Inseguridad. Él no sabía lo bien que escribía, se dio cuenta con asombro. Él no tenía idea, y estaba realmente avergonzado de que ella lo hubiera visto.

"Arnold," dijo Helga, instintivamente apretando más fuerte su herida mientras se inclinaba, "debo decirte. Tu…" se separo del trance inmediatamente, cuando oyó un agudo, ruido de pasos que venían del pasillo. "Debe ser Wickham," dijo ella, echando un vistazo hacia la puerta. "Él insistió en traerme una pequeña comida. ¿Puedes mantenerlo presionado por el momento?"

Arnold asintió con la cabeza. "No quiero que él sepa que me he hecho daño. Él se lo dirá a mi Madre, y luego nunca oiré el final de ello."

"Bien." Ella estaba de pie y le alcanzo su diario. "Finge que lees esto."

Arnold apenas tuvo tiempo para abrirlo y ponerlo a través de su mano herida antes que el mayordomo entrara con una gran bandeja.

"¡Wickham!" dijo Helga, saltando a sus pies y dándose vuelta para mirarlo como si no supiera que él venía. "Como es habitual usted ha traído mucho más de lo que yo podría comer. Por suerte, el Sr. Shortman ha estado acompañándome. Estoy segura que con su ayuda, seré capaz de hacer justicia a su comida. "

Wickham saludó con la cabeza y quitó las tapas de los platos servidos. Esto eran unos pedazos carne fria, queso, y fruta, acompañada por una alta jarra de limonada.

Helga sonrió alegremente. "Espero que usted no pensara que yo podría comer todo esto sola."

"Esperamos a la señora Shortman y sus hijas pronto. Pensé que ellas también podrían tener hambre."

"No será que se marcharon por que estoy aquí," dijo Arnold con una sonrisa jovial.

Wickham se inclino ligeramente en su dirección. "Si yo hubiera sabido que usted estaba aquí, Sr. Shortman, habría triplicado las partes. ¿Quisiera usted servirse un plato?"

"No, no," dijo Arnold, agitando su mano ilesa. "Me iré en cuanto... ah... termine de leer este capítulo."

El mayordomo dijo, "Avíseme si usted requiere ayuda adicional," y salió del cuarto.

"El… Aaaaaahhh," gimió Arnold, al momento que escuchaba los pasos de Wickham desaparecer en el pasillo. "Maldición…quiero decir, rómpalo… esto duele."

Helga arrancó una servilleta de la bandeja. "déjame sustituir el pañuelo." Ella lo alejo de su piel, manteniendo sus ojos en la tela más bien que en la herida. Por la razón que sea su estómago no pareció molestar mucho. "M temo que tu pañuelo esta arruinado."

Arnold sólo cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Helga era bastante inteligente para interpretar lo que la acción significaba, _no me preocupa._ Y ella era bastante sensible para no decir algo al respecto. Nada peor que una mujer que parlotea sobre nada.

¿Siempre le había gustado Helga, pero cómo fue que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo inteligente que era ella hasta ahora? Ah, él suponía que si alguien le preguntaba, él habría dicho que ella era brillante, pero seguramente nunca se había dado el tiempo para pensar en ello.

Se le hacía claro, sin embargo, que ella era muy inteligente, en efecto. Y pensó recordar a su hermana contándole que ella era una ávida lectora.

Y probablemente una exigente también.

"Pienso que la sangre está disminuyendo, "decía ella cuando cubrió la palma de su mano con la servilleta. "De hecho, estoy segura que es así, porque no me siento tan enferma cada vez miro la herida. "

Él lamentaba que ella hubiera leído su diario, pero ahora que ella _tenía..._ "Ah, Helga," comenzó él, asustado por la vacilación de su propia voz.

Ella alzó la vista. "Lo siento. ¿Aprieto demasiada con fuerza?"

Durante un momento Arnold solo parpadeó. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiera notado de qué tamaño y color eran sus ojos? Él sabía que eran azules, por supuesto, y... No, ahora que lo pensaba, si debiera ser honesto consigo mismo, tendría que admitir que si le hubieran preguntado esta mañana, él hubiera sido incapaz de identificar el color de sus ojos.

Pero de alguna manera sabía que nunca lo olvidaría otra vez.

Ella alivió en la presión. ¿"Estas bien?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias. Lo haría yo mismo, pero esta es mi mano derecha, y…"

"No digas más. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después... después..." Sus ojos se deslizaron ligeramente al lado, y él sabía que ella estaba a punto de pedir perdón nuevamente.

"Helga," comenzó otra vez.

"¡No, espera! " ella lanzó un grito, sus ojos oscuros destellaban con... ¿podría ser eso pasión? Seguramente no la marca de pasión con la cual él se familiarizaba. ¿Pero había otras clases, o no? Pasión por el aprendizaje. ¿Pasión por la...literatura?

"Debo decirte esto," dijo ella urgentemente. "Sé que fue imperdonablemente incluso que mirara tu diario. Yo estaba sólo _..._ aburrida... y esperando... y yo no tenía nada para hacer, y luego vi el libro y estaba curiosa."

Él abrió su boca para interrumpirla, decirle que lo que lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero las palabras se precipitaban en su boca, y él se sintió extrañamente comprometido a escucharla.

"¡Yo debería haberme alejado cuando comencé," siguió ella, "pero tan pronto como leí una oración tuve que leer la otra! ¡Arnold, era maravilloso! Era justo como si estuviera allí. Yo podía sentir el agua… yo sabía exactamente la temperatura. Fue tan inteligente el modo en que lo describías. Todos sabemos exactamente lo que un baño parece a media hora después de que ha estado lleno."

Durante un momento Arnold solo pudo contemplarla. Él nunca había visto a Helga tan animada, y era extraño y ... bueno, realmente, que su entusiasmo fuera por su diario.

"¿Te - te gustó?" él finalmente preguntó.

"¿Si me gusto? ¡Arnold, lo amé! "Yo… "

¡"Oh!"

En su entusiasmo, ella había comenzado a apretar su mano demasiado fuerte. "Oh, lo lamento," dijo rutinariamente. "Arnold, realmente debo saber. ¿Cuál era el peligro? Yo no podía quedarme con la duda."

"No era nada," dijo él modestamente. "La página que leíste realmente no era un paso muy emocionante."

"No, era más que nada descriptivo," estuvo de acuerdo ella, "pero la descripción era muy irresistible y evocadora. Yo podía ver todo. Pero ello ah era, querido, ¿cómo explico esto?"

Arnold descubrió que él estaba muy impaciente por entender lo que ella trataba de decir.

"A veces," ella finalmente siguió, "cuando uno lee un pasaje de descripción, es mejor dicho ... ah, no sé... separado. Clínico, incluso. Le diste vida a la isla. Otra gente podría llamar caliente al agua, pero tú lo relataste como algo que todos sabemos y entendemos. Me hizo sentir como si yo estuviera ahí, mojando la punta del pie junto contigo."

Arnold sonrió, ridículamente complacido por su alabanza.

"¡Ah! Y no quiero olvidar otra cosa, que encontré tan brillante que quise mencionarlo."

Ahora él sabía que debía sonreír abiertamente como un idiota.

Brillante

Brillante

Brillante

Qué palabra tan _buena_.

Helga se inclinó ligeramente cuando dijo, "También mostraste al lector como _te_ relacionas con la escena y como esto te afecta. Se hace más que la mera descripción porquepercibimos como reaccionas."

Arnold sabía que quería pescar más elogios, pero no estaba preocupado cuando preguntó, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, si te parece…¿puedo leer el diario para refrescar mi memoria?"

"Por supuesto," murmuró él, dándoselo. "Espera, déjame encontrar la página correcta otra vez."

Una vez que él lo hizo, ella examino las líneas hasta encontrar la sección que buscaba.

"Aquí estamos. Mira esta parte sobre como recuerdas que Inglaterra es tu casa. "

"Es gracioso como los viajes pueden hacer eso a una persona."

"¿Qué, a una persona?" ella preguntó, abriendo sus ojos con interés.

"Hace que uno aprecie la casa," dijo él suavemente.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y eran serios, e inquisitivos. "Y aún así te gusta marcharte."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "No puedo dejarlo. Parece una enfermedad."

Ella se rió, y sonó inesperadamente musical. "No seas ridículo," dijo ella. "Una enfermedad es dañina. Está claro que tus viajes alimentan tu alma." Ella bajo la mirada hasta sus manos, con cuidado moviendo la servilleta atrás para inspeccionar la herida. "Esta casi mejor," dijo.

"Casi," él estuvo de acuerdo. En verdad, sospechó que la sangre había parado totalmente, pero él estaba poco dispuesto a dejar que la conversación terminara. Y sabía que en el momento que terminara su cuidado, ella se marcharía.

Él no pensaba que ella se quisiera ir, pero de alguna manera sabía que ella se iría.

Ella pensaría que eso era lo más apropiado, y probablemente pensaría que era lo que él quería.

Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad, estaba sorprendido de darse cuenta.

Y nada podría haberlo asustado más.


	13. Lady Eleonor el 14 de abril de 1824 (2)

La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.

Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.

Disculpen la demora, ya saben la vida debe continuar una y otra vez. ¿Creerán que crecer llega a ser algo tedioso? La verdad me hubiera gustado nacer gato o perro, pero de casa, de esos en los cuales se les mima y deja hacer de las suya, a mi me encanta esa idea, no se a ustedes.

Últimamente me volví fan de algunas canciones de Imagine Dragon. Pero Warriors, el himno de los jugadores de LoL (League of Legends). Esta muy hermosa la cancion, aun que aquí entre nos, soy la peor jugadora que existe en el mundo, y no me refiero en el LoL(no he tenido las ganas, más que valentía, el pertenecer ha esa comunidad) si no a todo los tipos de juegos que existen en el mundo

Si, esta autora es pésima hasta en la imaginación xDD

Sin más les dejo la historia.

Disfruten

* * *

 _ **Cada uno tiene secretos.**_

 _ **Sobre todo yo.**_

 _ **La revista de Sociedad de lady Eleonor,**_ **el 14 de abril de 1824**


	14. Importancia de Vida

**La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 6.**

* * *

 **Importancia en la vida.**

Lamento no haber sabido que mantenías un diario," dijo Helga, volviendo a aplicar presión a su palma.

"¿Por qué?"

"No estoy segura," dijo ella con un encogimiento. "Es siempre interesante averiguar que existe otra persona tan observadora, ¿no crees?"

Arnold no dijo nada durante varios momentos, y luego, de repente, soltó "¿realmente te gustó esto?"

Ella pareció divertida. Él estaba horrorizado. Aquí estaba, uno de los hombres considerado de los más populares y sofisticados _por la multitud,_ y había sido reducido a un alumno avergonzado, que _parecía bobo_ por cada palabra de Helga Pataki, sólo por una pequeñita alabanza hacia su bitácora.

¡Helga Pataki, por Dios!

No, es que hubiera algo malo con Helga, por supuesto, él se apresuró a recordar. Sólo que ella era... bueno... Helga.

"Por supuesto que me gustó," dijo ella con una sonrisa suave. "Sólo no quería decírtelo."

"¿Que fue lo primero que te intereso?" preguntó, decidiendo que él también podría actuar como un completo tonto, ya que estaba a más de medio camino de ahí.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente. "Realmente, lo primero que me intereso consistía en que tu caligrafía era un poco más pulcra de lo que yo hubiera pensado."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Tengo dificultad para imaginarte sentado en tu escritorio, practicando tu caligrafía," contestó ella, sus labios se apretaron en las esquinas para suprimir una sonrisa.

Si alguna vez hubiera un tiempo para la indignación justificada, este era claramente el momento. "te haré saber que gasté muchas horas en el aula del cuarto de niños, sentado en un escritorio, como tan delicadamente dijiste."

"Estoy segura," murmuró ella.

"Hmrnmph."

Ella miró hacia abajo, claramente tratando de no sonreír.

"Estoy completamente bien con mis caligrafía," añadió él. Esto era sólo un juego ahora, pero de alguna manera era más divertido hacer la parte del alumno irritable.

"Obviamente," ella contestó. "Sobre todo me gustaron tus H. Muy bien hechas. Definitivamente...en tu caligrafía."

"En efecto."

Ella lo miro frente a frente. "En efecto".

Su mirada fija se deslizó de la suya, y durante un momento él se sintió inexplicablemente tímido. "Me alegro que te gustara el diario," dijo él.

"Era encantador," dijo ella de forma suave, con una voz lejana. "Muy encantador, y..." Ella parecia lejana, ruborizada. "Vas a pensar que soy tonta."

"Nunca," prometió él.

"Bueno, pienso que uno de los motivos por lo que lo disfruté tanto, es que de alguna forma sentí que _habías_ disfrutado escribiéndolo."

Arnold estuvo silencioso durante un largo momento. No se le había ocurrido que él disfrutara de sus escritos; sólo era algo que él _hacía._

Lo hacía porque no podía imaginar no hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría él viajar a tierras extranjeras y no guardar un registro de lo qué él vio, lo qué él experimentó, y quizás lo más importante, lo qué él sintió?

Pero cuando recordó, se dio cuenta que él sentía una extraña sensación de satisfacción siempre que escribía una frase que era exactamente correcta, una oración que era particularmente verdadera. Claramente recordó el momento en que escribió el pasaje que Helga había leído. Había estado sentando en la playa al anochecer, el sol todavía calentaba en su piel, la arena de alguna manera áspera y al mismo tiempo alisaban sus pies desnudos. Eso había sido un momento divino… lleno de esa sensación de calidez, un sentimiento de placidez que sólo se puede experimentar en la muerte del verano (o en las perfectas playas del

Mediterráneo), y él había estado tratando de pensar en el momento exacto para describir el agua.

Él sentó ahí por, seguramente media hora completa, su pluma equilibrada encima del papel de su diario, esperando inspiración. Y luego de repente se dio cuenta que la temperatura era exacta a los baños en las viejas bañeras, y su cara se había quebrado en una sonrisa amplia, encantada.

Sí, él disfrutaba escribiendo. Gracioso que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

"Es bueno que tengas algo en tu vida," dijo Helga tranquilamente. "Algo de satisfacción… que llenará esas horas, sintiendo un propósito." Ella cruzó sus manos en su regazo y miro hacia abajo, aparentemente absorta en sus nudillos. "Nunca he entendido las supuestas alegrías de una vida perezosa. "

Arnold quiso tocar con sus dedos la barbilla de ella, para mirar sus ojos mientras le preguntara - _¿y qué haces para llenar tus horas de un sentido de propósito?_ Pero no lo hizo. Estaría lejos demasiado adelante, y esto significaría confesarse culpable de lo interesado que él estaba en su respuesta.

Entonces él hizo la pregunta, y mantuvo quieta sus propias manos.

"Nada, realmente," contestó ella, todavía examinando sus uñas. Entonces, después de una pausa, ella alzó la vista de repente, su movimiento de barbilla fue tan rápido que casi lo hizo marear. "Me gusta leer," dijo. "Leí de todo un poco, realmente. Y realizo un poco de bordado de vez en cuando, pero no estoy muy satisfecha con todo eso. Me gustaría que hubiera más, pero, bueno..."

"¿Qué?" insistió Arnold.

Helga sacudió su cabeza. "No es nada. Deberías estar agradecido por tus viajes. Estoy completamente envidiosa de ti."

Hubo un silencio largo, no torpe, pero extraño, y finalmente Arnold dijo bruscamente, "no es suficiente."

El tono de su voz pareció tan fuera de lugar en la conversación que lo único que podía hacer Helga era mirarlo fijamente. "¿Qué quieres decir?" finalmente preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros descuidadamente. "Un hombre no puede viajar para siempre; hacerlo de esa forma quitaría toda la diversión."

Ella se rió, luego lo miró y observo que él estaba serio. "Lo siento," dijo ella. "No pensé ser grosera."

"No fuiste grosera," dijo él, tomando un sorbo de su limonada. Salpicando la mesa cuando dejó el vaso; claramente, él acostumbrado a utilizar su mano izquierda. "Dos de las mejores partes de viajar," explicó él, limpiando su boca con una de las servilletas limpias, "son las salidas y vueltas a casa, y además, fallaría a mi familia demasiado si yo me fuera indefinidamente."

Helga no tenía ninguna respuesta al menos nada que no sonara vacío, entonces ella sólo esperó a que él continuara.

Durante un momento él no dijo nada, entonces se mofó y cerró su diario con un ruido sordo resonante. "Estos no cuentan. Son sólo para mí."

"No debería ser así," dijo ella suavemente.

Si él la oyó, no hizo ninguna indicación. "Está muy bien guardar un diario mientras viajas," siguió él, "pero una vez que estoy en casa no tengo nada que hacer."

"Encuentro eso difícil de creer."

Él no dijo nada, sólo alcanzado un pedazo del queso de la bandeja. Ella lo miró mientras él comía, y luego, después de que él había manchado con más limonada, su comportamiento entero cambio. Parecía más alerta, más en el filo cuando preguntó, "¿has leído _Eleonor_ últimamente?"

Helga parpadeó en el cambio repentino de tema. "Sí, por supuesto, ¿por qué? ¿No lo leen todos?"

"¿Has notado cómo ella me describe?"

"¿De forma casi siempre favorable, verdad?"

Su mano comenzó a agitarse otra vez mejor dicho desdeñosamente, en su opinión. "Sí, sí, ese no es el punto," dijo con una voz distraída.

"Podrías pensar más en el punto," contestó Helga irritada, "si has sido comparado alguna vez con un cítrico demasiado maduro."

Él se estremeció, y abrió y cerró su boca dos veces antes de citar finalmente, "Si te hace sentir mejor, no recordé que ella te había dicho así hasta ahora." Él se paró, pensado durante un momento, luego añadido, "de hecho, todavía no lo recuerdo."

"Está bien," dijo ella, poniendo su mejor cara de buen deportista. "Te aseguro, estoy completamente más allá de eso. Y yo siempre tuve cariño por las naranjas y limones."

Él comenzó a decir algo otra vez, luego paró, luego la miró directamente y dijo, "espero que lo que estoy a punto de decir no sea abominablemente insensible o insultante, dado que cuando todo es dicho y hecho, tengo muy poco para quejarme."

La implicación era, Helga se dio cuenta, que quizás _ella_ lo había dicho.

"Pero te digo," siguió él, sus ojos estaban claros y serios, "porque pensé que tal vez lo entenderías."

Era un elogio. Extraño, y poco común, pero un elogio sin embargo. Helga no quiso nada más que poner su mano alrededor suyo, pero por supuesto no podría, entonces sólo asintió con la cabeza y dijo, "Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Arnold."

"Mis hermanos-" comenzó. "Ellos son…" Él se detuvo mirando fijamente, mejor dicho, sin expresión hacia la ventana antes de volver a dirigirse finalmente a ella y cito, "Ellos tienen sus planes. Anthony es el vizconde, y Dios sabe que yo no querría aquella responsabilidad, pero él tiene un objetivo. Nuestra herencia entera está en sus manos. "

"Más que eso, yo pensaría otra cosa…" dijo Helga suavemente.

Él la miro, con una pregunta en sus ojos.

"Pienso que tu hermano se siente responsable de su familia entera," dijo ella. "Imagino que eso es una carga pesada."

Arnold trató de mantener su cara impasible, pero él nunca había sido un estoico consumado, y debe haber mostrado consternación en su cara, porque Helga prácticamente se elevó de su asiento cuando ella se precipitó para añadir, "!No, es que yo piense que a él realmente le importe! Eso es parte de quién él es."

"¡Exactamente!" exclamó Arnold, como si acabara de descubrir algo que era realmente importante. A diferencia de esta... esta... esta discusión necia sobre su vida. Él no tenía nada para quejarse. Él _sabía_ que él no tenía nada para quejarse de algo, y aún... "¿Sabías que Benedict pinta?" Inquirió.

"Por supuesto," contestó ella. "Todos saben que pinta. Él tiene una pintura en la Galería Nacional. Y creo que ellos planean colgar otro pronto. Otro paisaje."

"¿Es eso verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Pheobe me dijo."

Él cayó otra vez. "Entonces debe ser verdad. No puedo creer que nadie me lo mencionara."

"Tu _has_ estado lejos," le recordó ella.

"Lo que trato de decir," siguió él, "es que ambos tienen un objetivo a sus vidas. Yo no tengo nada."

"No puede ser verdad," dijo ella.

"Yo debería pensar que estoy en posición para saber."

Helga se reacomodó, asustada por el tono agudo de su voz.

"Sé lo que la gente piensa de mí," comenzó él, y aunque Helga se había dicho que permanecería silenciosa, permitir que él abriera su mente totalmente, ella no podía menos que interrumpir.

"Todos gustan de ti," se precipitó a decir. "Ellos te adoran."

"Lo sé," gimió él, pareciendo angustiado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. "Pero..." Él paso una mano por su pelo.

"Dios, ¿cómo decir esto sin parecer un completo asno?"

Los ojos de Helga se ensancharon.

"Estoy enfermo de ser pensado como una persona encantadoramente tonta," él finalmente soltó.

"No eres tonto," dijo ella, más rápido que inmediatamente, si fuera eso posible.

"Helga…"

"Nadie piensa que eres estúpido," dijo ella.

"¿Como…?"

"Como he permanecido aquí en Londres durante más años que cualquiera," dijo ella bruscamente. "Puedo no ser la mujer más popular en la ciudad, pero después de diez años, he oído más que suficiente de chismes y mentiras y opiniones tontas, y jamás - ni una sola vez – He oído que alguien se refería a ti como estúpido."

Él la contempló durante un momento, un poco asustado por su defensa apasionada. "No quise decir _estúpido,_ exactamente," dijo en un suave, y él esperó humilde, tono de voz.

"Más... sin sustancia. Incluso lady Eleonor se refiere a mí como una persona encantadora."

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Nada," contestó él con irritación, "si ella no lo hubiera hecho cada dos días."

"Ella sólo _publica_ cada dos días."

"Mi punto exactamente," disparó él. "¿Si ella pensara que yo tenía algo más que mí llamado encanto legendario, no piensas que ella ya lo habría dicho?"

Helga estuvo callada durante un largo momento, entonces dijo, "¿realmente importa lo que lady Eleonor piensa?"

Él se echo hacia adelante, golpeando sus manos contra sus rodillas, luego gruñendo con el dolor cuando (tardíamente) recordó su herida. "Tú no captas la idea," dijo él, estremeciéndose cuando volvió a aplicar presión a su palma. "Yo no podía preocuparme menos por lady Eleonor. Pero si nos gusta esto o no, ella representa al resto de la sociedad."

"Yo imaginaría que hay bastantes personas que se ofenderían por aquella declaración."

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Incluso tu?"

"Realmente, pienso que lady Eleonor es bastante astuta," dijo ella, doblando sus manos remilgadamente en su regazo.

"¡La mujer te llamó un melón demasiado maduro!"

Dos manchas rojas similares aparecieron en sus mejillas. "Un cítrico demasiado maduro," corrigió ella. "te aseguro que hay una diferencia muy grande."

Arnold decidió en ese mismo momento que la mente femenina era uno de los órganos más extraños e incomprensibles que ningún hombre debería intentar entender. No había una mujer viva quién podría ir del punto A al B sin detenerse en C, D, X, y 12 a lo largo del camino.

"Helga," dijo finalmente, contemplándola con incredulidad, "Esa mujer te insultó.

¿Cómo puedes defenderla?"

"Ella no dijo nada más que la verdad," contestó, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. "Ella ha sido bastante amable, realmente, desde entonces mi madre comenzó a permitir que yo eligiera mi propia ropa. "

Arnold gimió. "Seguramente hablábamos sobre algo más en algún punto. Dime que _no tuvimos la intención_ de hablar de tu guardarropa."

Los ojos de Helga se entrecerraron. "Creo que hablábamos de su insatisfacción por la vida como el hombre más popular en Londres."

Su voz se elevó en las cuatro últimas palabras, y Arnold sintió que lo habían reprendido.

Profundamente.

El se encontró extraordinariamente irritando. "No sé por qué pensé que tu entenderías," él se alejo un poco, odiando el dejo infantil de su voz, pero completamente incapaz de corregirlo.

"Lo siento," dijo ella, "pero es un poco difícil para mí sentarse aquí y escucharte quejar de que tu vida no es nada."

"No dije eso."

"¡Te aseguro que lo hiciste!"

"Dije que _no tengo_ nada," corrigió él, tratando de no estremecerse cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó.

"Tú tienes más que cualquiera que yo conozca," dijo ella, pinchándolo en el hombro. "Pero si no te das cuenta de eso, entonces tal vez estas en lo correcto… tu vida no es nada."

"Es demasiado difícil explicar," dijo él en un murmullo irritable.

"Si quieres una nueva dirección para tu vida," dijo ella, "entonces para el bien del cielo, sólo elije algo y hazlo. El mundo es tu ostra, Arnold. Eres joven, rico, y _un hombre."_ La voz de Helga se volvió amarga, resentida. "puedes hacer cualquier cosa que quieras. "

Él frunció el ceño, lo cual no la sorprendió. Cuando la gente estaba convencida que ellos tenían problemas, la última cosa que querían oír era una solución simple, franca.

"No es tan simple," dijo él.

"Es exactamente así de simple." Ella lo contempló por un larguísimo momento, preguntándose, quizás por primera vez en su vida, quien era él.

Había pensado que ella sabía todo sobre él, pero no sabía que él mantenía un diario.

Ella no sabía que él poseía temperamento.

Ella no sabía que él se sentía descontento con su vida.

Y ella seguramente no sabía que él era irritable y se molesto bastante al sentir esa insatisfacción, cuando el cielo sabía que él no lo merecía. ¿Qué derecho tenia él para sentirse infeliz con su vida? ¿Cómo se atreve a quejarse, especialmente frente a ella?

Se mantuvo de pie, allanando sus faldas en un gesto torpe, defensivo. "La próxima vez que quieras quejarte de los problemas de la adoración universal, trata de ser una solterona de armario durante un día. Ver como siente y luego avísame si quieres quejarte."

Y luego, mientras Arnold todavía estaba tumbado en el sofá, bostezando y mirándola como si fuera alguna criatura extraña con tres cabezas, con doce dedos, y una cola, ella salió del cuarto.

Era, ella pensó mientras descendía por los peldaños externos a la Calle Bruton, la salida más espléndida de su existencia.

Era realmente demasiado malo, entonces, que el hombre que estaba dejando era el único en cuya compañía había querido alguna vez permanecer.

Arnold padeció un infierno todo el día.

Su mano dolia como el diablo, a pesar del brandy que él había salpicado tanto en su piel como en su boca. El agente inmobiliario que había manejado el arriendo para la cómoda pequeña casa con terraza que había encontrado en Bloomsbury le había informado que el arrendatario anterior tenía dificultades y Arnold no sería capaz de mudarse hoy como había planeado "¿sería aceptable la próxima semana?" Y para colmo, sospechó que él podría haber hecho un daño irreparable a su amistad con Helga.

Lo cual lo hizo sentirse peor del todo, desde (A) él, mejor dicho, valoraba su amistad con Helga ( B) él no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que valoraba su amistad con Helga, que (y C) lo hizo sentirse ligeramente asustado.

Helga era una constante en su vida. La amiga de su hermana… la que estaba siempre en el borde del salón de baile; cerca, pero no realmente como podrían haber sido las cosas.

Pero el mundo parecía cambiar. Él sólo había estado de vuelta en Inglaterra durante una quincena, pero ya Helga había cambiado. O tal vez él había cambiado. O tal vez ella no había cambiado pero el modo en que la veía había cambiado.

Ella le importaba. Él no sabía cómo tomarlo.

Y después de diez años en que ella solo estaba... _allí,_ era bastante extraño que ella le importara tanto.

No le gustaba como habían tomado caminos separados esa tarde en términos tan bruscos. Él no podía recordaba haberse sentido tan mal con Helga, alguna vez… no, eso no era verdad. Estaba aquella vez ... querido Dios, ¿cuántos años habían pasado de eso? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? Su madre había estado molestándolo sobre casarse, que no era nada nuevo, excepto que esa vez ella había sugerido a Helga como una novia potencial, lo cual _era_ nuevo, y Arnold no estaba de humor para tratar con la usual busca de partidos de su madre, que debía embromar su espalda.

Y luego ella no se había detenido. Ella había hablado sobre Helga durante todo el día y durante toda la noche, hasta que Arnold finalmente huyo del país. Nada drástico sólo un paseo cortó a Gales. ¿Pero realmente, qué había estado pensando su madre?

Cuando él había vuelto, su madre había querido hablar con él, obviamente… excepto que esta vez era porque su hermana Daphne estaba esperando un niño otra vez y ella había querido hacer un anuncio familiar. ¿Pero cómo debía él haber sabido eso? Entonces él no había estado pensando con mucha ilusión en la visita, ya que estaba seguro que esto implicaría mucha indirectas completamente descubiertas sobre el matrimonio. ¡Entonces había buscado corriendo a sus hermanos, y ellos habían comenzado a atormentarlo sobre el mismo tema, como sólo los hermanos saben hacerlo, y la siguiente cosa que supo, fue que él anunciaba, con una voz muy alta, que no iba a casarse con Helga Pataki!

Excepto que de alguna manera Helga había estado estando de pie ahí mismo en la entrada, con la mano en su boca, sus grandes ojos con dolor y vergüenza y probablemente otras docena de emociones desagradables en la cual él había estado demasiado avergonzado.

Esto había sido uno de los momentos más horribles de su vida. Uno, de hecho, que se esforzó en no recordarlo. Él nunca pensó que Helga lo había imaginado… al menos no más que otras damas lo habían imaginado… avergonzándola. Al seleccionarla para tal anuncio...

Había sido imperdonable.

Él se había disculpado, por supuesto, y ella había aceptado, pero él nunca se había perdonado completamente.

Y ahora él iba y la insultaba nuevamente. No en una forma directa, por supuesto, pero él debería haber pensado un poco más largo y más duramente antes de quejarse de su vida.

Demonios, había sonado estúpido, incluso para sí mismo. ¿De qué se tenía que quejar? De nada.

Y aún existía todavía este vacío fastidioso. Un deseo, realmente, para algo que él no podía definir. Él estaba celoso de sus hermanos, por Dios, para haber encontrado sus pasiones, sus legados.

La única señal que Arnold había dejado en el mundo estaba en las páginas _de la Revista de Sociedad de lady Eleonor._ Qué broma.

Pero todas las cosas eran relativas, ¿verdad? Y comparado con Helga, él tenía poco para quejarse.

Lo cual probablemente significaba que él debería haber guardado sus pensamientos para si mismo. No le gustó pensar en ella como una solterona de armario, pero él supuso que era exactamente lo que ella era. Y esa no era una posición de mucha reverencia en la sociedad británica.

De hecho, era una situación de la cual muchas personas se quejarían. Amargamente.

Helga nunca se había presentado como algo menos que estoica quizás no muy contenta consigo, pero al menos lo aceptaba.

¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez Helga tenía esperanzas y sueños de una vida más allá de la que compartía con su madre y hermana en su pequeña casa en la Calle de Mont. Tal vez ella tenía proyectos y objetivos propios, pero los guardó bajo un velo de dignidad y buen humor.

Tal vez había más en ella al parecer. Tal vez, pensó él con un suspiro, ella merecía una disculpa.

Él no estaba exactamente seguro de por qué tenía que disculparse; él no estaba seguro de cual _era_ lo que precisamente necesitaba.

Pero la situación necesitaba algo.

¡Ay!, demonios. Ahora él iba a tener que asistir a la velada musical de Smythe-Smith esta tarde. Esto era un acontecimiento doloroso, discordante, anual; sólo cuando uno estaba seguro que todas las hijas de Smythe-Smith habían crecido, alguna nueva prima se elevaba para tomar su lugar, cada una con un oído más sordo que la última.

Pero era donde Helga iba a estar esa tarde, y esto significaba que era donde Arnold tendría que estar también.


	15. Lady Eleonor el 16 de abril de 1824

La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.

Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.

* * *

 _ **Arnold Shortman estaba completamente rodeado por un grupo de señoritas en la velada musical de Smythe-Smith el miércoles por la noche, todas preocupadas por su mano herida.**_

 _ **Esta Autora no sabe como la herida fue hecha… en efecto, el Sr. Shortman ha sido fastidiosamente hermético sobre ello. Hablando de molestias, el hombre en cuestión parecía irritado por toda la atención. En efecto, Esta Autora oyó por casualidad decir a su hermano Anthony que él lamentaba el no haber dejado la (palabra no repetible) venda en casa.**_

 _ **La revista de Sociedad de lady Eleonor,**_

 **el 16 de abril de 1824**


	16. Tarde Musical

**La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Detesto la gripa. La gripa en temporada de canícula es lo peor que te puede pasar, estas con el calor y terminas sudando a mares. La deshidratación puede ser peligrosa(Lo he notado de manera tarde) Pero eso no me detuvo mucho para actualizarles el capitulo 7 de esta historia. Y ya llevo la mitad de la actualizacion de Rocket Brothers. Voy a paso lento, pero seguro. xDD**

 **Disfruten de este hermoso capitulo.**

* * *

 **Tarde musical.**

¿Por qué… por qué… _por qué_ se hacía esto a si misma?

Año tras año la invitación llegaba por el mensajero, y año tras año Helga se juraba a si misma que nunca, teniendo a Dios por testigo, asistiría a alguna otra velada musical de Smythe-Smith.

Y aún así año tras año ella se encontraba asentada en el cuarto de música de Smythe-Smith, desesperadamente tratando de no rendirse (al menos no visiblemente) cuando la última generación de muchachas de Smythe-Smith mataba al pobre Sr. Mozart en la efigie musical.

Era doloroso. Horriblemente, terriblemente, horriblemente doloroso. Realmente, no había ninguna otra forma de describirlo.

Incluso lo más desconcertante era que Helga siempre parecía terminar en la primera fila, o cerca de ella, que estaba más allá de lo soportable. Y no sólo para los oídos. Cada cierto tiempo, había una muchacha de Smythe-Smith que era consciente de tomar parte en lo que sólo podría ser llamado un delito contra la ley auditiva. Mientras las otras muchachas atacaban sus violines y pianos con un vigor inconsciente, esto agregado a una expresión afligida en su cara… una expresión que Helga conocía bien.

Esta era la cara que una ponía cuando quería estar en cualquier parte, menos donde una estaba. Podrías tratar de esconderlo, pero esto siempre se notaba en las esquinas de la boca, que se encontraban apretadas y tensas. Y los ojos, por supuesto, que flotaban de arriba a abajo evitando todo contacto visual con el resto.

El cielo sabía que la cara de Helga había estado maldita con aquella misma expresión a menudo.

Tal vez por eso ella nunca logró definitivamente quedarse en casa durante una noche de Smythe-Smith. Alguien tenía que sonreír favorablemente y fingir disfrutar de la música.

Además, no era como si estuviese obligada a ir y escuchar más de una vez por año, de todas formas.

De todos modos, uno no podía menos que pensar en la fortuna que se podría hacer en discretos tapones para los oídos.

El cuarteto de muchachas precalentaba en un revoltijo de notas discordantes y escalas que sólo prometían empeorar una vez que ellas comenzaran a tocar de veras. Helga había tomado un asiento en el centro de la segunda fila, consternando mucho a su hermana Hilda.

"Hay dos asientos absolutamente buenos en la esquina trasera," Hilda siseo en su oído.

"Ya es demasiado tarde," contesto Helga, instalándose en una silla ligeramente acolchada.

"Dios me ayude," gimió Hilda. Helga recogió su programa y comenzó a hojearlo.

"Si no nos sentamos aquí, alguien más lo hará," dijo ella.

"¡Ese es exactamente mi deseo!"

Helga se inclinó de modo que sólo su hermana pudiera oír sus palabras murmuradas.

"Podemos limitarnos a sonreír y ser corteses. Imagina si alguien como Rhonda Gamelthorpe se sienta aquí y riéndose disimuladamente en todo momento."

Hilda miró alrededor. "No pienso que Rhonda Gamelthorpe quisiera estar aquí atrapada."

Helga decidió no hacer caso de esta declaración. "La última cosa que ellas necesitan es a alguien sentado justo en el frente y le guste hacer comentarios poco amables. Aquellas pobres muchachas serían mortificadas."

"Ellas van a ser mortificadas de todos modos," se quejo Hilda.

"No, ellas no lo serán," dijo Helga. "Al menos no aquella, esa, o esa otra," dijo ella, señalando las dos con violines y la del piano. Pero esa" - ella hizo indico discretamente a la muchacha que se sentaba con un violonchelo entre sus rodillas-"ella ya se siente miserable. Lo menos que podemos hacer es no hacerlo peor permitiendo que alguien malicioso y cruel se siente aquí."

"Solo será destripada más adelante, en la semana por lady Eleonor," refunfuñó

Hilda.

Helga abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero en aquel momento exacto noto que la persona que acababa de ocupar el asiento a su otro lado era Pheobe.

"Pheobe," dijo Helga con el obvio placer. "Pensé que planeabas quedarte en casa."

Pheobe hizo una mueca, su piel tomo tono pálido decididamente verdoso. "No puedo explicarlo, pero pareciera que no me puedo alejar. Es como un accidente de carro. No puedes dejar de mirar."

"O escuchar," dijo Hilda, "como seria en este caso."

Helga sonrió. Ella no podía ayudarle.

"¿Les oí hablando sobre lady Eleonor cuándo llegué?" preguntó Pheobe.

"Dije a Helga," dijo Hilda, inclinándose de forma poco elegante a través de su hermana para hablar con Pheobe, " ellas van a ser destruidas por lady Eleonor más adelante durante esta semana."

"No sé," dijo Pheobe pensativamente. "Ella no se mete con las muchachas de Smythe-Smith cada año. No sé por qué."

"Yo sé por qué," cacareó una voz desde atrás.

Pheobe, Helga, y Hilda todas se dieron vuelta en sus asientos, luego dieron tumbos hacia atrás cuando vieron el bastón de lady Gertie acercándose peligrosamente a sus caras.

"Lady Gertie," Helga tragó aire, incapaz de resistir el impulso de tocarse la nariz… sólo para tranquilizarse de que aún estaba allí.

"Creo entender a lady Eleonor," dijo lady Gertie.

"¿Usted?" preguntó Hilda.

"Ella es dulce en el fondo," siguió la vieja señora. "¿Ustedes ven a esa" – apuntando con su bastón en dirección a la violonchelista, casi perforó el oído de Pheobe en el proceso - "justo ahí?"

"Sí," dijo Pheobe, frotando su oído, "aunque pienso que no seré capaz de oírlas."

"Probablemente una bendición," dijo lady Gertie volviéndose con el bastón en la mano. "Usted puede agradecerme más tarde."

"¿Decía usted algo sobre la violonchelista?" pregunto Helga rápidamente, antes de que Pheobe dijera algo completamente inadecuado.

"Por supuesto que estaba diciendo algo. Mírenla," dijo lady Gertie. "Ella es miserable. Y claro que debería serlo. Claramente es la única que tiene una pista en cuanto a lo terriblemente malas que son. Las otras tres no tienen ni siquiera el sentido musical de un mosquito."

Helga dio un vistazo bastante satisfecho a su hermana menor.

"Usted recuerde mis palabras," dijo lady Gertie. "Lady Eleonor no tendrá nada que decir sobre esta velada musical. Ella no quiere herir los sentimientos de nadie. No como el resto de ellos…"

Hilda, Helga, y Pheobe todas esquivaron el bastón que se balanceaba encima de ellas.

"Bah. Ella no podría preocuparse menos por el resto de ellos."

"Esta es una teoría interesante," dijo Helga.

Lady Gertie se recostó felizmente en su silla. "Sí, lo es. ¿O no?"

Helga asintió con la cabeza. "Pienso que usted tiene razón."

"Hmmph. Por lo general la tengo."

Todavía volteada en su asiento, Helga se devolvió primero a Hilda, y luego a Pheobe, diciendo, "Esa es la misma razón por la qué sigo viniendo a estas infernales veladas musicales año tras año."

"¿Para ver a Lady Gertie?" pregunto Pheobe, parpadeando por la confusión.

"No. A causa de muchachas como ellas." Helga señaló a la violonchelista. "Sé exactamente cómo se siente."

"No seas tonta, Helga," dijo Hilda. "tú nunca has tocado el piano en público, y aun si lo hicieras, tu eres completamente capaz de llevarlo a cabo."

Helga se volvio a su hermana. "No es sobre la música, Hilda."

Entonces la cosa más rara pasó a lady Gertie. Su cara cambió. Completamente, completamente, asombrosamente cambiada. Sus ojos se pusieron nebulosos, pensativos. Y sus labios, que generalmente se mostraban ligeramente apretados y sarcásticos en las comisuras, se suavizaron. "Yo era también así, señorita Pataki," dijo ella, tan silenciosamente que tanto Pheobe como Hilda se vieron obligadas a inclinarse hacia adelante, Pheobe con un, "¿Perdon?," y Hilda con un bastante menos cortés, "¿Qué?"

Pero lady Gertie sólo tenía ojos para Helga. "Es por lo qué asisto, año tras año," dijo la señora más vieja. "Justo como usted."

Y durante un momento Helga se sintió raramente unida a la vieja mujer. Lo que era bastante loco, porque ellas no tenían nada en común aparte del género… ni la edad, ni estatus, nada. Y aún era casi como si la condesa la había elegido de alguna manera, ¿con que propósito?, Helga no podía adivinarlo. Pero ella parecía determinada a encender un fuego bajo la ordenada e incluso aburrida vida de Helga.

Y Helga no podía menos que pensar que algo estaba pasando.

 _¿No es agradable descubrir que no somos exactamente lo que habíamos pensado que éramos?_

Las palabras de lady Gertie desde la otra noche todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Helga. Casi como una letanía. Casi como un desafío.

"¿Sabe lo que pienso, señorita Pataki?" Preguntó Lady Gertie, en un tono

Ilusoriamente suave.

"Yo ni siquiera me atrevería a adivinar," dijo Helga con gran honestidad y respeto en su voz.

"Pienso _que usted_ podría ser lady Eleonor."

Hilda y Pheobe jadearon.

Los labios de Helga se separaron por la sorpresa. Nadie había pensado acusarla a ella de algo así anteriormente. Esto era... impensable... increíble y...Bastante lisonjero, realmente.

Helga sintió que su boca se deslizaba en una sonrisa astuta, y se inclinó hacia adelante, como si se prepara a impartir noticias de gran importancia.

Lady Gertie se inclinó hacia adelante.

Hilda y Pheobe también se inclinaron hacia adelante.

"¿Sabe usted lo qué pienso, Lady Gertie?" pregunto Helga, con una voz irresistiblemente suave.

"Bueno," dijo Lady Gertie, con un malvado destello en su ojo, "yo le diría que estoy sin aliento, con anticipación, pero usted ya me ha dicho anteriormente que piensa que yo soy lady Eleonor."

"¿Es usted?"

Lady Gertie sonrió maliciosamente. "Tal vez lo soy."

Hilda y Pheobe jadearon nuevamente, más alto esta vez.

El estómago de Helga dio tumbos.

"¿Lo admite usted?" Pheobe susurró.

"Por supuesto que no lo admito," ladró lady Gertie, enderezando su columna y golpeando su bastón contra el suelo con bastante fuerza para parar momentáneamente a las cuatro músicas aficionados en su precalentamiento.

"Incluso si fuera verdadero - y no digo que lo sea - ¿sería lo bastante tonta para admitirlo?"

"Entonces ¿por qué usted lo dice…?"

"Porque, cabeza hueca, trato de llegar a algo."

Ella entonces procedió a guardar silencio hasta que Helga se sintiera forzada a preguntar, "¿Cuál es?"

Lady Gertie les dirigió una mirada sumamente exasperada. "Que _cualquiera_ puede ser lady Eleonor," exclamó ella, golpeando su bastón en el suelo con el renovado vigor.

"Cualquiera en absoluto."

"Bueno, excepto _yo,"_ Hilda agrego. "Estoy completamente segura de que no soy yo."

Lady Gertie ni siquiera honró Hilda con un vistazo. "Déjeme decirle algo," dijo ella.

"Como si pudiéramos pararle," dijo Helga, tan dulcemente que esto le salió como un elogio. Y la _verdad_ sea dicha, esto _era_ un elogio. Ella admiraba mucho a lady Gertie.

Ella admiraba a alguien que sabía decir lo que pensaba en público.

Lady Gertie se rió entre dientes. "Hay más de usted de lo que ve el ojo, Helga

Pataki."

"Eso es verdad," dijo Hilda con una sonrisa. "Ella puede ser bastante cruel, por ejemplo. Nadie lo creería, pero cuando éramos jóvenes…"

Helga le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"¿Lo ve?" dijo Hilda.

"Lo que yo iba a decir," siguió lady Gertie, "era que _la multitud_ está totalmente equivocada con mi desafío."

"¿Cómo sugiere usted que lo hagamos, entonces?" preguntó Pheobe.

Lady Gertie agitó su mano desdeñosamente en la cara de Pheobe. "Tengo que explicar porque la gente actúa de forma incorrecta primero," dijo ella. "Ellos continúan vigilando a las personas obvias. Personas como su madre…" dijo ella, volteándose hacia a Helga y Hilda.

"¿Nuestra madre?" Exclamaron al unísono.

"Ah, por favor," se mofó lady Gertie. "Una entrometida tan grande como ella, esta ciudad jamás ha visto. Es exactamente la clase de persona de la cual todos sospechan."

Helga no sabía que decir frente a esto. Su madre _era_ una chismosa celebre, pero era difícil imaginarla como lady Eleonor.

"Eso es por lo cual," siguió lady Gertie, con una mirada perspicaz en su ojo, "no puede ser ella."

"Bueno, _eso,"_ dijo Helga con un poco de sarcasmo, "y el hecho de que Hilda y yo podríamos decirle con seguridad que ella no lo es."

"Pish. Si su madre fuera lady Eleonor, ella habría encontrado un modo de ocultarlo de ustedes."

"¿Mi madre?" dijo Hilda dudosamente. "No lo creo."

"Lo que trato _de decir,"_ replico lady Gertie, "antes de todas estas _interrupciones_ infernales…" Helga pensó que oyó un resoplido de Pheobe. "era que si lady Eleonor fuera alguien _obvio,_ ella habría sido descubierta ya, ¿No lo cree?"

Silencio, hasta que se hizo claro que alguna respuesta era necesaria, entonces las tres asintieron con la cabeza con apropiada seriedad y vigor.

"Ella debe ser alguien de quien nadie sospecha," dijo lady Gertie. "Eso debe ser."

Helga se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza otra vez. Lady Gertie tenía razón, de un extraño modo.

"¡Eso es por lo qué," siguió la señora más vieja triunfalmente, "no soy una candidata probable!"

Helga parpadeó, sin entender completamente la lógica. "¿Perdón?"

"Ah, _por favor."_ Lady Gertie dio a Helga un vistazo bastante desdeñoso. "¿Piensa usted que es la primera persona en sospechar de mi?"

Helga sólo sacudió su cabeza. "Todavía pienso que es usted."

Esto la hizo ganar algo de respeto. Lady Gertie asintió con la cabeza con aprobación cuando ella dijo, "usted es más descarada de lo que parece."

Hilda se apoyo hacia adelante y dijo con una voz conspiradora, "Es verdad."

Helga apretó la mano de su hermana. "¡Hilda!"

"Creo que la velada musical comienza," dijo Pheobe.

"El cielo nos ayude a todos nosotros," anunció lady Gertie. "No sé por qué yo…¡Sr. Shortman! "

Helga se había dado vuelta para el pequeño escenario, pero se volteo raudamente para ver a Arnold hacer el largo camino a través de la fila hasta el asiento vacío al lado de lady Gertie, pidiendo amablemente perdón cuando él chocó con las rodillas de la gente.

Sus disculpas, por supuesto, fueron acompañadas por una de sus sonrisas letales, y dejando al menos tres señoras totalmente derretidas en sus asientos como resultado.

Helga frunció el ceño. Era asqueroso.

"Helga," susurró Hilda. "¿Estas gruñendo?"

"Arnold," dijo Pheobe. "Yo no sabía que vendrías."

Él se encogió de hombros, su cara estaba iluminada con una media sonrisa. "Cambie de opinión en el último momento. Yo siempre he sido un gran amante de la música, después de todo."

"Lo que explicaría tu presencia aquí," dijo Pheobe con una voz excepcionalmente seca. Arnold reconoció su declaración arqueando simplemente su ceja antes de dirigirse a Helga y decir, "Buenas noches, señorita Pataki. " Saludando con la cabeza a Hilda con otro, "señorita Pataki."

Le tomó un tiempo a Helga encontrar su voz. Ellos se habían separado de forma bastante brusca esa tarde, y ahora aquí él estaba con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Buenas noches, Sr. Shortman," finalmente pudo decir.

¿"Sabe alguien lo qué está en el programa esta noche?" Preguntó, pareciendo terriblemente interesado.

Helga tuvo que admirarlo por esto. Arnold tenía un modo de mirarle como si nada en el mundo podría ser más interesante que su siguiente oración. Ese era un gran talento, lo era.

Sobre todo ahora, cuando todos sabían que a él no podía interesarle de una u otra forma lo que las muchachas de Smythe-Smith decidieran tocar esa tarde.

"Creo que es Mozart," dijo Hilda. "Ellos casi siempre eligen Mozart."

"Encantador," contestó Arnold, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla como si él hubiera acabado de terminar una excelente comida. "Soy un gran admirador del Sr. Mozart."

"En este caso," lady Gertie cacareó, dándole un codazo en las costillas, "usted podría querer hacer su fuga mientras la posibilidad todavía existe."

"No sea tonta," dijo él. "Estoy seguro que las muchachas harán todo lo posible."

"Ah, no hay dudas de que ellas harán todo lo posible," dijo Pheobe siniestramente.

"Shhh," dijo Helga. "Pienso que están listas para empezar." No, ella confesó así misma, que estaba especialmente impaciente por escuchar la versión de las Smythe-Smith para _Eine Kleine Nacht-musik._ Pero se sentia profundamente molesta con Arnold. No estaba segura de que decirle… salvo que independientemente de lo que _debiera_ decirle, definitivamente no debería decirlo delante de Pheobe, Hilda, y más que nada delante de lady Gertie.

Un mayordomo fue y apagó unas velas señalando que las muchachas estaban listas para comenzar. Helga se animo, tragado de tal modo para obstruir sus canales de oído interiores (esto no funciono), y entonces la tortura comenzó. Y continuó... y siguió... y siguió. Helga no estaba segura de que era más atormentador - la música o el saber que Arnold estaba sentado justo detrás de ella. Siendo consciente de ello la parte trasera de su cuello la sentía hormiguear, y ella se encontró jugueteando como loca, sus dedos golpeaban despiadadamente el terciopelo azul oscuro de sus faldas.

Cuando el cuarteto de Smythe-Smith finalmente termino, tres de las muchachas estaban radiantes con los aplausos corteses, y la cuarta – la violonchelista miraba como si quisiera enterrarse lentamente bajo una roca.

Helga suspiró. Al menos, en todas sus temporadas fracasadas, no había sido obligada alguna vez a alardear sus carencias frente a toda _la multitud_ como tuvieron que hacerlo estas muchachas. Siempre le permitían derretirse en las sombras, cernirse silenciosamente en el perímetro del salón, mirando a las otras muchachas dar vueltas en la pista de baile.

¡Ah, su madre la arrastró aquí y allí, tratando de colocarla en el camino de alguno u otro señor elegible, pero eso no era nada! Nada como lo que las muchachas de Smythe-Smith fueron obligadas a soportar.

Aunque, con toda honestidad, tres de las cuatro parecían felizmente inconsciente de su ineptitud musical. Helga sólo sonrió y aplaudió. Ella seguramente no iba a reventar su burbuja colectiva.

Y si la teoría de lady Gertie era correcta, lady Eleonor no iba a escribir una palabra sobre la velada musical.

Los aplausos se acabaron más que rápidamente, y pronto cada uno tomo su propio rumbo, haciendo conversaciones corteses con sus vecinos y observando la mesa de refrescos puesta justo detrás del salón.

"Limonada," Helga murmuró para sí misma. Perfecto. Ella estaba terriblemente acalorada… realmente, ¿En qué había estado pensando, llevando puesto terciopelo durante una noche tan caliente?... y una fresca bebida sería justo lo que la haría sentir mejor. Sin mencionar que Arnold estaba atrapado en una conversación con lady Gertie, lo cual hacia el momento ideal para realizar su fuga.

Pero tan pronto como Helga tenía su vaso en la mano, oyó la voz dolorosamente familiar de Arnold detrás de ella, murmurando su nombre.

Ella volteo, y antes de que tuviera cualquier idea de lo que hacía, dijo, "lo siento."

"¿Tu lo sientes?"

"Sí," aseguró. "Al menos pienso que lo siento."

Sus ojos se arrugaron ligeramente en las esquinas. "La conversación se pone más intrigante cada segundo."

"Arnold…"

Él retuvo su brazo. "Da una vuelta conmigo alrededor del salón, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No pienso…"

Él acercó su brazo sólo una pulgada más o menos, pero el mensaje estaba claro. "Por favor", dijo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dejó su limonada. "Muy bien." Ellos anduvieron en silencio durante casi un minuto, entonces Arnold dijo, "me gustaría pedirte perdón."

"Yo fui quién asaltó el cuarto," indicó Helga.

Él inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, y ella pudo ver una sonrisa indulgente jugueteando a través de sus labios. "Yo no podría llamarlo 'asalto,'" dijo él.

Helga frunció el ceño. Probablemente no debería haberse marchado tan enfadada, pero ahora que lo había hecho, estaba extrañamente orgullosa de ello. No era algo común que una mujer como ella consiguiera hacer una salida tan dramática.

"Bueno, yo no debí haber sido tan grosera," refunfuñó ella, sin sentirlo realmente.

Él arqueó una ceja, entonces obviamente decidido a no continuar el tema. "Me gustaría poder disculparme," dijo, "por ser un pequeño mocoso malcriado."

Helga tropezó con sus pies. Él le ayudó a recobrar su equilibrio, luego dijo, "Estoy consciente que tengo muchas, pero muchas cosas en mi vida por lo cual yo debería estar agradecido. Porque realmente _estoy_ agradecido," corrigió, su boca estaba completamente seria, pero seguramente se sentía avergonzado. "Fue imperdonablemente grosero quejarme contigo."

"No," dijo ella, "he pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo que dijiste, y mientras yo..." Ella tragó, luego lamió sus labios, que se habían ido secando. Había pasado todo el día tratando de pensar en las palabras correctas, y pensó que las había encontrado, pero ahora que él estaba ahí, a su lado, no podía pensar en las dos cosas.

"¿Necesitas otro vaso de limonada?" preguntó Arnold cortésmente.

Ella negó con su cabeza. "Tienes todo el derecho a tus sentimientos," soltó. "Puede no ser lo que yo sentiría en tus zapatos, tienes todo el derecho. Pero…"

Ella se mortificó, y Arnold se encontraba desesperado por saber lo que había planeado decir. ¿"Pero qué, Helga?" La impulsó.

"No es nada."

"¿No es nada?" Su mano fue nuevamente a su brazo, y entonces él apretó ligeramente, para dejarle saber lo que él quería decir.

Paso un largo rato, él pensó que realmente ella no iba a responder, y luego, sólo cuando pensó que su cara se rajaría por la sonrisa que sostuvo con tanto cuidado en sus labios… ellos estaban en público, después de todo, y no quería invitar a los comentarios y especulaciones pareciendo anhelante y preocupado, ella suspiró.

Fue un sonido encantador, extrañamente confortante, suave, y sabio. Y lo hizo querer mirarla más estrechamente, para ver en su mente, para oír los ritmos de su alma.

"Arnold," dijo Helga silenciosamente, "si tú te sientes frustrado por tu actual situación, deberías hacer algo para cambiarlo. Es realmente algo simple."

"Eso es lo que hago," dijo él encogiéndose descuidadamente de hombros. "Mi madre me acusa de llegar y abandonar el país caprichosamente, pero la verdad es…"

"Tú lo haces cuando te sientes frustrado," terminó ella por él.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella lo entendía. Él no estaba seguro de como había sucedido, o incluso como eso tenía sentido, pero Helga Pataki lo entendía.

"Pienso que deberías publicar tus diarios," dijo ella.

"Yo no podría."

"¿Por qué no?"

Él paro de caminar, dejándola ir de su brazo. Realmente no tenía una respuesta, además de una palpitación rara en su corazón.

"¿Quién querría leerlos?" Finalmente preguntó.

"yo lo haria," dijo ella francamente. "Pheobe, Hilda..." añadió, enumerando nombres con sus dedos. "Tu madre, Lady Eleonor, estoy segura," añadió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Ella escribe bastante sobre ti."

Su buen humor era contagioso, y Arnold no pudo reprimir completamente su sonrisa.

"Helga, no cuenta si las únicas personas que compran el libro es la gente que conozco."

"¿Por qué no?" Sus labios se movieron nerviosamente. "tú conoces a un montón de gente. Por qué, cuentas solamente a los Shortman…"

Él tomo su mano. Sin saber por qué, pero él tomo su mano. "Helga, para."

Ella sólo se rió. "creo que Pheobe me contó que tienes pilas y pilas de primos también, y…"

"Suficiente," él advirtió. Pero sonreía abiertamente mientras lo decía. Helga aparto la vista de su mano, luego dijo, "mucha gente querrá leer sobre tus viajes. Tal vez al principio sólo será porque eres una figura muy conocida en Londres, pero no tomará mucho antes de que cada uno se dé cuenta de lo buen escritor que eres. Y luego ellos pedirán más a gritos. "

"No quiero ser un éxito debido al nombre Shortman," dijo él.

Helga soltó su mano y la plantó en sus caderas. ¿" _Me estas escuchando_? Sólo te digo esto…"

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos están hablando?" Dijo Pheobe mientras se les quedaba mirando muy, muy curiosa.

"Nada," refunfuñaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Pheobe resopló.

"No me insulten. ¿Cómo que nada? "Helga miró como si ella fuera a escupir fuego en cualquier momento.

"Tu hermano sólo está siendo obtuso," dijo Helga.

"Bien, no es nada nuevo," dijo Pheobe.

"¡Esperen un momento!" exclamó Arnold.

"¿Pero qué," sondeó Pheobe, ignorandolo completamente, "sobre que es obtuso?"

"Es un asunto personal," replico Arnold.

"Lo que hace que todo esto sea más interesante," dijo Pheobe. Ella contempló a Helga con expectación.

"Lo siento," dijo Helga. "Realmente no lo puedo decir."

¡"No puedo creerlo!" Pheobe lanzó un grito. "Tú no vas a decirme."

"No," contestó Helga, sintiéndose extraña forma satisfecha consigo misma, "no lo haré."

"No puedo creerlo," dijo Pheobe otra vez, volteándose hacia a su hermano. "No puedo creerlo."

Sus labios se transformaron en la más puras de las sonrisas. "Créelo."

"Tú te estás guardando secretos a mí."

Él levantó sus cejas. "¿Crees que te lo cuento todo?"

"Por supuesto que no." Ella frunció el ceño. "Pero pensé que Helga lo hacía."

"Pero este no es mi secreto para poder contarlo," dijo Helga. "Es de Arnold."

"Pienso que el planeta ha cambiado su eje," se quejó Pheobe. "O quizás Inglaterra ha chocado contra Francia. Todo lo que sé que este no es el mismo mundo que habitaba esta mañana. "

Helga no podía ayudarle. Y se rió tontamente.

¡"Y tú te ríe de mí!" Pheobe añadió.

"No, yo no," dijo Helga, riendo. "Realmente, yo no."

¿"Sabes realmente lo qué te hace falta?" preguntó Arnold.

"¿Qué?".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Un marido."

¡"Eres tan malvado como mi madre!"

"Podría ser mucho peor si yo realmente me lo propusiera."

"De eso no tengo duda," replico Pheobe de vuelta.

¡"Alto, alto!" dijo Helga, verdaderamente risueña es ese momento.

Ambos la observaron expectantes, como diciendo, ¿ _Ahora qué?_

"Estoy tan contenta de haber venido esta noche," dijo Helga, las palabras salieron espontáneamente de sus labios. "No puedo recordar una tarde más agradable. Realmente, no puedo."

Varias horas más tarde, cuando Arnold reposaba en la cama, mirando el techo de su dormitorio en su nuevo apartamento en Bloomsbury, pensó que él sentía exactamente lo mismo.


	17. Lady Eleonor el 16 de abril de 1824(2)

La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.

* * *

 _ **Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataki fueron vistos conversando en la velada musical de Smythe-Smith, aunque nadie parece saber de qué exactamente ellos hablaban. Esta Autora se atrevería a adivinar que su conversación se centró sobre la identidad de esta Autora, ya que era lo qué todos los demás parecían estar hablando, antes, después, y (groseramente, en la estimada opinión de esta autora) durante la interpretación.**_

 _ **En otras noticias, el violín de Honoria Smythe-Smith fue dañado cuando lady Gertie accidentalmente lo golpeó mientras agitaba su bastón.**_

 _ **Lady Gertie insistió en sustituir el instrumento, pero también declaró que no es su hábito comprar algo menos que lo mejor, Honoria tendrá un violín Ruggieri, importado de Cremona, Italia.**_

 _ **Según el conocimiento de Esta Autora, cuando el factor de fabricación y tiempo de embarque, junto con una lista de espera larguísima, tomará seis meses para que un violín Ruggieri pueda alcanzar nuestras costas.**_

 _ **Revista de Sociedad de lady Eleonor,**_

 **el 16 de abril de 1824.**


	18. ¡Es Pheobe!

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 8.**

* * *

 **¡Es Pheobe...!**

Hay momentos en la vida de una mujer cuando su corazón se mueve en su pecho, cuando el mundo de repente parece extraordinariamente rosado y perfecto, cuando una sinfonía puede ser oída en el tintinear de un timbre.

Helga Pataki tenía justo unos de esos momentos dos días después de la velada musical de Smythe-Smith.

Todo fue por un golpe a en la puerta de su dormitorio, seguida de la voz de su mayordomo, informándola:

"Sr. Arnold Shortman está aquí para verla." Helga cayó de la cama. Briarly, quién había servido a la familia Pataki por el tiempo suficiente como para no pestañear incluso por la torpeza de Helga, murmurando, "¿debo decirle que usted no se encuentra?"

¡"No!" Helga casi chilló, tropezando con sus pies. "Quiero decir, no," añadió ella con una voz más razonable. "Pero requeriré diez minutos para prepararme. "Se echó un vistazo en el espejo y se estremeció por su aspecto despeinado. "Quince."

"Como usted desee, señorita Helga."

"Ah, y asegúrese de preparar una bandeja de comida. Seguramente el Sr. Shortman estará hambriento. Él siempre tiene hambre." El mayordomo asintió nuevamente.

Helga se mantuvo de pies sin moverse mientras Briarly desaparecía saliendo por la puerta, entonces, completamente incapaz de contenerse, bailo de pie en pie, emitiendo una clase de chillidos extraños un ruido que ella estaba convencida - o al menos esperaba – que nunca antes había cruzado sus labios.

Entonces, ella no podía recordar la última vez que un señor la había visitado, mucho menos del cual ella había estado desesperadamente enamorada por casi la mitad de su vida.

"Cálmate," dijo ella, extendiendo sus dedos y presionando sus palmas aplanadas en el mismo movimiento que usaría si tratara de aplacar a una pequeña muchedumbre, rebelde. "Debes permanecer tranquila. Cálmate," repitió ella, como si esto realmente daría resultado. "Calma". Pero por dentro, su corazón bailaba.

Ella respiro profundamente alentándose, atropellándose hasta su tocador, y recogió su cepillo de pelo. Esto sólo tomaría unos minutos para fijar de nuevo su pelo; seguramente Arnold no iba a huir si ella lo hiciera esperar durante un rato. ¿Él esperaría que tomara un poco de tiempo para arreglarse, verdad?

Pero de todos modos, se encontró fijando su pelo en tiempo récord, y para el momento en que ella se detuvo en la puerta del salón, unos meros cinco minutos habían pasado desde el anuncio del mayordomo.

"Eres rápida," dijo Arnold con una extraña sonrisa. Él había estado apoyado en la ventana, mirando detenidamente en la Calle de Mont.

"¿Muy rapida?" Helga dijo, esperando que el calor que sentía en su piel no se convirtiera en rubor. Se suponía que una mujer debería hacer esperar a un caballero, aunque no demasiado tiempo. De todos modos, no tenía sentido mantener un comportamiento tan tonto con Arnold. Él nunca estaría interesado en ella de una manera romántica, y además, ellos eran amigos.

Amigos. Esto parecía a un concepto tan raro, y aún que eso eran exactamente . Ellos siempre habían sido conocidos amistosos, pero desde su vuelta de Chipre, ellos se habían hecho amigos de verdad.

Era mágico.

Incluso si él nunca la amaba - y mejor dicho ella nunca pensaba que él lo haría- esto era mejor que lo que tenían antes.

"¿A qué debo el placer?" preguntó, tomando asiento en el sofá ligeramente descolorido amarillo damasco de su madre.

Arnold se sentó al frente de ella en una silla bastante incómoda. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y Helga supo al instante que algo estaba mal.

Esto simplemente no era la postura que un caballero adoptaba para una visita social común.

Él parecía demasiado afligido, demasiado intenso.

"Es bastante serio," dijo, su cara se veía severa.

Helga casi se elevó de sus pies. "¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Alguien está enfermo?"

"No, no, nada así." Él hizo una pausa, soltó un aliento largo, luego paso su mano por su ya desarreglado pelo. "Es sobre Pheobe."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No sé cómo decirlo. "Yo- ¿tienes algo para comer? "

Helga estaba lista para torcer su cuello. "¡Por el bien del cielo, Arnold!"

"Lo lamento," refunfuñó. "No he comido en todo el día."

"Lo primero, estoy segura," dijo Helga con impaciencia. "Ya dije a Briarly que trajera una bandeja. ¿Ahora, me dirás qué es lo que pasa, o planeas esperar hasta que yo expire de impaciencia?"

"Pienso que ella es lady Eleonor," soltó él.

La boca de Helga quedo abierta. No estaba segura de lo que esperaba oír, pero no era eso.

"¿Helga, me oyes?"

"¿Pheobe?" preguntó ella, aunque sabía exactamente sobre quién él hablaba. Él asintió. "Ella no puede ser."

Él se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear, demasiado nervioso para mantenerse sentado. "¿Por qué no?"

"Como... como... ¿Cómo que _por qué?_ "No existe ninguna forma de que ella hubiera hecho esto durante diez años sin que me enterara."

Su expresión fue de desequilibrado a desdeñoso en un instante. "No creo que tu puedas saber todo lo que Pheobe hace."

"Por supuesto que no," contestó Helga, dándole una mirada bastante irritada, "pero puedo decirte con la absoluta certeza que no existe el modo de que Pheobe pudiera guardarme un secreto de tal magnitud por más de diez años. Ella no es simplemente capaz de ello."

"Helga, ella es la persona más curiosa que conozco."

"Bueno, eso es verdad," estuvo de acuerdo Helga. "Excepto por mi madre, supongo. Pero no es suficiente para condenarla."

Arnold dejo de caminar y plantó sus manos en sus caderas. "Ella siempre anota cosas."

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

Él sostuvo ambas manos, frotando su pulgar enérgicamente contra las yemas de sus dedos.

"En efecto. Constantemente tiene los dedos manchados de tinta."

"Mucha gente usa la pluma y la tinta." Helga gesticulo ampliamente señalando a Arnold. "Tu escribes tu diario. Estoy segura de que has tenido tus dedos alguna vez entintados."

"Sí, pero _no desaparezco_ cuando escribo en mis diarios."

Helga sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, su voz quedo sin aliento.

"Quiero decir que ella se encierra con llave en su cuarto durante horas hasta que termina, y después de aquellos períodos sus dedos están cubiertos de tinta."

Helga no dijo nada por un agonizantemente largo momento. "Las pruebas" de Arnold eran indiscutibles, en efecto, sobre todo cuando combinado con la inclinación bien conocida y documentada de Pheobe por la curiosidad.

Pero ella no era Lady Eleonor. Ella no podía serlo. Helga apostaría su vida en ello.

Finalmente Helga sólo cruzó sus brazos y, en un tono de voz que probablemente hubiera estado más de acuerdo en un niño de seis años sumamente obstinado, dijo, "no es ella. No lo es."

Arnold se recostó, pareciendo derrotado. "Lamento que yo no pueda compartir tu certeza."

"Arnold, Tú necesitas…"

"¿Dónde demonios esta la comida?" él se quejó.

Ella debió estar impresionada, pero de alguna manera su carencia de modales la divirtió.

"Estoy segura que Briarly estará aquí dentro de poco."

Él se tumbó en la silla. "Tengo hambre."

"Sí," dijo Helga, moviendo los labios nerviosamente, "conjeturé demasiado."

Él suspiró, cansado y preocupado. "Si ella es lady Eleonor, esto será un desastre. Un desastre puro, y absoluto."

"No sería tan malo," dijo Helga con cuidado. ¡"No, es que yo piense que ella es lady Eleonor, porque no lo creo! ¿Pero realmente, si ella lo fuera, sería tan terrible? A mi me gustaría ser lady Eleonor también."

"Sí, Helga," dijo Arnold bruscamente, "sería demasiado terrible. Ella quedaría arruinada."

"No pienso que ella quede _arruinada..."_

"Por supuesto ella estaría arruinada. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas personas esa mujer ha insultado durante años?"

"No creo que odies tanto a lady Eleonor," dijo Helga.

"No la odio," dijo Arnold con impaciencia. "No importa si la odio. Todos los demás la odian."

"No pienso que esto sea verdad. Todos compran su revista."

"¡Por supuesto compran su revista! todos compran su maldita revista!"

¡"Arnold!"

"Lo siento," él refunfuñó, pero realmente como si lo sintiera.

Helga asintió aceptando su disculpa.

"Quienquiera que sea aquella lady Eleonor," dijo Arnold, sacudiendo su dedo hacia ella con tal vehemencia que realmente ella dio tumbos hacia atrás, "cuando sea desenmascarada, no será capaz de mostrar su cara en Londres."

Helga delicadamente aclaro su garganta. "No pense que te preocupabas tanto por las opiniones de la sociedad."

"No lo hago," replicó él. "Bueno, no mucho, al menos. Alguien que diga que no se preocupe en absoluto es un mentiroso y un hipócrita."

Helga pensó que él estaba en lo correcto, pero se encontraba sorprendida por que lo admitiera. Parecía que a los hombres siempre les gustaba fingir que ellos eran totalmente autónomos, completamente inmunes a los caprichos y las opiniones de la sociedad.

Arnold se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos verdes que ardían con intensidad. "Esto no es sobre mí, Helga, es sobre Pheobe. Y si ella es desterrada de la sociedad, ella será aplastada." Él se recostó, pero su cuerpo entero irradiaba tensión. "Por no mencionar lo que esto le haría a mi madre."

Helga soltó un largo aliento. "Realmente pensé que nada te disgustaba," dijo ella.

"Espero que tengas razón," contestó él, cerrando sus ojos. Él no estaba seguro de cuando había comenzado a sospechar que su hermana podría ser lady Eleonor. Probablemente después de que lady Gertie había lanzado su famoso desafío. A diferencia de la mayor parte de Londres, Arnold nunca había estado tan interesado en descubrir la verdadera identidad de lady Eleonor. La columna era entretenida, y él ciertamente la leía como todos los demás, pero en su mente, lady Eleonor era simplemente... lady Eleonor, y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba ser.

Pero el desafío de lady Gertie lo había hecho pensar, y como el resto de los Shortmans, una vez que conseguía hacerse de una idea, él era fundamentalmente incapaz de dejarlo ir.

De alguna manera se le había ocurrido que Pheobe tenía el temperamento perfecto y las habilidades para escribir tal columna, y luego, antes de que él pudiera convencerse que estaba loco, había visto las manchas de tinta en sus dedos.

Desde entonces él casi se había vuelto loco, incapaz de pensar en todo menos en la posibilidad de que Pheobe tenía una vida secreta.

No sabía que lo irritaba más - que Pheobe pudiera ser lady Eleonor, o que ella había logrado esconderlo de él durante más de una década.

Como irritaba, ser engañado por su propia hermana. Le gustaba pensarse más inteligente que eso.

Pero él tenía que concentrarse en el presente. ¿ Si sus sospechas fueran correctas, cómo diablos iban tratar con el escándalo cuando ella fuera descubierta?

Y ella _sería_ descubierta. Con todo Londres excitado por el premio de mil de libras, lady Eleonor no tendría posibilidad alguna.

"¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!"

Él abrió sus ojos, preguntándose cuanto tiempo había estado Helga llamándolo por su nombre.

"Realmente pienso que deberías dejar de preocuparte por Pheobe," dijo ella. "Hay cientos y cientos de personas en Londres. Lady Eleonor podría ser cualquiera de ellos. Cielos, con tu ojo para los detalles" - ella le mostro sus dedos para recordarle las yemas del dedo manchadas de tinta de Pheobe - _"tú_ podrías ser lady Eleonor."

Él la fulmino con una mirada bastante condescendiente. "Excepto el pequeño detalle del que he estado fuera del país la mitad del tiempo."

Helga decidió no hacer caso de su sarcasmo. "Tu eres ciertamente un escritor bastante bueno para escribir fuera del país."

Arnold había tenido la intención de decir algo cómico y ligeramente brusco, terminando con sus argumentos bastante débiles, pero la verdad era que estaba en secreto encantado por su elogio de "buen escritor" y todo lo que él podía hacer era sentarse allí con una sonrisa agradable en su cara.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Helga.

"Absolutamente bien," contestó él, volviendo a la realidad y tratando de adoptar una actitud más sobria. ¿"Por qué preguntas?"

"Por que de repente parecía completamente enfermo. Mareado, realmente."

"Estoy bien," repitió él, probablemente un poco más alto de lo necesario. "Pienso sólo en el escándalo."

Ella soltó un suspiro de fastidio, que lo irritó, porque no veía porque razón ella estaba tan impaciente con él. "¿Qué escándalo?" preguntó ella.

"El escándalo que va a hacer erupción cuando ella sea descubierta," comento él.

¡"Ella no es lady Eleonor!" ella insistió.

Arnold de repente se sentó, sus ojos estaban iluminados por una nueva idea. "Como tu sabes," dijo él con un tipo de voz intensa, " no pienso que realmente sea importante si ella es lady Eleonor o no."

Helga lo contempló sin expresión durante unos tres segundos antes de mirar el salón, refunfuño, "¿Dónde está la comida? Debo estar mareado. ¿No has pasado los últimos diez minutos completamente _enloquecida_ pensando en la posibilidad de que ella sea? "

Como si fuera una señal, Briarly entró en el cuarto con una bandeja pesadamente cargada. Helga y Arnold miraron en silencio como el mayordomo servía la comida. ¿"Quieren que le sirva sus platos?" preguntó él.

"No, estamos bien," dijo Helga rápidamente. "Podemos hacerlo nosotros."

Briarly asintió con la cabeza y, tan pronto como él había puesto los cubiertos y había llenado los dos jarrones de limonada, dejó el cuarto.

"Escúchame," dijo Arnold, brincando a sus pies y cerrando la puerta de modo que casi descansara contra el marco (pero estaba técnicamente abierta, debe alguien criticar sobre sus inconveniencias).

"¿No quieres comer algo?" Helga preguntó, sosteniendo en lo alto un plato que ella había llenado con varios bocadillos.

Él le arrebató un pedazo de queso, lo comió con dos mordiscos poco delicado, luego siguió, "incluso si Pheobe no es lady Eleonor… y haciéndote caso, todavía creo que ella puede serlo… no importa. Porque si, sospecho que ella es lady Eleonor, entonces seguramente alguien más lo hará también."

"¿Tu punto seria?"

Arnold se dio cuenta de que echaba sus brazos hacia adelante, y parando antes de alcanzar a sacudir sus hombros. ¡"No importa! ¿No lo ves? Si alguien la señala con el dedo, estará arruinada."

¡"Pero no," dijo Helga, pareciendo requerir mucho esfuerzo en aflojar sus dientes, "si ella no es lady Eleonor!"

¿"Cómo podría ella demostrarlo?" Arnold volvió, brincando sobre sus pies. "Una vez que un rumor comienza, el daño está hecho. Desarrolla vida propia. "

"Arnold, esto dejó de tener sentido hace cinco minutos."

"No, escúchame hasta el final." Él volteo para encararla, y fue agarrado por un sentimiento de tal intensidad que él no hubiera podido apartar sus ojos de lo de ella si la casa se cayera alrededor de ellos. "Supón que le dijera a todos que yo te había seducido."

Helga se enderezo muy, muy tiesa.

"Tu estarías arruinada para siempre," siguió él, poniéndose en cuclillas cerca del borde del sofá de modo que ellos estuvieran en el mismo nivel. "No importaría que nunca nos hubiéramos besado hasta ahora. _,_ mi querida Helga, ese es el poder de la palabra."

Ella parecía estar congelada. Y al mismo tiempo empapada. "Yo... No sé que decir," tartamudeó ella.

Y luego la cosa más extraña pasó. Él se dio cuenta que tampoco sabía que decir. Por que se había olvidado de los rumores y el poder de la palabra y toda aquella putrefacción, y la única cosa en la que él podría pensar era la parte de los besos, y…Y Dios del cielo, él quería besar a Helga Pataki.

¡Helga Pataki!

Él podría haber dicho también que quería besar a su hermana.

Excepto… él echó un vistazo a ella; le parecía extraordinariamente atractiva, y se preguntó como no lo había notado antes de esa tarde… ella no era su hermana.

Ella definitivamente no era su hermana.

¿"Arnold? "Su nombre era un mero susurro en sus labios, sus ojos parpadeaban completamente adorables y lo confundieron, ¿y cómo era que él nunca había notado esa intrigante sombra gris que tenían sus ojos? Casi de plata cerca de la pupila. Él nunca había visto algo parecido, y aún era como si él no la hubiera visto cien veces antes.

Él se levanto, sintiéndose repentinamente embriagado. Mejor si ellos no estaban completamente a la misma altura. Más difícil de ver sus ojos desde aquí.

Ella se levanto, también.

Maldición.

¿"Arnold?" preguntó ella, su voz era apenas audible. ¿"Podría pedirte un favor?"

Llámenlo intuición masculina, llámenlo locura, pero una voz muy insistente dentro de él gritaba que independientemente de lo que ella quisiera _tenía_ que ser una muy mala idea.

Era, sin embargo, un idiota.

Él tenía que hacerlo, porque sintió sus labios moverse y luego escucho una voz que sonaba horriblemente como la suya diciendo, "Por supuesto."

Sus labios se fruncieron, y durante un momento él pensó que ella trataba de besarlo, pero entonces él se dio cuenta que los juntaba sólo para formar una palabra.

"Podrías…"

Sólo una palabra. Solamente una palabra que comienza _con P. P_ siempre se parecía a un beso.

¿"Podrías besarme?"

* * *

 _ **Jajajajaja… Sé que me odiarán por dejarles así. A mí también me pasó. Ya conseguí la historia mejor redactada posible. A partir del siguiente capítulo verán la diferencia en los PDF que utilizo. Les recuerdo, ni la historia, ni los personajes son mios, todos son de sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **Matta nee!**_


	19. Lady Eleonor el 16 de abril de 1824(3)

La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.

* * *

 _ **Cada semana parece haber una invitación más codiciada que las demás, y el premio de esta semana debe ir sin duda a la condesa de Macclesfield, que ofrece un magnífico baile la noche del lunes. Lady Macclesfield no es una anfitriona frecuente en Londres, pero es muy popular, como también su marido, y se espera que asistan muchos solteros, entre ellos el señor Arnold Shortman (Suponiendo que no lo desmorone el agotamiento después de cuatro días con los diez nietos Shortman), el vizconde Burwick y el señor Anstruther-Wetherby.**_

 _ **Esta cronista espera que después de leer esta columna decidan asistir también muchísimas jovencitas solteras.**_

 _ **Revista Ecos de Sociedad de Lady Eleonor,**_

 _ **16 de abril de 1824**_


	20. Solo Cartas

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 9.**

* * *

 **Solo cartas.**

Su vida, tal como la conocía, estaba acabada.

-—¿Qué? —preguntó, consciente de que estaba pestañeando.

A ella la cara se le tornó de un color carmesí más intenso de lo que habría creído humanamente posible, y se giró, dándole la espalda.

-—No te preocupes. Olvida lo que he dicho.

Arnold pensó que eso era muy conveniente.

Entonces, justo cuando pensaba que su mundo podría reanudar su curso normal (o al menos aparentar que lo había reanudado), ella volvió a girarse, sus ojos encendidos por una pasión tan intensa que lo asombró.

-—No, no lo voy a olvidar —exclamó—. Me he pasado toda la vida olvidando cosas, no diciéndolas, sin jamás decirle a nadie lo que realmente deseo.

Arnold intentó decir algo, pero le quedó claro que tenía cerrada la garganta. En cualquier momento caería muerto, estaba seguro.

-—No significará nada —dijo ella—. Te lo prometo, no significará nada, y nunca esperaré nada de ti, pero podría morirme mañana y…

-—¿Qué?

Lo miraba con sus ojos grandes, oscuros como para derretir, suplicantes y…

Sintió como se le derretía la resolución.

—Tengo veintiocho años —explicó ella, su voz dulce y triste—. Soy una solterona vieja y nunca me han besado.

—Ga… ga… ga…

Él sabía que sabía hablar; estaba bastante seguro de que sólo hacía unos minutos era capaz de hablar perfectamente bien, pero en ese momento no era capaz de formar una palabra.

Y Helga seguía hablando, sus mejillas deliciosamente rosadas, y moviendo los labios tan rápido que él no pudo dejar repensar cómo los sentiría sobre su piel. En el cuello, en el hombro, en… en otras partes.

-—Voy a ser una solterona vieja a los veintinueve —estaba diciendo ella—, voy a ser una solterona vieja a los treinta. Podría morirme mañana y…

-—¡No te vas a morir mañana! —logró decir él.

-—Pero ¡podría! Podría, y eso me mataría porque…

-—Ya estarías muerta —dijo él, pensando que la voz le sonaba rara, como si no saliera de él.

-—No quiero morirme sin que alguien me haya besado alguna vez —concluyó ella.

A Arnold se le ocurrieron muchísimos motivos que hacían muy inconveniente besar a Helga Pataki, siendo el número uno que «deseaba» besarla.

Abrió la boca, con la esperanza de que le saliera algún murmullo que pudiera interpretarse como palabra ininteligible, pero no le salió nada por los labios, aparte del aire al espirar.

Y entonces Helga hizo justamente lo que podía destrozar su resolución en un instante. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos y pronunció dos sencillas palabras.

-—Por favor.

Estaba perdido. Había algo tan conmovedor en la forma como ella lo miraba, como si se fuera a morir si no la besaba. No de pena, ni de vergüenza, era casi como si necesitara de él para nutrirse, para alimentarse el alma, para llenar su corazón.

Y él no logró recordar a nadie que alguna vez lo hubiera necesitado con ese fervor.

Eso lo hizo sentirse humilde.

Le hizo desearla con una intensidad que casi le hizo flaquear las rodillas. La miró, y no vio a la mujer que había visto tantas veces antes. Estaba diferente.

Resplandecía. Era una sirena, una diosa. Entonces pensó cómo demonios nadie se había fijado en eso antes.

-—¿Arnold? —susurró ella.

Él dio un paso, apenas avanzó un palmo, pero eso bastó para quedar tan cerca de ella que cuando le acarició el mentón y le levantó la cara, sus labios quedaron a unos pocos dedos de los de él.

Se mezclaron los alientos y el aire pareció tornarse caliente y denso. Helga estaba temblando, lo notó en la mano, pero no estaba muy seguro de que él no estuviera temblando también.

Había supuesto que diría alguna tontería graciosa como el hombre despreocupado que tenía fama de ser. Por ejemplo «Cualquier cosa por ti», o tal vez «Toda mujer se merece por lo menos un beso». Pero al cerrar la distancia que los separaba comprendió que no había palabras que pudieran captar la intensidad del momento.

Ni palabras para la pasión. Ni palabras para el deseo.

Ni palabras para la simple materialización del momento.

Y así, una tarde de viernes por lo demás ordinaria, en el corazón de Mayfair, en un silencioso salón de Mount Street, Arnold Shortman besó a Helga Pataki.

Y fue glorioso.

Al principio posó suavemente los labios sobre los de ella, no porque quisiera ser suave, aunque si hubiera tenido la presencia de ánimo para pensar en esas cosa, tal vez se le habría ocurrido que ese era el primer beso para ella y que debía ser reverente, hermoso y todas las cosas con que sueña una jovencita cuando está en la cama por la noche.

Pero, dicha sea la verdad, ninguna de esas cosas le pasó por la mente a Arnold.

En realidad, casi no estaba pensando. Su beso comenzó suave porque seguía sorprendido por estar besándola. La conocía de años y jamás se le había ocurrido besarla. Y en ese momento no la habría soltado ni aunque el fuego del mismo infierno le estuviera lamiendo los dedos de los pies. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ni que deseara tantísimo hacerlo.

No era el tipo de beso que se inicia porque uno está avasallado por la pasión, la emoción, la rabia o el deseo. Era una experiencia más lenta, de aprendizaje, tanto para él como para ella.

Y Arnold estaba comprendiendo que todo lo que creía saber sobre besar era pura basura.

Todos los demás besos habían sido puro contacto de labios y lengua y palabras susurradas sin sentido.

Eso sí era un beso.

Había un algo en la fricción, en el modo como oía y sentía su aliento al mismo tiempo. Algo en la inmovilidad de ella aun cuando sentía los latidos de su corazón a través de su piel.

Había un algo en saber que era «ella».

Deslizó los labios hacia la izquierda hasta coger entre ellos la comisura de su boca, y le lamió suavemente ese punto, y desde ahí le recorrió la boca presionando la lengua entre sus labios explorándole los contornos, saboreando su aroma dulce y salobre.

Eso era más que un beso.

Las manos, que tenía ligeramente abiertas en la espalda de ella, se le tensaron y presionaron hundiéndose en la tela del vestido. A través de la muselina sintió el calor de su cuerpo en las yemas de los dedos, al subir y bajar las manos en círculo presionando sus delicados músculos.

La fue atrayendo más y más hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron estrechamente unidos. La sintió, a todo lo largo del cuerpo, y eso lo encendió. Se estaba endureciendo de excitación; la deseaba, Dios santo, cuánto la deseaba.

Aumentó la fuerza del beso, puso la lengua entre sus labios, instándola hasta que ella los entreabrió. Aspiró con la boca su suave gemido de aceptación, e introdujo la lengua para saborearla. Sabía dulce y un tanto ácida por la limonada, y claramente era tan embriagadora como un coñac fino, porque él ya comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad para continuar de pie.

Deslizó las manos a lo largo de ella, lentamente, para no asustarla. Comprobó que era flexible, curvilínea, exuberante, tal como siempre había pensado que debía ser una mujer. Palpó las amplias curvas de sus caderas, su trasero perfecto, y los pechos… ¡Buen Dios!, sentía sus pechos apretados contra el pecho de él. Las palmas le hormiguearon por ahuecarse en ellos, pero se obligó a mantener las manos donde estaban (muy placenteramente sobre su trasero, así que en realidad no fue un sacrificio tan grande). Además de que no debía agarrarle los pechos a una dama de buena cuna en medio de su salón, tenía la sospecha, bastante dolorosa, de que si la acariciaba así estaría totalmente perdido.

-—Helga, Helga —susurró, pensando por qué su nombre sabía tan bien en sus labios.

Estaba hambriento de ella, embriagado y drogado por la pasión, y deseaba angustiosamente que ella sintiera lo mismo. La sentía perfecta en sus brazos, pero hasta ese momento ella no había hecho ningún movimiento. Ah, sí, se había entregado a sus brazos y abierto la boca para acoger su dulce invasión, pero aparte de eso no hacía nada.

Y sin embargo, por su respiración jadeante y los latidos de su corazón, sabía que estaba excitada.

Se apartó un poco, sólo unas pulgadas, para poder tocarle el mentón y levantarle la cara hacia la de él. Ella abrió los párpados y él vio sus ojos nublados por la pasión, haciendo juego a la perfección con sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, blandos y totalmente hinchados por sus besos.

Era hermosa. Absoluta, total y conmovedoramente hermosa. No sabía cómo no se había fijado antes, todos esos años.

¿Estaría el mundo poblado por hombres ciegos, o simplemente estúpidos?

-—Puedes besarme también —susurró, apoyando ligeramente la frente en la de ella.

Ella se limitó a pestañear.

-—Un beso es para dos personas —susurró él, posando nuevamente los labios en los de ella, aunque sólo un fugaz momento.

Ella movió la mano en su espalda.

-—¿Qué debo hacer? —susurró.

-—Lo que sea que desees hacer.

Ella levantó lentamente una mano y la colocó en su cara. Deslizó suavemente los dedos por su mejilla, luego siguió por el contorno de su mandíbula, y bajó la mano.

-—Gracias —susurró.

¿Gracias?

Ésa era exactamente la palabra que no habría querido oír. No quería que le agradecieran ese beso.

Le hacía sentirse culpable.

Y superficial.

Como si hubiera sido algo hecho por lástima. Y lo peor era que sabía que si todo eso hubiera ocurrido sólo unos meses antes, lo habría hecho por lástima.

¿Qué demonios decía eso de él?

-—No me lo agradezcas —dijo en tono bronco, apartándose hasta que quedaron sin tocarse.

-—Pero…

-—He dicho que no —insistió él, volviéndose hacia un lado, como si no soportara verla, cuando la verdad era que no se soportaba él.

Y lo más horroroso era… que no sabía por qué no podía soportarse. Esa angustiosa, molesta sensación, ¿era sentimiento de culpa? ¿Porque no debería haberla besado? ¿Porque no debería haberle gustado besarla?

-—Arnold, no te enfades contigo mismo —dijo ella.

-—No lo estoy —ladró él.

-—Yo te pedí que me besaras. Prácticamente te obligué.

Bueno, esa sí era una manera segura de hacer sentirse hombre a un hombre.

-—No me obligaste —dijo mordaz.

-—No, pero…

-—¡Por el amor de Dios, Helga, basta!

Ella retrocedió, con los ojos agrandados.

-—Perdona —susurró.

Él le miró las manos; le temblaban. Cerró los ojos, angustiado. ¿Por qué, por qué se portaba como un burro?

-—Helga…

-—No, está bien. No tienes por qué decir nada —dijo ella, a borbotones.

-—Debo.

-—De verdad, prefiero que no.

Y ahora se veía tan serenamente majestuosa. Y eso le hizo sentirse peor aún.

Estaba ahí erguida, las manos cogidas recatadamente por delante, los ojos bajos, no mirando el suelo, pero tampoco mirándolo a la cara.

Creía que la había besado por lástima.

Y él era un maldito canalla porque una pequeña parte de su persona deseaba que ella lo creyera. Porque si ella lo creía, igual él lograría convencerse de que era cierto, que sólo era lástima, que de ninguna manera podía ser algo más.

-—Tengo que irme —dijo, en voz baja, pero en el silencio de la sala las palabras sonaron demasiado fuertes.

Ella no intentó detenerlo.

-—Tengo que irme —repitió, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta, aunque sus pies se negaban a moverse.

Ella asintió.

-—No… —alcanzó a decir, y se interrumpió, horrorizado por las palabras que casi le salieron de la boca.

Entonces echó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pero Helga lo llamó, claro que lo llamó.

-—¿No hiciste qué? —le preguntó.

Y él no supo qué decir, porque lo que había comenzado a decir era «No te besé por lástima». Si quería que ella lo supiera, si quería convencerse de eso, eso sólo podía significar que ansiaba la buena opinión de ella, y eso sólo podía significar…

-—Tengo que irme —soltó, ya desesperado, como si salir de la sala fuera la única manera de impedir que sus pensamientos siguieran ese camino tan peligroso.

Continuó hasta la puerta, esperando que ella dijera algo, que lo llamara.

Pero ella no dijo nada.

Y él se marchó.

Y nunca jamás se había odiado tanto.

Arnold ya estaba de un humor de perros cuando se presentó el lacayo a su puerta con un mensaje de su madre de que fuera a verla. Después, su mal humor no mejoró.

Maldición. Iba a reanudar el ataque para casarlo. Sus llamadas siempre tenían que ver con casarlo. Y no estaba de ánimo para eso en esos momentos.

Pero era su madre. Y él la quería. Y eso significaba que no podía desentenderse de ella. Así que con considerables gruñidos y una buena sarta de palabrotas intercaladas, fue a su dormitorio a ponerse las botas y la chaqueta y salió al corredor.

Estaba viviendo en Bloomsbury, que no era el barrio más elegante de la ciudad para un miembro de la aristocracia, aunque Bedford Square, donde estaba la casa pequeña pero elegante que había alquilado, era un domicilio digno y respetable.

Le gustaba bastante vivir en Bloomsbury, donde sus vecinos eran médicos, abogados, eruditos y personas que realmente hacían cosas distintas de asistir a fiesta tras fiesta. No cambiaría su patrimonio por una vida en un oficio o empleo, al fin y al cabo era muy agradable ser un Shortman, pero encontraba estimulante observar a los profesionales en sus actividades diarias, los abogados dirigiéndose al sector este al Colegio de Abogados, y los médicos al sector noroeste, a Pórtland Place.

Le sería muy fácil coger su coche para atravesar la ciudad; sólo hacía una hora que lo había llevado a las caballerizas, a su regreso de la casa de las Pataki. Pero sentía una fuerte necesidad de tomar aire fresco, y como no, el perverso deseo de recurrir al medio más lento para llegar a la casa Número Cinco.

Si su madre pretendía soltarle otro sermón sobre las virtudes del matrimonio, seguido por una larga disertación sobre los atributos de cada una de las señoritas convenientes para esposa de Londres, bien podía pasar su maldito tiempo esperándolo.

Cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido. Su malhumor tenía que ser peor de lo que había imaginado si soltaba maldiciones al pensar en su madre, a la que quería y tenía en la más alta estima (como todos los Shortman).

Todo era culpa de Helga.

No, la culpa era de Pheobe, pensó, haciendo rechinar los dientes. Mejor echarle la culpa a una hermana.

No, gimió, sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio, la culpa era de él. Si estaba de mal humor, si estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien con sus manos, era culpa suya, y sólo suya.

No debería haber besado a Helga. Qué más daba que hubiera deseado besarla, aun cuando sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de eso cuando ella lo dijo. De todos modos no debería haberla besado.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sabía por qué no debería haberla besado.

Se levantó, fue hasta la ventana y apoyó la frente en el cristal. Bedford Square se veía tranquila, sólo andaban unos cuantos hombres por la acera. Parecían trabajadores, probablemente de las obras de construcción del nuevo museo que estaban erigiendo delante, en el lado este. (Por eso él había alquilado una casa del lado oeste de la plaza, pues las obras de construcción podrían ser muy ruidosas.)

Desvió la mirada a la parte norte, hacia la estatua de Charles James Fox. Ése sí que fue un hombre con una finalidad. Dirigió a los Whigs durante años. No siempre fue popular, si se podía creer a los miembros mayores de la aristocracia, pero ya empezaba a pensar que sobrevaloraba la popularidad. El cielo sabía que no había nadie que cayera tan bien como él a todo el mundo y, ahí estaba, sintiéndose frustrado e insatisfecho, tan malhumorado que bien podría golpear a cualquier que se cruzara en su camino.

Suspirando apoyó una mano en el cristal y se enderezó. Sería mejor que se pusiera en marcha, sobre todo si pensaba hacer a pie el trayecto hasta Mayfair. Aunque en realidad no quedaba tan lejos. A no más de treinta minutos, quizá, si caminaba a paso enérgico (como hacía siempre), y menos si las aceras no estaban atestadas de personas caminando despacio. El trayecto era más largo de lo que le gustaba a los miembros de la sociedad, a no ser que estuvieran de compras o paseando por el parque, pero él necesitaba despejarse. Y aunque el aire de Londres no estaba particularmente fresco, de todos modos le iría bien.

Quiso su suerte de ese día, que cuando llegó a la esquina de Oxford con Regent

Street comenzaran a caerle las primeras gotas de lluvia en la cara, y que al salir de Hanover Square y entrar en George Street, la lluvia ya cayera en serio. Pero estaba tan cerca de Bruton Street que habría sido ridículo parar un coche de alquiler para que lo llevara el resto del camino.

Así pues, continuó caminando.

Pero pasado más o menos un minuto de molestia empezó a encontrar curiosamente agradable la lluvia. Era bastante cálida, por lo que no le enfriaba hasta los huesos, y el golpeteo de los gordos goterones le parecía casi una penitencia.

Y tenía la impresión de que se la merecía.

La puerta de la casa de su madre se abrió antes de que él pusiera el pie en el último peldaño, como si Wickham lo hubiera estado esperando.

-—¿Podría sugerirle una toalla? —entonó el mayordomo, ofreciéndole una enorme toalla blanca.

Arnold la cogió, pensando cómo diablos Wickham había tenido de ir a buscar una toalla. No sabía que él sería tan tonto como para venir caminando bajo la lluvia.

No era la primera vez que pensaba que los mayordomos debían poseer poderes extraños, misteriosos; tal vez eso fuera un requisito para ese puesto.

Aprovechó la toalla para secarse el pelo, causando enorme consternación a

Wickham, que era tremendamente etiquetero y seguro que supuso que él se retiraría como mínimo media hora a una habitación para arreglar su apariencia.

-—¿Dónde está mi madre? —preguntó.

Wickham frunció los labios y le miró intencionadamente los pies, que estaban formando charquitos en el suelo.

-—Está en su oficina, pero está hablando con su hermana.

-—¿Qué hermana? —preguntó Arnold, sonriendo alegremente, simplemente para fastidiar a Wickham, que seguro que quiso fastidiarlo al omitir el nombre de su hermana.

Como si se le pudiera decir «su hermana» a un Shortman y esperar que supiera a cuál se refería.

-—Francesca.

-—Ah, sí, volverá pronto a escocia, ¿verdad?

-—Mañana.

Arnold le pasó la toalla, que Wickham miró como si fuera un enorme insecto.

-—Entonces no la molestaré. Cuando se desocupe dile que estoy aquí.

Wickham asintió.

-—¿Quiere cambiarse de ropa, señor Shortman? Creo que en el dormitorio de su hermano Gregory tenemos ropa de él.

Arnold se sorprendió sonriendo. Gregory estaba terminando su último trimestre en

Cambridge. Era once años menor que él, y era difícil creer que pudieran intercambiarse ropa, pero tal vez ya era hora de aceptar que su hermano pequeño era adulto.

-—Excelente idea —dijo, mirándose pesaroso la manga empapada—. Éstas las dejaré aquí para que las limpien y las pasaré a recoger después.

-—Como quiera —dijo Wickham, asintiendo, y luego desapareció por el corredor con rumbo desconocido.

Arnold subió de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera hacia los aposentos de la familia. Cuando iba a toda prisa por el corredor oyó abrirse una puerta. Al girarse vio aparecer a Pheobe.

No era la persona que deseaba ver. Inmediatamente le trajo todos los recuerdos de su visita a Helga. La conversación. El beso.

En especial el beso.

Y peor aún, la culpabilidad que sintió después.

La culpabilidad que todavía sentía.

-—Arnold —dijo Pheobe alegremente—, no sabía que… ¿qué has hecho, venir a pie?

-—Me gusta la lluvia —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza, como hacía siempre que estaba perpleja por algo.

-—Estás de un humor extraño hoy.

-—Estoy empapado, Pheobe.

-—No hace ninguna falta que me ladres —dijo ella, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Yo no te obligué a atravesar la ciudad bajo la lluvia.

-—No estaba lloviendo cuando salí —contestó él, como si estuviera obligado; al parecer cualquier hermana hacía salir al niño de ocho años que había en él.

-—Seguro que el cielo estaba gris —replicó ella.

Sí, también salía en ella la niñita de ocho años.

-—¿Podríamos continuar esta conversación cuando esté seco del todo? — preguntó, adrede en tono impaciente.

-—Pues claro —dijo ella, toda buena voluntad—. Te esperaré aquí.

Arnold se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo poniéndose ropa de Gregory, dedicando especial atención a hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Finalmente, cuando estuvo convencido de que Pheobe ya debía tener molidos los dientes, salió al corredor.

-—Supe que hoy fuiste a ver a Helga —dijo ella, sin preámbulos.

Mala elección de tema.

Sabía que su hermana era íntima amiga de Helga, pero seguro que ella no lo habría dicho.

-—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó cauteloso.

-—Hilda se lo dijo a Hyacinth.

-—Y Hyacinth te lo dijo a ti.

-—Por supuesto.

-—Hay que hacer algo con el cotilleo en esta ciudad —masculló él.

-—No creo que eso cuente como cotilleo, Arnold. No es que tú estés interesado en

Helga.

Si se hubiera referido a cualquier otra mujer, él habría esperado que lo mirara de reojo y añadiera un coquetón «¿verdad?». Pero era Helga, y aun cuando Pheobe era su mejor amiga y su principal defensora, ni siquiera ella podía imaginarse que un hombre de la reputación y popularidad de él pudiera estar interesado en una mujer de la reputación y (falta de) popularidad de Helga.

Su humor pasó de malo a pésimo.

-—En todo caso —continuó Pheobe, totalmente inconsciente de la tempestad que se estaba incubando en su alegre y jovial hermano—, Hilda le dijo a Hyacinth que

Briarly le comentó que habías ido a visitarla. Simplemente quería saber a qué fuiste.

-—A nada que sea asunto tuyo —repuso él enérgicamente, con la esperanza de que ella lo dejara estar, aunque sin creer que lo hiciera.

De todos modos avanzó hacia la escalera, muy optimista.

-—Fue para hablar de mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —dijo ella.

Y corrió a cerrarle el paso, tan de repente que un zapato chocó con el de él. Hizo un gesto de dolor, pero él no se sintió particularmente compasivo.

-—No, no fue para hablar de tu cumpleaños —ladró—. No cumples años hasta…—Se interrumpió. Ay, demonios…—. Hasta la próxima semana —gruñó.

Ella sonrió guasona. Entonces, como si su cerebro acabara de caer en la cuenta de que iba por camino equivocado, abrió la boca consternada como para retroceder y virar en la dirección correcta.

-—Entonces si no fuiste allí a hablar de mi cumpleaños, y ya no puedes decir nada para convencerme de que sí, ¿a qué fuiste a ver a Helga?

-—¿No hay nada privado en este mundo?

-—No en esta familia.

Arnold decidió que lo mejor sería adoptar su personalidad alegre, aun cuando no se sentía ni un poquitín caritativo hacia ella en ese momento, así que se puso su sonrisa más dulce y encantadora, ladeó un poco la cabeza y dijo:

-—Me ha parecido oír que me llama mi madre.

-—Yo no he oído nada —dijo Pheobe muy fresca—, ¿y qué te pasa? Te encuentro muy raro.

-—Estoy muy bien.

-—No estás bien, tienes cara de haber ido al dentista.

-—Siempre es agradable recibir cumplidos de la familia —dijo él apenas en un murmullo.

-—Si no puedes fiarte de que tu familia sea sincera contigo, ¿de quién puedes fiarte?

Él se apoyó tranquilamente en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

-—Prefiero la adulación a la verdad.

-—No es cierto.

Dios santo, sentía ganas de darle una bofetada. Eso no lo hacía desde que tenía doce años. Y la buena paliza que recibió a causa de eso. Era la única vez que recordaba a su padre poniéndole la mano encima.

-—Lo que deseo, es que cese inmediatamente esta conversación —dijo, arqueando una ceja.

-—Lo que deseas es que yo deje de preguntarte a qué fuiste a ver a Helga Pataki, pero creo que los dos sabemos que eso no va a ocurrir.

Y entonces fue cuando él lo supo. Supo en la médula de sus huesos, de la cabeza a los pies, del corazón a la mente, que su hermana era lady Eleonor. Todas las piezas encajaban. No existía nadie tan cabezota y tan tenaz como ella, nadie que pudiera o quisiera tomarse el tiempo para llegar al fondo de cada chisme o insinuación.

Cuando Pheobe quería algo no paraba hasta tenerlo firmemente cogido. No era por dinero, codicia ni bienes materiales. Lo de ella era por conocimiento. Le gustaba saber cosa, y pinchaba y pinchaba hasta que uno le decía exactamente lo que deseaba saber.

Era un milagro que nadie la hubiera descubierto todavía.

-—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo inesperadamente.

La cogió del brazo y la hizo entrar en la habitación más cercana, que dio la casualidad era la de ella.

-—¡Arnold! —chilló ella, tratando de soltarse—. ¿Qué haces?

Él cerró de un golpe la puerta, la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, con los pies separados y la expresión amenazadora.

-—¿Arnold? —repitió ella, intrigada.

-—Sé lo que has estado haciendo.

-—Lo que he estado…

Y entonces, la condenada se echó a reír.

-—¡Pheobe! —tronó él—. ¡Te estoy hablando!

-—Ya lo oigo —logró decir ella, apenas.

Él se mantuvo firme, mirándola furioso.

Ella no lo miró, doblada casi en dos por la risa. Finalmente dijo:

-—¿Qué quieres dec…? —Pero entonces lo miró y aunque trató de mantener cerrada la boca, volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

Si ella hubiera estado bebiendo, pensó él, sin una pizca de humor, la bebida habría le habría salido por las narices.

-—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —ladró.

Eso logro captarle la atención; él no supo decidir si fue el tono de su voz o la palabrota, pero se puso seria al instante.

-—Caramba, lo dices en serio —dijo, en voz baja.

-—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

-—No, aunque al principio sí. Lo siento, Arnold, pero es que no es propio de ti enfurecerte y gritar así. Te parecías bastante a Anthony.

-—Y tú…

-—En realidad —interrumpió ella, mirándolo con una expresión no todo lo recelosa que hubiera debido—, te parecías más a ti intentando imitar a Anthony.

La mataría. Ahí mismo en su habitación, en la casa de su madre, cometería fratricidio.

-—¿Arnold? —dijo ella, titubeante, como si por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que él había pasado del enfado a la furia hacía rato.

-—Siéntate —dijo él, indicándole un sillón—. Ahora mismo.

-—¿Te sientes mal?

-—¡Siéntate! —rugió él.

Y ella se sentó, con presteza.

-—No recuerdo la última vez que me levantaste la voz —susurró.

-—Yo no recuerdo la última vez que tuve un motivo.

-—¿Qué pasa?

Él decidió que igual podía ir y decirlo.

-—¿Arnold?

-—Sé que eres lady Eleonor.

-—¡¿Quéeeee?!

-—No te servirá de nada negarlo. He visto…

-—¡Sólo que no es cierto! —exclamó ella levantándose de un salto.

De pronto él dejó de sentirse enfadado. Sólo se sintió cansado, viejo.

-—Pheobe, he visto la prueba.

-—¿Qué prueba? —preguntó ella, con la voz más aguda por la incredulidad—. ¿Cómo puede haber prueba de algo que no es cierto?

Él le cogió una mano.

-—Mírate los dedos.

Ella se los miró.

-—¿Qué le pasa a mis dedos?

-—Manchas de tinta.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

-—¿De eso has deducido que yo soy lady Eleonor?

-—¿Por qué tienes esas manchas, entonces?

-—¿Nunca has usado una pluma?

-—Pheobe… —dijo él en tono muy amenazador.

-—No tengo por qué decirte por qué tengo manchas de tinta en los dedos.

-—Pheobe…

-—No te debo ninguna… ah, muy bien, de acuerdo. —Se cruzó de brazos, indignada—. Escribo cartas.

Él la miró con una expresión muy, muy incrédula.

-—¡Es cierto! —protestó ella—. Cada día. A veces dos al día, cuando Francesca no está en la ciudad. Soy muy leal en mi correspondencia. Deberías saberlo. He escrito bastantes cartas con tu nombre en el sobre, aunque dudo que te hayan llegado la mitad.

-—¿Cartas? —dijo él, en tono muy dudoso, y despectivo—. Por el amor de Dios,

Pheobe, ¿crees que eso va a colar? ¿A quién diablos le escribes tantas cartas?

Ella se ruborizó. De verdad, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color muy subido.

-—No es asunto tuyo.

Esa reacción le habría inspirado curiosidad si no hubiera estado todavía convencido de que ella mentía al decir que no era lady Eleonor.

-—Por el amor de Dios, Pheobe, ¿quién se va a creer que escribes cartas todos los días? Yo no, ciertamente.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos relampagueando de furia.

-—No me importa lo que creas —dijo en voz muy baja—. No, eso no es cierto, me enfurece que no me creas.

-—No me das mucho en qué creer —dijo él cansinamente.

Ella se le acercó y le enterró un dedo en el pecho, fuerte.

-—Eres mi hermano —ladró—. Deberías creerme incondicionalmente, quererme incondicionalmente. Eso es lo que significa ser familia.

-—Pheobe —dijo él, y el nombre le salió apenas en un suspiro.

-—No intentes inventar disculpas ahora.

-—Ni lo pensaba.

-—¡Peor aún! —exclamó ella, caminando hacia la puerta—. Deberías rogarme que te perdone de rodillas.

Él no habría pensado que sería capaz de sonreír, pero eso lo consiguió.

-—Vamos, eso no estaría en conformidad con mi carácter, ¿no?

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido que le salió no fue una palabra exactamente, sino algo así como un «Ooooooh», con una voz muy muy airada, y luego salió hecha una furia dando un fuerte portazo.

Arnold se arrellanó en un sillón, pensando a qué hora se daría cuenta ella de que lo había dejado en su habitación.

La ironía era tal vez, reflexionó, el único punto luminoso en un día por lo demás aciago.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí les dejé el capitulo 9. Ya supimos que Arnold besó a Helga y aún nos falta mucho más por ver.**

 **Espero verles en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Matta Ne!**


	21. Lady Eleonor el 19 de abril de 1824

La historia está basada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.

Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.

Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.

* * *

 _ **Queridos lectores:**_

 _ **Es con un corazón sorprendentemente sentimental que escribo estas palabras.**_

 _ **Después de once años de informar acerca de la ida y actividades del bello mundo, esta cronista abandona su pluma.**_

 _ **Si bien el desafío de lady Gertie ha acelerado mi retiro, en realidad no se puede poner (enteramente) la culpa sobre los hombros de la condesa. La redacción de la hoja informativa se me ha hecho pesada este último tiempo, menos gratificante y, tal vez menos entretenida de leer. Esta cronista necesita un cambio; esto no es difícil imaginárselo. Once años es mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Y, la verdad, la reciente renovación del interés por la identidad de esta cronista, se ha hecho inquietante. Amigos se vuelven contra amigos, hermanos contra hermanas, todo en el inútil intento de resolver un secreto irresoluble. Además, los métodos detectivescos de la alta sociedad se han tornado claramente peligrosos.**_

 _ **La semana pasada fue la torcedura del tobillo de lady Blackwood; el daño de esta semana ha ido a recaer, al parecer, en Hyacinth Shortman, que se lesionó ligeramente en la fiesta del sábado ofrecida en la casa de cuidad de lord y lady Viveland. (No ha escapado a la atención de esta cronista que lord Viveland es sobrino de lady Gertie.) La señorita Hyacinth debió haber sospechado de alguno de los asistentes, porque se hizo su lesión al caerse dentro de la biblioteca cuando alguien abrió la puerta teniendo ella el oído pegado ahí.**_

 _ **Escuchar tras las puertas, perseguir a niños repartidores…, y estos son sólo retazos que han llegado a los oídos de esta cronista. Esta cronista os asegura, queridos lectores, que nunca, ni una sola vez en estos once años, ha escuchado tras una puerta.**_

 _ **Todos los cotilleos aparecidos en esta hoja los ha conseguido limpiamente, sin ningún instrumento ni truco aparte de sus buenos ojos y oídos.**_

 _ **¡Me despido de ti, Londres! Ha sido un placer servirte.**_

 _ **Ecos de Sociedad**_

 _ **de Lady Eleonor, 19 de abril de 1824**_


	22. ¡Yo soy Lady Eleonor!

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 10.**

* * *

 **¡Yo soy Lady Eleonor!**

A nadie sorprendió que esto fuera el tema de conversación en el baile de los Macclesfield.

—¡Lady Eleonor se ha retirado!

—¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¿Qué voy a leer ahora mientas desayuno?

—¿Cómo voy a saber lo que me perdí si no asisto a una fiesta?

—Ahora no vamos a descubrir jamás quién es.

—¡Lady Eleonor se ha retirado!

Una mujer se desmayó, y casi se rompió la cabeza en el borde de una mesa al caer desgarbadamente al suelo. Al parecer no había leído la hoja esa mañana y se enteró de la noticia allí, en el baile. La reanimaron haciéndola oler sales, pero pasado un momento volvió a desmayarse.

—Eso es fingido —comentó Hyacinth Shortman a Hilda Pataki.

Las dos estaban en un pequeño grupo con la vizcondesa Shortman viuda y

Helga. Helga asistía oficialmente como carabina de Hilda, ya que su madre decidió quedarse en casa porque estaba mal del estómago.

—El primer desmayo fue de verdad —explicó Hyacinth—. Eso le quedó claro a cualquiera por la forma torpe como cayó. Pero eso… —Hizo un gesto de disgusto con la mano hacia la dama que estaba en el suelo—. Nadie se desmaya como una bailarina de ballet. Ni siquiera las bailarinas de ballet.

Helga lo había oído todo, porque Hyacinth estaba a su lado, a la izquierda, así que sin dejar de mirar a la infortunada mujer, que en ese momento estaba volviendo en sí con un delicado movimiento de pestañas mientras le sostenían las sales bajo la nariz, le preguntó:

—¿Te has desmayado alguna vez?

—¡Nooo, desde luego que no! —contestó Hyacinth, no sin cierta medida de orgullo—. Los desmayos son para las tontas tiernas de corazón. Y si lady Eleonor siguiera escribiendo, prestad atención a lo que digo, diría exactamente lo mismo en su próxima hoja.

—Ay de mí, ya no hay que prestar atención —repuso Hilda, suspirando tristemente.

Lady Shortman manifestó su acuerdo.

—Es el fin de una era —dijo—, me siento muy abandonada sin ella.

—Bueno, todavía no hemos pasado más de dieciocho horas sin ella —se sintió obligada a señalar Helga—. Recibimos una hoja esta mañana. ¿De qué hay que sentirse abandonada?

—Es el principio —dijo lady Shortman suspirando—. Si este fuera un lunes normal, sabríamos que recibiríamos un nuevo informe el miércoles. Pero ahora…

—Ahora estamos perdidas —dijo Hilda, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Helga miró incrédula a su hermana.

—Vaya, sí que estás melodramática.

Hilda hizo un exagerado encogimiento de hombros, digno de un escenario.

—¿Melodramática? ¿Yo?

Hyacinth le dio una compasiva palmadita en la espalda.

—No te lo creas, Hilda. Yo me siento exactamente igual que tú.

—Sólo es una hoja de cotilleos —dijo Helga, mirándolas a todas como en busca de alguna señal de cordura.

Tenían que saber que el mundo no se iba a acabar simplemente porque lady

Eleonor había decidido poner fin a su carrera.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto —dijo lady Shortman, alzando el mentón y frunciendo los labios de una manera que suponía le daría un aire pragmático—. Gracias por ser la voz de la razón para este pequeño grupo. —Pero entonces pareció desinflarse un poco y añadió—: Pero he de reconocer que me había acostumbrado bastante a tenerla por aquí. Sea quien sea.

Helga decidió que ya era hora de cambiar de tema.

—¿Dónde está Pheobe esta noche?

—Enferma, me temo. Con dolor de cabeza —explicó lady Shortman, con un pequeño ceño arrugando su cara por lo demás tersa—. No se ha sentido muy bien desde hace varios días. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

Helga, que había estado mirando distraídamente hacia un esconce de la pared, volvió inmediatamente la atención a lady Shortman.

—¿No es nada grave, espero?

—No es nada grave —contestó Hyacinth antes de que su madre alcanzara a abrir la boca—. Pheobe nunca cae enferma.

—Justamente por eso estoy preocupada —dijo lady Shortman—. No ha comido muy bien estos días.

—Eso no es cierto —rebatió Hyacinth—. De hecho, esta tarde Wickham le llevó una bandeja bien pesada. Panecillos, huevos y me pareció oler jamón. —Hizo un gesto irónico, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Y cuando Pheobe dejó la bandeja en el corredor, estaba totalmente vacía.

Hyacinth Shortman tenía un ojo sorprendentemente bueno para los detalles, decidió Helga.

—Ha estado de mal humor desde que se peleó con Arnold —continuó Hyacinth.

—¿Se peleó con Arnold? —preguntó Helga, empezando a sentir una desagradable sensación en el estómago—. ¿Cuándo?

—Un día de la semana pasada —contestó Hyacinth.

¡¿Qué día?!, deseó gritar Helga, pero seguro que parecería raro si pedía que le dijeran el día exacto. ¿Sería el viernes?

Siempre recordaría que su primer beso, y muy probablemente el único de su vida, lo había recibido un viernes.

Tenía esa rareza. Siempre recordaba los días de la semana.

Conoció a Arnold un lunes.

Él la besó un viernes.

Doce años después.

Suspiró. Más patético imposible.

—¿Te pasa algo Helga? —le preguntó lady Shortman.

Helga miró a la madre de Pheobe. Sus ojos azules eran todo cariño y preocupación, y algo en su manera de ladear la cabeza le produjo deseos de llorar.

Sí que se había puesto emotiva; llorar por un ladeo de la cabeza, desde luego.

—No me pasa nada —contestó, con la esperanza de que su sonrisa pareciera sincera—. Sólo estoy preocupada por Pheobe.

Hyacinth emitió un bufido.

Helga decidió que necesitaba escapar. Todas esas Shortman, bueno, dos en todo caso, le hacían pensar en Arnold.

Lo cual no era nada que no hubiera hecho casi cada minuto de los tres últimos días. Pero por lo menos esos habían sido momentos secretos, en que podía suspirar, gemir y gruñir a plena satisfacción de su corazón.

Pero esa debía de ser su noche de suerte, porque justo en ese instante oyó a lady

Gertie ladrar su nombre. (¿Hacia dónde iba su mundo que consideraba una suerte quedar atrapada en un rincón con la lengua más mordaz de todo Londres?)

Pero lady Gertie le ofrecía la disculpa perfecta para dejar su pequeño cuarteto de damas; además, estaba llegando a comprender que, de un modo muy extraño, aquella dama le caía bastante bien.

—¡Señorita Pataki! ¡Señorita Pataki!

Hilda retrocedió un paso.

—Creo que te llama a ti —susurró, apremiante.

—Por supuesto que me llama a mí —dijo Helga, con un cierto toque de altivez—. Considero una muy querida amiga a lady Gertie.

—¿Sí? —exclamó Hilda, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Señorita Pataki! —exclamó lady Gertie llegando a su lado y golpeando con su bastón a una pulgada del pie de Helga—. Usted no —le dijo a Hilda, aun cuando ésta sólo se había limitado a sonreír amablemente—. Usted —le dijo a Helga.

—Eh… buenas noches, lady Gertie —dijo Helga, pensando que el saludo contenía un buen número de palabras, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

—La he andado buscando toda la noche —declaró lady Gertie.

Eso lo encontró algo sorprendente.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Quiero hablar con usted sobre el anuncio que hace en su última hoja esa mujer Eleonor.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, con usted —gruño lady Gertie—. Me encantaría hablar con otra persona si me señalara a alguna con más de medio cerebro.

Helga tragó saliva para disimular y contener las ganas de reírse e hizo un gesto hacia sus acompañantes.

—Eh… esto… le aseguro que lady Shortman…

Lady Gertie la interrumpió negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Está demasiado ocupada intentando casar a su más que numerosa prole — declaró—. No se puede esperar que sepa llevar una conversación decente últimamente.

Espantada, Helga miró con disimulo a lady Shortman para ver si estaría ofendida por ese insulto: al fin y al cabo ya llevaba diez años intentando casar a su más que numerosa prole. Pero lady Shortman no se veía ofendida en lo más mínimo; en realidad parecía estar reprimiendo la risa.

Reprimiendo la risa, alejándose y llevándose con ella a Hyacinth y Hilda.

Traidoras, las tres.

Ah, bueno, no debería quejarse. Su deseo había sido escapar de las Shortman, ¿no? Pero no le agradaba particularmente que Hilda y Hyacinth creyeran que le habían gastado una mala pasada.

—Se fueron —cacareó lady Gertie—, y mejor, también. Esas dos niñas no tienen ni una sola cosa inteligente que decir.

—Oh, vamos, eso no es cierto —protestó Helga, sintiéndose obligada—. Hilda y Hyacinth son muy inteligentes las dos.

—No he dicho que no sean inteligentes —replicó lady Gertie ásperamente—, sólo que no tienen nada inteligente para decir. Pero no se preocupe —añadió, dándole una alentadora palmadita en el brazo (¿alentadora? ¿alguien podía decir que lady

Gertie dijera o hiciera algo alentador?)—, no es culpa de ellas que su conversación sea tan sosa. Ya crecerán. Las personas son como los buenos vinos. Si comienzan siendo buenos sólo mejoran con la edad.

Helga había estado mirando ligeramente por encima del hombro derecho de lady Gertie, a un hombre que pensó que podría ser Arnold (pero no lo era), y eso le llevó inmediatamente la atención hacia donde quería la condesa.

—¿Buenos vinos? —repitió.

—Jumjum. Y yo que creía que no estaba escuchando.

—Sí que estaba escuchando —dijo Helga, notando que se le curvaban los labios en algo que no era exactamente una sonrisa—. Sólo que… me distraje.

—Buscando a ese muchacho Shortman, sin duda.

Helga ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Ah, no se sorprenda tanto. Lo tiene escrito en toda la cara. Lo único que me sorprende es que él no lo haya notado.

—Me imagino que sí lo ha notado —masculló Helga.

Lady Gertie frunció el ceño y las comisuras de los labios se le curvaron hacia abajo, formando dos surcos verticales que le bajaban hasta el mentón.

—¿Sí? Humm. No dice mucho en su favor que no haya hecho nada al respecto.

A Helga se le oprimió el corazón. Encontraba algo tan extrañamente dulce en esa fe de la anciana en ella, como si fuera de lo más normal que hombres como Arnold se enamoraran de mujeres como ella. Había tenido que rogarle que la besara, por el amor de Dios. Y luego, cómo acabó todo; él se marchó de la casa con un ataque de rabia y ya llevaban tres días sin hablarse.

—Bueno, no se preocupe por él —dijo lady Gertie de repente—. Le encontraremos otro.

Helga se aclaró delicadamente la garganta.

—Lady Gertie, ¿es que me ha convertido en su «proyecto»?

La anciana sonrió de oreja a oreja, su sonrisa alegre y radiante en su arrugada cara.

—¡Pues claro! Me extraña que no lo haya descubierto antes.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Helga, sin lograr comprenderlo.

Lady Gertie suspiró. El suspiro no sonó triste, sino más bien reflexivo.

—¿Le importaría que nos sentáramos? Estos huesos viejos ya no son lo que eran.

Helga se sintió fatal por no haber pensado en la edad de la condesa mientras estaban ahí de pie en el atestado salón. Pero claro, la anciana era tan vibrante que era difícil imaginársela débil o adolorida.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir, cogiéndole el brazo y llevándola hasta un banco cercano—. Aquí. —Una vez que lady Gertie estuvo instalada, ella se sentó a su lado—. ¿Se siente más cómoda ahora? ¿Le apetece beber algo?

Lady Gertie asintió, agradecida, de modo que Helga le hizo una seña a un lacayo para que les trajera dos vasos de limonada. No quería dejar sola a la condesa, que estaba muy pálida.

—Ya no soy tan joven —dijo lady Gertie una vez que el lacayo partió en dirección a la mesa de refrescos.

—Ninguna de las dos lo somos —repuso Helga.

Ése podía ser un comentario frívolo, pero lo dijo con irónico cariño, y algo le dijo que la anciana agradecería ese sentimiento.

Tenía razón. Lady Gertie se echó a reír y la miró agradecida.

—Cuanto mayor me hago más comprendo que la mayoría de las personas de este mundo son unas tontas.

—¿Y ahora lo ha descubierto? —le preguntó Helga, no para burlarse sino porque dado el habitual comportamiento de la anciana hacía difícil creer que no hubiera llegado a esa conclusión hacía años.

Lady Gertie se rió cordialmente.

—No, a veces creo que lo supe antes de nacer. De lo que me he dado cuenta últimamente es que ya es hora de que haga algo al respecto.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—No podría importarme menos lo que les ocurra a los tontos de este mundo, pero a las personas como usted —por falta de pañuelo se limpió los ojos con los dedos

—, bueno, me gustaría verla bien establecida.

Durante unos segundos, Helga no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

—Lady Gertie —dijo al fin, cautelosa—. Le agradezco mucho ese gesto, y el sentimiento, pero debe saber que yo no soy responsabilidad suya.

—Claro que lo sé —bufó lady Gertie—. No tema, no siento ninguna responsabilidad hacia usted. Si la sintiera, esto no sería tan divertido.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Helga, sabiendo que eso la hacía parecer una boba total, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Lady Gertie guardó silencio mientras dos lacayos les entregaban vasos con limonada y las dos bebían unos cuantos sorbos.

—Me cae bien, señorita Pataki —explicó después—. Y son muchas las personas que me caen mal. Es así de simple. Y quiero verla feliz.

—Pero es que soy feliz —dijo Helga, más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

Lady Gertie arqueó una arrogante ceja, gesto que hacía a la perfección.

—¿De veras? —preguntó.

¿Era feliz?, pensó Helga. ¿Qué significaba que tuviera que pararse a pensar la respuesta? No era infeliz, de eso sí estaba segura. Tenía amigas maravillosas, una verdadera confidente en su hermana menor Hilda, y su madre y sus hermanas mayores no eran mujeres a las que habría elegido por amigas, bueno, las quería de todos modos.

Y sabía que ellas la querían.

La suya no era tan mala suerte. A su vida le faltaba drama y emoción, pero estaba contenta.

Pero contento no es lo mismo que felicidad, y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al caer en la cuenta de que no podía contestar afirmativamente la pregunta de lady Gertie.

—He criado a mi familia —dijo lady Gertie—. Cuatro hijos, y todos se casaron bien. Incluso le encontré esposa a mi sobrino, el cual, la verdad sea dicha —se acercó a susurrarle el final en el oído, como si se tratara de un secreto de Estado—, me gusta más que mis hijos.

Helga no pudo evitar sonreír. Lady Gertie se veía tan furtiva, tan pícara.

Muy cuca, en realidad.

—Puede que la sorprenda —continuó la condesa—, pero pro naturaleza soy algo entrometida.

Helga mantuvo la expresión escrupulosamente seria.

—Me encuentro sin nada que hacer —continuó lady Gertie, levantando las manos como en señal de derrota—. Quiero ver felizmente establecida a una última persona antes de marcharme.

—No hable así, lady Gertie —le dijo Helga, cogiéndole impulsivamente una mano, y apretándosela un poquito—. Nos sobrevivirá a todos, no me cabe duda.

—Pffs, no sea tonta —dijo la anciana en tono de no tomárselo en serio, pero no hizo ademán de retirar la mano de la de Helga—. No soy una persona depresiva — añadió—, simplemente soy realista. Ya he pasado de los setenta, y no voy a decir cuántos años hace de eso. No me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo y eso no me importa ni un ápice.

Helga deseó ser capaz de enfrentar su mortalidad con la misma ecuanimidad.

—Pero usted me gusta, señorita Pataki. Me recuerda a mí misma. No tiene miedo de hablar claro.

Helga sólo pudo mirarla pasmada. En los diez últimos años de su vida no había logrado jamás decir lo que deseaba decir. Con las personas a las que conocía bien era sincera y locuaz, a veces incluso divertida, pero entre desconocidos su lengua simplemente se negaba a moverse.

Recordó un baile de máscaras al que asistió una vez. En realidad había asistido a muchos bailes de máscaras, pero ése fue único porque encontró un disfraz, nada especial, simplemente un vestido a la moda del siglo XVII, que le dio la impresión de que de verdad escondía totalmente su identidad. O tal vez fue el antifaz; le quedaba un poco grande y le cubría casi toda la cara.

Se sintió transformada. Repentinamente libre de la carga de ser Helga Pataki, sintió aflorar una nueva personalidad. No fue como darse aires de que era diferente, sino que lo sintió como si fuera más ella misma, la persona que no sabía mostrarse ante nadie que no conociera bien, y por fin se soltó.

Se rió, gastó bromas, e incluso coqueteó.

Y se juró que la noche siguiente, cuando se quitara el disfraz, nuevamente vestida con su mejor vestido de noche, se acordaría de ser ella misma.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Cuando llegó al baile, saludó y sonrió educada y amable como siempre, y nuevamente se encontró de pie en el perímetro del salón, siendo la fea del baile, confundida con las flores del papel de la pared.

Por lo visto, ser Helga Pataki significaba algo; su suerte había sido echada años atrás, durante esa horrible primera temporada, cuando su madre insistió en presentarla en sociedad cuando ella aun le rogó y le rogó que todavía no. La niña regordeta. La niña torpe. La que siempre vestía de colores que no le sentaban bien. No significó nada que hubiera tirado todos sus vestidos amarillos, que hubiera adelgazado y aprendido a moverse con elegancia. Para ese mundo, el mundo de la sociedad londinense y la aristocracia, ella siempre sería lamisca antigua Helga Pataki.

Era tanto culpa de ella como de cualquier otra persona. Un círculo vicioso, en realidad. Cada vez que entraba en un salón de baile y veía a toda esa gente que la conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, se sentía replegándose, cerrándose en su interior, convirtiéndose en la niña tímida y torpe que fuera años atrás, en lugar de ser la mujer segura de sí misma en que le gustaba pensar que se había transformado, al menos en su corazón.

—¿Señorita Pataki? —le llegó la voz dulce, sorprendentemente dulce, de lady Gertie—. ¿Le pasa algo?

Comprendió que tardaba más tiempo del debido en contestar, pero le hicieron falta unos segundos para encontrar la voz.

—No creo que sepa hablar claro —dijo al fin, y se volvió a mirar a la anciana antes de añadir—: Nunca sé qué decirle a la gente.

—Sabe qué decirme a mí.

—Usted es diferente.

Lady Gertie echó atrás la cabeza y se rió.

—Si alguna vez ha existido un eufemismo… Vamos, Helga, espero que no te moleste que te tutee, si eres capaz de hablarme claro a mí, eres capaz de hacerlo con cualquiera. La mitad de los hombres adultos presentes en este salón corren acobardados a esconderse en un rincón tan pronto como me ven acercarme.

—Simplemente no la conocen —dijo Helga, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

—A ti tampoco te conocen —repuso lady Gertie, muy intencionadamente.

—No —dijo Helga, con un leve dejo de resignación.

—Yo diría que ellos se lo pierden, pero eso sería bastante arrogante por mi parte, no hacia ellos sino hacia ti, porque aun cuando muchas veces los llamo tontos, y esto lo hago con bastante frecuencia, como sin duda sabes, en realidad algunos son personas bastante decentes, y es un crimen que no hayan llegado a conocerte. Mmm… me gustaría saber qué ocurre.

Helga se sorprendió sentada inexplicablemente más erguida.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó, aun cuando era evidente que ocurría algo.

Se veía a la gente susurrando y haciendo gestos hacia el pequeño estrado donde estaban sentados los músicos.

—¡Usted! —exclamó lady Gertie, enterrándole el bastón en la cadera a un caballero que estaba cerca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Rhonda Gammelthorpe desea hacer una especie de anuncio —contestó él y se apresuró a alejarse, tal vez para evitar seguir hablando con lady Gertie, o tal vez para evitar su bastón.

—Detesto a Rhonda Gammelthorpe —susurró Helga.

Lady Gertie casi se atragantó de risa.

—Y dices que no sabes hablar claro. No me tengas en suspenso. ¿Por qué la detestas?

Helga se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre se ha portado muy mal conmigo.

Lady Gertie asintió como buena conocedora.

—Todos los matones tienen una víctima favorita.

—Ahora no es tan terrible —dijo Helga—, pero en aquella época cuando las dos estábamos recién presentadas en sociedad, cuando ella todavía era Rhonda

Wellington, siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para atormentarme. Y la gente… bueno… —Movió la cabeza—. No tiene importancia.

—No, por favor. Continúa.

—En realidad no tiene importancia —suspiró Helga—. Sólo que he observado que las personas no suelen acudir en defensa de otras. Rhonda era popular, al menos en ciertos grupos, e inspiraba miedo a las otras niñas de nuestra edad. Nadie se atrevía a ir en su contra. Bueno, casi nadie.

Eso captó la atención de lady Gertie, y sonrió.

—¿Quién te defendía, Helga?

—Defenderme, en realidad. Los Shortman siempre acudían en mi ayuda. Anthony Shortman una vez le dio el esquinazo y me acompañó al comedor para la cena —elevó la voz al emocionarse, recordando—, y no debería haberlo hecho. Era una cena formal y debería haber dado el brazo a una marquesa, creo. —Suspiró, evocadora —. Fue fantástico.

—Es un buen hombre ese Anthony Shortman.

Helga asintió.

—Su esposa me dijo que ése fue el día en que se enamoró de él. Cuando lo vio siendo mi defensor.

Lady Gertie sonrió.

—¿Y el Shortman más joven ha corrido en tu ayuda alguna vez?

—¿Arnold, quiere decir? —preguntó Helga, pero añadió sin esperar a que la anciana asintiera—: Sí, por su puesto, aunque nunca con tanto dramatismo. Pero he de decir que por agradable que sea que los Shortman sean tan protectores…

—¿Qué, Helga?

Helga volvió a suspirar. Al parecer ésa era una noche para suspiros.

—Bueno, que me gustaría que no tuvieran que defenderme con tanta frecuencia.

Me gustaría saber que soy capaz de defenderme sola, o por lo menos que sé portarme de tal manera que no sea necesario defenderme.

Lady Gertie le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Creo que te las arreglas mucho mejor de lo que crees. Y en cuanto a esa

Rhonda Gammelthorpe… —Se le arrugó la cara en una expresión de disgusto—. Bueno, ha recibido su merecido, si me lo preguntas. Aunque —añadió sarcástica—, la gente no me pregunta con la frecuencia que debiera.

Helga no pudo reprimir una risita.

—Fíjate cómo está ahora. Viuda y sin siquiera una fortuna para demostrar que estuvo casada. Se casó con ese viejo libertino de Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, y resultó que él se las había arreglado para engañar a todo el mundo haciendo creer que tenía dinero.

Ahora ella no tiene nada aparte de su belleza marchita.

—Sigue siendo muy atractiva —dijo Helga, impulsada por la sinceridad.

—Jumjum. Si te gustan las mujeres relumbrones —dijo lady Gertie entrecerrando los ojos—. Hay un algo demasiado ostentoso en esa mujer.

Helga miró hacia el estrado, donde estaba Rhonda de pie, esperando con una sorprendente paciencia que se hiciera el silencio en el salón.

—¿Qué querrá decir? —comentó.

—Nada que pueda interesarme —repuso lady Gertie—. A mí… Oh…

Se quedó callada, con una expresión extrañísima, un pelín ceñuda, un pelín sonriente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Helga, alargando el cuello para tener la línea de visión de la anciana, pero un señor bastante gordo le impidió ver.

—Se está acercando tu señor Shortman —le dijo lady Gertie, la sonrisa haciendo a un lado el ceño—. Y se ve muy resuelto.

Helga giró la cabeza al instante.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, hija, no mires! —exclamó lady Gertie, enterrándole el codo en el brazo—. Va a saber que estás interesada.

—No creo que haya muchas posibilidades de que no lo sepa ya —masculló

Helga.

Y de pronto ahí estaba él, espléndido delante de ella, tan apuesto como un dios que se ha dignado a regalar con su presencia a la Tierra.

—Lady Gertie —saludó, inclinándose en una elegante reverencia—. Señorita

Pataki.

—Señor Shortman —dijo lady Gertie—. Cuánto me alegra verle.

Arnold miró a Helga.

—Señor Shortman —dijo ella, sin saber qué más decir.

¿Qué le dice una mujer a un hombre al que besó no hace mucho? Ella no tenía la menor experiencia en ese aspecto. Por no añadir la complicación de que él salió hecho una furia de la casa después de que acabó el beso.

—Tenía la esperanza… —dijo Arnold, pero se interrumpió y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el estrado—. ¿Qué mira todo el mundo?

—Rhonda Gammelthorpe va a hacer una especie de anuncio —contestó lady

Gertie.

La expresión de Arnold adquirió un leve ceño de molestia.

—No me imagino qué podría tener que decir que yo desee escuchar —masculló.

Helga no pudo evitar sonreír. A Rhonda Gammelthorpe se la consideraba líder en la sociedad, o al menos se la consideraba así cuando estaba joven y soltera, pero a los Shortman nunca les había caído bien, y eso siempre le hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

En ese instante sonó una trompeta y todos se quedaron en silencio, volviendo la atención hacia el conde de Macclesfield, que parecía sentirse algo incómodo al ser el foco de toda esa atención.

Helga sonrió. Le habían contado que el conde fue en otro tiempo un libertino terrible, pero ahora era de tipo más bien estudioso, erudito, consagrado a su familia.

Aunque seguía siendo apuesto como para ser un libertino. Casi tan apuesto como Arnold.

Pero sólo casi. Helga sabía que su opinión no era objetiva, pero le costaba imaginarse a un hombre tan magnéticamente hermoso como Arnold cuando sonreía.

—Buenas noches —dijo el conde en voz alta.

—¡Buenas noches tengas! —gritó una voz estropajosa desde la parte de atrás del salón.

El conde asintió bonachón, con una tolerante media sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

—Mi, eh… estimada invitada —indicó a Rhonda— desea hacer un anuncio.

Así que si le dais vuestra atención a la dama que está a mi lado, os dejo con lady

Gammelthorpe.

Una ola de suaves murmullos se extendió por todo el salón mientras Rhonda daba un paso adelante y hacía una majestuosa venia a la multitud. Esperó a que todos se callaran y entonces dijo:

—Señoras y señores, muchas gracias por tomaros un tiempo de la festividad para prestarme su atención.

—¡Date prisa! —gritó una voz, tal vez la misma persona que le gritara las buenas noches al conde.

Rhonda no se alteró por la interrupción.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que ya no puedo continuar el engaño que ha regido mi vida estos once últimos años.

El salón pareció estremecerse con el murmullo de susurros. Todos sabían lo que iba a decir, pero nadie se podía creer que fuera cierto.

—Por lo tanto —continuó Rhonda, elevando el volumen de su voz—, he decidido revelar mi secreto. Señoras y señores, yo soy lady Eleonor.


	23. Casi cinco minutos

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 11.**

* * *

 **Casi cinco minutos.**

Arnold no lograba recordar ni una sola vez que hubiera entrado en un salón de baile con tanta aprensión.

Esos últimos días no se podían contar entre los mejores de su vida. Había estado de mal humor, lo que sólo hizo que empeorara por el hecho de ser famoso por su buen humor, lo que significaba que todos se sentían obligados a comentar su mala disposición.

Nada peor para el mal humor que ser sometido constantemente a la pregunta:

«¿Por qué estás tan malhumorado?»

En su familia dejaron de preguntárselo después de que él le gruñó, ¡le gruñó!, a Hyacinth cuando ésta le pidió que la acompañara al teatro un día de la próxima semana.

Hasta ese momento él no tenía ni idea de que sabía gruñir.

Tendría que pedirle disculpas a Hyacinth, lo cual iba a ser una tarea penosa, porque ella jamás aceptaba disculpas con garbo, al menos no las que procedían de sus hermanos o hermanas.

Pero Hyacinth era el menor de sus problemas, pensó, gimiendo. Su hermana no era la única persona que se merecía disculpas.

Y ése era el motivo de que el corazón le latiera con esa extraña rapidez nerviosa, totalmente sin precedentes, cuando entró en el salón de baile de los Macclesfield.

Helga estaría allí. Eso lo sabía porque ella siempre asistía a los bailes más importantes, aun cuando la mayoría de las veces lo hacía para servir de acompañante a su hermana menor.

Había algo un poco humillante en sentirse nervioso por ver a Helga. Helga era… bueno, Helga. Era casi como si hubiera estado siempre ahí, sonriendo amablemente en el rincón más alejado de un salón de baile. Y él lo daba por descontado, en cierto modo. Algunas cosas no cambian, y Helga era una de ellas.

Sólo que sí había cambiado.

No sabía en qué momento sucedió, ni si alguien lo había notado aparte de él, pero Helga Pataki no era la misma mujer que había conocido.

O tal vez sí lo era y era él el que había cambiado.

Pensar eso lo hacía sentirse peor aún, porque si era cierto, quería decir que Helga había sido interesante, hermosa y digna de besar desde hacía años y él no había tenido la madurez para notarlo.

No, mejor pensar que había cambiado ella. Él nunca había sido muy partidario de la autoflagelación.

Fuera como fuera tenía que presentar sus disculpas, y debía hacerlo pronto.

Tenía que pedirle disculpas por ese beso, porque ella era una dama y él un caballero (al menos la mayor parte del tiempo). Y tenía que pedirle disculpas por haberse portado como un idiota loco de atar después, simplemente porque eso era lo correcto.

Sólo Dios sabía qué creía Helga que él pensaba de ella.

Una vez que entró en el salón no le fue difícil encontrarla. Ni se molestó en mirar hacia las parejas que estaban bailando (y eso lo enfureció: ¿por qué los demás no

la sacaban a balar?). Centró la atención en las paredes y, cómo no, ahí estaba ella, sentada en un banco al lado de, ay, Dios, lady Gertie.

Bueno, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que ir allí derecho. A juzgar por la forma como Helga y la vieja entrometida estaban cogidas de la mano, no cabía esperar que ésta se esfumara muy pronto.

Cuando llegó hasta ellas, saludó primero a lady Gertie, inclinándose en una elegante reverencia («Lady Gertie»), y luego volvió su atención a Helga

(«Señorita Pataki»).

—Señor Shortman —dijo lady Gertie, en un tono sorprendentemente dulce —. Cuánto me alegra verle.

Él asintió y miró a Helga, tratando de imaginar qué estaría pensando ella, pensando si lograría verlo en sus ojos.

Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que ella estaba pensando, o sintiendo, estaba oculto bajo una gruesa capa de nerviosismo. O tal vez sólo era nerviosismo lo que sentía. No podía dejar de comprenderla. Él había salido a toda prisa de su salón sin darle ninguna explicación; ella tenía que estar confundida. Y según su experiencia, la confusión siempre lleva al nerviosismo.

—Señor Shortman —dijo ella al fin, toda su actitud escrupulosamente amable.

Él se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo sacarla de las garras de lady Gertie? No le hacía la menor gracia la idea de mostrarse humilde delante de la fisgona condesa.

—Tenía la esperanza… —empezó.

Su intención era añadir que deseaba hablar con Helga en privado. Lady Gertie se moriría de curiosidad, pero no había ninguna otra manera de actuar, y tal vez le iría bien a la anciana quedarse en la ignorancia por una vez. Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban formando la petición, notó que ocurría algo raro en el salón.

Todos estaban hablando en susurros y apuntando hacia la pequeña orquesta, cuyos componentes acababan de bajar sus instrumentos. Además, ni Helga ni lady Gertie le prestaban la más mínima atención.

—¿Qué mira todo el mundo? —preguntó.

—Rhonda Gammelthorpe va a hacer una especie de anuncio —contestó lady Gertie, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

Vaya fastidio. Jamás le había caído bien Rhonda Gammelthorpe. Ya era mezquina, rencorosa y criticona cuando era Rhonda Wellington, y como Rhonda Gammelthorpe lo era aún más. Pero era hermosa y astuta, en cierto modo cruel, y además estaba considerada una líder en ciertos círculos sociales.

—No me imagino qué podría tener que decir que yo desee escuchar —masculló.

Vio que Helga trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, y lo miró como diciéndole «te pillé», pero al mismo tiempo diciéndole «estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo».

—Buenas noches —dijo entonces el conde en voz alta.

—¡Buenas noches tengas! —gritó un tonto borracho desde la parte de atrás.

Se giró a mirar pero la gente se había apretujado y no logró ver quién era.

El conde dijo algo más, luego Rhonda abrió la boca y él dejó de prestar atención.

Lo que fuera que tuviera que decir aquella mujer no le iba a servir para solucionar el problema principal: con qué palabras se iba a disculpar ante Helga.

Había intentado ensayarlas mentalmente pero de ninguna manera le sonaban bien, así que esperaba que su famoso pico de oro lo llevara en la dirección correcta cuando llegara el momento. Seguro que ella comprendería…

—¡… Eleonor!

Sólo captó la última palabra del monólogo de Rhonda, pero era absolutamente imposible no captar la exclamación ahogada colectiva que recorrió el salón.

Seguida por el murmullo de susurros apremiantes que sólo se oye cuando se ha sorprendido a alguien en una situación muy vergonzosa, muy comprometedora y muy pública.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Helga, cuya cara se había puesto blanca como el papel—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

Pero Helga estaba muda, como aturdida.

Miró a lady Gertie, pero la anciana estaba con una mano sobre la boca y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Lo cual era bastante alarmante, ya que él estaría dispuesto a apostar una buena suma de dinero a que lady Gertie no se había desmayado jamás en sus setenta y tantos años.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, con la esperanza de que una de las dos saliera de su estado de estupefacción.

—No puede ser —susurró lady Gertie finalmente, con la mandíbula todavía caída—. No me lo creo.

—¿Qué?

Ella apuntó hacia Rhonda, su dedo tembloroso bajo la parpadeante luz de las velas de las lámparas.

—¡Esa dama no es lady Eleonor! —exclamó al fin.

Arnold giró bruscamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Hacia Rhonda, hacia lady Gertie, hacia Rhonda, hacia Helga.

—¿«Ella» es lady Eleonor? —preguntó.

—Eso dice ella —repuso lady Gertie, la duda marcada en toda su cara.

Arnold estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Rhonda Gammelthorpe era la última persona a la que habría imaginado como lady Eleonor. Era ladina, sí, eso era innegable. Pero no era inteligente, y tampoco era ingeniosa, a no ser que fuera para reírse de otros. Lady Eleonor tenía un sentido del humor muy mordaz, pero a excepción de sus infames comentarios sobre la moda, jamás se cebaba con las personas menos populares de la sociedad.

Una vez dicho y hecho, tenía que reconocer que lady Eleonor tenía bastante buen gusto con las personas.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo lady Gertie, con un fuerte bufido de disgusto—.

Si hubiera soñado que iba a ocurrir esto, jamás habría hecho este maldito desafío.

—Esto es horrible —susurró Helga.

Le tembló la voz, y eso inquietó a Arnold.

—¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, creo que sí. Me siento enferma, en realidad.

—¿Deseas marcharte?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero continuaré sentada aquí, si no te importa.

—No, claro —dijo él, mirándola preocupado. Seguía terriblemente pálida.

—Vamos, por el amor de…

Lady Gertie soltó una blasfemia que cogió por sorpresa a Arnold, pero luego añadió otras maldiciones, que le hicieron pensar que muy bien podrían haber cambiado la inclinación del eje del planeta.

—¿Lady Gertie? —dijo, boquiabierto.

—Viene hacia aquí —masculló ella, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha—. Tendría que haber supuesto que no podría escapar.

Arnold miró a la izquierda. Rhonda venía abriéndose paso por entre el gentío, seguro que con la intención de llegar hasta lady Gertie para recoger el premio.

Naturalmente a cada paso la abordaban diversos fiesteros. Ella parecía disfrutar con la atención, pero también se veía resuelta a continuar su camino hasta lady Gertie.

—No hay manera de eludirla, me parece —le dijo Arnold a lady Gertie.

—Lo sé —gimió ella—. Llevo años intentando evitarla y nunca lo he conseguido. Yo que me creía tan lista. —Lo miró, moviendo la cabeza disgustada—. Pensé que sería muy divertido descubrir la identidad de la identidad de lady Eleonor.

—Eh…, bueno, ha sido divertido —dijo él, aunque no lo decía en serio.

Lady Gertie le golpeó la pierna con el bastón.

—Esto no tiene nada de divertido, niño tonto. Fíjate lo que tengo que hacer ahora. —Agitó el bastón hacia Rhonda, que ya estaba bastante cerca—. Jamás soñé que tendría que tratar con una mujer de su calaña.

—Lady Gertie —dijo Rhonda, deteniéndose ante ella con un frufrú de faldas —. Cuánto me alegra verla.

Lady Gertie jamás había tenido fama de decir cosas simpáticas, pero en ese momento se superó a sí misma; ni siquiera fingió alguna forma de saludo.

—Supongo que ha venido aquí con el fin de recoger el dinero —ladró.

Rhonda ladeó la cabeza de un modo muy mono, muy practicado.

—Usted dijo que le daría mil libras a quienquiera que desenmascarara a lady Eleonor —señaló. Se encogió de hombros, levantó las manos, las giró y unió las palmas en un gesto de falsa humildad—. En ningún momento estipuló que no podía desenmascararme yo misma.

Lady Gertie se levantó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No creo que sea usted.

Arnold se tenía por bastante cortés e imperturbable, pero incluso él ahogó una exclamación ante eso.

A Rhonda le relampaguearon de furia los ojos azules, pero rápidamente dominó sus emociones y dijo:

—Me sorprendería si no se comportara con un cierto grado de escepticismo, lady Gertie. Después de todo no está en su naturaleza ser confiada y afable.

Lady Gertie sonrió. Bueno, tal vez no fue una sonrisa, sino que simplemente se le movió el labio.

—Eso lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo—, y le permitiré que me diga que ésa era su intención.

Arnold estaba observando el duelo en empate con interés y con creciente inquietud, hasta que lady Gertie se volvió repentinamente hacia Helga, que se había levantado también un segundo después de ella.

—¿Qué le parece, señorita Pataki? —le preguntó.

Visiblemente sorprendida, a Helga se le estremeció ligeramente todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué…? Perdone, no la he entendido —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué le parece? —insistió lady Gertie—. ¿Lady Gammelthorpe es lady Eleonor?

—Ah… esto… no lo sé.

—Ah, vamos, señorita Pataki —dijo lady Gertie, plantándose las manos en las caderas y mirándola con una expresión rayana en la exasperación—. Seguro que tiene una opinión sobre este asunto.

Arnold se acercó un paso a Helga. Lady Gertie no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así. Además, no le gustaba nada la expresión que veía en la cara de ella. Parecía sentirse atrapada, como un zorro en una cacería, mirándolo con un terror que él nunca había visto en sus ojos.

La había visto incómoda, la había visto apenada, pero nunca verdaderamente aterrada. Y entonces se le ocurrió: ella detestaba ser el centro de atención. Podía hacer bromas sobre su posición como la fea del baile y solterona, y tal vez le habría gustado recibir un poco más de atención de la sociedad, pero ese tipo de atención… en que todos la estaban mirando, esperando que saliera una palabra de su boca… Se sentía desgraciada.

—Señorita Pataki —dijo, poniéndose a su lado—, parece que se siente mal. ¿Desea marcharse?

—Sí —dijo ella.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo raro.

Ella cambió; él no habría sabido describirlo de otra manera. Sencillamente cambió.

Ahí, en ese instante, en el salón de baile de los Macclesfield, Helga Pataki se transformó en otra persona. Enderezó la espalda, y él habría jurado que le aumentó el calor del cuerpo.

—No, no —dijo—. Tengo algo que decir.

Lady Gertie sonrió.

Helga miró a los ojos a la anciana condesa y dijo:

—No creo que sea lady Eleonor. Creo que miente.

Instintivamente Arnold se acercó más a su lado. Rhonda parecía estar a punto de arrojársele al cuello.

—Siempre me ha gustado lady Eleonor —continuó Helga, alzando el mentón, adoptando un porte casi regio. Miró a Rhonda hasta captarle la mirada y añadió—: Y se me rompería el corazón si resultara ser alguien como lady Gammelthorpe.

Arnold le cogió la mano y se la apretó. No pudo evitarlo.

—Bien dicho, señorita Pataki —exclamó lady Gertie batiendo palmas, encantada—. Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando yo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras. —Miró a Arnold, sonriendo—. Es muy inteligente, ¿sabe?

—Lo sé —repuso él, sintiéndose inundado de un nuevo orgullo.

—La mayoría de la gente no lo nota —susurró lady Gertie, girándose hacia élpara que le llegaran sus palabras, y tal vez para que sólo él la oyera.

—Lo sé, pero yo sí —susurró él.

Tuvo que sonreír ante el comportamiento de lady Gertie, que estaba seguro ella eligió en parte para fastidiar y sacar de quicio a Rhonda, a la que no le gustaba nada que no le hicieran caso.

—No permitiré que me insulte esa… esa… «nadie» —exclamó Rhonda, furiosa. Miró a Helga hirviendo de rabia y siseó—: Exijo una disculpa.

Helga se limitó a asentir lentamente y dijo:

—Ésa es su prerrogativa.

Y no dijo nada más.

Arnold casi tuvo que borrarse con la mano la sonrisa de la cara.

Se hizo evidente que Rhonda deseaba decir algo más (y tal vez acompañar las palabras con un acto de violencia), pero se contuvo, tal vez porque estaba claro que Helga se encontraba entre amigos. Pero siempre había sido famosa por su aplomo, así que a Arnold no le sorprendió verla volverse muy serena hacia lady Gertie para decirle:

—¿Qué piensa hacer respecto a las mil libras?

Lady Gertie la contempló durante el segundo más largo que a él le había tocado soportar; y después lo miró a él, Dios santo, lo último que deseaba era que lo metieran en ese desastre, y le preguntó:

—¿Y qué piensa usted, señor Shortman? ¿Dice la verdad nuestra lady Gammelthorpe?

Arnold le dirigió su muy practicada sonrisa.

—Debe usted estar loca si cree que voy a ofrecer una opinión.

—Es usted un hombre sorprendentemente juicioso, señor Shortman —dijo lady

Gertie aprobadora.

Él asintió modestamente y luego estropeó el efecto diciendo:

—Me precio de ello.

Pero, demonios, no todos los días lady Gertie llamaba juicioso a un hombre.

La mayoría de sus adjetivos eran de la variedad decididamente negativa.

Rhonda ni siquiera se molestó en agitar las pestañas en dirección a él; tal como ya había supuesto, no era estúpida sino simplemente cruel, y después de once años en sociedad tenía que saber que no le caía bien y que él no iba a caer presa de sus encantos.

Ella simplemente miró a lady Gertie y le preguntó con la voz muy serena y modulando bien:

—¿Qué haremos, entonces, milady?

Lady Gertie apretó los labios hasta que ya parecía que no tenía boca, y luego dijo:

—Necesito una prueba.

Rhonda pestañeó.

—¿Cómo ha…?

—¡Una prueba! —exclamó lady Gertie golpeando el suelo con su bastón, bastante fuerte—. ¿Qué letra de la palabra no ha entendido? No voy a entregar el rescate de un rey sin pruebas.

—Mil libras no es el rescate de un rey —dijo Rhonda, su expresión ya bastante malhumorada.

Lady Gertie la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Entonces, ¿por qué las desea tanto?

Rhonda guardó silencio un momento, pero había una especie de rigidez en toda ella, su cuerpo, su postura, el contorno de su mandíbula. Todos sabían que su marido la había dejado en graves apuros económicos, pero ésa era la primera vez que alguien se lo insinuaba a la cara.

—Tráigame una prueba y le daré el dinero —dijo lady Gertie.

—¿Quiere decir que no le basta mi palabra? —preguntó Rhonda (Y aún cuando la detestaba, Arnold se vio obligado a admirar su capacidad para mantener la voz serena.)

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir —ladró lady Gertie—. Buen Dios, niña, uno no lega a mi edad sin que se le permita insultar a quien le plazca.

Arnold creyó oír atragantarse a Helga, pero cuando la miró ella seguía a su lado, observando con mucho interés la conversación. Sus ojos castaños se veían grandes y luminosos en su cara, y ya había recuperado el color que le desapareció cuando Rhonda hizo su anuncio. De hecho, Helga parecía estar muy interesada en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Muy bien —dijo Rhonda en voz baja y letal—. Le presentaré la prueba dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Qué tipo de prueba? —preguntó Arnold.

Al instante se dio de patadas mentalmente. Lo último que necesitaba era embrollarse en ese desastre, pero su curiosidad pudo con él.

Rhonda se volvió hacia él, su cara notablemente plácida, tomando en cuenta el insulto que acababa de arrojarle lady Gertie ante incontables testigos.

—Lo sabrá cuando la presente —le dijo en tono coqueto.

Acto seguido extendió el brazo, esperando que alguno de sus favoritos se la cogiera y se la llevara.

Y en realidad fue bastante pasmoso, porque al instante se materializó a su lado un joven (un tonto enamorada, por toda su apariencia), como si ella lo hubiera conjurado con el simple movimiento del brazo.

Pasado un momento, ya se habían alejado.

—Bueno —suspiró lady Gertie, cuando ya todos llevaban casi un minuto en silencio, tal vez reflexivo, tal vez pasmado—. Esto ha sido desagradable.

—Nunca me ha caído bien —comentó Arnold, a nadie en particular.

Ya se había congregado una pequeña multitud alrededor de ellos, así que sus palabras las oyeron no solamente Helga y lady Gertie, peor no le importó.

—¡Arnold!

Miró hacia el lado y vio a Hyacinth corriendo por en medio del gentío en dirección a ellos, arrastrando a Hilda Pataki.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó resollante al frenar junto a él con un patinazo—. Tratamos de llegar aquí antes, pero había un tumulto…

—Ha dicho exactamente lo que habrías esperado que dijera —contestó él. Hyacinth arrugó la nariz.

—Los hombres jamás sois buenos para el cotilleo. Quiero saber las palabras exactas.

—Es muy interesante —dijo Helga repentinamente.

Algo en el tono reflexivo de su voz exigía atención, y a los pocos segundos todos los que los rodeaban estaban en silencio.

—Habla —le ordenó lady Gertie—. Todos te escuchamos.

Arnold supuso que esa orden pondría incómoda a Helga, pero fuera cual fuese la infusión de confianza que había experimentado unos minutos antes seguía surtiendo efecto, porque ella se irguió orgullosa y dijo:

—¿Con qué fin querría alguien revelarse como lady Eleonor?

—Por el dinero, por supuesto —contestó Hyacinth.

Helga negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero uno supondría que lady Eleonor ya debe de ser bastante rica.

Todos hemos pagado por su hoja durante años.

—¡Pardiez, tiene razón! —exclamó lady Gertie.

—Tal vez Rhonda sólo deseaba atención —sugirió Arnold.

No era una hipótesis tan increíble; Rhonda se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta intentando colocarse en el centro de los focos de atención.

—Ya he pensado en eso —coincidió Helga—, pero ¿de veras desea «este» tipo de atención? Lady Eleonor ha insultado a unas cuantas personas a lo largo de los años. —A nadie que signifique algo para mí —bromeó Arnold. Entonces, cuando se hizo evidente que sus acompañantes necesitaban que se explicara mejor, añadió—: ¿No se han fijado que lady Eleonor sólo insulta a las personas que necesitan insultos?

Helga se aclaró delicadamente la garganta.

—A mí me llamó cítrico demasiado maduro.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano descartando su preocupación.

—Aparte de sus comentarios sobre la ropa, claro.

Helga debió decidir no insistir en el tema, porque se limitó a mirarlo largamente, con expresión evaluadora, y luego se volvió hacia lady Gertie, diciendo:

—Lady Eleonor no tiene ningún motivo para revelarse. Es evidente que Rhonda sí.

Lady Gertie sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego volvió a arrugar la cara en un ceño:

—Supongo que tendré que darle las dos semanas para que presente su «prueba». Juego limpio y todo eso.

—Yo, por mi parte, estaré muy interesada en ver lo que presenta —terció Hyacinth. Miró a Helga y añadió—: Oye, eres muy inteligente, ¿lo sabias?

Helga se ruborizó modestamente y miró a su hermana.

—Tenemos que irnos, Hilda.

—¿Tan pronto? —exclamó ella.

Horrorizado Arnold cayó en la cuenta de que había modulado esas mismas palabras. —Madre quería que volviéramos temprano —dijo Helga.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Hilda, verdaderamente extrañada.

—Sí. Y aparte de eso, no me siento bien.

Hilda asintió lúgubremente.

—Le diré a un lacayo que haga traer nuestro coche.

—No, tú te quedas —dijo Helga, colocándole una mano en el brazo—. Yo me encargaré de eso.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —declaró Arnold.

La verdad, ¿de qué servía ser un caballero si las damas insistían en hacer las cosas ellas solas?

Y entonces, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya había organizado la partida de Helga, y ella abandonó el escenario sin que él alcanzara a pedirle disculpas.

Y por ese solo motivo debería dar por fracasada esa noche, pero dicha sea la verdad, no lograba decidirse a darla por fracasada.

Al fin y al cabo, había pasado casi cinco minutos con la mano de ella en la de él.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Tuve tiempo y dedicación, así que aquí les dejé dos capítulos adaptados. Ya saben, para que no sufran y me digan que soy una mujer mala con todos ustedes.**

 **Les quiero mucho y por ello trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Por desgracia en Rocket Brother terminé en una encrucijada que me molesta mucho, ya saben saltar unos episodios que solo alargan la historia e ir en lo que más me interesa: El juicio.**

 **Me falta imaginarme el enfrentamiento Pheobe-Thaddeus… jajaja ya saben, quiero que sea algo que a muchos de ustedes les guste.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo y espero sigan disfrutando de esta adaptación.**

 **Gambatte Ne!**


	24. No puedo permiterselo

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 12.**

* * *

 **No puedo permitírselo.**

Sólo fue al despertar a la mañana siguiente cuando Arnold cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no le había pedido disculpas a Helga. Estrictamente hablando, tal vez ya no fuera necesario hacerlo; aun cuando casi no habían hablado esa noche en el baile de los Macclesfield, tenía la impresión de que habían firmado una especie de tregua tácita.

De todos modos, sabía que no sentiría cómodo en su piel mientras no hubiera dicho las palabras «Lo siento».

Eso era lo correcto.

Él era un caballero, después de todo.

Además, tenía bastantes ganas de verla esa mañana.

Pasó a desayunar con su familia en la casa Número Cinco. Pero puesto que deseaba volverse directamente a su casa después de ver a Helga, subió en su coche para hacer el trayecto hasta la casa de Mount Street, aun cuando la distancia era tan corta que hacerlo le hacía sentirse absolutamente perezoso.

Sonriendo satisfecho se instaló cómodamente entre los cojines y se dedicó a contemplar la hermosa escena primaveral que iba pasando por la ventanilla. Era uno de esos días perfectos, en que todo se siente sencillamente correcto. Brillaba el sol, se sentía extraordinariamente energizado, y acababa de tomar un excelente desayuno.

La vida no podía ser mejor.

E iba de camino a ver a Helga.

Decidió no analizar por qué estaba tan deseoso de verla; eso era el tipo de cosas en que por lo general a un soltero de treinta y tres años no le gusta pensar.

Simplemente iba a disfrutar del día, del sol, el aire, incluso de la vista de las tres casas delante de las cuales tenía que pasar antes de ver la puerta de Helga. No había nada ni remotamente diferente ni original en ninguna de ellas, pero la mañana estaba tan perfecta que se veían extraordinariamente encantadoras así dispuestas una al lado de la otra, altas y delgadas, majestuosas con su piedra gris de Pórtland.

Era un día maravilloso en realidad, cálido y sereno, soleado y tranqui…

Justo en el instante en que empezó a incorporarse le llamó la atención un movimiento al otro lado de la calle.

Helga.

Estaba en la esquina de Mount con Pender, la más alejada, aquella que no era visible a nadie que mirara por la ventana de la casa Pataki. E iba subiendo a un coche de alquiler.

Interesante.

Frunciendo el ceño se dio mentalmente una palmada en la frente. Eso no era interesante; ¿pero qué demonios estaba pensando? No tenía nada de interesante.

Podría ser interesante si ella fuera, digamos, un hombre; o si el vehículo en el que acababa de subir fuera uno de la cochera Pataki y no un destartalado coche de alquiler.

Pero no, esa era Helga, la que sin lugar a dudas no era un hombre, y además, subió al coche sola, presumiblemente para dirigirse algún lugar nada conveniente, porque si quisiera hacer algo normal y decente iría en un vehículo de la familia. O, mejor aún, iría acompañada por una hermana, una doncella o cualquier otra persona, no sola, maldita sea.

Eso no era interesante, era una idiotez.

—Será tonta —masculló.

Sin perder un instante, abrió la puerta para bajar y correr a sacarla de un tiró de ese coche. Pero justo cuando había sacado el pie derecho, lo golpeó la misma locura que lo llevaba a correr mundo.

La curiosidad.

Soltó varias palabrotas selectas en voz baja, todas dirigidas a él. No podría evitarlo. Era algo tan impropio de Helga salir sola en un coche de alquiler que tenía que saber adónde iba.

Así pues, en lugar de ir a sacudirla para meterle por la fuerza un poco de sensatez, le ordenó a su cochero que siguiera al coche de alquiler y a los pocos segundos iban traqueteando en dirección norte, hacia Oxford Street, de, con toda seguridad, Helga desearía hacer algunas compras. Podía haber un sinfín de motivos para que no fuera en el coche Pataki, reflexionó. Tal vez estaba averiado, tal vez uno de los caballos estaba enfermo, o tal vez Helga iba a comprar un regalo y deseaba guardarlo en secreto.

No, eso no podía ser. Helga no se embarcaría nunca en una expedición de compras ella sola. Iría acompañada por una criada, por una hermana, o incluso por una hermana de él. Caminando sola por Oxford Street sólo daría pie a habladurías. Una mujer sola era prácticamente un anuncio para la próxima hoja Eleonor.

O lo habría sido, enmendó. Sería difícil acostumbrarse a una vida sin Eleonor. No se había dado cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estaba a ver la hoja de cotilleos en la mesa del desayuno cuando estaba en la ciudad.

Y hablando de lady Eleonor, estaba más seguro que nunca que no era otra que su hermana Pheobe. Esa mañana había ido a desayunar a la Número Cinco con la expresa intención de interrogarla, y resultó que todavía se sentía mal y no bajaría a desayunar con la familia.

No escapó a su observación, eso sí, que le subieron una bandeja bastante llena a la habitación. Lo que fuera que aquejaba a Pheobe, no afectaba a su apetito.

Lógicamente él no hizo ninguna alusión a sus sospechas durante el desayuno; no veía ningún motivo para inquietar a su madre, a la que sin duda horrorizaría la idea. Era difícil, sin embargo, creer que Pheobe, a cuyo gusto por hablar de un escándalo sólo lo eclipsaba la emoción de descubrirlo, se fuera a perder la oportunidad de comentar la revelación de Rhonda Gammelthorpe la noche pasada.

A no ser que fuera realmente lady Eleonor, en cuyo caso estaría encerrada en su habitación planeando su próximo paso.

Todas las piezas encajaban. Le resultaría deprimente si no se sintiera tan curiosamente entusiasmado por haberla descubierto.

Cuando ya llevaban varios minutos de trayecto, asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para asegurarse de que el cochero no había perdido de vista el coche en que iba Helga. Ahí iba, justo delante del de él. O al menos le pareció que era; la mayoría de los coches de alquiler eran más o menos iguales. Tendría pues que fiarse de su cochero y esperar que fuera siguiendo al correcto. Pero al mirar vio también que iban mucho más al este de lo que había esperado. En ese momento iban pasando por Soho Street, lo cual significaba que estaban muy cerca de Tottenham Court Road, lo cual significaba…

Santo cielo, ¿es que Helga iba en dirección a su casa? Bedford Square estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sintió subir una deliciosa sensación por el espinazo, porque no lograba imaginarse qué iba a hacer ella en esa parte de la ciudad si no era ir a verlo a él; ¿a qué otra persona podía conocer en Bloomsbury una mujer como Helga? No podía imaginarse que su madre le permitiera relacionarse con personas que trabajaban para ganarse la vida, y los vecinos de Bedford Square, si bien eran personas bien nacidas, no pertenecían a la aristocracia, e incluso rara vez provenían de familias bien. Y todos salían a sus trabajo cada mañana, a sus oficios de médico, abogado, o…

Frunció el ceño bien fruncido. Acababan de cruzar Tottenham Court Road. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer tan al este? Le pasó la idea por la cabeza de que tal vez el cochero no conocía muy bien el tráfico de la ciudad y pensó tomar por Bloomsbury Street para subir a Bedford Square, aun cuando eso era hacer un largo rodeo, pero…

Oyó un sonido muy raro y cayó en la cuenta de que era el rechinar de sus dientes.

Acababan de dejar atrás Bloomsbury Street e iban entrando en High Holborn.

Condenación, pero si ya estaban cerca de la City. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Helga en la City? Ese no era lugar para una mujer. Demonios, si ni siquiera él iba allí nunca.

El mundo de la alta sociedad estaba mucho más al oeste, en los sagrados barrios de St. Jame's y Mayfair. No en la City, con sus calles medievales estrechas y serpenteantes y la peligrosa proximidad de las barriadas pobres del East End.

La mandíbula le fue bajando y bajando a medida que continuaban y continuaban hacia el este, hasta que vio que viraban a la derecha y entraban en Shoe Lane.

Sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla. Sólo había estado una vez allí, a los nueve años, cuando su preceptor los llevó a rastras a él y a Benedict para enseñarles el lugar donde comenzó el gran incendio de Londres de 1666. Recordaba su sentimiento de desencanto cuando se enteró de que el culpable fue un simple panadero que no apagó bien las brasas de su horno. Un incendio de esa magnitud no era nada comparado con los sentimientos que sentía hervir en su pecho. A Helga le valía más tener un motivo condenadamente bueno para explicar su presencia allí. No debería ir a ninguna parte sin compañía, y mucho menos a la City.

Entonces, justo cuando ya estaba convencido de que Helga iba a hacer todo el viaje hasta Dover, los coches cruzaron Fleet Street y se detuvieron. Se quedó quieto, esperando para ver qué iba a hacer Helga, aun cuando todas las fibras de su ser le gritaban que bajara de un salto y la enfrentara ahí mismo en la acera.

Llámese intuición, llámese locura, algo le dijo que si la abordaba inmediatamente, nunca se enteraría de la verdadera finalidad que la llevaba allí, cerca de

Fleet Street.

Cuando ella ya iba lo bastante lejos para poder bajar él sin que lo viera, saltó del coche y la siguió en dirección sur, hacia una iglesia que tenía decididamente el aspecto de una tarta de bodas.

—Por el amor de Dios, Helga, éste no es el momento de buscar la religión —masculló, totalmente inconsciente de la blasfemia y del juego de palabras.

Ella se perdió de vista al entrar en la iglesia. Las piernas de él devoraron acera hasta llegar a la puerta, donde aminoró el paso. No quería sorprenderla demasiado pronto. Primero debía descubrir exactamente qué iba a hacer ahí. A pensar de las palabras masculladas antes, ni por un momento había creído que ella hubiera adquirido repentinamente el deseo de extender su asistencia a la iglesia a los días de semana.

Entró sigilosamente en el templo, pisando con sumo cuidado para no hacer el menor ruido. Helga iba caminando por el pasillo central, colocando la mano izquierda en cada banco, casi como si estuviera…

¿Contándolos?

Con el ceño fruncido la vio detenerse ante un banco y luego entrar y avanzar por el largo reclinatorio hasta sentarse justo en el medio. Pasado un momento de inmovilidad absoluta, ella abrió su ridículo y sacó un sobre. Movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Arnold pudo imaginarse su cara, sus ojos azules mirando en cada dirección comprobando si había otras personas en la nave. A él no lo podía ver pues estaba justo en línea recta detrás de ella, oculto por la oscuridad, prácticamente apoyado en la pared de atrás. Además, ella parecía muy decidida a mantenerse muy quieta y disimular al máximo el movimiento de la cabeza; no la movió para mirar hacia atrás.

En el respaldo de los reclinatorios había biblias y libros de oraciones metidos en estrechos receptáculos. De pronto ella colocó subrepticiamente el sobre detrás de un libro. Después se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo central.

Ese fue el momento elegido por Arnold para intervenir.

Saliendo de la oscuridad, avanzó con paso enérgico hacia ella, y observó con implacable satisfacción su cara horrorizada cuando lo vio.

—Arn… Arn… —balbuceó.

—Arnold, supongo —dijo él con voz arrastrada, cogiéndole el brazo por encima del codo.

No se lo apretó, pero lo tenía cogido con firmeza, por lo que no cabía la posibilidad de que ella pudiera pensar siquiera que podría escapar.

Como era inteligente, ni siquiera lo intentó.

Pero lo que sí intentó fue hacerse la inocente.

—¡Arnold! —logró exclamar al fin—. ¡Qué… qué…!

—¿Sorpresa?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí.

—No me cabe de duda.

Ella miró hacia la puerta, paseó los ojos por la nave, por todas partes, pero no miró hacia la parte del banco donde había escondido su sobre.

—No… nunca te había visto aquí.

—Nunca había estado.

Helga movió varias veces la boca hasta que al fin le salieron las palabras:

—Es muy apropiado, en realidad, que te encuentres aquí, porque… en realidad… eh… ¿conoces la historia de la iglesia de Saint Bride?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Así se llama esta iglesia?

Vio claramente que ella trataba de sonreír, pero lo que le salió fue más o menos una boca abierta de idiota. Normalmente eso le habría divertido, pero seguía enfadado con ella por haber salido sola, sin preocuparse de su seguridad.

Pero más que ninguna otra cosa, le enfurecía que ella tuviera un secreto.

No tanto que hubiera guardado un secreto; los secretos son para guardarlos, y eso podía comprenderlo. Pero, por irracional que fuera, no podía tolerar de ninguna manera que «ella» tuviera un secreto. Era Helga: tenía que ser un libro abierto. Él la conocía; siempre la había conocido.

Y ahora era como si no la hubiera conocido nunca.

—Sí —contestó ella al fin, con la voz temblorosa—. Esta es una de las iglesias de Wren, ¿sabes?, de las que construyó después del gran incendio, que están repartidas por toda la City, y es mi favorita. Me encanta la torre con la aguja. ¿No encuentras que parece una tarta de bodas?

Estaba parloteando, comprendió él. Nunca es buena señal cuando alguien parlotea; por lo general significa que oculta algo. Ya era evidente que Helga se esforzaba por ocultar algo, pero la nada característica rapidez con que hablaba le dijo que su secreto era extraordinariamente grande.

La miró fijamente un largo rato, alargándolo con el único fin de torturarla.

—¿Por eso piensas que es apropiado que yo esté aquí? —preguntó finalmente.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—La tarta de bodas…

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella, ruborizándose intensamente, sus mejillas de color rojo intenso—. ¡No! ¡No! Es sólo que… lo que quería decir es que es la iglesia de los escritores. Y de los editores. Creo. Es decir, lo de los editores.

Se le estaba acabando la locuacidad, y ella lo sabía. Él lo veía en sus ojos, en su cara, en su forma de retorcerse las manos mientras hablaba. Pero seguía intentándolo, tratando de mantener la simulación, así que él se limitó a mirarla con expresión sardónica cuando continuó:

—Pero que es de los escritores estoy segura. —Y entonces, con un movimiento de la mano que podría haber sido triunfal si no lo hubiera estropeado tragando saliva por los nervios, añadió—: ¡Y tú eres escritor!

—O sea que ¿quieres decir que esta es mi iglesia?

—Eh… —miró hacia la izquierda—. Sí.

—Excelente.

Ella volvió a tragar saliva.

—¿Sí?

—Oh, sí —dijo él, en tono de dulce despreocupación, con la intención de aterrarla.

Ella volvió a mover los ojos hacia la izquierda, hacia el lugar del banco donde había escondido su carta. Hasta el momento lo había hecho tan bien manteniendo la atención alejada de la prueba incriminatoria que él casi se había sentido orgulloso de ella.

—Mi iglesia —mi iglesia—. Qué idea más bonita.

Ella agrandó los ojos, asustada.

—Creo que no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Él se dio unos golpecitos en la mandíbula con el índice y luego extendió la mano en gesto pensativo.

—Creo que me ha entrado un gusto por la oración.

—¿Oración? —repitió ella con una vocecita débil—. ¿Tú?

—Pues sí.

—Ah, bueno… yo.. eh…

—¿Sí? —preguntó él.

Ya empezaba a disfrutar del asunto de una manera asquerosa.

Nunca había sido un tipo colérico ni siniestro; no sabía lo que se había perdido; encontraba algo bastante agradable en hacerla sufrir.

—¿Helga? —continuó—. ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

Ella tragó saliva.

—No.

—Estupendo —dijo él sonriéndole—. Entonces creo que necesito unos minutos solo.

—Perdona, no te entendí.

Él dio un paso a la derecha.

—Estoy en una iglesia. Creo que deseo rezar.

Ella dio un paso a la izquierda.

—¿Perdón?

Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, interrogante.

—Dije que deseo rezar. Me parece que no es un deseo muy difícil de entender.

Vio que ella se estaba esforzando en no picar el anzuelo. Quería sonreír, pero tenía la mandíbula rígida, y él habría apostado a que se iba a moler los dientes de tanto apretarlos.

—No sabía que fueras una persona particularmente religiosa.

—No lo soy —repuso él. Esperó a ver su reacción y añadió—: Quiero rezar por ti.

Ella tragó saliva otra vez.

—¿Por mí? —casi chilló.

—Porque, cuando haya terminado —continuó él, sin poder evitar elevar la voz—, ¡la oración es lo único que te va a salvar!

Dicho eso, la apartó hacia un lado y avanzó por en medio del reclinatorio hasta donde estaba escondido el sobre.

—¡Arnold! —gritó ella, angustiada, corriendo tras él.

Él sacó el sobre de detrás del libro de oraciones, pero no lo miró.

—¿Deseas decirme qué es esto? Antes que lo mire yo, ¿quieres decirme qué es?

—No —contestó ella, con la voz rota.

A él se le rompió el corazón al ver la expresión de sus ojos.

—Por favor. Dámelo, por favor —suplicó ella. Entonces, al ver que él no se lo entregaba sino que la miraba con ojos duros enfadados, susurró—: Es mío. Es un secreto.

—¿Un secreto que vale tu bienestar? —casi rugió él—. ¿Que vale tu vida?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que es para una mujer andar sola por la City?

¿Ir sola a cualquier parte?

—Arnold, por favor —dijo ella, alargando la mano para coger el sobre, que él sostenía fuera de su alcance.

Y de repente, él ya no sabía lo que hacía. Ése no era él. Esa furia, esa rabia demencial… no podía ser de él.

Pero lo era.

Pero la parte problemática era… que Helga lo había puesto así. ¿Y qué había hecho? ¿Viajar sola por Londres? Sí, le irritaba que no le preocupara su seguridad, pero eso se quedaba corto ante la furia que sentía porque ella le ocultaba secretos.

Su furia era totalmente injustificada. Él no tenía ningún derecho a esperar que ella le contara sus secretos. No había ningún compromiso entre ellos, nada parte de una agradable amistad y un solo beso, por perturbadoramente conmovedor que hubiera sido.

Él no le habría enseñado sus diarios si ella no hubiera encontrado uno abierto.

—Arnold —musitó ella—. Por favor, no.

Ella había visto sus escritos secretos. ¿Por qué no podía ver él los de ella?

¿Tendría un amante? Toda esa tontería de que no la habían besado nunca, ¿sería exactamente eso, una tontería?

Santo cielo, ese fuego que le quemaba las entrañas, ¿era de celos?

—Arnold —repitió ella, con la voz ahogada.

Puso la mano sobre la de él, tratando de impedirle que abriera el sobre; no con fuerza, porque jamás podría igualarlo en eso, sino sólo con su presencia.

Pero no había manera… nada podría detenerlo en ese momento. Moriría antes que entregarle ese sobre sin abrir.

Lo abrió.

Helga emitió un grito ahogado y salió corriendo de la iglesia.

Arnold leyó el papel.

Y entonces se dejó caer en el banco, aniquilado, sin aliento.

—Ay, Dios —musitó—. Ay, Dios mío.

Cuando Helga llegó a la escalinata de la iglesia de St. Bride ya iba histérica. O al menos tan histérica como podía estar alguna vez en su vida. La respiración le salía entrecortada, las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y sentía el corazón…

Bueno, sentía el corazón como si quisiera vomitar, si eso fuera posible.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso Arnold? La había seguido, ¡seguido! Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pensaba sacar con eso? ¿Por qué iba a querer…?

De pronto miró alrededor.

—¡Vamos, maldita sea! —exclamó, sin importarle si alguien la oía.

El coche de alquiler se había marchado. Ella le dio la orden concreta al cochero de que la esperara, que sólo tardaría un minuto, pero el coche no estaba por ninguna parte.

Otra transgresión de la que podía acusar a Arnold. Él la retrasó dentro de la iglesia, ahora el coche se había marchado y estaba clavada en la escalinata de St. Bride, en medio de la City, tan lejos de su casa en Mayfair que igual podría estar en Francia.

La gente ya empezaba a mirarla y en cualquier momento alguien la abordaría, porque ¿quién había visto jamás a una dama de alcurnia sola en la City, sobre todo a una que estaba evidentemente al borde de un ataque de nervios?

¿Por qué, por qué, había sido tan tonta para pensar que él era el hombre perfecto? Se había pasado la mitad de su vida adorando a un hombre que ni siquiera era real; porque estaba claro que el Arnold que conocía, no, el Arnold que creía conocer, no existía en la realidad. Y fuera quien fuera ese hombre, no sabía si le caía bien. El hombre al que amara tan fielmente a lo largo de los años jamás se habría portado así.

Para empezar, no la habría seguido… ah, bueno, igual sí la habría seguido, pero sólo para asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada. Pero no habría sido tan cruel, y seguro que no le habría abierto una carta personal.

Ella leyó dos páginas de su diario, cierto, ¡pero no estaban en un sobre sellado!

Se sentó en uno de los peldaños, y sintió pasar el frío de la piedra por la tela del vestido. No era mucho lo que podía hacer, aparte de quedarse sentada ahí esperando a Arnold. Sólo una tonta echaría a andar a pie estando tan lejos de casa. Sí, podría ir a Fleet Street a ver si pasaba un coche del alquiler, pero ¿y si iban todos ocupados? Además, ¿tenía algún sentido huir de Arnold? El sabía dónde vivía y, a menos que huyera a las islas Orcadas, no lograría escapar de un enfrentamiento con él.

Exhaló un suspiro. Probablemente Arnold la encontraría en las Orcadas, con lo experimentado que era como viajero. Y ni siquiera le apetecía ir a las Orcadas.

Ahogó un sollozo. Y ahora se había vuelto idiota. ¿De dónde le vino esa fijación con las Orcadas?

Y entonces oyó la voz de Arnold detrás de ella, muy seca y muy fría:

—Levántate.

Se levantó, no porque él se lo ordenara (o al menos eso se dijo), y no porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque no podía continuar eternamente sentada en la escalinata de St. Bride, y aún en el caso de que deseara ocultarse de él los seis meses siguientes, en ese momento él era su único medio seguro de volver a casa.

Él movió bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a la calle.

—Al coche.

Caminó hasta el coche, y mientras subía oyó a Arnold dar al cochero la dirección de ella, y añadir: «Toma la ruta larga».

Ay, Dios.

Ya llevaban sus buenos treinta segundos de trayecto cuando él le pasó la hoja que había estado doblada dentro del sobre que dejara en la iglesia.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —dijo.

Ella tragó saliva y miró el papel, aun cuando no tenía ninguna necesidad. Ya se sabía de memoria todo el texto. Había escrito reescrito tantas veces las palabras la noche pasada que creía que no se le irían jamás de la memoria.

 _ **Nada detesto más que a un caballero que encuentre divertido darle a una dama una desdeñosa palmadita en la mano diciendo: «Es la prerrogativa de una mujer cambiar de decisión». Y efectivamente, dado que pienso que uno siempre ha de apoyar sus palabras con sus actos, procuro que mis opiniones y decisiones sean firmes y verídicas.**_

 _ **Por eso, amables lectores, cuando escribí mi hoja del 19 de abril, mi verdadera intención era que fuera la última. Sin embargo, acontecimientos que escapan a mi control (o escapan a mi aprobación, en realidad) me obligan a poner mi pluma sobre el papel una última vez.**_

 _ **Señoras y señores, esta cronista NO ES lady Rhonda Gammelthorpe. Esa dama no es otra cosa que una impostora intrigante, y me rompería el corazón ver mis años de arduo trabajo atribuidos a una persona como ella.**_

 _ **Ecos de Sociedad**_

 _ **de Lady Eleonor, 21 de abril de 1824**_

Helga dobló el papel con gran precisión, aprovechando ese tiempo para serenarse y decidir qué demonios convenía decir en un momento como ese. Finalmente, trató de ponerse una sonrisa en la cara y, sin mirarlo a los ojos, bromeó:

—¿Lo habías adivinado?

Él no dijo nada, así que se vio obligad a mirarlo. Al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Arnold parecía ser absolutamente otra persona. Esa sonrisa llana que siempre jugueteaba en sus labios, ese buen humor que siempre iluminaba sus ojos, habían desaparecido, reemplazados por unos surcos que le daban una expresión dura y fría, hielo puro.

El hombre que conocía, el hombre al que había amado tanto tiempo, ya no sabía quién era.

—Tomaré eso por un no —dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Sabes qué estoy haciendo en este momento? —preguntó él, su voz sobrecogedora, fuerte, que resonó por encima del clop clop de los cascos de los caballos. Ella abrió la boca para decir no, pero una sola mirada a su cara le dijo que él no esperaba respuesta, así que volvió a cerrarla.

—Estoy intentando decidir por qué motivo exactamente estoy más enfadado contigo —continuó él—. Porque son tantas las cosas, tantas, tantas, que me está resultando extraordinariamente difícil centrar la atención en una sola.

Helga tuvo en la punta de la lengua una sugerencia, la de que el mejor tema para comenzar sería el engaño de ella, pero pensándolo bien, le pareció que el momento era excelente para guardar silencio.

—En primer lugar —continuó él, dando la impresión, por su tono tremendamente monótono, que estaba haciendo ímprobos esfuerzos por dominar su genio (lo cual era ya de suyo bastante perturbador, puesto que ella siempre pensó que él no tenía mal genio)—, me cuesta creer que hayas sido tan estúpida para aventurarte en la City sola, y en un coche de alquiler, nada menos.

—No podía salir sola en uno de nuestros coches —saltó ella, justo antes de recordar su decisión de guardar silencio.

Él movió la cabeza uno o dos dedos hacia la izquierda. Ella trató de determinar qué significaría eso, pero no pudo imaginarse nada bueno, puesto que parecía que el cuello se le estiraba como si lo estuvieran retorciendo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó él, su voz convertida todavía en esa horrorosa mezcla de seda y acero.

Bueno, ahora sí que tenía que contestar, ¿no?

—Eh, no tiene importancia —dijo, con la esperanza de que esa evasiva redujera su atención al resto de su respuesta—: Sólo que no me permiten salir sola.

—Eso lo sé. Y hay motivos condenadamente buenos para eso.

—Así que si quería salir sola —continuó ella, decidiendo para por alto la segunda parte de la respuesta de él—, no podía usar uno de nuestros coches. Ninguno de nuestros cocheros habría aceptado traerme aquí.

—Está claro que vuestros cocheros son hombres de sabiduría y sensatez impecables —ladró él

Helga no dijo nada.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que podría haberte ocurrido? —preguntó él, su dura máscara de autodominio algo resquebrajada.

—Eh… muy poco en realidad —dijo, tragando saliva—. He venido aquí antes

y…

—¡¿Qué?! —Le cogió el brazo con tanta fuerza que le causó dolor—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Repetirlo sería casi peligroso para su salud, pensó Helga, así que se limitó a mirarlo, con la esperanza de poder abrirse paso a través de la rabia de sus ojos y encontrar al hombre que conocía y amaba tanto.

—Sólo vengo cuando necesito dejar un mensaje urgente para el impresor — explicó—. Le envío un mensaje cifrado, y entonces él sabe que ha de recoger mi nota aquí.

—Y hablando de eso —dijo Arnold ásperamente, arrancándole el papel de las manos—, ¿qué demonios es esto?

Helga lo miró perpleja.

—Yo habría pensado que es evidente. Yo soy…

—Sí, ya, eres lady Eleonor, y me imagino que te habrás reído de mí una semana cuando yo insistí en que era Pheobe —dijo él, con la cara contraída.

Eso casi le rompió el corazón a ella.

—¡No! No, Arnold, nunca. Jamás me reiría de ti.

Pero la cara de él le dijo claramente que no le creía. Vio humillación en esos ojos esmeralda, algo que no había visto nunca antes, algo que jamás se imaginó que vería. Era un Shortman, un hombre popular, seguro, dueño de sí mismo. Nada podía avergonzarlo; nada podía humillarlo.

A excepción de ella, al parecer.

—No podía decírtelo —susurró, intentando hacer desaparecer esa horrible expresión de sus ojos—. Tú sabes que no podía decírtelo.

Él guardó silencio durante un rato angustiosamente largo, y luego como si ella no hubiera hablado, como si no hubiera intentado explicarse, levantó el papel incriminador y lo agitó, sin hacer el menor caso de la protesta de ella.

—Esto es una estupidez —dijo—. ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—Tenías una escapada perfecta a la espera. Rhonda Gammelthorpe estaba dispuesta a atribuirse tu culpa.

Y entonces, de repente, la cogió por los hombros y se los apretó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Por qué no pudiste dejarlo estar, Helga? —le preguntó.

Su tono era apremiante, desesperado, le relampagueaban los ojos. Era el sentimiento más intenso que ella había visto en él en toda su vida, y le partió el corazón que estuviera dirigido a ella con rabia. Y con vergüenza.

—No podía permitírselo —susurró—. No puedo permitir que se haga pasar por mí.

* * *

 **Hola Gente Linda!**

 **Bien, el día de hoy les traigo actualización, y de que forma… Tres capítulos!**

 **Jajaj y apenas vamos por lo bueno. Les deseo lo mejor y animo a todos ustedes.**


	25. Solo si quieres

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Shortman. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Shortman, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Shortman de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 13.**

* * *

 **Solo si quieres…**

—¡¿Por qué demonios no?!

Helga no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente unos segundos.

—Porque… porque…

Se le quebró la voz, pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de explicarlo. Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón, le habían destrozado su más aterrador y estimulante secreto, ¿y él creía que tendría la presencia de ánimo para explicarse?

—Sé que posiblemente es la zorra más maligna…

Helga ahogó una exclamación.

—… que ha producido Inglaterra, al menos en esta generación, pero por el amor de Dios, Helga —se pasó una mano por el pelo y clavó en ella una intensa mirada—, se iba a echar encima la culpa…

—El mérito —interrumpió ella, irritada.

—La culpa —continuó él—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que te ocurrirá si la gente descubre quién eres realmente?

A ella se le tensaron las comisuras de los labios, por impaciencia e irritación ante ese tono de superioridad tan evidente.

—He tenido más de diez años para rumiar esa posibilidad.

—¿Es un sarcasmo eso? —dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No —ladró ella—. ¿De veras crees que no me he pasado una buena parte de estos diez años de mi vida contemplando qué me ocurriría si me descubrieran? Sería una ciega idiota si no. Él volvió a cogerla por los hombros, apretándoselos fuertemente, mientras el coche zangoloteaba al pasar por adoquines irregulares.

—Estarás deshonrada, Helga, ¡deshonrada! ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Si no lo entendía —replicó ella—, te aseguro que ahora lo entiendo, después de tus largas disertaciones sobre el tema cuando acusabas a Pheobe de ser lady

Eleonor.

Él hizo un mal gesto, sin duda molesto porque ella le echara en cara el error.

—La gente dejará de hablarte —continuó—. Te harán el vacío…

—Nunca hablan conmigo —ladró ella—. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera se enteraban de mi presencia. ¿Cómo crees que he podido mantener tanto tiempo el engaño? Era invisible, Arnold. Nadie me veía, nadie hablaba conmigo. Yo estaba simplemente ahí y escuchaba, y nadie se fijaba en mí.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo él, pero desvió la mirada al decirlo.

—Ah, sí que es cierto, y lo sabes. —Lo golpeó en el brazo—. Lo niegas porque te sientes culpable.

—¡No me siento culpable!

—Vamos, por favor —bufó ella—. Todo lo que haces, lo haces por sentimiento de culpa.

—Helg…

—En todo lo que se refiere a mí al menos —enmendó ella. Tenía la respiración agitada, la piel le escocía de calor y, por una vez, sentía arder el alma—. ¿Crees que no sé que tu familia me tiene lástima? ¿Crees que no me he fijado que siempre que estás tú o tus hermanos en la misma fiesta que yo, me sacáis a bailar?

—Somos amables —dijo él entre dientes—, y nos caes bien.

—Y sientes lástima de mí. Hilda te cae bien pero no te veo bailar con ella cada vez que se cruzan vuestros caminos.

Repentinamente él la soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, no me cae tan bien como tú.

Ella pestañeó, interrumpido su tranquilo discurso por esa limpia zancadilla.

Típico de él hacerle un cumplido en medio de una pelea. Nada podría haberla desarmado más.

—Y no has respondido a mi primer punto —continuó él, alzando el mentón en gesto algo desdeñoso.

—¿El que…?

—Que lady Eleonor te va a deshonrar.

—Por el amor de Dios, hablas como si fuera otra persona.

—Bueno, perdóname si todavía me cuesta conciliar a la mujer que tengo delante con la bruja que escribe la hoja.

—¡Arnold!

—¿Insultada? —se mofó él.

—¡Sí! He trabajado muchísimo en esa hoja.

Apretó los puños, estrujando la delgada tela verde menta de su vestido de mañana, sin pensar en las arrugas que estaba dejando. Tenía que hacer algo con las manos porque si no iba a estallar por la energía nerviosa y la rabia que discurría por sus venas. La única otra opción sería cruzarse de brazos, pero de ninguna manera iba a ceder a esa obvia muestra de irritación. Ya él estaba cruzado de brazos y uno de los dos debía actuar como una persona mayor de seis años.

—Ni soñaría con denigrar lo que has hecho —dijo él, con aire de superioridad.

—Claro que lo harías.

—No.

—¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo, entonces?

—¿Ser adulto! —exclamó él, en tono elevado e impaciente—. Uno de los dos tiene que serlo.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme a mí de comportamiento adulto! —estalló ella—. Tú, que huyes a la menor insinuación de responsabilidad.

—¿Y qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

—Me parece que es bastante evidente.

Él se echó hacia atrás.

—No puede creer que me hables así.

—¿No puedes creer que lo haga o que tenga el valor para hacerlo?

Él se limitó a mirarla, visiblemente sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Soy algo más de lo que crees, Arnold —dijo ella, y luego añadió en tono más apacible—: Soy algo más de lo que yo creía.

Él estuvo callado un momento, hasta que de pronto, como si simplemente no pudiera apartarse del tema, le preguntó entre dientes:

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que huyo de la responsabilidad?

Ella frunció los labios y luego los relajó, haciendo una respiración larga con la esperanza de que la calmara.

—¿Por qué crees que viajas tanto?

—Porque me gusta —repuso él, entre dientes.

—Y porque te desquicias de aburrimiento aquí en Inglaterra.

—¿Y eso hace de mí un niño? ¿Porque…?

—Porque no estás dispuesto a crecer y hacer algo adulto que te mantenga en un lugar.

—¿Como qué?

Ella levantó las manos en un gesto que decía yo diría que es evidente.

—Como casarte.

—¿Es una proposición? —se mofó él, curvando la boca en una sonrisa insolente.

Ella sintió subir el calor y el color a las mejillas, pero se obligó a continuar:

—Sabes que no, y no trates de cambiar de tema siendo intencionadamente cruel.

—Esperó a que él dijera algo, tal vez una disculpa; el silencio fue un insulto, así que soltó un bufido y añadió—: Por el amor de Dios, Arnold, tienes treinta y tres años.

—Y tú tienes veintiocho —señaló él, y no en tono amable.

Eso a ella le sentó como un puñetazo en el vientre, pero ya estaba demasiado irritada para retirarse dentro de su conocido caparazón.

—A diferencia de ti —dijo con grave precisión—, yo no gozo del lujo de proponerle matrimonio a alguien. Y a diferencia de ti —añadió, con la sola intención de inducirle el sentimiento de culpa de que lo había acusado antes—, no dispongo de una inmensa reserva de posibles pretendientes, así que nunca he podido darme el lujo de decir no.

Él apretó los labios.

—¿Y crees que revelarte como lady Eleonor va a aumentar tu numero de pretendientes?

—¿Pretendes insultarme?

—¡Lo que pretendo es ser realista! Algo que al parecer has perdido totalmente de vista. —Nunca he dicho que piense revelarme como lady Eleonor.

Él cogió el sobre con la última hoja del asiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

Ella lo cogió y sacó el papel.

—Tienes que perdonarme —dijo, cada sílaba cargada de sarcasmo—, debo haber pasado por alto la frase en que proclamo mi identidad.

—¿Crees que ese canto del cisne tuyo va a hacer algo para calmar el frenesí de interés en la identidad de lady Eleonor? Vamos, perdona, tal vez debería haber dicho «tu» identidad. Después de todo no quiero negarte el «mérito».

—Bueno, ahora ya eres simplemente desagradable.

Mientras tanto una vocecita en el interior del cerebro le preguntaba por qué no estaba llorando ya. Ese era Arnold, al que había amado toda su vida, y actuaba como si la odiara. ¿Había algo en el mundo más digno de lágrimas?

—Quería demostrar una cosa —dijo él, arrebatándole el papel—. Mira esto.

Bien podría ser una invitación a investigar más. Te burlas de la sociedad, la desafías a descubrirte.

—¡No es eso lo que hago!

—Puede que no sea esa tu intención, pero sí será el resultado final.

Probablemente él tenía un punto de razón en eso, pero le fastidiaba concedérselo.

—Ese es un riesgo que tendré que correr —contestó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada—. Llevo once años sin que me detecten. No veo por qué he de preocuparme exageradamente ahora.

Él exhaló el aliento en un corto bufido de exasperación.

—¿No tienes ni idea de lo que es el dinero? ¿Tienes una idea de cuántas personas querrían ganar las mil libras que ofrece lady Danbury?

—Tengo más idea de eso que tú —repuso ella, erizada por el insulto—. Además,

la recompensa de lady Danbury no hace más vulnerable mi secreto.

—Los hace a todos más resueltos y eso te hace más vulnerable. Por no decir que

—añadió, curvando los labios en una sonrisa irónica—, como señaló mi hermana menor, está la gloria.

—¿Hyacinth?

Él asintió pesaroso, dejando el papel en el asiento, a su lado.

—Y si Hyacinth considera envidiable la gloria de descubrir tu identidad, puedes estar segura de que no es la única. Bien podría ser el motivo de que Rhonda haya decidido llevar a cabo su estúpido engaño.

—Rhonda lo hace por el dinero —gruñó Helga—. Estoy segura.

—Muy bien. No importa por qué lo hace. Lo único que importa es que lo hace, y una vez que tú hayas eliminado con tu idiotez —golpeó el papel con el puño, haciéndola pegar un salto con el fuerte ruido—, otra persona ocupará su lugar.

—Eso no es nada que yo no sepa ya —dijo ella, principalmente porque no soportaba dejarlo con la última palabra.

—Entonces, por el amor de Dios, mujer —explotó él—, deja que Rhonda se salga con su plan. Ella es la respuesta a tus oraciones.

Ella levantó la vista bruscamente y lo miró.

—No conoces mis oraciones.

Algo en el tono de su voz golpeó a Arnold directamente en el pecho. Ella no había cambiado de opinión, ni en un ápice, y él no lograba encontrar las palabras para llenar el silencio. La miró y después miró por la ventanilla, dejando vagar distraídamente la mente, contemplando la cúpula de la catedral de San Pablo.

—Sí que tomamos la ruta larga a casa —musitó.

Ella no dijo nada, y eso no le extrañó. Había sido un comentario estúpido, simples palabras para llenar el silencio, nada más.

—Si permites que Rhonda…

—Basta —le rogó ella—. No digas nada más. No puedo permitírselo.

—¿Has pensado en lo que ganarías?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Crees que he sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa estos últimos días?

Él probó otra táctica:

¿Importa verdaderamente que la gente sepa que tú eras lady Eleonor? Tú sabes que has sido lista y nos has engañado a todos. ¿No basta eso?

—¡No me has escuchado! —exclamó ella. Y continuó con la boca abierta en un óvalo de incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer que él no le hubiera entendido—. No necesito que la gente sepa que era yo. Sólo necesito que sepan que no era ella.

—Pero en realidad no te importa que la gente crea que era otra persona — insistió él—. Después de todo, llevas semanas acusando a lady Danbury.

—Tenía que acusar a alguien. Lady Danbury me preguntó a bocajarro quién creía yo que era, y lógicamente no podía decirle que era yo. Además, no sería tan terrible si la gente pensara que era lady Danbury. Por lo menos ella me cae bien.

—Helga…

—¿Cómo te sentirías si publicaran tus diarios poniendo a Nigel Berbrooke como su autor?

—Nigel Berbrooke escasamente sabe unir dos oraciones —bufó él, despectivo—. Me imagino que nadie creería que pudiera haber escrito mis diarios.

Tardíamente le hizo un leve gesto disculpas, puesto que Berbrooke, después de todo, estaba casado con su hermana.

—Trata de imaginártelo —dijo ella entre dientes—. O reemplázalo por cualquiera que consideres similar a Rhonda.

—Helga —suspiró él—. Yo no soy tú. No puedes compararnos. Además, si yo publicara mis diarios, no me deshonrarían a los ojos de la sociedad.

Ella se hundió en el asiento exhalando un fuerte suspiro, y él comprendió que su argumento había dado en el clavo.

—Muy bien —declaró—, está decidido entonces. Romperemos esto… —alargó la mano para coger el papel.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, casi levantándose de un salto—. ¡No!

—Pero si acabas de decir…

—¡No he dicho nada! Lo único que hice fue suspirar.

—Vamos, Helga, por el amor de Dios —dijo él, irritado—. Claramente estuviste de acuerdo…

Ella lo miró boquiabierta por esa audacia.

—¿Cuándo te he dado permiso para interpretar mis suspiros?

Él miró el papel incriminador, todavía en sus manos, pensando qué demonios debía hacer con él en ese momento.

—Y en todo caso —continuó ella, sus ojos relampagueantes de furia y fuego, que la hacían casi hermosa—, no creerás que no tengo memorizada hasta la última palabra. Puedes destruir ese papel, pero no puedes destruirme a mí.

—Me gustaría —masculló él.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—A Eleonor —dijo él entre dientes—. Me gustaría destruir a la Eleonor. A ti, me encantará dejarte como estás.

—Pero es que yo soy la Eleonor.

—Dios nos asista a todos.

Entonces algo se quebró dentro de ella. Se le soltó toda la rabia, toda la frustración, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos negativos que había tenido reprimidos a lo largo de los años, todo dirigido a Arnold, que, de todos los miembros de la alta sociedad, era tal vez el que menos se lo merecía.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —explotó—. ¿Qué he hecho que sea tan repugnante? ¿Ser más lista que tú? ¿Guardar un secreto? ¿Echar una buena risa a expensas de la sociedad?

—Helga, no…

—No —dijo ella enérgicamente—. Tú te callas. Me toca hablar a mí.

A él se le cayó la mandíbula, mirándola con los ojos todo sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Me siento orgullosa de lo que he hecho —logró decir ella, con la voz trémula por la emoción—. No me importa lo que digas. No me importa lo que diga nadie. Nadie puede quitarme eso.

—No preten…

—No necesito que la gente sepa la verdad —se apresuró a continuar ella, ahogando esa inoportuna protesta—. Pero que me cuelguen si permito que Rhonda Gammelthorpe, justamente la persona que… que…

Se le estremeció todo el cuerpo, al venirle recuerdo tras recuerdo, todos ellos malos.

Rhonda, famosa por su elegancia y porte, pisándole y derramándole ponche en el vestido ese primer año, el único no amarillo o naranja que le permitió usar su madre.

Rhonda, suplicándole dulcemente a los jóvenes solteros que la sacaran a bailar a ella, hablando en voz tan elevada y con tanto fervor que ella sólo podía sentirse humillada.

Rhonda, comentando ante un grupo de personas cuánto le preocupaba la apariencia de ella: «Sencillamente no es sano pesar más de cinco arrobas y media a nuestra edad».

Ella nunca supo si Rhonda logró disimular su sonrisa burlona después de ese dardo, porque salió corriendo del salón, cegada por las lágrimas, sin poder desentenderse del movimiento de sus regordetas caderas mientras corría.

Rhonda siempre sabía exactamente dónde clavar su espada, sabía muy bien retorcer su bayoneta. Por mucho que Pheobe continuara siendo su defensora y lady Shortman siempre tratara de estimularle la seguridad en sí misma, había llorado hasta dormirse más veces de las que lograba recordar, y siempre debido a un muy certero dardo de Rhonda Gammelthorpe.

Había dejado que Rhonda se saliera con la suya en muchísimas cosas en el pasado, simplemente porque nunca tuvo el valor para defenderse. Pero no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya en «eso»; no podía permitir que se apoderara de su vida secreta, del recoveco de su alma en que era fuerte, orgullosa y absolutamente intrépida.

Podía ser que ella no supiera defenderse, pero por Dios que lady Eleonor sí sabía.

—¿Helga? —preguntó Arnold, cauteloso.

Ella lo miró sin entender, y le llevó varios segundos recordar que estaban en

1824, no en 1814, y que estaba en un coche con Arnold Shortman, no acobardada en un rincón de un salón de baile para escapar de Rhonda Wellington.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. O al menos lo intentó.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo dijo, simplemente se quedó unos segundos con los labios entreabiertos. Finalmente le colocó una mano en la suya.

—¿Hablaremos de esto después? —dijo.

Ella asintió, y esta vez le salió el movimiento de la cabeza. Y en realidad, aunque sólo deseaba que acabara del todo esa horrible conversación, había una cosa que

no podía dejar pasar.

—Rhonda no se deshonró —dijo en voz baja.

Él se volvió a mirarla, con un ligero velo de confusión en los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—Rhonda dijo que era lady Eleonor y eso no la deshonró —dijo ella ligeramente más fuerte.

—Eso porque nadie le creyó —repuso Arnold—. Además —añadió, sin pensar ella es… diferente.

Helga se giró lentamente, muy lentamente, a mirarlo, la mirada firme.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido?

Algo parecido al terror comenzó a golpearle en el pecho a Arnold. Y mientras le salían las palabras de la boca se dio cuenta de que no eran las correctas. ¿Cómo podía ser una frase tan errónea?

«Ella es diferente.»

Los dos sabían lo que quiso decir. Rhonda era popular. Rhonda era hermosa,

Rhonda sabía llevarlo todo con aplomo.

Helga, en cambio…

Era Helga. Helga Featherington. Y no tenía la influencia ni las conexiones que la salvaran de la deshonra. Los Shortman podían respaldarla y ofrecerle apoyo, pero ni siquiera ellos podrían impedir su caída. Cualquier otro escándalo sería controlable, pero lady Eleonor había insultado, en uno u otro momento, a casi todas las personas de las Islas Británicas. Una vez que la gente superara la sorpresa, comenzarían los comentarios malignos.

A Helga no la alabarían por ser inteligente, ingeniosa u osada.

La calificarían de mezquina, rencorosa y envidiosa.

Él conocía bien a la alta sociedad, sabía cómo actuaban sus iguales. Había aristócratas capaces de grandeza, pero la aristocracia como colectividad tendía a caer muy bajo, hasta el mínimo común denominador.

Lo cual era decir muy, muy bajo.

—Comprendo —dio Helga en medio del silencio.

—No —se apresuró a decir él—, no lo comprendes. Lo que…

—No, Arnold —dijo ella en un tono casi dolorosamente juicioso—. Sí que lo comprendo. Pero supongo que siempre había esperado que «tú» fueras diferente.

Él la miró a los ojos y, casi sin darse cuenta, ya le tenía puestas las manos sobre los hombros, apretándoselos con tal intensidad que ella no podía de ninguna manera desviar la mirada. No dijo nada, dejando que sus ojos hicieran las preguntas.

—Pensaba que tú creías en mí —dijo, entonces—, que veías más allá del patito feo.

Su cara le era tan conocida, pensó él; la había visto miles de veces y sin embargo hasta esas últimas semanas no habría podido decir que la conocía. ¿Habría recordado esa pequeña marca de nacimiento que tenía cerca del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda?

¿Había notado alguna vez el cálido color de su piel? ¿O que sus ojos castaños tenían pintas doradas justo cerca de la pupila?

¿Cómo había baliado con ella tantas veces sin fijarse nunca en que su boca era llena, ancha, hecha para besarla? Se pasaba la lengua por los labios cuando estaba nerviosa. La había visto hacerlo unos días atrás. Seguro que lo habría hecho más de una vez n los doce años que se conocían, y sin embargo era sólo ahora que el sólo verle la lengua le contraía de deseo el cuerpo.

—No eres fea —le dijo, en voz baja y apremiante.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—Eres hermosa.

—No —dijo ella, su voz apenas algo más que un murmullo—. No digas cosas que no piensas.

Él le enterró los dedos en los hombros.

—Eres hermosa —repitió—. No sé cómo… no sé cuándo… —le tocó los labios, y sintió su cálido aliento en las yemas—. Pero lo eres —susurró.

Se inclinó y la besó, lenta, reverentemente, ya no tan sorprendido de que estuviera ocurriendo, de desearla tanto. La sorpresa o conmoción había desaparecido, reemplazada por una simple y primitiva necesidad de reclamarla, de poseerla, de marcarla como suya.

¿Suya?

Se apartó y la miró otro momento, explorándole la cara.

¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró ella.

—Eres hermosa —dijo él, y agitó la cabeza, confundido—. No sé por qué nadie más lo ve.

Una sensación de calor y agrado comenzó a extenderse por el pecho de Helga. No sabía explicarlo, era algo así como si alguien le hubiera calentado la sangre. Le comenzó en el corazón y se le fue extendiendo por los brazos, por el abdomen, hasta los dedos de los pies.

El calorcillo la hizo sentirse mareada, la hizo sentirse contenta.

La hizo sentirse completa.

No era hermosa. Sabía que no era hermosa; sabía que nunca sería algo más que pasablemente atractiva, y eso sólo en sus días buenos. Pero él la encontraba hermosa, y cuando la miraba…

Se sentía hermosa. Y jamás antes se había sentido así.

Él volvió a besarla, sus labios más ávidos esta vez, mordisqueando, acariciando, despertándole el cuerpo, despertándole el alma. Empezó a hormiguearle el vientre y sintió la piel caliente y ansiosa donde él la acariciaba por encima de la delgada tela verde del vestido.

Y ni una sola vez se le ocurrió pensar «esto está mal». Ese beso era todo lo que le habían enseñado a temer y evitar, pero sabía, en cuerpo, mente y alma, que nada en su vida había sido tan correcto jamás. Había nacido para ese hombre, y había pasado muchísimos años tratando de aceptar que él había nacido para otra mujer.

Que le demostraran que estaba equivocada era el placer más exquisito imaginable.

Lo deseaba, deseaba eso, deseaba sentir lo que él le hacía sentir.

Deseaba ser hermosa, aunque sólo fuera a los ojos de ese hombre.

Esos eran los únicos ojos que importaban, pensó soñadora mientras él la empujaba hasta dejarla tendida sobre el mullido asiento acolchado del coche, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín.

Lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado. Lo amaba incluso cuando él estaba tan enfadado con ella que apenas lo reconocía. Incluso cuando estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera sabía si él le caía bien, lo amaba.

Y deseaba ser de él. La primera vez que la besó ella lo aceptó con un placer pasivo, pero esta vez estaba resuelta a ser una pareja activa. Aún le costaba creer que estuviera ahí con él, y no estaba dispuesta a permitirse soñar que podría seguir besándola con frecuencia.

Era posible que eso no volviera a ocurrirle nunca. Era posible que nunca más sintiera el exquisito peso de él encima de ella, ni el escandaloso cosquilleo de su lengua sobre la suya.

Tenía esa única oportunidad. Una oportunidad de hacerse un recuerdo que tendría que durarle toda la vida. Una oportunidad para alcanzar la dicha.

El mañana sería horrible, sabiendo que él encontraría a otra mujer con la cual reír, bromear e incluso casarse, pero ese momento…

Ese momento era de ella.

Y por Dios que haría de ese un beso para recordar.

Levantó las manos y le acarició el pelo. Al principio con timidez: el hecho de estar decidida a ser una pareja activa y bien dispuesta no significaba que tuviera una idea de lo que debía hacer. Los labios de él le estaban evaporando toda razón e inteligencia, pero de todas maneras no pudo dejar de notar que la textura de su pelo era igual a la del pelo de Pheobe, que había cepillado incontables veces en todos esos años de amistad. Y, santo cielo…

Se le escapó una risita. Eso captó la atención de él, y levantó la cabeza, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de diversión.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de borrarse la sonrisa de la cara, pero sabiendo que iba a perder la batalla.

Ah, no, tienes que decírmelo —insistió él—. No podría continuar sin saber el motivo de esa risita.

Ella sintió arder las mejillas, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo ridículamente retardado que venía eso. Ahí estaba, portándose absolutamente mal dentro de un coche, ¿y sólo en ese momento tenía la decencia de ruborizarse?

—Dímelo —musitó él, mordisqueándole la oreja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él encontró con los labios el punto exacto donde le latía el pulso en la garganta.

—Dímelo.

Lo único que hizo ella, lo único que pudo hacer, fue gemir y arquear el cuello para darle más acceso.

Su vestido, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba desabotonado en parte, bajó hasta dejarle al descubierto la clavícula, y observó fascinada que él le seguía el contorno con sus labios y luego bajaba hasta tener toda la cara peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos.

—¿Me lo vas a decir? —susurró él, rozándole la piel con los dientes.

—¿Decirte qué? —logró decir ella.

Los pícaros labios de él continuaron bajando, más y más.

—De qué te reíste.

Durante varios segundos ella no supo de qué le hablaba.

Él ahuecó la mano en un pecho por encima del vestido.

—Te atormentaré hasta que me lo digas —la amenazó.

La respuesta de ella fue arquear la espalda, con lo que su pecho quedó más firme en la mano de él. Le gustaba ese tormento.

—Comprendo —musitó él, bajándole el corpiño y moviendo la palma rozándole el pezón—. Entonces, tal vez —dejó inmóvil la mano y la levantó—, pararé.

—No —gimió ella.

—Entonces dímelo.

Ella se miró el pecho, como hipnotizada al verlo desnudo y descubierto a la mirada de él.

—Dímelo —susurró él, soplando suavemente, rozándoselo con el aliento.

Helga sintió contraerse algo dentro de ella, abajo, muy al fondo, en esos lugares de los que nunca se habla.

—Arnold, por favor —suplicó.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa perezosa, satisfecha aunque todavía algo hambrienta.

—¿Por favor qué?

—Acaríciame.

Él le pasó el dedo índice por el hombro, siguiendo la curva del cuello.

—¿Aquí?

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Él bajó por la curva del cuello.

—¿Me voy acercando?

Ella asintió, sin dejar de mirarse el pecho.

Él volvió a acariciarle el pezón, deslizando los dedos lenta y seductoramente en espirales, por alrededor, por encima, y mientras ella miraba sentía el cuerpo cada vez más tenso.

Lo único que oía era su respiración, agitada, el aire caliente al salir de su boca.

Entonces…

—¡Arnold! —se le escapó una exclamación ahogada. Seguro que él no…

Él cerró los labios alrededor de su pecho, y casi antes de sentir más su calor, levantó las caderas, sorprendida por ese movimiento automático, apretándolas desvergonzadamente contra las de él, y luego las hundió en el asiento cuando él se apretó contra ella, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras le daba placer.

—Arnold, Arnold —resolló, moviendo las manos por su espalda, presionándole desesperadamente los músculos, ansiando tenerlo así abrazado y no soltarlo jamás.

Él se tironeó la camisa y sacó los faldones por la cinturilla de las calzas; entendiendo, ella pasó las manos por debajo y las deslizó por la cálida piel de su espalda. Jamás había acariciado así a un hombre, jamás había tocado a nadie así, a excepción de ella misma, tal vez, y aún así, no le era fácil tocarse la espalda.

Él gimió al sentir su contacto y se tensó al sentir deslizarse sus manos por su piel.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. A él le gustaba eso; le gustaba su forma de acariciarlo. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, pero le gustó de todos modos.

—Eres perfecta —susurró él, con la boca sobre su piel.

Subió los labios, dejándole una estela de besos, hasta llegar a la curva bajo el mentón. Nuevamente se apoderó de su boca, esta vez con mayor ardor, y deslizó las manos por debajo de ella hasta cogerle las nalgas, apretándoselas, presionándola contra su miembro excitado.

—Dios mío, te deseo —resolló, moviendo y presionando las caderas contra las de ella—. Deseo desnudarte, hundirme en ti y no soltarte jamás.

Helga gimió de deseo, sin poder creer cuánto placer podía sentir por simples palabras. Él le hacía sentirse escandalosa, traviesa y oooh muy deseable.

—Helga, oh, Helga —estaba gimiendo él, sus labios y manos cada vez más frenéticos—. Helga, Helga, oohh. —Levantó la cabeza; muy bruscamente—.

Ay, Dios.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, tratando de levantar la cabeza del cojín.

—Hemos parado.

A ella le llevó un momento darse cuenta de la importancia de eso. Si habían parado quería decir, muy probablemente, que habían llegado a su destino, que era…

Su casa.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó, comenzando a subirse y abotonarse el corpiño, a toda prisa—. ¿No podemos pedirle al cochero que continúe?

Ya había demostrado ser una lasciva total. Llegada a eso, qué más daba añadir «desvergonzada» a su lista de comportamientos.

Él la ayudó a arreglarse bien el corpiño.

—¿Qué posibilidad hay de que tu madre aún no haya visto mi coche delante de tu casa?

—Bastante buena, en realidad, pero Briarly sí lo habrá visto.

—¿Tu mayordomo reconocerá mi coche? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

Ella asintió.

—Viniste el otro día. Siempre recuerda esas cosas.

Él frunció los labios en gesto de resolución.

—Muy bien, entonces. Ponte presentable.

—Puedo subir corriendo a mi habitación —dijo ella—. Nadie me verá.

—Eso lo dudo —dijo él en tono ominoso, metiéndose la camisa dentro de las calzas y arreglándose el pelo.

—No, te aseguro que…

—Y yo te aseguro —interrumpió él—, que te verán. —Se lamió los dedos y se los pasó por el pelo—. ¿Estoy presentable?

—Sí —mintió ella.

La verdad, se veía bastante sonrojado, tenía los labios hinchados y su pelo no se adhería ni remotamente a ningún estilo de peinado del momento.

—Estupendo —dijo él.

Acto seguido bajó de un salto y le tendió la mano.

—¿Vas a entrar también? —le preguntó ella.

Él la miró como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Por supuesto.

Ella no se movido, tan perpleja por su actuación que no lograba darle a sus piernas la orden de bajar. No había ningún motivo en absoluto para que él entrara con ella en la casa. El decoro no lo exigía, y además…

—Por el amor de Dios, Helga —dijo él, cogiéndole la mano y dándole un tirón—. ¿Te vas a casar conmigo o no?


	26. Martes familiar

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 14.**

* * *

 **Martes familiar.**

Helga cayó en la acera cual larga era.

Era bastante más ágil, al menos en su opinión, de lo que la creía la mayoría de la gente. Era buena bailarina, sabía tocar el piano con los dedos flexionados a la perfección, y normalmente se abría paso por un salón atiborrado sin chocar con nada, ni persona ni mueble.

Pero cuando Arnold le hizo esa proposición con tanta naturalidad, el pie, que acababa de sacar del coche, sólo encontró aire, y así fue como la cadera fue a estrellársele en el bordillo y la cabeza en el pie de Arnold.

—Buen Dios, Helga —exclamó él, acuclillándose—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—Estoy muy bien —logró balbucear ella, buscando el hoyo que tenía que haberse abierto en el suelo para meterse ahí y morir.

—¿Estás segura?

—No ha sido nada —repuso ella, sosteniéndose la mejilla, que, seguro, ya lucía la impresión perfecta del empeine de la bota de Arnold—. Me sorprendí un poco, nada más.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió ella.

—Si, ¿por qué?

Ella pestañeó. Una vez, dos veces, otra más.

—Eh… bueno… podría tener que ver con tu alusión al matrimonio.

Él la puso de pie de un solo tirón, nada ceremonioso, de paso casi dislocándole el brazo.

—Bueno, ¿qué creíste que iba a decir?

Ella lo miró fijamente, incrédula.

—No «eso» —contestó finalmente.

—No soy un completo patán.

Ella se quitó polvo y piedrecillas de la manga.

—No he dicho que lo fueras, simplemente…

—Puedo asegurarte —continuó él, con cara de estar mortalmente ofendido—, que no me porto como lo he hecho con una mujer de tu clase sin hacer una proposición de matrimonio.

A Helga se le abrió la boca, haciéndola sentirse como un búho.

—¿No tienes respuesta a eso?

—Todavía estoy tratando de entender lo que has dicho —reconoció ella.

Él se puso las manos en la cadera y la miró con una decidida falta de tolerancia.

—Tienes que reconocer —dijo ella, bajando el mentón hasta que quedó mirándolo, dudosa, a través de las pestañas—, que dio la impresión de que… eh… has hecho proposiciones de matrimonio antes.

—Desde luego que no —repuso él, ceñudo—. Ahora, cógete de mi brazo, antes de que empiece a llover.

Ella miró el cielo azul despejado.

—Al paso que vas —dijo él, impaciente—, esteremos días aquí.

—Mmm… bueno… —se aclaró la garganta—, supongo que podrás perdonarme la falta de serenidad ante tamaña sorpresa.

—Vamos, ¿quién habla en círculos?

—Perdona.

—Vamos —dijo él, apretando la mano sobre su brazo.

—¡Arnold! —dijo ella, casi en un chillido, tropezándose al subir la escalinata—.

¿Estás seguro…?

—No hay momento como el presente —dijo él, casi airosamente.

Parecía muy complacido consigo mismo, y eso la desconcertaba, porque habría apostado toda su fortuna (y en calidad de lady Whistledown había amasado su buena fortuna) a que él no había tenido la menor intención de pedirle que se casara con él, hasta el momento en que su coche se detuvo delante de la casa.

Y tal vez hasta que las palabras le salieron de la boca.

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Necesito golpear?

—No, yo…

Pero él golpeó de todos modos, o más bien casi echó abajo la puerta, si hay que ceñirse a los detalles.

Cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta, Helga trató de ponerse una sonrisa en la cara.

—Briarly —dijo.

—Señorita Helga —musitó él, arqueando una ceja sorprendido. Hizo una inclinación hacia Arnold—. Señor Shotman.

—¿Está en casa la señora Pataki? —preguntó Arnold, sin preámbulos.

—Sí, pero…

—Excelente —dijo Arnold, entrando y arrastrando a Helga con él—. ¿Dónde está?

—En el salón, pero debo decirle que…

Pero Arnold ya iba a medio camino por el vestíbulo, y Helga a un paso detrás de él (y no podría haber ido de otra manera, porque él le tenía firmemente cogido el brazo).

—¡Señor Shotman! —gritó el mayordomo, en un tono ligeramente aterrado.

Helga se giró a mirarlo, aunque sus pies continuaron siguiendo a Arnold.

Briarly no se aterraba jamás. Por nada. Si pensaba que Arnold no debía entrar en el salón, tenía que tener un muy buen motivo.

Tal vez incluso…

Oh, no.

Plantó los talones, que e fueron deslizando por la madera dura ya que Arnold seguía arrastrándola cogida del brazo.

—Arnold —dijo, atragantándose en la primera sílaba—. ¡Arnold!

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, sin detenerse.

—En realidad creo que… ¡Aaay! —los talones chocaron con el borde de la alfombra, y salió volando hacia delante.

Él la cogió limpiamente y la puso de pie.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella miró nerviosa hacia la puerta del salón. Estaba un pelín entreabierta, pero tal vez había tanto ruido dentro que su madre aún no los había oído acercarse.

—Helga —dijo él, impaciente.

—Eh…

Todavía había tiempo para escapar, ¿no? Miró desesperada alrededor, aun cuando estaba claro que ahí no encontraría ninguna solución a su problema.

—Helga —dijo él, golpeando el suelo con el pie—, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Ella miró hacia Briarly, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—De verdad, este podría no ser el mejor momento para hablar con mi madre.

Él arqueó una ceja, más o menos igual que hiciera el mayordomo unos segundos antes.

—No estarás pensando en rechazarme, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir ella, aun cuando todavía no aceptaba la realidad de que él tenía la intención de pedirle la mano.

—Entonces este es un momento excelente —afirmó él, en un tono que no admitía protesta.

—Pero es que es…

—¿Qué?

Martes, pensó ella tristemente. Y era recién pasado el mediodía, lo cual significaba…

—Vamos —dijo él, avanzando.

Y antes que ella pudiera impedírselo, empujó la puerta.

El primer pensamiento de Arnold al abrir la puerta del salón fue que el día, si bien no se había desarrollado de ninguna manera como él podría haber pensado esa mañana al levantarse de la cama, se estaba convirtiendo en una empresa muy excelente. Casarse con Helga era una idea eminentemente sensata, y asombrosamente atractiva también, si se podía juzgar por su reciente encuentro en el coche.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que acababa de entrar en su peor pesadilla.

Porque la madre de Helga no estaba sola en el salón. Estaban ahí todas las Pataki, actuales y exs, junto con sus diversos maridos, e incluso un gato.

Era el conjunto de personas más aterrador que había visto en su vida. La familia de Helga era… bueno…, a excepción de Hilda (aun cuando esta siempre le había inspirado un cierto recelo, porque, ¿cómo puede uno fiarse de alguien que sea tan buena amiga de Hyacinth?); en fin, la familia de Helga era… bueno…

No se le ocurrió ninguna palabra agradable. Ninguna elogiosa, desde luego (aunque quería creer que sería capaz de evitar un insulto rotundo), y la verdad, ¿existiría un adjetivo que combinara bien con ligeramente lerda, excesivamente conversadora, bastante entrometida, atrozmente aburrida e insólitamente ruidosa familia?

Así que, sencillamente, sonrió; su fabulosa sonrisa ancha, amistosa, un tanto traviesa. Casi siempre daba buen resultado, y ese día no fue una excepción.

Todos los Pataki le sonrieron y, gracias a Dios, no dijeron nada.

Al menos no inmediatamente.

—Arnold —dijo la señora Pataki, visiblemente sorprendida—. Qué amable al traer a Helga a casa para nuestra reunión familiar.

—¿Reunión familiar? —repitió él. Miró a Helga, que estaba a su lado con aspecto de sentirse indispuesta.

—Todos los martes —dijo ella, sonriendo débilmente—. ¿No te lo dije?

—No —contestó él, aun cuando era evidente que ella había hecho la pregunta a beneficio del público—. No, no me lo dijiste.

—¡Shotman! —gritó Nigel Berbrooke, atravesando el salón y lo saludó con una cordial palmada en la espalda.

—No te esperaba —dijo jovialmente.

—No, me imagino que no.

—Estamos sólo la familia, después de todo —añadió Berbrooke—, y tú no eres de la familia. Al menos no de la mía.

—No todavía, en todo caso —musitó Arnold, mirando a Helga de soslayo; vio que se había ruborizado.

Entonces volvió a mirar a la señora Pataki, que parecía a punto de desmayarse por la emoción. Arnold emitió un gemido por en medio de sus sonrientes labios.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, había deseado reservar un elemento de sorpresa antes de pedir la mano de Helga. Si Miriam Pataki conocía sus intenciones de antemano, lo más probable era que enredara las cosas (en su mente, al menos) de tal manera que diera a entender que ella había orquestado el matrimonio.

Y por algún motivo, eso él lo encontraba tremendamente desagradable.

—Espero no ser una molestia —le dijo a la señora Pataki.

—No, de ninguna manera —se apresuró a decir ella—. Estamos encantados de tenerle aquí, en una reunión «familiar».

Pero tenía una expresión rara, no exactamente como si estuviera indecisa acerca de su presencia allí, sino más bien insegura acerca de cuál debía ser su próxima intervención. Se mordió el labio inferior, y luego echó una furtiva mirada a Hilda. A

Hilda, nada menos.

Entonces Arnold miró a Hilda. Estaba mirando a Helga, con una sonrisita secreta en la cara. Helga estaba mirando indignada a su madre, con la boca torcida en un rictus de irritación.

Pasó la mirada de Pataki a Pataki a Pataki. Estaba claro que algo se estaba cociendo a fuego lento bajo la superficie, y si no hubiera estado ocupado en pensar a) cómo podría evitar quedar atrapado en una conversación con los parientes de Helga y al mismo tiempo b) arreglárselas para hacer la proposición de matrimonio…, bueno, habría sentido bastante curiosidad por saber cuál era la causa de todas esas miraditas disimuladas que iban y venían entre las mujeres Pataki.

La señora Pataki echó una última mirada a Hilda y le hizo un gesto que él habría jurado quería decir «Siéntate derecha», y luego fijó la atención en él.

—¿No quiere sentarse? —le dijo, con una ancha sonrisa, dando una palmadita al sofá, al lado de ella.

—Ah, sí, sí —musitó él, porque ya no había forma de salir de esa.

Todavía tenía que pedir la mano de Helga y aunque no le agradaba particularmente la idea de hacerlo delante de todas las Pataki, estaba clavado allí, al menos mientras no se le presentara una oportunidad de escapar educadamente. Se giró y le ofreció el brazo a la mujer con la que quería casarse.

—¿Helga?

—Ah, sí, sí, claro —tartamudeó ella, colocando la mano en su codo.

—Ah, sí —dijo la señora Pataki, como si se hubiera olvidado totalmente de la presencia de su hija—. Lo siento terriblemente, Helga, no te había visto.

¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a decirle a la cocinera que aumente la ración de comida?

Vamos a necesitar más comida estando aquí el señor Shotman.

—Por supuesto —dijo Helga, con las comisuras de los labios temblorosas.

—¿No puede llamar? —preguntó Arnold, en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —dijo la señora Pataki, distraída—. Bueno, supongo que podría, pero eso llevaría más tiempo, y a ella no le importa, ¿verdad?

Helga negó con la cabeza.

—A mí sí me importa —dijo Arnold.

La señora Pataki dejó escapar un suave murmullo de sorpresa y añadió:

—Muy bien, Helga, eh… —apuntó a una silla que quedaba fuera del círculo en que se centraba la conversación—, ¿por qué no te sientas ahí?

Hilda, que estaba sentada frente a su madre, se levantó de un salto.

—Helga, siéntate aquí.

—No —dijo la señora Pataki firmemente—. Te has sentido bastante indispuesta, Hilda. Necesitas estar sentada.

Arnold pensó que la joven se veía el cuadro mismo de la salud perfecta, pero esta volvió a sentarse.

—Helga —dijo Olga en voz muy alta—, necesito hablar contigo.

Helga miró indecisa de Arnold a Olga a Hilda y a su madre.

Arnold la acercó más a él.

—Necesito hablar con ella también —dijo tranquilamente.

—Muy bien, supongo que hay sitio para los dos aquí —dijo la señora Pataki, moviéndose a un lado para dejar más espacio en el sofá.

Arnold se sintió atrapado entre los buenos modales que le habían inculcado desde

la cuna y el avasallador deseo de estrangular a la mujer que algún día sería su suegra.

No tenía idea de por qué trataba a Helga como a una especie de hijastra menos favorecida, pero eso tenía que acabar.

—¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? — dijo Nigel.

Arnold se tocó la oreja, sin poder evitarlo.

—Iba…

—Uy, Dios mío —interrumpió la señora Pataki—, no vamos a interrogar

a nuestro invitado, ¿verdad?

A Arnold no se le había pasado por la mente que la pregunta de Nigel constituyera un interrogatorio, pero no quería insultar a la señora Pataki diciéndolo, así que se limitó a asentir y dijo algo totalmente sin sentido:

—Sí, bueno, por supuesto.

—¿Por supuesto qué? —preguntó Olga.

Olga estaba casada con Nigel Berbrooke, y Arnold siempre había pensado que formaban una excelente pareja.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó.

—Ha dicho «por supuesto», ¿por supuesto qué?

—No sé —contestó Arnold.

—AH, bueno, ¿entonces por qué…?

—Olga —dijo la señora Pataki—, tal vez tú podrías ir a ver lo de la comida, ya que a Helga se le olvidó llamar.

—Ah, lo siento —se apresuró a decir Helga, comenzando a levantarse.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Arnold, sonriendo tranquilamente, cogiéndole la mano y sentándola—. Tu madre ha dicho que podría ir Hilda.

—Olga —dijo Helga.

—¿Qué pasa con Olga?

—Dijo que podría ir Olga.

Él deseó preguntarle dónde se había dejado el cerebro, porque estaba claro que éste le desapareció en algún lugar del trayecto entre el coche y ese sofá.

—¿Importa eso? —le preguntó.

—No, no, pero…

—Hilda —interrumpió la señora Pataki—, ¿por qué no le explicas lo de tus acuarelas al señor Shotman?

Ni aunque en ello le fuera la vida podría imaginarse Arnold un tema menos interesante (a no ser, tal vez, para las acuarelas de Helga), pero de todos modos miró a la menor de las Pataki, sonriendo amistoso y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo están tus acuarelas?

Entonces Hilda, bendito su corazón, lo miró con una sonrisa amistosa y contestó:

—Me imagino que están bien, gracias.

La señora Pataki dio la impresión de haberse tragado una angula viva.

—¡Hilda? —exclamó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Hilda dulcemente.

—No le has dicho que ganaste un premio —dijo ella, y se volvió hacia Arnold—.

Las acuarelas de Hilda son muy únicas. —Se giró hacia Hilda—. Dile al señor Shotman lo de tu premio.

—Ah, no me imagino que a él le interese eso.

—Pues claro que le interesa —insistió la señora Pataki.

En una situación normal, él se habría apresurado a gorjear «Sí que me interesa», ya que, después de todo, era un hombre extraordinariamente afable, pero hacerlo sería confirmar la afirmación de la señora Pataki y, tal vez más importante aún, estropearle la diversión a Hilda.

Y Hilda sí que parecía estar divirtiéndose muchísimo.

—Olga —dijo—, ¿no ibas a ver lo de la comida?

—Ah, sí —contestó Olga—. Lo había olvidado. Hago eso muchísimo.

Vamos, Nigel, puedes hacerme compañía.

—¡Al instante! —exclamó Nigel, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Arnold reafirmó su convicción de que la boda Berbrooke- Pataki fue muy, muy acertada.

—Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín, después… —anunció Olga de repente, cogiendo del brazo a su marido—. Helga, ¿vienes conmigo?

Helga abrió la boca y la dejó así unos segundos, como pensando qué decir, y eso le dio el aspecto de un pececito desorientado (aunque en opinión de Arnold, un pececito bastante atractivo, si eso fuera posible). Finalmente su mentón adquirió un aire resuelto y dijo:

—Creo que no, Olga.

—¡Helga! —exclamó la señora Pataki.

—Necesito que me enseñes una cosa —insistió Olga.

—Creo que se me necesita aquí —repuso Helga—. Más tarde puedo ir contigo, si quieres.

—Te necesito ahora.

Helga miró a su hermana sorprendida; estaba claro que no había esperado tanta insistencia.

—Lo siento, Olga, creo que se me necesita aquí.

—Tonterías —dijo la señora Pataki despreocupadamente—. Hilda y yo podemos hacer compañía al señor Shotman.

—¡Uy, no! —exclamó Hilda, poniéndose de pie de un salto, con los ojos agrandados, toda inocencia—. Olvidé algo.

—¿Qué puedes haber olvidado? —preguntó la señora Pataki entre dientes.

—Ehh…, mis acuarelas. —Se volvió a Arnold, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Quería verlas, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí —musitó él, decidiendo que le caía muy bien la hermana menor de

Helga—. Para ver qué las hace tan únicas.

—Podríamos decir que son únicamente ordinarias —dijo Hilda haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con exagerada seriedad.

—Helga —dijo la señora Pataki, haciendo esfuerzos por ocultar su fastidio—, ¿serias tan amable de ir a buscar las acuarelas de Hilda?

—Helga no sabe dónde están —se apresuró a decir Hilda.

—¿No se lo puedes decir?

—Por el amor de Dios —explotó Arnold—, deje que vaya Hilda. En todo caso, necesito un momento en privado con usted.

Se hizo el silencio. Era la primera vez que Arnold perdía los estribos en público.

Oyó una exclamación ahogada de Helga a su lado, pero cuando la miró vio que ella tenía una mano en la boca, ocultando una sonrisita.

Y eso le hizo sentirse ridículamente bien.

—¿Un momento en privado? —repitió la señora v, abanicándose el pecho con la mano.

Miró hacia Olga y Nigel. Los dos salieron inmediatamente de la sala, aunque no sin una buena cantidad de gruñidos por parte de Olga.

—Helga —continuó la señora Pataki—, tal vez deberías acompañar a

Hilda.

—Helga se queda —dijo Arnold entre dientes.

—¿Helga? —preguntó la señora Pataki, dudosa.

—Sí, Helga —dijo él con lentitud, por si todavía no entendía lo que quería decir.

—Pero…

Arnold la miró con tanta indignación que ella se echó hacia atrás y juntó las manos en la falda.

—¡Me voy! —gorjeó Hilda, saliendo del salón.

Pero Arnold vio que, antes de cerrar la puerta, ella le hacia un rápido guiño a

Helga. Y Helga sonrió, su cariño por su hermana menor brillando en sus ojos.

Arnold se relajó. No se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que lo ponía el sufrimiento de Helga. Y era evidente que sufría. Bueno Dios, no veía las horas de sacarla del seno de su ridícula familia.

La señora Pataki estiró los labios en un débil intento de esbozar una sonrisa; luego miró a Arnold, miró a Helga y volvió a mirarlo a él.

—¿Deseaba hablar conmigo? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí —contestó él, impaciente por acabar con eso de una vez—. Me sentiría muy honrado si me concediera la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

La señora Pataki estuvo un momento sin reaccionar. De pronto puso los ojos redondos, la boca redonda, el cuerpo…, bueno el cuerpo ya lo tenía redondo, y juntó sonoramente las manos.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! —dijo, como si fuera incapaz de decir otra cosa. Y luego gritó—:

¡Hilda! ¡Hilda!

¿Hilda?

Miriam Pataki se levantó de un salto, corrió hasta la puerta y allí gritó, como una pescadera voceando su mercancía:

—¡Hilda! ¡Hilda!

—Ay, madre —gimió Helga, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Para qué llama a Hilda? —preguntó Arnold, levantándose.

La señora Pataki lo miró perpleja.

—¿No quiere casarse con Hilda?

Arnold pensó que igual se ponía a vomitar.

—No, por el amor de Dios —ladró—. No quiero casarme con Hilda. Si quisiera casarme con Hilda no la habría enviado arriba a buscar sus malditas acuarelas, ¿no?

La señora Pataki tragó saliva, incómoda.

—Señor Shotman —dijo, retorciéndose las manos—. No lo entiendo.

Él la miró horrorizado, hasta que el horror se transformó en repugnancia.

—Con Helga —dijo, cogiéndole la mano, levantándola y atrayéndola hasta tenerla muy junto a él—. Quiero casarme con Helga.

—¿Helga? —repitió ella—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —interrumpió él, su voz amenaza pura.

—Pero… pero…

—Está bien, Arnold, no pasa nada —se apresuró a decir Helga—, yo…

—No, no está bien —explotó él—. Nunca he dado el menor indicio de que tenga el más mínimo interés en Hilda.

En ese momento apareció Hilda en la puerta, se cubrió la boca con la mano y desapareció al instante, cerrando juiciosamente la puerta.

—Ya —dijo Helga, apaciguadora, echando una rápida mirada a su madre—, pero Hilda está soltera y…

—Tú también —observo él.

—Lo sé, pero yo soy vieja y…

—Y Hilda es un bebé —ladró él—. Buen Dios, casarme con ella sería como casarme con Hyacinth.

—Eh… sólo que no sería incesto —dijo Helga.

Él la miró con una expresión nada divertida.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, principalmente para llenar el silencio—. Sólo ha sido un terrible malentendido, ¿verdad?

Nadie dijo nada. Helga miró a Arnold suplicante.

—¿Verdad?

—Sí —masculló él.

Ella entonces miró a su madre.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Helga? —dijo su madre.

Helga que eso no era una pregunta sino que su madre seguía expresando su incredulidad de que Arnold pudiera desear casarse con ella.

Bueno, eso le dolió, y mucho. Y pensar que ya debería estar acostumbrada.

—Quiero casarme con el señor Shotman —dijo, tratando de hacer acopio de toda la dignidad posible—. Él me lo pidió y yo le dije sí.

—Bueno, claro que dirías sí —replicó su madre—. Tendrías que ser una idiota para rechazarle.

—Señora Pataki —dijo Arnold ásperamente—, le sugiero que trate con más respeto a mi futura esposa.

—Arnold, eso no es necesario —dijo Helga, colocándole la mano en el brazo.

Pero la verdad era que sentía volar el corazón. Él podía no amarla, pero le tenía afecto. Ningún hombre podría defender a una mujer con esa fiereza sin tenerle un poco de afecto.

—Es necesario —repuso él—. Por el amor de Dios, Helga, llegué aquí contigo, insistí y dejé muy claro que necesitaba tu presencia en el salón, y prácticamente empujé a Hilda por la puerta para que fuera a buscar sus acuarelas. ¿Por qué demonios iba a pensar alguien que yo deseaba casarme con Hilda?

La señora Pataki abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que al fin dijo:

—Quiero a Helga, por supuesto, pero…

—¿Pero la conoce? —la interrumpió Arnold—. Es hermosa, es inteligente y tiene un maravilloso sentido del humor. ¿Quién no desearía casarse con una mujer así?

Helga habría caído derretida al suelo si no hubiera estado cogida de la mano de él.

—Gracias —susurró, sin importarle si la oía su madre, y en realidad sin importarle si la oía él.

Simplemente necesitaba decirlo, para sí misma. Y no que creyera que era todo lo que había dicho él.

Ante sus ojos pasó la cara de lady Gertie, su expresión cálida y un poquitín pícara, astuta.

«Algo más.» Tal vez ella era algo más, y tal vez Arnold era la única otra persona que comprendía eso también.

Y eso le hizo amarlo más aún.

Su madre se aclaró la garganta y se le acercó a abrazarla. Al comienzo el abrazo fue tímido por ambos lados, pero luego Miriam la estrechó con fuerza en los brazos y Helga, ahogando un sollozo, se lo correspondió con igual fuerza.

—Sí que te quiero, Helga —dijo Miriam—, y estoy muy contenta por ti. —Se apartó y se limpió una lágrima—. Me sentiré sola sin ti, claro, porque había supuesto que envejeceríamos juntas, pero sé que esto es lo mejor para ti, y eso, supongo, es lo que significa ser una madre.

A Helga se le escapó una sonora sorbida por la nariz y a tientas buscó el pañuelo de Arnold, que él ya se había sacado del bolsillo y lo tenía puesto delante de ella.

—Lo sabrás algún día —dijo Miriam, dándole una palmadita en el brazo. Mirando

a Arnold, añadió—: Estamos encantados de darle la bienvenida en la familia.

Él asintió, no con una simpatía tremenda.

Pero Helga consideró que había hecho un simpático esfuerzo, tomando en cuenta lo enfadado que estaba sólo un momento antes.

Le sonrió y le apretó la mano, muy consciente de que estaba a punto de embarcarse en la aventura de su vida.

* * *

 **Espero y les agrade las actualizaciones, nos vemos en la siguiente!**


	27. Platica entre hermanas

**Espero y estén bien, hace poco había platicado con una de las personas que mas me han apoyado con respecto a mis escritos(my sister) y acepte con gusto una de sus ideas, el terminar primero esta historia antes que Rocket Brothers, puesto que este tiempo me ayudará a avanzar con la historia y así poder subir capítulos más rápido. Espero y me disculpen más la demora.**

 **La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 15.**

* * *

 **Charla entre hermanas.**

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Pheobe a Helga—, es una pena que Lady Eleanor se haya retirado, porque esto habría sido el broche de oro de la década.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Arnold y Helga hicieran su sorprendente anuncio y estaban en el salón informal de la casa de Lady Shortman.

—Desde el punto de vista de Lady Eleanor, no me cabe duda —musitó Helga, llevándose la taza a los labios y manteniendo fijos los ojos en el reloj de pared.

Mejor no mirar a Pheobe a los ojos; tenía el don de ver los secretos en los ojos de las personas.

Era extraño, pensó. En todos esos años no había temido que Pheobe descubriera la verdad acerca de Lady Eleanor; al menos no le preocupaba demasiado. Pero ahora que lo sabía Arnold, tenía la sensación de que su secreto andaba flotando en el aire, como partículas de polvo a la espera de aglomerarse en una nube de conocimiento. Tal vez los Shortman eran como la resolución de un misterio; una vez que se descubre un elemento sólo es cuestión de tiempo que se descubran todos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Pheobe, interrumpiendo sus nerviosos pensamientos.

—Si mal no recuerdo —dijo Helga, con mucha cautela—, una vez escribió que tendría que retirarse si yo me casaba con un Shortman.

Pheobe la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Sí?

—O algo por el estilo.

—Bromeas —dijo Pheobe, emitiendo un «pffs» y agitando la mano—. Nunca habría sido tan cruel.

Helga tosió, sin pensar que podría poner fin al tema simulando estar atragantada con un trozo de galleta, pero intentándolo de todos modos.

—Nooo —insistió Pheobe—. ¿Qué dijo?

—No lo recuerdo exactamente.

—Inténtalo.

Helga hizo tiempo dejando la taza en la mesita y alargando la mano para coger otra galleta. Estaban a solas tomando el té, lo cual era raro. Pero Lady Shortman se había llevado a Arnold para hacer algo que tenía que ver con la inminente boda (¡fijada para dentro de un mes!), y Hyacinth había salido de compras con Hilda, la cual, cuando se enteró de la noticia de la boda, le echó los brazos al cuello y se puso a gritar de felicidad, hasta casi dejarla sorda. Por lo que a momentos fraternales se refería, ese fue uno maravilloso.

—Bueno —dijo, tragando un bocado de galleta—, me parece que dijo que si yo me casaba con un Shortman, sería el fin del mundo tal como lo conocía y que, puesto que ese mundo ya no tendrían pies ni cabeza para ella, tendría que retirarse inmediatamente.

Pheobe la miró fijamente un momento.

—¿No es un recuerdo muy exacto ese?

—Uno no olvida ese tipo de cosas —repuso Helga, recatadamente.

—¡Humm! —Pheobe arrugó la nariz, desdeñosa—. Bueno, eso fue horrendo por su parte, he de decir. Ahora deseo doblemente que siguiera escribiendo, porque tendría que tragarse una manada entera de cuervos.

—¿Se reúnen en manada los cuervos?

—Pues, no lo sé, pero deberían.

—Eres muy buena amiga, Pheobe —dijo Helga n voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró Pheobe, teatralmente—. La muy mejor.

Helga sonrió. Esa despreocupada respuesta de Pheobe dejaba muy claro que no estaba en ánimo para emociones ni nostalgia. Y eso estaba muy bien. Hay un momento y un lugar para todo. Ella ya había dicho lo que deseaba decir y sabía que Pheobe correspondía el sentimiento, aun cuando en ese momento prefiriera bromear y tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

—Pero he de confesar —dijo Pheobe, cogiendo otra galleta—, que tú y Arnold me sorprendisteis.

—A mí me sorprendieron también —repuso Helga, irónica.

—No es que no esté encantada —se apresuró a añadir Pheobe—. No hay nadie que desee tanto como hermana. Bueno, aparte de las que ya tengo, claro. Y si alguna vez hubiera soñado que ibais inclinados en esa dirección, seguro que me habría entrometido horrorosamente.

Helga se vio obligada a sonreír, para no reírse.

—Lo sé.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Pheobe, descartando el comentario con un gesto de la mano —. No soy famosa por conformarme con mis propios asuntos.

—¿Qué tienes en los dedos? —preguntó Helga, inclinándose para vérselos mejor.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso? Ah, no es nada.

Pero juntó las manos en la falda de todos modos.

—No es nada —dijo Helga—. Déjame verlo. Parece tinta.

—Bueno, claro que parece tinta. Es tinta.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté?

—Porque no es asunto tuyo —repuso Pheobe, muy fresca.

Helga se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida por el tono.

—Perdona, lo siento mucho —dijo secamente—, no sabía que fuera un tema tan sensible. —Ah, no lo es —se apresuró a decir Pheobe—. No seas tonta, lo que pasa es que soy torpe y no sé escribir sin chorrearme tinta por todos los dedos.

Supongo que podría usar guantes, pero entonces los mancharía y viviría comprándome otros, y te aseguro que no tengo el menor deseo de gastar toda mi asignación, pobre que es, en guantes.

Helga la estuvo observando atentamente mientras duraba la larga explicación.

—¿Qué estabas escribiendo?

—Nada. Sólo cartas.

Por el tono brusco Helga coligió que Pheobe no quería someter a más exploración ese tema, pero ante su actitud tan atípicamente evasiva no se pudo resistir a preguntarle:

—¿A quién?

—¿Las cartas?

—Sí —contestó Helga, aun cuando la pregunta había sido evidente.

—Ah, a nadie.

—Bueno, a no ser que sea un diario en forma epistolar, las cartas son siempre para alguien.

Pheobe la miró con expresión algo ofendida.

—Estás bastante fisgona hoy.

—Sólo porque tú eres evasiva.

—Sólo son para Francesca —contestó Pheobe, emitiendo un corto bufido.

—Bueno, podrías haberlo dicho.

Pheobe se cruzó de brazos.

—Tal vez no me gustó tu interrogatorio.

Helga la miró boquiabierta. No recordaba ni una sola ocasión en que hubiera habido entre ellas algo ni remotamente parecido a una pelea.

—Pheobe —dijo, sin poder disimular la conmoción—, ¿qué te pasa?

—NO me pasa nada.

—Sé que eso no es cierto.

Pheobe guardó silencio; se limitó a fruncir los labios y a mirar hacia la ventana, en un claro intento de poner fin a la conversación.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —insistió Helga.

—¿Por qué voy a estar enfadada contigo?

—No sé, pero está claro que lo estás.

—No estoy enfadada —suspiró Pheobe.

—Bueno, estás «algo».

—Estoy… estoy… —agitó la cabeza—. No sé lo que estoy. Inquieta, supongo, molesta. Helga guardó silencio mientras digería eso, y luego preguntó:

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo?

Pheobe sonrió irónica.

—No, si lo hubiera, puedes estar segura de que ya te lo habría pedido.

Helga sintió subir por dentro algo parecido a la risa. Qué típico de Pheobe decir eso.

—Supongo que es… —dijo Pheobe, alzando el mentón, pensativa—. No, no te preocupes.

—No. Dímelo —insistió Helga, cogiéndole la mano.

Pheobe retiró la mano y desvió la cara.

—Vas a pensar que soy tonta.

—Tal vez, pero seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga —dijo Helga, sonriendo.

—Uy, no, Helga, es que no lo soy —suspiró Pheobe tristemente—. No soy digna de eso.

—Pheobe, no digas esas tonterías. Yo me habría vuelto completamente loca tratando de arreglármelas con Londres y la alta sociedad sin ti.

—Lo pasábamos bien, ¿verdad? —sonrió Pheobe.

—Bueno, sí, yo lo pasaba bien cuando estaba contigo. El resto del tiempo me sentía condenadamente desgraciada.

—¡Helga! Creo que nunca te había oído maldecir.

—Se me salió —dijo Helga, sonriendo azorada—. Además, no se me ocurrió ningún otro adverbio para calificar lo desgraciada que se sentía la fea del baile en medio de la alta sociedad.

Pheobe soltó una inesperada risita.

—Vamos, ese sería un libro que me gustaría leer: La fea del baile en medio de la alta sociedad.

—No, a ser que seas dada a las tragedias.

—Ah, vamos, no podría ser una tragedia. Tendría que ser una novela romántica.

Vas a tener tu final feliz después de todo.

Helga sonrió. Por extraño que fuera, iba a tener un final feliz. Arnold era un novio encantador y atento, lo había sido al menos los tres días desde que hacía ese papel. Y lo más seguro era que no le hubiera resultado particularmente fácil; los habían sometido a más elucubraciones y examen que el que ella habría imaginado.

Aunque eso no le sorprendía; cuando escribió (como Lady Eleanor) que sería el fin del mundo tal como lo conocía si Helga Pataki se casaba con un Shortman, estaba bastante segura que se hacía eco de una opinión predominante. Decir que su compromiso con Arnold horrorizó a la aristocracia sería quedarse muy cortos.

Pero por mucho que le gustara reflexionar acerca de su inminente boda y disfrutarla por adelantado, seguía algo inquieta por la extraña actitud de Pheobe.

—Pheobe —dijo muy seria—, quiero que me digas qué es lo que te perturba.

Pheobe exhaló un suspiro.

—Esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado.

—He aprendido tenacidad de la maestra —comentó Helga.

Eso hizo sonreír a Pheobe, pero sólo un momento.

—Me siento desleal —dijo.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Ah, nada. Está todo dentro. —Se dio una palmadita en el corazón—. Ocurre que…

Se interrumpió, desvió la cara y fijó la mirada en la esquina con flecos de la alfombra, pero Helga calculó que no era mucho lo que veía. Al menos nada parte de lo que le resonaba en la cabeza.

—Me siento muy feliz por ti —continuó Pheobe, tropezándose con las palabras —, y de verdad creo que puedo decir sinceramente que no me siento celosa. Pero al mismo tiempo…

Helga no dijo nada, simplemente esperó que Pheobe ordenara sus pensamientos, o tal vez, reuniera el valor para expresarlos.

—Al mismo tiempo —continuó Pheobe, en voz tan baja que Helga apenas la oyó—, supongo que siempre pensé que serías una solterona junto conmigo. Yo he elegido esta vida. Sé que la he elegido. Podría haberme casado.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no lo hice porque nunca me pareció lo correcto, y de ninguna manera me iba a conformar con algo inferior a lo que tienen mis hermanos y mi hermana. Y ahora Arnold también —añadió, haciendo un gesto hacia ella.

Helga no le dijo que Arnold nunca le había dicho que la amaba. No le pareció el momento oportuno ni, francamente, algo que desearía decir. Además, aunque él no la amara, seguía pensando que sí le tenía afecto y eso le bastaba.

—Nunca he deseado que no te casaras —explicó Pheobe—, simplemente pensaba que nunca te casarías. —Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera sufriendo—. Me ha salido todo mal. Te he insultado tremendamente.

—No, no —dijo Helga, muy en serio—. Yo tampoco creía que me casaría.

Pheobe asintió.

—Y, no sé por qué, eso lo hacía todo… perfecto. Yo tenía casi veintiocho años y estaba soltera, y tú ya tenías veintiocho años y estabas soltera, y siempre nos teníamos la una a la otra. Pero ahora tú tienes a Arnold.

—También te sigo teniendo a ti. Por lo menos, eso espero.

—Por supuesto que me tienes —dijo Pheobe, fervientemente—, pero no será lo mismo. O al menos eso es lo que dicen —añadió, con un destello travieso en los ojos—. Arnold estará en primer lugar para ti, y así debe ser. Y, francamente —añadió, con su sonrisa un poco más guasona—, tendría que matarte si no fuera así. Él es mi hermano favorito, después de todo. No le iría bien tener una esposa desleal.

Helga se rió.

—¿Me odias?

—No —repuso Helga dulcemente, negando con la cabeza—. Si acaso, te quiero más aún, porque sé lo difícil que tiene que haber sido para ti ser sincera conmigo en esto.

—Me alegra que digas eso —dijo Pheobe, exhalando un sonoro suspiro teatral—, me aterraba pensar que me dirías que yo también tengo que buscarme un marido.

La idea sí que le había pasado por la mente a Helga, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, desde luego que no.

—Estupendo, porque mi madre no para de decírmelo.

—Me sorprendería si no lo hiciera —dijo Helga, sonriendo irónica.

—¡Buenas tardes, señoras!

Las dos levantaron la vista y vieron entrar a Arnold. A Helga le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón al verlo y de pronto notó que, curiosamente, le costaba respirar.

Durante años el corazón le hacía revoloteos raros cuando lo veía entrar en una sala, pero en esos momentos el revoloteo lo notaba diferente, más intenso.

Tal vez porque «sabía».

Sabía cómo era estar con él, ser deseada por él.

Sabía que él sería su marido.

El corazón le dio otro vuelco.

—¿Os habéis comido todo? —preguntó Arnold quejumbroso.

—Sólo había un plato con galletas —le dijo Pheobe, a la defensiva.

—No es eso lo que me dieron a entender —gruñó Arnold.

Helga y Pheobe se miraron y luego se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arnold, inclinándose a dar un solícito beso a Helga en la mejilla.

—Lo dices de una manera tan siniestra —explicó Pheobe—. Sólo es comida.

—Nunca es sólo comida —dijo él, dejándose caer en un sillón.

Helga seguía pensando cuándo dejaría de hormiguearle la mejilla.

—¿Y de qué estabais hablando? —preguntó él, cogiendo una galleta a medio comer del plato de Pheobe.

—De Lady Eleanor —contestó Pheobe al instante.

Helga se atragantó con el té.

—¿A, sí? —dijo él, tranquilamente, pero Helga detectó un claro filo en su voz.

—Sí —dijo Pheobe—, le estaba diciendo a Helga que es una pena que se haya retirado, porque vuestro compromiso habría sido el cotilleo más digno de comentar que hemos tenido en todo el año.

—Interesante cómo funciona eso —comentó Arnold.

—Mmmm —convino Pheobe—. Y sin duda habría dedicado una columna completa sólo a vuestro baile de compromiso de mañana.

Helga no bajó la taza de sus labios.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó Pheobe.

Helga asintió y le pasó la taza, aunque echó en falta tenerla ante la cara como un escudo. Comprendía que Pheobe puso el tema de Lady Eleanor porque no quería que Arnold supiera que tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a su matrimonio, pero de todos modos deseaba que hubiera dicho otra cosa en respuesta a la pregunta de Arnold.

—¿Por qué no llamas para pedir que traigan más comida? —preguntó Pheobe a

Arnold.

—Ya lo pedí —contestó él—. Wickham me salió al paso en el vestíbulo para preguntarme si tenía hambre—. Se echó a la boca el último trozo de la galleta de Pheobe

—. Un hombre sabio ese Wickham.

—¿Adónde fuiste hoy, Arnold? —preguntó Helga, impaciente por dejar de lado el tema de Lady Eleanor.

Él movió la cabeza como un hombre que se siente asediado.

—Que me cuelguen si lo sé. Madre me levó de tienda en tienda.

—¿No tienes treinta y tres años? —preguntó Pheobe, dulcemente.

Él le contestó mirándola enfurruñado.

—Yo pensaba que ya habías pasado la edad en que madre te leve de aquí para allá —musitó ella.

—Madre seguirá llevándonos de aquí para allá cuando seamos viejos chochos, y lo sabes —repuso él—. Además, está tan encantada con eso de verme casado, que no puedo decidirme a estropearle la diversión.

Helga exhaló un suspiro. Seguro que por eso lo amaba. Cualquier hombre que trata tan bien a su madre seguro que tiene que ser un buen marido.

—¿Y cómo van tus preparativos para la boda? —preguntó Arnold a Helga.

Ella no tenía la menor intención de hacer un mal gesto, pero lo hizo.

—Jamás me había sentido tan agotada en toda mi vida —dijo.

Él alargó la mano y cogió un buen trozo de galleta de su plato.

—Deberíamos fugarnos.

—Uy, sí, ¿podríamos? —exclamó Helga, o mejor dicho, las palabras le salieron solas.

Él pestañeó.

—En realidad, era una broma, aunque sí que me parece una idea fabulosa.

—Yo me encargo de la escala —exclamó Pheobe, juntando las manos—, para que puedas subir hasta su habitación a raptarla.

—Hay un árbol —terció Helga—. Arnold no tendría ninguna dificultad para treparlo.

—Buen Dios —dijo Arnold—, no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

—No —suspiró ella—, pero podría, si tú lo dijeras en serio.

—No puede ser. ¿Sabes lo que le haría eso a mi madre? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Por no decir a la tuya.

—Lo sé —gimió Helga.

—Me daría caza y me mataría —dio él.

—¿La mía o la tuya?

—Las dos. Unirían fuerzas. —Alargó el cuello mirando hacia la puerta—. ¿Dónde está la comida?

—Acabas de llegar, Arnold —dijo Pheobe—. Dales tiempo.

—Y yo que pensaba que Wickham era brujo —gruñó él— capaz de hacer aparecer comida con un golpe de la mano.

—¡Aquí tiene, señor! —dijo Wickham, entrando con una enorme bandeja.

—¿Lo veis? —exclamó Arnold arqueando las cejas y mirando a Pheobe y luego a

Helga—. Os lo dije.

—¿Por qué será que presiento que oiré esas palabras muchísimas veces en mi futuro? —comentó Helga.

—Lo más seguro, porque las oirás —contestó Arnold. La miró con una sonrisa de lo más descarada—. Pronto te enterarás de que casi siempre tengo razón.

—Vamos, por favor —gimió Pheobe.

—Podría tener que ponerme de parte de Pheobe en esto —dijo Helga.

Él se llevó una mano al corazón, mientras con la otra cogía un bocadillo.

—¿En contra de tu marido? Me siento herido.

—Todavía no eres mi marido.

—La gatita tiene uñas —dijo Arnold a Pheobe.

Pheobe lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Y no te diste cuente de eso antes de proponerle matrimonio?

—Claro que me di cuenta —repuso él, tomando un bocado—. Pero no creí que las usaría conmigo.

Entonces miró a Helga con una expresión tan ardiente que ella sintió que se le licuaban los huesos.

—Bueno —dijo Pheobe, levantándose—, creo que dejaré unos momentos solos a este par de inminentes recién casados.

—Qué decididamente previsora —comentó Arnold.

Pheobe lo miró con gesto displicente.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, queridísimo hermano. O mejor dicho añadió, con una sonrisa de complicidad—, cualquier cosa por Helga.

Arnold se levantó y miró a su novia.

—Parece que he bajado de categoría en la jerarquía de favoritos.

Helga sonrió detrás de su taza.

—Voy a hacer mi norma no meterme jamás en una pelea entre hermanos Shortman.

—¡Ah, no! —rió Pheobe—, no la podrías cumplir, me parece, futura señora

Shortman. Además —añadió con una sonrisa pícara—, si crees que esto es una pelea, espera a ver una de verdad.

—¿Quieres decir que no he visto ninguna?

Pheobe y Arnold negaron con la cabeza de una manera que inspiraba miedo.

Ay, Dios.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? —preguntó.

Arnold sonrió de un modo bastante lobuno.

—Ya es demasiado tarde.

Helga miró a Pheobe con expresión desvalida, pero ésta simplemente se echó a reír y salió del salón, cerrando firmemente la puerta.

—Bueno, ese sí ha sido un gesto simpático de Pheobe —musitó Arnold.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Helga, con cara de inocente.

A él le brillaron los ojos.

—La puerta.

—¿La puerta? ¡Ah!, la puerta.

Sonriendo, Arnold fue a sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Había un algo bastante delicioso en Helga una tarde lluviosa. Apenas la había visto desde que se comprometieron, los planes para la boda solían hacerle eso a una pareja, y sin embargo no había abandonado sus pensamientos ni siquiera cuando estaba durmiendo.

Curioso cómo le ocurrió eso. Había pasado años sin pensar en ella no ser que la tuviera delante de la cara, y ahora impregnaba todos sus pensamientos.

Todos sus deseos.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Cuándo?

¿Importaba eso? Tal vez lo único importante era que la deseaba y que ella era, o al menos sería, suya. Una vez que le pusiera el anillo en el dedo, no tendrían ningún sentido los cómos, los por qués ni los cuándos, siempre que se le marchara esa locura que sentía.

Le puso un dedo en la mejilla y le giró la cara hacia la luz. Vio que a ella le brillaban los ojos de expectación, y sus labios, Dios santo, ¿cómo era posible que los hombres de Londres nunca se hubieran fijado en lo perfectos que eran?

Sonrió. Eso era una locura permanente. Y él no podrí estar más complacido.

Jamás había sido contrario al matrimonio, simplemente se oponía a un matrimonio aburrido. No era selectivo; simplemente deseaba pasión, amistad, comunicación intelectual y unas buenas risas de cuando n cuando; una esposa de la que no deseara alejarse.

Sorprendentemente, al parecer había encontrado eso en Helga.

Lo único que debía hacer era asegurarse de que Su Gran Secreto continuara siendo eso: un secreto.

Porque no se creía capaz de soportar la pena que vería en sus ojos si la excluían

de la sociedad.

—¿Arnold? —susurró ella, soltando el aliento por sus labios, haciéndole desear besarla.

Él acercó la cara.

—¿Mmm?

—Estás muy callado.

—Estaba pensando.

—¿Qué?

Él la miró mimoso.

—Se ve que has pasado demasiado tiempo con mi hermana.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó ella, curvando los labios de una manera que no le dejaba dudas de que nunca sentiría ningún escrúpulo en embromarlo.

Lo tendría siempre en estado de alerta esa mujer.

—Parece que le has tomado gusto a la perseverancia.

—¿A la tenacidad?

—A eso también.

—Pero eso es bueno.

Tenían los labios a sólo unos dedos de distancia, pero el deseo de continuar embromando era demasiado fuerte.

—Cuando eres perseverante en declarar obediencia a tu marido, entonces es bueno.

—¿Ah, sí?

Él bajó el mentón en un mínimo gesto de asentimiento.

—Y cuando eres tenaz en aferrar mis hombros cuando te estoy besando, es buena también la tenacidad.

Ella agrandó los ojos oscuros de modo tan delicioso que él tuvo que añadir:

—¿No te parece?

Y entonces ella lo sorprendió.

—¿Así? —le preguntó, colocando las manos en sus hombros, su tono osado, sus ojos seducción pura.

Señor, sí que le encantaba que lo sorprendiera.

—Eso es un comienzo —dijo—. Podrías tener que —puso una mano sobre la de ella y se la presionó, enterrándole los dedos en su piel—, aferrarme con más tenacidad.

—Comprendo —musitó ella—. ¿Lo que quieres decir entonces es que no debo soltarte jamás?

Él lo pensó un momento.

—Sí —contestó, cayendo en la cuenta de que esas palabras tenían un significado más profundo, fuera esa la intención de ella o no—. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

Y ya no fueron suficientes las palabras. Posó los labios sobre los de ella, y el beso fue suave un momento, hasta que lo avasalló la acidez. Entonces la besó con una pasión que ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Eso no iba de deseo, al menos no era sólo deseo.

Era necesidad.

Era una sensación extraña, ardiente y feroz en su interior, que le exigía reclamarla para él, afirmar su posesión, marcarla como suya.

La deseaba desesperadamente, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo podría pasar todo ese mes que faltaba para la boda.

—¿Arnold? —dijo ella, cuando él la iba bajando, bajando, hasta dejarla tendidas de espaldas en el sofá.

Él le estaba besando la mandíbula, luego el cuello, y tenía los labios tan ocupados que apenas logró musitar un:

—¿Mmmm?

—Estamos… ¡Oh!

Él sonrió, mordisqueándole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Si ella lograba terminar la frase quería decir que no la estaba atontando tanto como debía.

—¿Decías? —susurró y luego la besó profunda y apasionadamente en la boca, sólo para torturarla.

Apartó los labios el momento justo para que ella dijera «Sólo ib…» y volvió a besarla, y lo embriagó el placer al oírla gemir de deseo.

—Perdona —dijo, pasando las manos por debajo de la orilla del vestido y haciéndole todo tipo de cosas perversas en las pantorrillas—, ¿qué ibas a decir?

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella, sus ojos nublados.

Él subió las manos hasta hacerle cosquillas en las corvas.

—Ibas a decir algo —dijo, apretando las caderas contra ella, porque sinceramente creía que iba a estallar en llamas en ese mismo instante si no lo hacía—.Creo —susurró, deslizando la mano por la suave piel de su muslo—, que ibas a decir que deseabas que te acariciara aquí.

Ella ahogó una exclamación, luego gimió y al fin logró decir:

—No creo que fuera eso lo que iba a decir.

Él sonrió, con la boca sobre su cuello.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió.

—¿Entonces quieres que pare?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Enérgicamente.

Podría poseerla en ese momento, comprendió él. Podría hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el sofá de su madre, y ella no sólo se lo permitiría sino que además disfrutaría de todos los modos que debe disfrutar una mujer.

No sería una conquista, ni siquiera seducción.

Sería mucho más que eso. Tal vez incluso…

Amor.

Se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Arnold? —susurró ella, abriendo los ojos.

¿Amor?

No era posible.

—¿Arnold?

O tal vez sí.

—¿Pasa algo?

No era que le tuviera miedo al amor, ni que no creyera en él. Simplemente no lo había… esperado.

Siempre había pensado que el amor golpea a un hombre como un rayo, que un día está ganduleando en alguna fiesta, muerto de aburrimiento y de repente ve a una mujer y sabe al instante que su vida va a cambiar para siempre. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Benedict, y el cielo sabía que era maravillosamente feliz con Sophie, y en esos momentos estaban dichosísimos pasando un tiempo en el campo.

Pero eso con Helga… se le había ido metiendo sigilosamente. El cambio había sido lento, casi aletargado, y si eso era amor… bueno.

Si era amor, ¿no lo sabría él?

La miró detenidamente, curioso, pensando que tal vez encontraría la respuesta en los ojos de ella, o en la textura de su pelo, o en la forma como le colgaba, ligeramente torcido, el corpiño de su vestid. Tal vez si la observaba un buen rato, lo sabría.

—¿Arnold? —repitió ella, en un tono que ya sonaba nervioso.

La volvió a besar, esta vez con fiera resolución. Si eso era amor, ¿no se haría evidente cuando se besaban?

Pero si su mente y su cuerpo estaban funcionando por separado, el beso estaba claramente confabulado con su cuerpo, porque mientras la confusión de su mente continuaba tan borrosa como siempre, la necesidad de su cuerpo era cada vez más definida. Demonios, si ya le dolía. Y no podía hacer nada de eso ahí en el salón de su madre, aun cuando Helga fuera una participante bien dispuesta.

Se apartó y bajó la mano por su pierna en dirección a la orilla de la falda.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí —dijo.

—Lo sé —dijo ella.

Lo dijo en un tono tan triste que él detuvo la mano en su rodilla, y casi perdió la resolución de hacer lo correcto y atenerse a los dictados del decoro.

Pensó rápido. Era posible que lograra hacerle el amor sin que entrara alguien y los sorprendiera. Dios sabía que en el estado en que se encontraba él sería un asunto vergonzosamente rápido.

—¿Cuándo es la boda? —gruñó.

—Dentro de un mes.

—¿Qué costaría cambiarla para dentro de dos semanas?

Ella lo pensó un momento.

—Soborno o chantaje. Tal vez las dos cosas. Nuestras madres no se doblegarán fácilmente.

Él gimió, apretó las caderas contra las de ella durante un delicioso momento y se retiró de encima. No podía poseerla en ese momento. Ella iba a ser su esposa. Ya habría montones de ocasiones para revolcones ilícitos en sofás durante el día, pero al menos la primera vez, debía hacerlo en una cama.

—¿Arnold? ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó ella, alisándose el vestido y arreglándose el pelo.

Aunque no había manera de que quedara aproximadamente presentable sin un espejo, un cepillo y tal vez una doncella.

—Te deseo —susurró él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Sólo te lo digo para que lo sepas. No quiero que pienses que paré porque no me agradas.

—Ah. —Lo miró como si quisiera decir algo. Parecía casi absurdamente feliz por sus palabras—. Gracias por decirme eso.

Él le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

—¿Estoy hecha un desastre? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

—Pero eres «mi» desastre.

Y se sentía contentísimo por eso


	28. La última nota

**Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y no se preocupen, acepto los constructivos, los de aceptación, los de ideas y opiniones diversas con respecto a la historia (eso incluye las críticas tanto buenas como malas), los OCC , etc.**

 **Agradezco a Muzgozita Thorn por sus aclaraciones en mis fallas, es difícil cuando lo hace uno sin beta, pero me esfuerzo al máximo.**

 **Sandra Strickland… sin ti, mis ánimos por continuar no seguirían. Tus Reviews me hacen el día y agradezco que te tomes tus tiempos conmigo**

 **Y a todos los que me siguen y me dejan sus Reviwes(Vanesa G Palos, Mechitas123, Linakane, Chiryta, Evilangelux) sin ustedes no sabria seguir estas historias.**

 **La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 16.**

* * *

 **La última nota.**

A Arnold le encantaba caminar, y lo hacía con mucha frecuencia para despejarse la mente, de modo que no fue ninguna sorpresa que se pasara buena parte del día siguiente caminando por Bloomsbury, Fitzrovia, Marylebone y varios otros barrios de Londres, hasta que al levantar la vista comprobó que estaba en el centro de Mayfair, en Grosvenor Square, para ser exactos, delante de la casa Hastings, la casa de ciudad de los duques de Hastings, el último de los cuales daba la casualidad que estaba casado con su hermana Daphne.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía una conversación con ella aparte de la cháchara familiar habitual. De todos sus hermanos, Daphne era la que estaba más cerca de él en edad, y siempre había habido entre ellos un lazo especial, aun cuando ya no se veían tanto como antes, con los frecuentes viajes de él y la ocupada vida familiar de ella.

La casa Hastings era una de esas inmensas mansiones que se encuentran repartidas por los barrios de Mayfair y St. James. Grande y cuadrada, construida con elegante piedra gris de Pórtland, era absolutamente imponente en su esplendor ducal.

Lo cual hacía aún más divertido, pensó, sonriendo irónico, que su hermana fuera la actual duquesa. No podría imaginarse una mujer menos altiva o imponente. En realidad, a Daphne le costó encontrar marido cuando estaba en el mercado del matrimonio, justamente porque era tan amistosa y llana que los caballeros tendían a considerarla una amiga, no una posible esposa.

Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Lorenzo Bassett, el duque de Hastings, y ahora era una respetable señora de la alta sociedad, con cuatro hijos, de diez, nueve, ocho y siete años. A veces a él le seguía pareciendo extraño que ella fuera ya madre mientras él seguía llevando la vida libre y sin ataduras de un soltero.

Habiendo sólo un año de diferencia entre ellos, pasaron juntos las diversas fases de la vida. Incluso después de que se casó, las cosas no cambiaron mucho, pues ella y Lorenzo asistían a las mismas fiestas a las que asistía él, y tenían muchos interesas y actividades en común.

Pero luego ella comenzó a reproducirse y si bien él estaba encantado de dar la bienvenida en su vida a un nuevo sobrino o sobrina, cada recién llegado le hacía comprender más que Daphne había cambiado de una manera que él no había hecho.

Pero, pensó sonriendo al pasar por su mente la cara de Helga, todo eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

Hijos. Encontraba muy agradable la idea, en realidad.

No había tenido ninguna intención de visitarla, pero estando allí, pensó, bien podría pasar a verla y saludarla, así que subió la escalinata y golpeó con la enorme aldaba de bronce produciendo su robusto sonido. Jeffries, el mayordomo, abrió la puerta casi inmediatamente.

—Señor Shortman —dijo—, su hermana no le esperaba.

—No, decidí darle una sorpresa. ¿Está en casa?

—Iré a ver —dijo el mayordomo asintiendo, aun cuando los dos sabían que

Daphne jamás se negaría a recibir a un miembro de su familia.

Mientras Jeffries iba a informar a Daphne de su presencia, Arnold esperó en el salón, vagando ociosamente de aquí allá, tan desasosegado que no era capaz de sentarse ni de quedarse quieto en un lugar. Pasados unos minutos, apareció Daphne en la puerta, algo despeinada, pero con un aspecto tan feliz como siempre.

¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?, pensó él. Todo lo que había deseado en su vida era ser esposa y madre, y por lo visto la realidad había más que sobrepasado sus sueños.

—Hola, hermana —saludó con su sonrisa sesgada, acercándosele a darle un rápido abrazo—. Tienes… —Le señaló el hombro.

Ella se miró el hombro y sonrió azorada al ver la mancha gris oscura en la tela rosa claro de su vestido.

—Carboncillo —explicó, pesarosa—. Estaba intentando enseñarle a dibujar a Caroline.

—¿Tú?

—Lo sé, lo sé. No podría haber elegido peor maestra, pero sólo ayer decidió que le encanta el arte, y yo fui lo único que logró conseguir con tan poco tiempo de aviso.

—Tendrías que enviarla a ver a Benedict —sugirió Arnold—. Seguro que le encantaría darle una o dos clases.

—La idea ya me había pasado por la cabeza, pero seguro que cuando yo lo tenga todo dispuesto para eso ella ya estará interesada en otra cosa. —Le indicó un sofá—. Siéntate. Pareces un felino enjaulado ahí, paseándote.

Él se sentó, aunque se sentía insólitamente nervioso.

—Y antes de que lo preguntes, ya le dije a Jeffries que traiga comida. ¿Bastarán unos bocadillos?

—¿Oíste gruñir mi estómago desde el otro lado del salón?

—Desde el otro lado de la ciudad, me parece. —Se rió—. ¿Sabías que siempre que truena David dice que es tu estómago?

—Ay, buen Dios —masculló Arnold, aunque riendo. Su sobrino era un crió bastante listo.

Daphne sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acomodó en los cojines del sofá, juntando elegantemente las manos en la falda.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Arnold? No es que necesites ningún motivo, por supuesto. Siempre me encanta verte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente iba paseando.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Anthony y Kate? —preguntó ella. La casa Shortman, donde vivía su hermano mayor con su familia, estaba en esa misma plaza, justo enfrente—.

Benedict y Sophie ya están ahí con los niños, ayudando en los preparativos para el baile de tu compromiso de esta noche.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú eres mi víctima elegida, creo.

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez la expresión estaba modificada por una buena dosis de curiosidad.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada —se apresuró a contestar él—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza—. Te encuentro raro.

—Sólo estoy cansado.

Ella asintió comprensiva.

—Los planes para la boda, sin duda.

—Sí —dijo él, asiéndose al vuelo de la explicación, aunque por vida de él no sabía qué podría querer ocultar de ella.

—Bueno, recuerda que sea lo que sea que estés pasando —dijo ella con una sonrisa displicente—, es mil veces peor para Helga. Siempre es peor para las mujeres, créeme.

—¿En las bodas o en todo? —preguntó él, mansamente.

—En todo. Sé que los hombres pensáis que estáis al mando, pero…

—No soñaría con pensar que estamos al mando de algo —dijo el, y no del todo sarcástico.

Ella volvió a poner una expresión displicente.

—Las mujeres tenemos mucho más que hacer que los hombres. Especialmente en las bodas. Con todas las pruebas que le han hecho a Helga para el vestido de bodas, seguro que ya se siente como un acerico.

—Le sugerí que nos fugáramos —le contó Arnold—, y creo que de verdad deseó que lo dijera en serio.

Daphne se echó a reír.

—Me alegra tanto que te vayas a casar con ella, Arnold.

Él asintió, con la intención de no decir nada, pero de pronto se oyó decir:

—Daph…

—¿Sí?

El abrió la boca, la cerro y luego dijo:

—No, no te preocupes.

—Ah, no, ahora no te vas a callar. Ya me has picado la curiosidad.

Él tamborileó sobre el sofá.

—¿Crees que va a llegar pronto la comida?

—¿Tienes hambre o simplemente quieres cambiar de tema?

—Siempre tengo hambre.

Ella estuvo callada varios segundos.

—Arnold —dijo al fin, su voz dulce y suave—, ¿qué ibas a decir?

Él se levantó de un salto y empezó a pasearse; no podía tenerse quieto. Se detuvo, se giró a mirarla y vio su cara preocupada.

—No es nada —dijo, aunque claro, no era nada y…— ¿Cómo sabe uno? — preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que dejaba inconclusa la pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabe uno qué? —preguntó ella.

Él se detuvo ante la ventana. Daba la impresión de que iba a llover. Tendría que pedirle prestado un coche a Daphne si no quería quedar empapado en el largo camino a casa. Aunque no entendía por qué estaba pensando en la lluvia cuando lo que realmente quería saber era…

—¿Cómo sabe uno qué, Arnold? —repitió Daphne.

Él se giró a mirarla y soltó las palabras:

—¿Cómo se sabe si es amor?

Ella se o quedó mirando, sus grandes ojos castaños agrandados por la sorpresa, sus labios entreabiertos , y absolutamente inmóvil.

—Olvida que pregunté —musitó él.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, levantándose de un salto—. Me alegra que me hayas preguntad. Me alegra mucho. Sólo… sólo me sorprendió, he de decir.

Él cerró los ojos, absolutamente disgustado consigo mismo.

—No puedo creer que te haya preguntado eso.

—No, Arnold, no seas tonto. De verdad es… es encantador que lo hayas preguntado. Y no sé decirte lo halagada que me siento porque has acudido a mí, cuando…

—Daphne… —dijo él, en tono de advertencia.

Ella tenía una manera de salirse del tema, y él no estaba de ánimo para seguir sus divagaciones.

Impulsivamente ella se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y dejando las manos en sus hombros, dijo:

—No lo sé.

—¿Perdón?

Ella agitó levemente la cabeza.

—No sé cómo se sabe si es amor. Creo que es diferente para cada uno.

—¿Cómo lo supiste tú?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior unos cuantos segundos y al final contestó:

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros, impotente.

—No lo recuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo. Sólo… lo supe.

Él se apoyó en la ventana y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres decir entonces que si uno no sabe si está enamorado, probablemente no lo está?

—Sí —dijo ella—. ¡No! No es eso lo que quiero decir.

—¿Entonces qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé —contestó ella con una vocecita débil.

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas casada? —masculló.

—Arnold, no bromees. Sólo trato de ser útil.

—Y agradezco el intento, pero de verdad, Daphne…

—Lo sé, lo sé —interrumpió ella—. Soy una inútil. Pero escúchame. ¿Te gusta

Helga? —Entonces hizo una inspiración, horrorizada—. Porque estamos hablando de Helga, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto —ladró él.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Estupendo, porque si no, puedo asegurarte que no tendría ningún consejo para ti.

—Me voy —dijo él bruscamente.

—No, no te vayas —suplicó ella, poniéndole la mano en el brazo—. Quédate,

Arnold, Por favor.

Él la miró suspirando, sintiéndose derrotado.

—Arnold —dijo ella, llevándolo hasta el sofá y empujándolo hasta dejarlo sentado—, escúchame. El amor crece y cambia día a día. Y no es como un rayo caído del cielo que te transforma al instante en un hombre diferente. Sé que Benedict dice que a él le ocurrió así, pero, ¿sabes?, Benedict no es normal.

Él deseo muchísimo tragarse ese anzuelo, pero sencillamente no logró reunir la energía.

—A mí no me ocurrió así —continuó ella—, y no creo que fuera así para Lorenzo, aunque, sinceramente, creo que nunca se lo he preguntado.

—Pues, deberías.

Ella detuvo el movimiento de la boca que estaba empezando a formar una palabra, y quedó con el aspecto de un pajarito sorprendido.

—¿Para qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Para que puedas decírmelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que crees que para los hombres es diferente?

—Todo lo demás lo es.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Creo que estoy comenzando a sentir una buena dosis de compasión por

Helga.

—Ah, pues sí que debes —convino él—. Seré un marido horroroso, seguro.

—No lo serás —dijo ella, golpeándole el brazo—. ¿Por qué demonios dices eso?

Nunca le serías infiel.

—No —convino él. —Guardó silencio un momento, y cuando volvió a hablar, le salió la voz suave—: Pero podría no amarla como ella se merece.

—Pero podrías amarla —exclamó ella, levantando las manos, exasperada—. Por el amor de Dios, Arnold, el sólo hecho de que estés aquí preguntándole a tu «hermana» acerca del amor probablemente significa que ya estás a más de medio camino.

—¿Tú crees?

—Si no lo creyera, te lo habría dicho. —Suspiró—. Deja de pensar tanto, Arnold.

Descubrirás que el matrimonio es mucho más fácil si simplemente lo dejas ser.

Él la miró desconfiado.

—¿Cuándo te pusiste filosófica?

—Cuando viniste a verme y me pusiste el tema —repuso ella al instante—. Te vas a casar con la persona correcta. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

—No estoy preocupado —dijo él automáticamente.

Pero claro que estaba preocupado, así que ni siquiera se molestó en defenderse cuando ella lo miró con una expresión sobremanera sarcástica. Pero lo que le preocupaba no era si Helga era la mujer correcta. De eso estaba seguro.

Y tampoco le preocupaba si su matrimonio iba a ser uno bueno. De eso también estaba seguro.

No, le preocupaban cosas estúpidas. Si la amaba o no la amaba, no porque sería el fin del mundo si la amaba (o el fin del mundo si no la amaba), sino porque encontraba tremendamente inquietante no saber exactamente qué era lo que sentía.

—¿Arnold?

Miró a su hermana, que lo estaba mirando con una expresión un tanto confundida. Se levantó, con la intención de marcharse antes de quedar en vergüenza sin remedio, y se inclinó a besarle la mejilla.

—Gracias —dijo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No sé si lo dices en serio o es una broma por haber sido tan absolutamente inútil.

—Has sido absolutamente inútil —dijo él—, pero el gracias es sincero de todos modos.

—¿Puntos por el esfuerzo?

—Algo así.

—¿Ahora vas ir a la casa Shortman?

—¿A qué? ¿A quedar en vergüenza con Anthony también?

—O con Benedict —dijo ella—. También está allí.

Lo terrible de las familias numerosas es que nunca falta la oportunidad de hacer el tonto con un hermano, pensó él.

—No —dijo, esbozando una sonrisita irónica—. Creo que volveré a casa caminando.

—¿Caminando? —repitió ella, boquiabierta.

—¿Crees que podría llover? —preguntó él, haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana.

—Coge mi coche, Arnold, y por favor, espera que lleguen los bocadillos. Seguro que serán un montón, y si te vas antes de que lleguen yo me comeré la mitad y luego me detestaré todo el resto del día.

Él asintió y volvió a sentarse. Y le alegró haberlo hecho. Siempre le había gustado el salmón ahumado; de hecho se llevó un plato con él en el coche y durante todo el trayecto se fue mirando la lluvia torrencial por la ventanilla.

Cuando los Shortman daban una fiesta, la daban bien. Y cuando los Shortman daban un baile de compromiso, bueno, si Lady Eleanor hubiera seguido escribiendo, habría necesitado por lo menos tres columnas para relatar el acontecimiento.

Incluso ese baile de compromiso, organizado en el último minuto, (debido a que ni Lady Shortman ni la señora Pataki estaban dispuestas a darles a sus hijos ni la más mínima posibilidad de cambiar de opinión durante un largo galanteo) fácilmente cualificaba como «la» fiesta de la temporada.

Aunque parte de eso, pensaba Helga, irónica, tenía poco que ver con la fiesta en sí y todo que ver con las incesantes elucubraciones sobre por qué demonios Arnold Shortman fue a elegir a una nadie como Helga Pataki por esposa. No fue tan terrible cuando Anthony Shortman se casó con Kate Sheffield, la que, como ella, nunca había sido considerada un diamante de primerísima calidad. Pero por lo menos Kate no era «vieja». No podía ni empezar a contar las veces que había oído susurrar la palabra «solterona» a sus espaldas esos últimos días.

Pero si bien el cotilleo era un poco tedioso, no le molestaba, porque seguía flotando en la nube de su dicha. Una mujer no puede haberse pasado toda su vida adulta enamorada de un hombre y luego no estar atontada de felicidad cuando él le pide que se case con él.

Aun cuando todavía no lograra comprender cómo había ocurrido todo.

Había ocurrido. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Y Arnold era todo lo que es posible soñar en un novio. Había estado a su lado como pegamento toda la velada, y ella ni siquiera creía que lo hiciera para protegerla de los cotilleos. Con toda verdad, se veía bastante indiferente a las habladurías.

Era casi como si… Helga sonrió soñadora. Era casi como si él se mantuviera a su lado porque quería.

—¿Viste a Rhonda Gamelthorpe? —le susurró Pheobe al oído mientras Arnold bailaba con su madre—. Está verde de envidia.

—Eso se debe al vestido —dijo Helga con la cara impresionantemente seria.

Pheobe se echó a reír.

—Uy, ojalá Lady Eleanor siguiera escribiendo. La «espetaría».

—Me parece que se supone que Lady Eleanor es ella —dijo Helga, cautelosa. —Vamos, qué tontería. No creo ni por un instante que Rhonda sea Lady Eleanor, y no creo que lo creas tú tampoco.

—Probablemente no —concedió Helga.

Si bien pensaba que su secreto estaría mejor protegido si aseguraba creer el cuento de Rhonda, todos los que la conocían lo encontrarían tan poco característico de ella que sería muy sospechoso.

—Rhonda sólo quería el dinero —continuó Pheobe, desdeñosa—, o tal vez la notoriedad. Probablemente las dos cosas.

Helga observó a su contrincante, que estaba en el otro lado del salón, rodeada por sus amigos de siempre, aunque se habían congregado allí otras personas también, muy probablemente por curiosidad acerca de los cotilleos acerca de Lady Eleanor.

—Bueno —dijo—, por lo menos ha logrado notoriedad.

Pheobe asintió.

—No logro imaginarme por qué la invitaron. Está claro que no hay ningún cariño entre tú y ella, y a ninguno de nosotros nos cae bien.

—Arnold insistió en que la invitaran.

Pheobe la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué?

Helga sospechaba que el principal motivo era la reciente afirmación de

Rhonda de que era Lady Eleanor; la mayoría de los aristócratas no sabían si mentía o no, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a no invitarla a una fiesta, por si realmente decía la verdad.

Y ni Arnold ni ella podían tener ningún motivo para saber eso con seguridad.

Pero eso no se lo podía decir a Pheobe, así que le dijo el resto, que también era cierto:

—No quería dar pie a cotilleos haciéndole un feo y, además, Arnold dijo… —Se ruborizó, era algo tan dulce.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que deseaba que Rhonda se viera obligada a verme en mi triunfo terminó, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Ah, caramba. Vaya —dijo Pheobe, con el aspecto de tener necesidad de sentarse—. Mi hermano está enamorado.

El rubor de Helga se tornó rojo fuerte.

—Está enamorado —exclamó Pheobe—. Tiene que estarlo. Vamos, tienes que decírmelo. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Escuchar ese efusivo comentario de Pheobe produjo a Helga algo maravilloso y horrible al mismo tiempo. Por una parte, siempre es agradable compartir los momentos más perfectos de la vida con la mejor amiga, y la alegría y entusiasmo de Pheobe eran contagiosos.

Pero, por otra parte, esos sentimientos no estaban del todo justificados, porque Arnold no la amaba; o al menos no se lo había dicho.

Pero actuaba como si la amara, y ella se aferraba a esa idea, tratando de enfocar la atención en eso, y no en la realidad de que nunca le había dicho esas palabras.

Los actos hablan más fuerte que las palabras, ¿no?

Y los actos de él la hacían sentirse como una princesa.

—¡Señorita Pataki! ¡Señorita Pataki!

Helga miró a la izquierda y sonrió. Esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a Lady

Gertie.

—Señorita Pataki —dijo Lady Gertie, abriéndose paso con su bastó por entre el gentío hasta quedar delante de Helga y Pheobe.

—Lady Gertie, qué agradable verla.

—Je, je, je —rió Lady Gertie, su cara arrugada casi joven por la fuerza de su sonrisa—. Siempre es agradable verme, digan lo que digan. Y tú, demonio de niña, mira lo que has hecho.

—¿No es lo mejor? —preguntó Pheobe.

Helga miró a su mejor amiga. Con sus sentimientos encontrados y todo, Pheobe siempre se sentiría verdadera y sinceramente emocionada por ella. De pronto no le importó nada que estuvieran en medio de un atiborrado salón de baile y todo el mundo la mirara como si fuera una especie de bicho raro en la placa de un microscopio para hacer un estudio biológico. Se volvió hacia Pheobe y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Te quiero —le susurró al oído.

—Lo sé —le susurró Pheobe.

Lady Gertie golpeó fuertemente el suelo con el bastón.

—¡Todavía sigo aquí, señoras!

—¡Uy, perdone! —exclamó Helga, azorada.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Lady Gertie, con un grado de indulgencia nada característico—. Es bastante simpático ver abrazarse a dos niñas en lugar de apuñalarse por la espalda, si habéis de saberlo.

—Gracias por venir a felicitarme —dijo Helga.

—No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo. Je, je, je. Todos esos tontos, tratando de entender qué hiciste para lograr que se casara contigo cuando lo único que hiciste fue ser tú misma.

Helga entreabrió los labios, sintiendo escocer los ojos por las lágrimas.

—Vamos, Lady Gertie, eso es lo más hermoso…

—No, no —interrumpió Lady Gertie—, nada de eso. No tengo el tiempo ni la inclinación para sentimentalismos.

Pero Helga observó que sacaba su pañuelo y se lo pasaba discretamente por los ojos.

—Ah, Lady Gertie —dijo Arnold, llegando hasta el grupo y pasando posesivamente el brazo por el de Helga—, me alegro de verla.

—Señor Shortman —saludó la anciana secamente—, sólo vine a felicitar a su novia.

—Ah, pero es que soy yo el que se merece la felicitación.

—Jumjum. Palabras más ciertas y todo eso —dijo Lady Gertie—. Creo que podría tener razón. Es más premio de lo que nadie sabe.

—Yo lo sé —dijo él, con la voz tan ronca y tan mortalmente serio que Helga pensó que se iba a desmayar por la emoción.

—Y si nos disculpa —continuó Arnold tranquilamente—, debo llevarme a mi novia para presentarla a mi hermano…

—Ya conozco a tu hermano —interrumpió Helga.

—Considéralo tradición. Es necesario que te dé la bienvenida oficial a la familia.

—Ah —dijo ella, sintiendo discurrir un agradable calorcillo por dentro ante la idea de convertirse en una Shortman—. Qué hermoso.

—Como estaba diciendo —continuó Arnold—, Anthony quiere hacer el brindis y luego yo debo bailar un vals con Helga.

—Muy romántico —dijo Lady Gertie, aprobadora.

—Sí, bueno, es que yo soy un tipo romántico —dijo Arnold, como si tal cosa.

Pheobe soltó un bufido muy audible.

Él se giró hacia ella con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo soy.

—Por el bien de Helga, eso espero —replicó Pheobe.

—¿Siempre son así? —preguntó Lady Gertie a Helga.

—La mayor parte del tiempo.

Lady Gertie asintió.

—Eso es bueno. Mis hijos rara vez se hablan entre ellos. No por mala voluntad, por supuesto. Simplemente no tienen nada en común. Es triste, en realidad.

Arnold apretó la mano en el brazo de Helga.

—Tenemos que ir.

—Sí, claro —musitó ella.

En el instante en que se giraba para echar a caminar hacia Anthony, al ver que veía al otro lado del salón, cerca de la pequeña orquesta, oyó una repentina conmoción en la puerta.

—¡Atención! ¡Atención!

En una fracción de segundo sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara. «Oh, no», se oyó susurrar. Eso no tenía que ocurrir, no esa noche en todo caso.

—¡Atención!

«Es lunes», gritó su mente. Le había dicho a su impresor que el lunes, en el baile de los Mottram.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lady Gertie.

Diez niños, pequeños pilluelos, en realidad, iban entrando en el salón, corriendo, llevando fajos de papeles, arrojándolos como grandes rectángulos de confeti.

—¡La última hoja de Lady Eleanor! —gritaban todos—. ¡Leedla! Leed la verdad.

* * *

 **¿Alguien de casualidad ha leído mis Ovas de Rocket Brothers?**


	29. La verdad al descubierto

**¡Hola gente linda!**

 **Aquí reportándome con nuevas actualizaciones.**

 **Espero disfruten la historia. Al igual que la de Rocket Brothers y sus Ovas.**

 **La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 17.**

* * *

 **La verdad al descubierto.**

Arnold Shortman era famoso por muchas cosas.

Por su buena apariencia, lo que no era ninguna sorpresa pues todos los hombres Shortman eran famosos por su buena apariencia.

Por su sonrisa ligeramente segada, que era capaz de derretir el corazón de una mujer desde el otro extremo de un salón lleno de gente incluso una vez fue causa de que una jovencita perdiera del todo el conocimiento, o por lo menos se desmayó delicadamente y al golpearse la cabeza en una mesa perdió del todo el conocimiento.

Era famoso por su dulce encanto, su capacidad para hacer sentirse cómoda a cualquier persona con una sonrisa llana y un comentario divertido.

Pero por lo que no era famoso, y de hecho muchas personas jurarían que ni siquiera lo poseía, era por tener mal genio.

Y en realidad, debido a su extraordinario (y por lo tanto, desconocido) autodominio, nadie iba a ver ni un atisbo de su mal genio esa noche tampoco, aun cuando la que pronto sería su esposa podría despertar al día siguiente con un buen moretón en el brazo.

—Arnold —exclamó suavemente ella, mirándose el lugar donde le tenía cogido el brazo.

Pero él no la soltó. Sabía que le estaba causando dolor, sabía que no era tremendamente agradable estarle causando dolor, pero se sentía tan condenadamente furioso en ese momento que o bien le apretaba el brazo con todas su fuerzas o daba rienda suelta a su mal genio delante de quinientos de sus conocidos más cercanos y queridos.

Tomado todo en cuenta, creía que la opción elegida era la mejor.

Iba a matarla. Tan pronto se le ocurriera alguna manera de sacarla del maldito salón, la mataría. Habían acordado que Lady Eleanor era algo del pasado, que iban a dejar el asunto en paz. Eso no debería haber ocurrido; invitaba al desastre, a la ruina, y a la deshonra.

—¡Esto es fabuloso! —exclamó Pheobe, cogiendo una hoja que pasaba volando —. Absoluta, decididamente sensacional. Apuesto que salió de su retiro para celebrar vuestro compromiso.

—Qué simpático sería, ¿verdad? —dijo Arnold en tono burlón.

Helga no dijo nada, pero estaba muy, muy pálida.

—¡Oh, cielos!

Arnold miró a su hermana, que estaba leyendo con la boca abierta.

—¡Cójame una, Shortman! —ordenó Lady Gertie, golpeándole la pierna con el bastón—. No puedo creer que publique una un sábado. Tiene que ser buena.

Arnold se agachó y recogió dos hojas del suelo, le pasó una a Lady Gertie y miró la otra, aunque estaba bastante seguro de saber exactamente qué decía.

Y tenía mucha razón.

 _ **Nada detesto más que a un caballero que encuentre divertido darle a una dama una desdeñosa palmadita en la mano diciendo: «Es la prerrogativa de una mujer cambiar de decisión». Y efectivamente, dado que pienso que uno siempre ha de apoyar sus palabras con sus actos, procuro que mis opiniones y decisiones sean firmes y verídicas.**_

 _ **Por eso, amables lectores, cuando escribí mi hoja del 19 de abril, mi verdadera intención era que fuera la última. Sin embargo, acontecimientos que escapan a mi control (o escapan a mi aprobación, en realidad) me obligan a poner mi pluma sobre el papel una última vez.**_

 _ **Señoras y señores, esta cronista NO ES Lady Rhonda Gamelthorpe. Esa dama no es otra cosa que una impostora intrigante, y me rompería el corazón ver mis años de arduo trabajo atribuidos a una persona como ella.**_

 _ **Revista de Sociedad**_

 _ **de Lady Eleanor,**_

 _ **24 de abril de 1824**_

—Esto es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida —dijo Pheobe en un alegre susurro—.

Puede que en el fondo sea una mala persona, porque nunca había sentido tanta felicidad por la caída de otra persona.

—¡Por Balder! —exclamó Lady Gertie—, yo no soy mala persona y encuentro delicioso esto.

Arnold no dijo nada. No se fiaba de su voz. No se fiaba de sí mismo.

—¿Dónde está Rhonda? —preguntó Pheobe, alargando el cuello—. ¿Alguien la ve? Apostaría que ya se marchó. Debe de sentirse humillada. Si yo fuera ella me sentiría humillada.

—Usted nunca será ella —dijo Lady Gertie—; usted es una persona demasiado decente.

Helga guardó silencio.

—De todos modos, uno casi siente pena por ella —continuó Pheobe jovialmente.

—Pero sólo casi —acotó Lady Gertie.

—Ah, eso seguro. Un apenas casi, la verdad sea dicha.

Arnold continuaba ahí de pie, moliéndose los dientes.

—¡Y yo logré ahorrarme mis mil libras! —cacareó Lady Gertie.

—¡Helga! —exclamó Pheobe, dándole un codazo—. No has dicho una palabra. ¿No es maravilloso esto?

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Helga, asintiendo.

Arnold le apretó más fuerte el brazo.

—Ahí viene tu hermano —susurró ella.

Él miró a la derecha. Anthony venía caminando hacia ellos, con Stella y Kate pegadas a sus talones.

—Bueno, esto nos eclipsa —dijo Anthony, poniéndose al lado de Arnold. Saludó a las damas con una inclinación de la cabeza—. Pheobe, Helga, Lady Gertie.

—Me parece a ahora nadie va a escuchar el brindis de Anthony —dijo Stella paseando la vista por el salón.

La actividad era frenética en el salón; en el aire seguían flotando hojas y la gente se resbalaba sobre las que ya habían caído al suelo. El murmullo de susurros era constante y casi irritante, y Arnold tenía la sensación de que le iba a salir volando la tapa de los sesos.

Tenía que marcharse. Ya. O por lo menos lo antes posible.

La cabeza le chillaba, se sentía acalorado, la piel ardiente. Era casi como pasión, sólo que no era pasión; era furia, era indignación, la horrible y negra sensación de haber sido traicionado justamente por la persona que debería estar de su parte sin condiciones.

Era curioso. Helga era la del secreto, la que tenía más que perder; el problema era de ella, no de él. Eso lo sabía intelectualmente, por lo menos. Pero en cierto modo eso ya no importaba; ya eran un equipo, y ella había actuado sin él.

Helga no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse en esa precaria posición sin consultarle a él antes. Él era su marido, o lo sería, y era su deber impuesto por Dios protegerla, lo deseara ella o no.

—¿Arnold, te sientes mal? —le preguntó su madre—. Te encuentro algo raro.

—Haz el brindis —dijo él, mirando a Anthony—. Helga no se siente bien, y tengo que llevarla a su casa.

—¿No te sientes bien? —preguntó Pheobe a Helga–. ¿Qué te pasa? No habías dicho nada.

En honor de Helga hay que decir que se las arregló para decir de modo creíble:

—Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, Anthony —dijo Stella—, venga, haz el brindis ya para que Arnold y Helga puedan bailar su vals. Ella no se puede marchar mientras no lo bailen.

Anthony se limitó a asentir e hizo un gesto a Arnold y a Helga para que lo siguieran hasta el otro extremo del salón. Un trompetista sopló fuerte su instrumento para pedir silencio a los fiesteros. Todos obedecieron, tal vez porque supusieron que el anuncio que se iba a hacer se refería a Lady Eleanor.

—Señoras y señores —dijo Anthony en voz alta, cogiendo una copa de champán que le ofreció un lacayo—. Sé que todos estáis curiosos por la reciente intrusión de Lady Eleanor en nuestra fiesta, pero debo invitaros a recordar para qué nos hemos reunido aquí esta noche.

Ese debería haber sido un momento perfecto, pensó Arnold, objetivamente. Iba a ser la noche de triunfo de Helga, su noche para brillar, para mostrar al mundo lo hermosa, encantadora e inteligente que era.

Era la noche para que él hiciera muy públicas sus intenciones, para asegurarse de que todos supieran que él la había elegido y ella lo había elegido a él.

Y lo único que deseaba era cogerla por los hombros y sacudirla hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Ella lo ponía en peligro todo; ponía en peligro su propio futuro.

—Como cabeza de la familia Shortman —continuó Anthony—, siento una enorme alegría cuando uno de mis hermanos elige esposa. O esposo —añadió sonriendo, mirando hacia Daphne y Lorenzo.

Arnold miró a Helga. Estaba muy erguida y muy quieta en su vestido de satén rosa claro. No estaba sonriendo, lo cual tendría que parecer extraño a los cientos de personas que la estaban mirando. Pero tal vez pensarían que simplemente estaba nerviosa. Después de todo había cientos de personas mirándola. Cualquier persona estaría nerviosa.

Aunque si una estuviera al lado de ella, como él, vería el terror en sus ojos, notaría el rápido movimiento de su pecho con la respiración más rápida e irregular.

Estaba asustada.

Estupendo. Debía estar asustada. Asustada de lo que podría ocurrirle si se descubría su secreto. Asustada de lo que ciertamente le ocurriría cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar.

—Por lo tanto —concluyó Anthony—, es un inmenso placer para mí alzar mi copa para brindar por mi hermano Arnold y por su futura esposa Helga Pataki.

¡Por Arnold y Helga!

Arnold se miró la mano y vio que alguien le había puesto en ella una copa de champán. La levantó, empezó a llevársela a los labios y entonces lo pensó mejor y la acercó a la boca de Helga. Mientras la multitud aclamaba enloquecida, él la observó beber un sorbo y luego otro y otro, obligada a beber hasta que él le apartó la copa, cosa que no hizo hasta que ella la había terminado.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su infantil exhibición de poder lo había dejado sin beber, lo que necesitaba tremendamente, así que cogió la copa que tenía Helga en la mano y se la bebió de un golpe.

La multitud gritó sus vivas más fuerte aún.

Entonces él se le acercó a susurrarle al oído:

—Ahora vamos a bailar. Vamos a bailar hasta que los demás se hayan unido a nosotros en la pista y ya no seamos el centro de atención. Entones tú y yo saldremos de aquí. Y hablaremos.

Ella movió el mentón en un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento.

Él le cogió la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Entonces le colocó la otra mano en la cintura al tiempo que la orquesta tocaba las primeras notas de un vals.

—Arnold —susurró ella—, no era mi intención que ocurriera esto.

Él se fijó una sonrisa en la cara. Después de todo ese era su primer baile oficial con su novia.

—Ahora no —le ordenó.

—Pero…

—Dentro de diez minutos tendré que decirte muchísimas cosas, pero por el momento simplemente vamos a bailar.

—Sólo quería decirte…

Él le apretó más la mano, en un gesto de inconfundible advertencia. Ella frunció los labios, lo miró a la cara un breve instante y desvió la vista.

—Debería estar sonriendo —susurró, sin mirarlo.

—Entonces sonríe.

—«Tú» deberías estar sonriendo.

—Tienes razón —dijo él—. Debería.

Helga no sonrió.

Helga sintió deseos de fruncir el ceño. Con toda sinceridad, sentía deseos de llorar, pero consiguió curvar las comisuras de los labios, en una sonrisa. Todo el mundo la estaba mirando, todo su mundo, al menos, y sabía que estaban examinando hasta sus más mínimos movimientos y gestos, analizando y calificando cada expresión que pasaba por su cara.

Había pasado años sintiéndose invisible y detestando eso. Y en ese momento daría cualquier cosa por unos breves momentos de anonimato.

No, no cualquier cosa. No daría a Arnold. Si tenerlo significaba que se pasaría el resto de la vida sometida a detenido escrutinio por parte de la alta sociedad, valdría la pena. Y si tener que soportar su rabia y desdén en un momento como ese formaba parte del matrimonio también, también lo valdría.

Cuando lo hizo ya sabía que él se enfurecería con ella por publicar una última hoja. Le temblaban las manos cuando volvió a escribirla, y estuvo aterrada todo el tiempo que permaneció en la iglesia de St. Bride (y durante todo el trayecto de ida y vuelta), segura de que en el momento más inesperado aparecería él y cancelaría la boda porque no soportaba casarse con Lady Eleanor.

Pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Sabía que él pensaría que cometía un error, pero sencillamente no podía permitir que Rhonda Gamelthorpe se llevara el mérito del trabajo de su vida. ¿Pero sería demasiado pedir que Arnold por lo menos hiciera el intento de considerarlo desde su punto de vista? Ya le habría resultado difícil permitir que cualquier persona declarara ser Lady Eleanor, pero que fuera Rhonda era insoportable. Había trabajado y aguantado demasiado a manos de Rhonda.

Además, sabía que Arnold jamás la dejaría plantada una vez que se hiciera público su compromiso. Eso era parte del motivo de que le dijera concretamente a su impresor que hiciera repartir las hojas el lunes en el baile de los Mottram.

Bueno, eso y el hecho de que encontraba terriblemente mal que las repartieran en el baile de su propio compromiso, sobre todo, dada la fuerte oposición de Arnold a la idea.

¡Maldito señor Lacey! Sin duda lo hizo para asegurarse la máxima circulación de la hoja. Leyendo la hoja Eleanor sabía lo bastante acerca de la sociedad para discernir que una invitación al baile de un Shortman sería la más codiciada de la temporada. Por qué a él le importaba eso, no lo sabía, puesto que aumentar el interés en la hoja Eleanor no le atraería más dinero a su bolsillo; la hoja Eleanor ya había llegado a su fin y ni ella ni el señor Lacey recibirían ni una libra más por su publicación.

A no ser que…

Frunciendo el ceño, suspiró. Probablemente el señor Lacey esperaba que ella cambiara de opinión.

Sintió más fuerte la presión de la mano de Arnold en la cintura y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella, sorprendentemente verdes a la luz de las velas. O tal vez simplemente se debía a que ella sabía que eran tan verdes; seguro que se los vería color esmeralda en la oscuridad.

Él hizo un gesto hacia los demás bailarines, que ya llenaban la pista de baile.

—Es el momento para escapar —dijo.

Ella le contestó con un gesto de asentimiento. Ya le habían dicho a la familia de él que ella no se sentía bien y deseaba irse a casa, por lo tanto nadie le daría mucha importancia a su partida. Y si bien no era «de rigor» que viajaran solos en el coche de él, bueno, a veces se estiraban las normas para las parejas ya comprometidas, sobre todo en esas noches tan románticas.

Se le escapó una ridícula risita de pánico. Esa noche tenía todas las trazas de convertirse en la menos romántica de su vida.

Arnold la miró fijamente, con una arrogante ceja arqueada, interrogante.

—No es nada —dijo ella.

Él le apretó la mano, aunque no con un afecto terrible.

—Quiero saberlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, derrotada por el fatalismo. No lograba imaginarse diciendo nada que pudiera estropear esa noche más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sólo estaba pensando que esta noche debería ser romántica.

—Podría haberlo sido —repuso él, cruelmente.

Aflojó la presión de su mano en la cintura pero la retuvo con la otra, apretándole ligeramente los dedos para llevarla por entre los bailarines hasta que salieron por la puerta cristalera que daba a la terraza.

—Aquí no —susurró Helga, mirando nerviosa hacia el salón de baile por encima del hombro.

Sin siquiera dignarse a contestar su comentario, él continuó internándola en la negra oscuridad. Llegaron a una esquina y al dar la vuelta ya estaban totalmente solos.

Pero no se detuvieron ahí. Echando una rápida mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, él empujó una puerta pequeña que casi pasaba inadvertida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella.

La respuesta de él fue empujarla por la espalda a la altura de la cintura, haciéndola entrar en un oscuro vestíbulo.

—Sube —ordenó, indicándole la escalera.

Helga no sabía si debía sentir miedo o entusiasmo, pero empezó a subir la escalera, muy consciente de la ardiente presencia de él a su espalda.

Cuando ya habían subido varios tramos, Arnold la adelantó, abrió una puerta y asomó la cabeza al corredor. No había nadie, por lo tanto entró, llevándola con él cogida de la mano; caminaron silenciosamente por el corredor (el que Helga ya había reconocido; ahí estaban los aposentos de la familia) hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación en cuyo interior ella no había estado nunca.

Era la habitación de Arnold. Ella lo sabía, desde siempre, aun cuando en todos los años que iba allí a ver a Pheobe jamás había hecho algo más que pasar la mano por la madera de la maciza puerta. Hacía años que Arnold no vivía allí, pero su madre había insistido en mantenerle su habitación; nunca se sabe cuándo él podría necesitarla, decía, y tenía razón, como se demostró al comienzo de esa temporada cuando Arnold volvió de Chipre y no tenía casa alquilada.

Él abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar detrás de él. Pero la habitación estaba tan oscura que ella avanzó a tropezones y cuando se detuvo fue porque chocó con el cuerpo de él, que se había detenido.

Él le cogió los brazos para afirmarla y estabilizarla, pero luego no se los soltó, simplemente la sostuvo ahí en la oscuridad. No era un abrazo, pero su cuerpo tocaba el de ella a todo lo largo. Ella no veía nada, pero lo sentía, lo olía y oía su respiración, su aliento girando por el aire, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Era un sufrimiento.

Era un éxtasis.

Él bajó lentamente las manos por sus brazos desnudos, torturándole todos los nervios y de pronto, bruscamente se apartó.

A eso siguió silencio.

Ella no sabía qué había esperado. Si él le gritaría, si la insultaría, si le ordenaría que le diera una explicación.

Pero él no hacía ninguna de esas cosas. Seguía allí de pie en la oscuridad, forzando las cosas, forzándola a decir algo.

—¿Podrías… podrías encender una vela? —preguntó al fin.

—¿No te gusta la oscuridad? —preguntó él con voz arrastrada.

—Ahora no. Así no.

—Comprendo —musitó él—. ¿Quieres decir entonces que podría gustarte así?

De pronto ella sintió sus dedos en la piel, deslizándolos por el borde del corpiño.

Y de pronto los quitó.

—No —dijo, con la voz trémula.

—¿Qué no te acaricie? —preguntó él en tono burlón, y a ella le alegró no poder verle la cara—. Pero eres mía, ¿no?

—Todavía no.

—Ah, pues sí que lo eres. Tú te encargaste de eso. Fuiste bastante lista en realidad al programar las cosas, esperar hasta nuestro baile de compromiso para hacer tu último anuncio. Sabías que yo no quería que publicaras esa última hoja.

¡Te lo prohibí!

Acordamos…

—¡No acordamos nada!

Él pasó por alto la exclamación.

—Esperaste hasta…

—No acordamos nada —repitió ella, decidida a dejarle claro que no había incumplido su palabra. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, no le había mentido. Bueno, aparte de mantener en secreto la hoja Eleanor casi doce años, pero él no había sido el único engañado en eso—. Y sí —reconoció, porque no encontraba correcto empezar a mentir—, sabía que no me plantarías. Pero esperaba…

No pudo terminar, se le cortó la voz.

—¿Esperabas qué? —preguntó él después de un silencio interminable.

—Esperaba que me perdonaras —susurró ella—, o por lo menos que entendieras. Siempre te creí el tipo de hombre que…

—¿Qué tipo de hombre? —preguntó él, pasado un mínimo instante de silencio.

—Es culpa mía, en realidad —dijo ella, oyéndose la voz cansada y triste—. Te he puesto en un pedestal. Has sido tan simpático todos estos años que supongo que pensé que eras incapaz de otra cosa.

—¿Qué demonios he hecho que no sea simpático? Te he protegido, te pedí la mano, he…

—No has intentado ver esto desde mi punto de vista —interrumpió ella.

—¡Porque has actuado como una idiota! —exclamó él, casi en un gruñido.

A eso siguió el silencio, el tipo de silencio que irrita los oídos, que roe el alma.

—No logro imaginarme qué más hay que decir —dijo Helga al fin.

Arnold desvió la cara; no sabía por qué lo hacía, si en realidad no la veía en la oscuridad. Pero algo que detectó en su voz lo inquietó. Le pareció vulnerable, cansada, triste, apenada. Eso le hacía desear comprenderla, o por lo menos intentarlo, aun cuando estaba seguro de que ella había cometido un terrible error.

Cada vez que notaba que se le entrecortaba un pelín la voz se le enfriaba la furia. Seguía enfadado, pero había perdido la voluntad de exhibir el enfado.

—Te van a descubrir, ¿sabes? —dijo, en voz baja y controlada—. Has humillado a Rhonda; tiene que estar más que furiosa y no va a descansar hasta descubrir a la verdadera Lady Eleanor.

Helga se alejó unos pasos; él oyó el frufrú de sus faldas.

—Rhonda no es lo bastante inteligente para descubrirme. Además, no voy a escribir más hojas, así que no habrá ninguna oportunidad de que cometa un desliz y revele algo. —Pasado un momento añadió—. Tienes mi promesa.

—Es demasiado tarde.

—No es demasiado tarde —protestó ella—. ¡Nadie lo sabe! Nadie lo sabe fuera de ti, y te avergüenzas tanto de mí que no puedo soportarlo.

—Vamos, Helga, por el amor de Dios —ladró él—. No me avergüenzo de ti.

—¿Podrías encender una vela, por favor? —suplicó ella.

Arnold fue hasta la cómoda y hurgó en un cajón en busca de una vela y los medios para encenderla.

—No me avergüenzo de ti —repitió—, pero sí creo que has actuado tontamente.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero tengo que hacer lo que creo que es correcto.

—No pienses —dijo él, pasando por alto eso y girándose a mirarla a la cara mientras encendía una llama—. Olvida, si quieres, aunque yo no puedo, lo que ocurrirá a tu reputación si la gente descubre quién eres realmente. Olvida que te aislarán y hablarán de ti a tu espalda.

—Esas son personas de las que no vale la pena preocuparse —dijo ella, irguiendo la espalda derecha como una vara.

—Tal vez no —concedió él, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola, fijamente—. Pero te dolerá. No te gustará, Helga. Y a mí no me gustará.

Ella tragó saliva. Estupendo, pensó él. Tal vez había logrado hacerla comprender.

—Pero olvida todo eso —continuó—. Te has pasado los diez últimos años insultando apersonas, ofendiéndolas.

—He dicho muchas cosas simpáticas también —rebatió ella, sus oscuros ojos brillantes de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Sí, claro que sí, pero esas no son las personas de las que vas a tener que preocuparte. Me refiero a las furiosas, a las insultadas. —Se le acercó le cogió los brazos—. Helga, habrá personas que desearán herirte —dijo, apremiante.

Dijo esas palabras para ella, pero estas se volvieron y le perforaron el corazón a él.

Trató de imaginarse la vida sin Helga; le resultó imposible.

Sólo unas semanas atrás ella era… Se detuvo a pensar. ¿Qué era? ¿Una amiga?

¿Una conocida? ¿Una persona a la que veía pero en la que nunca se fijaba?

Y ahora era su novia, pronto sería su esposa. Y tal vez… tal vez era algo más que eso. Algo más profundo, algo más precioso.

—Lo que quiero saber —dijo, obligándose a volver la conversación al tema para impedir que su mente vagara por esos caminos tan peligrosos— es por qué no aprovechaste la coartada perfecta si de lo que se trata es de continuar anónima.

—¡Porque de lo que se trata no es de continuar o no anónima! —exclamó ella, casi gritando.

—¿Quieres que te descubran? —preguntó él, mirándola boquiabierto.

—No, claro que no. Pero este es mi trabajo. Es el trabajo de mi vida. Es lo único que tengo para mostrar que he vivido, y si no puedo llevarme el mérito de haberlo hecho, que me cuelguen si se lo lleva otra persona.

Arnold abrió la boca para replicar, pero ante su sorpresa, comprobó que no se le ocurría nada. El trabajo de su vida. Helga tenía un trabajo de su vida.

Él no.

Ella no podía poner su nombre en su trabajo, pero cuando estaba sola en su habitación podía mirar en retrospectiva los números de sus hojas publicadas, señalarlos y decirse «Esto, esto, esto es lo que he hecho en mi vida».

—¿Arnold? —susurró ella, visiblemente sorprendida por su silencio.

Era pasmosa, continuó pensando él. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, cuando ya sabía que era inteligente, encantadora, ingeniosa y creativa.

Pero todos esos adjetivos, y los muchísimos otros que aún no se le ocurrían, no daban su verdadera talla.

Era pasmosa.

Y él… Dios de los cielos, le tenía envidia.

—Me voy —dijo ella en voz baja, girándose y echando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Por un instante él no reaccionó. Su mente seguía paralizada, deslumbrada por esas revelaciones. Pero cuando vio su mano en el pomo, comprendió que no podía dejar que se marchara. Ni esa noche, ni nunca.

—No —dijo con la voz ronca, cruzando la distancia en tres pasos—. No — repitió—. Quiero que te quedes.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos dos pozos de confusión.

—Pero si dijiste…

Él ahuecó tiernamente las manos en su cara.

—Olvida lo que dije.

Y entonces fue cuando comprendió que Daphne tenía razón. Su amor no fue como un rayo caído del cielo. Comenzó con una sonrisa, una palabra, una mirada guasona. Con cada segundo pasado en presencia de ella fue aumentando hasta llegar a ese momento, en que de repente lo supo.

La amaba.

Seguía furioso con ella por haber publicado esa última hoja, y se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por envidiarle que hubiera encontrado un trabajo y finalidad en su vida, pero aun con todo eso, la amaba.

Y si la dejaba salir por esa puerta en ese momento, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Tal vez eso era la definición del amor entonces. Cuando uno la desea, la necesita, la adora de todos modos, aun cuando esté absolutamente furioso con ella y muy dispuesto a atarla a la cama para que no salga a crearse más problemas.

Esa era la noche. Ese era el momento. Se sentía a rebosar de emoción y tenía que decírselo. Tenía que «demostrárselo».

—Quédate —le susurró—. Y la atrajo hacia él, con fuerza, ávidamente, sin pedir disculpas ni ofrecer explicaciones—. Quédate —repitió, llevándola hacia su cama.

Y en vistas de que ella no decía nada, lo dijo una tercera vez:

—Quédate.

Ella asintió.

Él la cogió en sus brazos.

Esa era Helga, y eso era amor.


	30. Eso es amor

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 18.**

* * *

 **Eso es amor.**

En el instante en que asintió, en realidad en el instante anterior a asentir,

Helga comprendió que accedía a algo más que a un beso. No sabía qué había hecho cambiar a Arnold, por qué estaba tan furioso un momento y luego tan amoroso y tierno al siguiente.

No lo sabía, pero la verdad era que no le importaba.

Una cosa sí sabía, él no hacía eso, besarla con tanta dulzura, para castigarla.

Algunos hombres podrían usar el deseo como arma, la tentación como venganza, pero Arnold no era uno de ellos.

Simplemente eso no iba con él.

Con todas sus calaveradas y diabluras, con todas sus bromas y humor ácido, era un hombre bueno y noble. Y sería un marido bueno y noble.

Eso lo sabía tan bien como se conocía a sí misma.

Y si él la estaba besando apasionadamente, bajándola hasta su cama y cubriéndole el cuerpo con el de él, lo hacia porque la deseaba, porque su afecto había superado a su rabia.

Afecto por ella.

Le correspondió el beso poniendo en él toda su pasión, toda su alma, hasta el último recoveco. Tenía años y años de amor por ese hombre, y lo que le faltaba en técnica, lo compensaba con ardor. Se cogió de su pelo, se movió debajo de él, sin preocuparse de su apariencia.

Esta vez no estaban en un coche ni en el salón de la madre de él. No había que preocuparse de que los sorprendieran ni ninguna necesidad de que ella se pusiera presentable en diez minutos.

Esa era la noche en que podría demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él.

Correspondería a su deseo con el suyo y en silencio haría sus promesas de amor, fidelidad y consagración.

Cuando acabara la noche, él sabría que ella lo amaba. Tal vez no dijera las palabras, tal vez ni siquiera las susurrara, pero él lo sabría.

O tal vez ya lo sabía. Era extraño: siempre le fue muy fácil ocultar su vida secreta como Lady Eleanor, pero qué increíblemente difícil no mostrar el corazón en los ojos cuando lo miraba.

—¿Cuándo empecé a necesitarte tanto? —susurró él, apartando ligeramente la cara hasta que se tocaron las puntas de sus narices.

Entonces ella pudo verle los ojos, casi negros a la tenue luz de la vela, pero muy verdes en su mente, fijos en los de ella. Su aliento era cálido, su mirada ardiente, y le hacía sentir calor en partes del cuerpo en las que nunca se permitía pensar siquiera.

Él bajó la mano por su espalda, deslizándola expertamente por los botones hasta que ella sintió suelto el corpiño, primero alrededor de los pechos, luego alrededor de las costillas y luego alrededor de la cintura.

Y luego ni siquiera ahí.

—Dios mío, qué hermosa eres —dijo él, su voz apenas más alta que un murmullo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Helga creyó de verdad que eso podría ser cierto.

Encontraba un algo muy escandaloso y seductor en tener desnudas esas partes tan íntimas delante de otro ser humano, pero no sintió vergüenza. Arnold la estaba mirando con tanto calor, acariciándola con tanta reverencia, que lo único que pudo sentir fue una avasalladora sensación de destino.

Él le deslizó la mano por la sensible piel de un pecho, primero atormentándolo con las yemas de los dedos y luego la subió acariciando suavemente hasta dejarla nuevamente cerca de la clavícula.

Ella sintió apretarse algo dentro. No sabía si era su caricia o la forma como la miraba, pero algo la estaba cambiando.

Se sentía rara.

Maravillosa.

Él estaba arrodillado en la cama junto a ella, todavía totalmente vestido, mirándola con una expresión de orgullo, de deseo, de posesión.

—Nunca soñé que serías así —susurró, bajando la mano hasta rozarle ligeramente el pezón con la palma—. Nunca soñé que te desearía así.

Helga hizo una inspiración entrecortada y retuvo el aliento al sentir discurrir una estremecedora sensación por toda ella. Pero algo en sus palabras la inquietó, y él debió ver esa reacción en sus ojos, porque le preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada —dijo ella, e iba a continuar la negativa, pero se detuvo. Su matrimonio debía basarse en la sinceridad, y no haría ningún servicio a ninguno de los dos callando sus verdaderos sentimientos—. ¿Cómo creías que era? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Él la miró, visiblemente confundido por la pregunta.

—Has dicho que nunca soñaste que yo sería así —explicó—. ¿Cómo creías que era?

—No lo sé. Hasta hace unas semanas, sinceramente no creo que lo haya pensado.

—¿Y desde entonces? —insistió ella, sin saber por qué necesitaba su respuesta; sólo sabía que la necesitaba.

Con un rápido movimiento él se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y se inclinó hasta que la tela de su chaleco le rascó el vientre y los pechos, hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella y su aliento caliente le bañó la piel.

—Desde entonces —gruñó— he pensado mil veces en este momento, me he imaginado cien pares de pechos diferentes, todos hermosos, deseables y llenos, suplicándome mi atención, pero nada, y permíteme que lo repita por si no me oíste la primera vez, nada se acercaba a la realidad.

—Ah —dijo ella.

Y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco, quedando con sólo su fina camisa de lino y las calzas, y después no hizo otra cosa que mirarla, con una sonrisa pícara, pícara, curvándole una comisura de los labios, mientras ella se movía debajo de él, cada vez más excitada y ávida bajo su implacable mirada.

Y entonces, cuando ella estaba segura de que no podría soportarlo un segundo más, él se inclinó y le cubrió los pechos con las manos, apretándolos ligeramente, como si quisiera comprobar su peso y forma. Gimiendo roncamente, retuvo el aliento y colocó los dedos de forma que los pezones sobresalieran entre ellos.

—Deseo verte sentada, para verlos llenos, hermosos y grandes, y luego ponerme detrás de ti para ahuecar las manos en ellos. —Acercó los labios a su oído y bajó la voz a un susurro—. Y deseo hacerlo delante de un espejo.

—¿Ahora? —graznó ella.

Él pareció considerar eso un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Después —dijo, y luego repitió en tono más resuelto—: Después.

Helga abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, no sabía qué, pero antes de que alcanzara a decir una palabra, él musitó:

—Lo primero es lo primero.

Y bajó la boca hasta su pecho, atormentándoselo primero con un suave soplido y luego cerrando los labios alrededor, y riendo suavemente cuando ella gritó de sorpresa y se arqueó, separando el cuerpo de la cama.

Continuó con la tortura hasta que ella pensó que podría chillar, y luego pasó al otro pecho, en el que lo repitió todo. Pero esta vez liberó una de las manos y ésta parecía estar en todas partes, acariciando, atormentando, tentando. Sentía la mano en el vientre, luego en la cadera, luego en el tobillo y luego subiendo por debajo de la falda.

—Arnold —resolló, moviéndose debajo de él cuando él le deslizó suavemente los dedos por la delicada piel de la corva de la rodilla.

—¿Quieres apartarte o acercarte más? —le preguntó él en un susurro, sin apartar los labios de su pecho.

—No lo sé.

Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió con su sonrisa lobuna.

—Estupendo.

Se bajó de la cama y lentamente se quitó el resto de la ropa, primero la camisa de lino y luego las botas y las calzas. Y mientras lo hacía en ningún momento desvió los ojos de los de ella. Cuando terminó, fue a tironearle el vestido, que ya estaba todo arrollado alrededor de la cintura y las caderas, presionándole ligeramente el trasero al levantarla para pasar la tela por debajo.

Y así quedó ella ante él sin otra cosa que sus transparentes susurros de medias.

Él se detuvo entonces, demasiado hombre para no pararse a disfrutar de la vista, luego se las bajó por las piernas y las sacó por los pies hasta dejarlas caer flotando al suelo.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el aire nocturno, así que él se acostó a su lado, apretando el cuerpo contra el de ella, infundiéndole su calor mientras saboreaba la sedosa suavidad e su piel.

La necesitaba. Era humillante cuánto la necesitaba.

Estaba duro, excitado y tan atormentado por el deseo que era una maravilla que todavía pudiera ver derecho. Y, sin embargo, mientras su cuerpo clamaba por desahogarse, él estaba poseído por una extraña calma, una inesperada sensación de autodominio. En algún momento eso había dejado de tener que ver con él; tenía que ver con ella, no, con los dos, con esa maravillosa unión y ese milagroso amor que sólo estaba empezando a valorar.

La deseaba, Dios de los cielos, la deseaba, pero deseaba sentirla estremecerse debajo de él, gritar de deseo, mover la cabeza de lado a lado mientras él la atormentaba llevándola a su compleción.

Deseaba que a ella le gustara eso, que lo amara, y que «supiera», cuando estuvieran el uno en los brazos del otro, sudorosos y saciados, que ella le pertenecía.

Porque él ya sabía que le pertenecía a ella.

—Dímelo si hago algo que no te gusta —le dijo, sorprendido por lo temblorosa que le salió la voz.

—No podrías —susurró ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella no entendía. Eso casi le hizo sonreír, y probablemente habría sonreído si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por hacerle placentera esa primera experiencia.

Pero sus palabras susurradas, «no podrías» sólo podían querer decir una cosa, que ella no tenía idea de lo que significaba hacer el amor con un hombre.

—Helga —dijo, cubriéndole la mano con la suya—. Tengo que explicarte una cosa. Podría hacerte doler. No sería mi intención, pero podría y…

—No podrías —repitió ella—. Te conozco. A veces creo que te conozco mejor que lo que me conozco a mí misma. Y nunca harías nada que me doliera.

Él apretó los dientes para no gruñir.

—No adrede —explicó, sin poder evitar un leve matiz de exasperación en la voz —, pero podría y…

—Deja que eso lo juzgue yo —dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano y llevándosela a la boca para besársela de todo corazón—. Y en cuanto a lo otro…

—¿Qué otro?

Ella sonrió y él tuvo que pestañear, porque habría jurado que ella parecía como si él la divirtiera.

—Me dijiste que te lo dijera si hacías algo que no me gustaba.

Él le miró atentamente la cara, repentinamente hipnotizado por sus labios al formar las palabras.

—Te prometo que me gustará todo —dijo ella.

Una extraña burbuja de alegría comenzó a hincharse dentro de él. No sabía qué dios benévolo se la había otorgado, pero se le ocurrió que necesitaría estar más atento la próxima vez que fuera a la iglesia.

—Me gustará todo —repitió ella—, porque estoy contigo.

Él le cogió la cara entre las manos, mirándola como si fuera la criatura más maravillosa que hubiera pisado la Tierra.

—Te amo —susurró ella—. Te he amado años y años.

—Lo sé —dijo él, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Lo sabía, pensó, pero tal vez lo apartaba de su mente porque su amor lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Es difícil ser amado por una joven decente y buena cuando no se le corresponde el amor. No podía dejarla de lado porque le caía bien y no habría podido perdonarse si le pisoteaba las emociones. Y no podía coquetear con ella, por esos mismos motivos.

Y por lo tanto se decía que lo que sentía ella no era amor. Le resultaba más fácil intentar convencerse de que ella estaba simplemente encaprichada con él, que no entendía lo que era el verdadero amor (¡como si él lo hubiera sabido!), y que finalmente encontraría a otro y se establecería en una vida feliz y satisfecha.

Al llegar a ese pensamiento, que ella podría haberse casado con otro, quedó casi paralizado por el miedo.

Estaban acostados lado a lado y ella lo estaba mirando con el corazón en los ojos toda su cara vibrante de felicidad y satisfacción, como si por fin se sintiera libre, por haber dicho las palabras. Y notó que en su expresión no había ni una sola traza de expectación. No le había dicho que lo amaba con el fin de oír su respuesta. Ni siquiera esperaba su respuesta.

Le había dicho que lo amaba simplemente porque quiso. Porque eso era lo que sentía.

—Yo también te amo —susurró, y apretó los labios sobre los e ella en un intenso beso.

Después se apartó un poco para verle la reacción.

Helga lo miró un largo rato en silencio. Finalmente tragó saliva, de modo extraño, convulsivo, y dijo:

—No tienes por qué decir eso sólo porque yo lo dije.

—Lo sé —contestó él sonriendo.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, el agrandar los ojos el único movimiento de su cara.

—Y tú también sabes eso —dijo él dulcemente—. Acabas de decir que me conoces mejor que lo que te conoces tú. Y sabes que yo nunca habría dicho esas palabras si no las dijera en serio.

Y entonces ahí, desnuda en la cama de él, envuelta en sus brazos, Helga comprendió que sí lo sabía. Arnold no mentía, no mentía en nada importante, y no podía imaginarse nada más importante que el momento que estaban compartiendo.

Él la amaba. Eso no era algo que hubiera esperado, ni algo que se hubiera permitido pensar jamás, y sin embargo ahí estaba, como un resplandeciente milagro en su corazón.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

Él asintió, estrechándola más en sus brazos.

—Lo comprendí esta noche, cuando te pedí que te quedaras.

—¿Cómo…?

No pudo acabar la pregunta, porque ni siquiera sabía cuál era la pregunta.

¿Cómo sabía que la amaba? ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cómo lo hacía sentirse?

Pero él debió entender que no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, porque contestó:

—No lo sé. No sé cuándo, no sé cómo y, para ser sincero, no me importa. Pero sé que es cierto; te amo, y me detesto por no haber visto tu verdadero ser en todos estos años.

—Arnold, no —suplicó ella—. Nada de recriminaciones. Nada de pesares. No esta noche.

Pero él sonrió, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios para silenciar su súplica.

—No creo que hayas cambiado —dijo—, al menos no mucho. Pero entonces un día caí en la cuenta de que veía algo diferente cuando te miraba. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez cambié yo. Tal vez crecí.

Ella le colocó un dedo en los labios, silenciándolo tal como hiciera él con ella.

—Tal vez yo crecí también.

—Te amo —dijo él, inclinándose a besarla.

Y esta vez ella no pudo contestar porque la boca de él continuó sobre la de ella, ávida, exigente y muy, muy seductora.

Él sabía exactamente qué hacer; cada movimiento y roce de su lengua, cada mordisqueo de sus dientes le hacían discurrir estremecedoras sensaciones hasta el fondo mismo de su ser. Se entregó pues a la dicha pura del momento, a la llama blanca del deseo. Sentía sus manos en todas partes, lo sentía a él en todas partes, sus dedos sobre su piel, su pierna metiéndose entre las de ella.

Estrechándola en sus brazos, él rodó con ella dejándola encima de él, quedando él de espaldas. Le cogió las nalgas apretándola con tanta fuerza contra él que sintió enterrarse en la piel la prueba de su deseo.

Helga emitió una exclamación ante esa asombrosa intimidad, pero él ahogó la exclamación con sus labios, besándola y besándola con tierna fiereza.

Y nuevamente ella se encontró de espaldas con él encima, hundiéndola en el colchón con su peso, dejándole sin aire los pulmones. Deslizó la boca hasta su oreja y luego la bajó hasta la garganta y ella notó que el cuerpo se le arqueaba como por voluntad propia, como si pudiera doblarse para apretarse contra el de él.

No sabía qué debía hacer, pero sí sabía que tenía que moverse. Su madre ya le había dado su «charlita», como la llamó, explicándole que debía quedarse quieta debajo de su marido para dejar que él obtuviera su placer.

Pero de ninguna manera habría podido quedarse inmóvil, de ninguna manera podría impedir que sus caderas e apretaran contra las de él, ni que sus piernas rodearan las de él. Además, no quería «dejar» que él obtuviera su placer, deseaba dárselo, participar.

Y deseaba sentir el placer ella también. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que sentía acumularse por dentro, esa tensión, ese deseo, necesitaba liberarse, y no lograba imaginarse que ese momento, esas sensaciones, no fueran los más exquisitos de su vida.

—Dime qué debo hacer —dijo, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Arnold le abrió las piernas y le deslizó las manos por los costados hasta llegar a los muslos y se los apretó.

—Déjame hacerlo todo yo —dijo, jadeante.

Ella le cogió las nalgas, presionándolas para apretarlo más contra ella.

—No. Dímelo —insistió.

Él dejó de moverse un instante, mirándola sorprendido.

—Acaríciame.

Ella relajó ligeramente las manos sobre sus nalgas y sonrió.

—Te estoy acariciando.

—Muévelas —gimió él.

Ella deslizó las manos hacia sus muslos, haciendo suaves círculos, sintiendo el suave vello.

—¿Así?

Él asintió enérgicamente.

Ella le deslizó las manos hacia delante hasta tenerlas peligrosamente cerca de su miembro.

—¿Así?

Él le cubrió bruscamente una de las manos con la de él.

—No, eso no ahora.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Después lo entenderás —gruñó él, abriéndole más las piernas y deslizando una mano por entre sus cuerpos hasta tocar el lugar más íntimo.

—¡Arnold!

Él sonrió pícaro.

—¿Creías que no te iba a tocar así?

Y como para ilustrar sus palabras, uno de sus dedos comenzó a danzar por su sensible piel, haciéndola arquear las caderas con tanta fuerza que lo levantó a él también y luego volvió a hundirse en el colchón, estremecida de deseo.

Él le deslizó los labios hasta la oreja.

—Hay mucho más —le susurró.

Helga no se atrevió a preguntar qué. Ya había muchísimo más de lo que le había explicado su madre.

Entonces él le introdujo un dedo, lo que la hizo ahogar otra exclamación (la que lo hizo reír encantado) y empezó a acariciarla lentamente ahí.

—Ay, Dios —gimió ella.

—Estás casi lista para mí —dijo él, más jadeante—. Muy mojada, pero muy estrecha.

—Arnold, ¿qué…?

Él introdujo otro dedo, poniendo fin a toda su capacidad de hablar con inteligencia.

Tuvo la sensación de que se estiraba por dentro, pero le encantó. Debía ser muy mala, una lasciva de corazón, porque lo único que deseaba era abrir más y más las piernas hasta quedar totalmente abierta para él. Por lo que a ella se refería, él podía hacerle cualquier cosa, tocarla y acariciarla como se le antojara.

Mientras no parara.

—No puedo esperar mucho más —resolló él.

—No esperes.

—Te necesito.

Ella le cogió la cara entre las dos manos, obligándolo a mirarla.

—Yo también te necesito.

Entonces desaparecieron los dedos, y ella se sintió extrañamente hueca, vacía, pero eso sólo duró un segundo, porque notó otra cosa en la entrada, algo duro, caliente y muy, muy exigente.

—Esto podría dolerte —dijo Arnold, apretando los dientes, como si esperara sentir dolor él.

—No me importa.

Él tenía que hacérselo agradable. Debía.

—Lo haré suave —dijo, aunque su deseo ya era tan feroz que no sabía si sería capaz de cumplir esa promesa.

—Te deseo —dijo ella—. Te deseo y necesito algo, aunque no sé qué.

Él la penetró un poquito, pero lo sintió como si ella se lo tragara entero.

Ella se quedó en silencio, sus únicos sonidos los de su respiración entrecortada por entre los labios entreabiertos.

Otra pulgada, otro paso más cerca del cielo.

—Helga —gimió, afirmándose en los brazos para no aplastarla con su peso —, dime que te gusta, por favor, que lo sientes agradable. Por favor.

Porque si ella decía que no, le iba a matar retirarse.

Ella asintió, pero dijo:

—Necesito un momento.

Él tragó saliva, obligándose a respirar por la nariz, con cortas inspiraciones y espiraciones. Era la única manera para concentrarse en refrenarse. Tal vez ella necesitaba ensancharse alrededor de su miembro, relajar los músculos. Nunca la había penetrado ningún hombre, y estaba exquisitamente estrecha.

De todos modos, no veía las horas de que tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo tantas veces que él no tuviera que refrenarse.

Cuando la sintió relajarse ligeramente, empujó otro poco hasta llegar a la prueba de su virginidad.

—Ay, Dios, esto te va a doler. No puedo evitarlo, pero te prometo que sólo te dolerá esta vez, y no te dolerá mucho.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

Él cerró los ojos, desesperado. Típico de Helga hacerle preguntas.

—Créeme —dijo, evadiendo la pregunta.

Entonces embistió fuerte, enterrándose en su calor hasta la base del miembro, hasta saber que estaba todo dentro de ella.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella, expresando en su cara la conmoción.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que bien —repuso ella asintiendo.

Él se movió ligeramente.

—¿Lo sientes bien?

Ella volvió a asentir, pero la expresión de su cara era de sorpresa, tal vez un poco aturdida.

A él empezaron a movérsele las caderas como por voluntad propia, incapaz de quedarse quieto estando tan claramente cerca de la liberación, aunque tratando de entrar y salir lo más lento y suave posible. Ella era perfección pura alrededor de él, y cuando notó que sus gemidos eran de deseo y placer, no de dolor, se soltó y cedió al avasallador deseo que corría por sus venas.

La sentía moverse, agitarse, más y más excitada, y rogaba poder contenerse hasta que ella tuviera su orgasmo. Ella respiraba rápido, jadeante, su aliento caliente, y le enterraba los dedos en los hombros, moviendo rápidamente las caderas y apretándolo, hasta el frenesí.

Y entonces llegó. A ella le salió de los labios el sonido más dulce que había escuchado en toda su vida; gritó su nombre al tiempo que se le tensaba y estremecía todo el cuerpo de placer, y él pensó «Algún día la miraré. Veré su cara cuando llegue a la cima del placer».

Pero no en ese momento; ya estaba llegando él al orgasmo y tenía los ojos cerrados con la fuerza del éxtasis. Le salió el nombre de ella entrecortado mientras hacía una última y fuerte embestida, y luego se relajó encima de ella, totalmente desprovisto de fuerzas.

Durante un minuto entero sólo hubo silencio, los únicos movimientos los de sus pechos al tratar de recuperar el aliento, esperando que sus cuerpos tremendamente agitados se establecieran en esa estremecida dicha que se siente al estar en los brazos del ser amado.

O al menos era lo que Arnold pensaba que debía ser. Había estado con mujeres antes, pero sólo en ese momento acababa de comprender que nunca había hecho el amor hasta cuando puso a Helga en su cama y empezó su baile íntimo con un solo beso en sus labios.

Eso era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes.

Eso era amor.

Y se iba a agarrar a él con las dos manos.


	31. Daño

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Bridgerton, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Bridgerton de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora. Feliz año nuevo a todos! :3**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 19.**

* * *

 **Daño**

No resultó muy difícil que adelantaran la fecha de la boda.

Cuando iba de vuelta a casa en Bloomsbury (después de hacer entrar sigilosamente a una muy despenada y desarreglada Helga en su casa de Mayfair) a Arnold se le ocurrió que podría haber un muy buen motivo para celebrar la boda más pronto.

Claro que era improbable que ella hubiera quedado embarazada en ese solo encuentro amoroso. Además, tuvo que reconocer, si hubiera quedado embarazada, el hijo sería un bebé ochomesino, lo cual no era tan terriblemente sospechoso en un mundo lleno de hijos nacidos a sólo seis meses de la boda. Por no decir que los primeros bebés solían tardar más en nacer (ya tenía bastantes sobrinas y sobrinos para saber que eso era así), con lo que el hijo nacería a los ocho meses y medio, lo cual no era nada insólito.

Así que en realidad no había una necesidad urgente para adelantar la boda.

Aparte de que él deseaba adelantarla.

Así pues, tuvo una «charlita» con las dos madres, en la que, como si tal cosa, dejó caer vagas insinuaciones que daban a entender muchísimo sin decir nada explícito, y ellas se apresuraron a aceptar su plan de precipitar la boda.

Sobre todo dado que «posiblemente» él las llevó a creer erróneamente que sus «intimidades» con Helga habían ocurrido hacía ya unas cuantas semanas.

Ah, bueno, unas pocas mentirijillas no son una transgresión tan grande cuando se dicen para servir a un bien mayor.

Y una boda apresurada, reflexionaba cuando estaba en la cama cada noche, reviviendo esa noche con Helga y deseando ardientemente que ella estuviera a su lado, decididamente servía a un bien mayor.

Las madres, que se habían hecho inseparables esos últimos días preparando la boda, protestaron al principio, preocupadas por las desagradables habladurías (que en ese caso serían ciertas), pero Lady Eleanor vino en su rescate de un modo totalmente indirecto.

Los cotilleos en torno a Lady Eleanor y Rhonda Gammelthorpe, y sobre si las dos eran o no la misma persona, hacían furor como nada visto u oído en Londres hasta el momento. De hecho, las habladurías eran tan ubicuas, tan absolutamente imposibles de evitar, que nadie se paró a pensar en el cambio de fecha de la boda Shortman- Pataki.

Lo cual venía muy bien a los Shortman y a las Pataki.

Con la excepción, quizá, de Arnold y Helga, que no se sentían particularmente cómodos cuando la conversación pasaba al tema de Lady Eleanor. Helga ya estaba acostumbrada, por supuesto; en esos diez últimos años no pasaba un mes sin que alguien hiciera alguna ociosa elucubración en su presencia acerca de Lady Eleanor.

Pero Arnold seguían tan molesto y furioso por su vida secreta que ella había empezado a sentirse incómoda. Varias veces había intentado tocar el tema, pero él se cerraba en banda y le decía que no quería hablar de eso (en un tono muy poco característico de él).

Sólo podía deducir que él se avergonzaba de ella, y ni no ella exactamente, de su trabajo como Lady Eleanor; y eso era como un golpe en el corazón, porque ese trabajo de escribir era la única parte de su vida que podía señalar con mucho orgullo y sensación de logro. Había hecho «algo». Se había convertido en un gran éxito, aun cuando no pudiera poner su nombre en su trabajo. ¿Cuántos de sus contemporáneos, hombres o mujeres, podían afirmar lo mismo?

Bien podía estar dispuesta a dejar atrás a Lady Eleanor y vivir su nueva vida como la señora de Arnold Shortman, pero eso no significaba de ninguna manera que se avergonzara de lo que había hecho.

Ay, si Arnold pudiera enorgullecerse también de sus logros.

Ah, sí que creía con todas las fibras de su ser que él la amaba. Arnold jamás mentiría en algo así. Podía recurrir a muchas palabras ingeniosas y pícaras sonrisas para hacer sentirse feliz y satisfecha a una mujer sin decir palabras de amor que no sentía.

Pero tal vez era posible, y habiendo observado el comportamiento de él ya estaba segura de que era posible, que alguien pudiera amar a una persona y de todos modos avergonzarse de ella y sentir desagrado.

Simplemente no se había imaginado que eso pudiera doler tanto.

Una tarde en que iban caminando por Mayfair, cuando sólo faltaban tres días para la boda, volvió a intentar sacar el tema. Por qué, no lo sabía, ya que no podía imaginarse que su actitud hubiera cambiado desde la última vez que lo hizo, pero no pudo refrenarse. Además, esperaba que el hecho de ir por la calle, donde podía verlos todo el mundo, lo obligaría a mantener la sonrisa en la boca y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Calculó que a la distancia que estaban de la casa Número Cinco, donde los esperaban para tomar el té, tendrían cinco minutos para conversar antes de que él la hiciera entrar en la casa y cambiara el tema.

—Creo que tenemos un asunto inconcluso del que debemos hablar —dijo.

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad, pero con una sonrisa juguetona. Ella sabía exactamente cuál era su intención, utilizar su encanto e ingenio para desviar la conversación a lo que él quisiera. En cualquier instante esa sonrisa iba a adquirir ese sesgo infantil y diría algo para cambiar el tema sin que ella se diera cuenta, algo como…

—¿No es algo muy serio para un día tan soleado?

Ella decidió no perder la paciencia.

—Arnold, me gustaría que no intentaras cambiar el tema cada vez que hablo de

Lady Eleanor.

—Me parece que no te oí mencionar su nombre, o supongo que debería decir

«tu» nombre —dijo él en tono tranquilo, controlado—. Además, lo único que hice fue alabar el buen tiempo.

Helga sintió un fuerte deseo de plantar los pies firmemente sobre la acera y obligarlo a detenerse, pero estaban en público (culpa de ella, claro, por elegir ese lugar para iniciar la conversación), por lo tanto continuó caminando, con paso tranquilo, aunque los dedos se le enroscaron en pequeños puños.

—La otra noche, cuando publicaron mi última hoja, estabas furioso conmigo.

—Ya se me pasó —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo creo.

Él giró la cabeza y la miró con una expresión de superioridad.

—¿Y ahora me vas a decir lo que siento?

Ese golpe bajo no podía quedarse sin respuesta.

—¿No es eso lo que debe hacer una esposa?

—Todavía no eres mi esposa.

Helga contó hasta tres, luego decidió continuar hasta diez, antes de contestar:

—Lamento si lo que hice te molestó, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Tenías todas las opciones del mundo, pero de ninguna manera voy a discutir ese asunto aquí en Bruton Street.

Y estaban en Bruton Street. Vaya, tonta, había hecho el cálculo de distancia y tiempo sin tomar en cuenta el paso que llevaba. Sólo les quedaba un minuto más o menos para llegar a la escalinata de la casa.

—Te aseguro que la que tú sabes no saldrá nunca más de su retiro.

—No tengo palabras para expresar mi alivio.

—Desearía que no fueras tan sarcástico.

Él se volvió a mirarla con los ojos relampagueantes. Su expresión era tan distinta a la de moderado aburrimiento que tenía sólo un instante antes que ella casi retrocedió un paso.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Helga. El sarcasmo es lo único que mantiene a raya mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y te aseguro que no los deseas a plena vista.

—Creo que sí lo deseo —dijo ella, con una vocecita débil, porque no sabía si deseaba verlos.

—No pasa un día sin que me vea obligado a pararme a pensar qué demonios voy a hacer para protegerte si se descubre tu secreto. Te amo, Helga. Dios me asista, pero te amo.

Helga habría pasado muy bien sin esa súplica a Dios, pero la declaración de amor le sentó muy agradablemente.

—Dentro de tres días —continuó él— seré tu marido. Haré la solemne promesa de protegerte hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso?

—¿Me salvarás de minotauros merodeadores?

La expresión de él le dijo que no encontraba nada divertido eso.

—Cómo querría que no estuvieras tan enfadado —musitó.

Él la miró con expresión de incredulidad, como si pensara que ella no tenía ningún derecho a decir nada.

—Si estoy enfadado se debe a que no me gustó saber lo de tu última hoja al mismo tiempo que todos los demás.

Ella asintió, cogiéndose el labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Te pido disculpas por eso. Sí que tenías derecho a saberlo antes, ¿pero cómo podría habértelo dicho? Habrías intentado impedírmelo.

—Exactamente.

Estaban a sólo unas casas de la Número Cinco. Si quería preguntarle algo tendría que hacerlo rápido, pensó ella.

—¿Estás seguro…?

Se interrumpió, no sabía si deseaba terminar la pregunta.

—¿Estoy seguro de qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, no es nada.

—Es evidente que es algo.

—Simplemente se me ocurrió… —Miró hacia un lado, por si la vista del paisaje urbano le daba el valor que necesitaba para continuar—. Estaba pensando…

—Suéltalo, Helga.

Era tan raro que él hablara en ese tono cortante que eso la catapultó a seguir:

—Estaba pensando si tal vez tu inquietud por mi… mi…

—¿Vida secreta? —suplió él, con voz arrastrada.

—Si lo quieres llamar así. Se me ocurrió que tal vez tu inquietud no nace totalmente de tu deseo de proteger mi reputación si se descubriera.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —preguntó él en tono abrupto.

Ella ya había hecho la pregunta; no le quedaba más remedio que contestar sinceramente.

—Creo que te avergüenzas de mí.

Él la miró fijamente tres segundos completos y al final dijo:

—No me avergüenzo de ti. Ya te lo dije una vez.

—¿Qué, entonces?

A él le vacilaron los pies y antes de darse cuenta estaba detenido ante la puerta de la casa Número Tres. La casa de su madre estaba dos casas más allá, y estaba bastante seguro de que los estaban esperando desde hacía cinco minutos, y…

Y no lograba que se le movieran los pies.

—No me avergüenzo de ti —repitió, principalmente porque no lograba decidirse a decirle la verdad, que le tenía envidia, que envidiaba su éxito, que la envidiaba a ella.

Ese era un sentimiento muy feo, una emoción muy desagradable; lo corroía, produciéndole un vago sentimiento de vergüenza cada vez que alguien sacaba a relucir a Lady Eleanor, lo cual, dado el tenor del momento de los cotilleos de Londres, ocurría más o menos diez veces al día. Y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Su hermana Daphne le comentó un día que él siempre sabía qué decir, siempre sabía poner cómodos a los demás. Había pensado en eso varios días después que ella se lo dijo, y llegado a la conclusión de que su capacidad de hacer sentirse bien consigo mismos a los demás debía provenir de sus sentimientos consigo mismo.

Era un hombre que siempre se sentía absolutamente a gusto en su piel. No sabía a qué se debía ese don, tal vez a que tuvo buenos padres, tal vez era simple suerte. Pero ese último tiempo se sentía violento, incómodo y eso se iba extendiendo a todos los detalles de su vida. Le ladraba a Helga, escasamente hablaba en las fiestas.

Y todo se debía a su detestable envidia y a la vergüenza que la acompañaba.

¿O no?

¿Se sentiría tan envidioso de Helga si no notara ya una carencia en su vida?

Esa era una interesante pregunta desde el punto de vista psicológico, al menos lo sería si se refiriera a otra persona, no a él.

—Mi madre nos está esperando —dijo secamente, sabiendo que eludía el problema, y odiándose por eso, pero incapaz de hacer otra cosa—. Y estará tu madre ahí también, así que es mejor que no nos retrasemos.

—Ya estamos retrasados —observó ella.

Él le cogió el brazo y la levó hacia la casa Número Cinco.

—Mayor razón para no quedarnos aquí.

—Me eludes —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo te eludo si estoy aquí contigo con mi mano en tu brazo?

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

—Has eludido mi pregunta.

—Lo hablaremos después, cuando no estemos en medio de Bruton Street, con sólo el cielo sabe cuántas personas mirando por sus ventanas.

Entonces, para demostrar que no aceptaría más protestas, le puso una mano en la espalda y la empujó, sin mucha suavidad, para que empezara a subir la escalinata.

Una semana después no había cambiado nada aparte de su apellido, pensaba

Helga.

La boda fue mágica, una ceremonia y fiesta discretas, para gran consternación de la sociedad londinense. Y la noche de bodas, bueno, también fue mágica.

Y el matrimonio era mágico en realidad. Arnold era un marido maravilloso:

Simpático, pícaro, amable, atento…

A excepción de cuando surgía el tema Lady Eleanor.

Entonces se volvía…, bueno, ella no sabía bien en qué se convertía, aparte de que no era él mismo. Desaparecía su encanto, su locuacidad, todo lo maravilloso que lo hacía ser el hombre que amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

En cierto modo era casi divertido. Durante mucho tiempo todos sus sueños habían girado en torno a casarse con ese hombre. Y de pronto en esos sueños comenzó a aparecer el momento en que ella le revelaba tímidamente su secreto. Él reaccionaba con incredulidad al principio y luego con entusiasmo y orgullo. Qué extraordinaria era ella al haber engañado a todo Londres durante años; qué ingeniosa al escribir esas frases tan bien redactadas. Le admiraba la inventiva, le alababa el éxito. En algunos sueños él incluso le sugería la idea de ser él su informante secreto.

Le había parecido el tipo de cosa que a él le gustaría, justo el tipo de tarea divertida, enrevesada, que él disfrutaría.

Pero las cosas no resultaron así.

Él decía que no se avergonzaba de ella, y tal vez incluso creía que eso era cierto, pero ella no conseguía creerle. Le vio la cara cuando él juró que lo único que deseaba era protegerla. Pero ese deseo de protegerla era un sentimiento enérgico, fiero, ardiente, y cuando Arnold hablaba de Lady Eleanor sus ojos se tornaban inexpresivos y sosos.

Trataba de no sentirse desilusionada. Se decía que no tenía ningún derecho a esperar que Arnold estuviera a la altura de sus sueños, que la visón que ella tenía de él era injustamente idealizada, pero…

Pero seguía deseando que fuera el hombre que había soñado.

Y se sentía culpable por cada punzada de desilusión. ¡Ese era Arnold! Arnold, por el amor de Dios. Arnold, que estaba tan cerca de la perfección como cualquier ser humano podría esperar estar. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a encontrarle defectos, pero…

Pero se los encontraba.

Deseaba que él se enorgulleciera de ella. Eso lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, más aún de lo que lo deseaba a él todos esos años en que lo observaba desde lejos.

Pero apreciaba y valoraba su matrimonio, y aparte de esos momentos violentos, apreciaba y valoraba a su marido. Así que dejó de mencionar a Lady Eleanor; estaba cansada de la expresión velada de Arnold. No deseaba verle esas arruguitas de tensión alrededor de la boca.

Y no era que se pudiera evitar eternamente el tema; en cada incursión que hacían en la sociedad era inevitable que saliera a relucir su alter ego. Pero no tenía para qué poner el tema en casa.

Así fue como una mañana durante el desayuno, mientras conversaban amistosamente y echaban una mirada al diario de esa mañana, ella intentó encontrar otros temas.

—¿Te parece que hagamos un viaje de luna de miel? —le preguntó, extendiendo una generosa capa de mermelada de frambuesas en su panecillo.

Tal vez no debería comer tanto, pensó, pero la mermelada estaba francamente deliciosa y, además, siempre comía mucho cuando estaba nerviosa. Frunció el ceño, primero mirando el panecillo y luego a nada en particular. No se había dado cuenta de que estuviera tan nerviosa. Había creído que sería capaz de meter el problema de Lady Eleanor en algún recóndito recoveco de la mente.

—Tal vez más avanzado el año —contestó Arnold, alargando la mano hacia el plato de mermelada—. ¿Me pasas la tostada, por favor?

Ella se la pasó en silencio.

Él levantó la vista, o bien para mirarla a ella o la fuente con arenques ahumados, era difícil saberlo.

—Pareces decepcionada.

Tal vez debería sentirse halagada porque él levantó la vista de su comida. O igual fue para mirar los arenques y ella estaba en el medio; lo más probable era que fuera eso; era difícil competir con la comida por la atención de Arnold.

—¿Helga?

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Te dije que pareces decepcionada?

—Ah, sí, bueno, supongo que lo estoy —lo miró con una sonrisa trémula—. Nunca he estado en ninguna parte y tú has estado en todas. Supongo que pensaba que podrías llevarme a alguna parte que te haya gustado especialmente. A Grecia, tal vez, o a Italia. Siempre he deseado visitar Italia.

—Te gustaría —musitó él distraído, su atención más puesta en los huevos que tenía en el plato que en ella—. Venecia sobre todo, creo.

—¿Entonces por qué no me llevas?

—Te llevaré —dijo él, cogiendo un trozo de beicon con el tenedor y metiéndoselo en la boca—. Sólo que no ahora.

Helga lamió un poco de mermelada del panecillo y trató de no parecer demasiado afligida.

—Si has de saberlo —suspiró Arnold—, el motivo de que no quiera que nos marchemos es… —Miró hacia la puerta abierta y frunció los labios, molesto—. Bueno, no lo puedo decir aquí.

Helga agrandó los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir…? —dibujó una enorme E sobre el mantel.

—Exactamente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, un tanto sobresaltada. Le asombraba que él hubiera puesto el tema y más aún que no pareciera terriblemente molesto.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó al fin.

—Si llegara a descubrirse el secreto —dijo él, enigmáticamente, por si hubiera algún criado cerca, que era lo habitual—, quiero estar aquí para controlar el daño.

Helga se desinfló en su silla. Nunca encontraba agradable que la llamaran un daño, que era lo que él acababa de hacer. Bueno, indirectamente al menos. Miró fijamente su panecillo, tratando de determinar si tenía hambre. No tenía hambre, en realidad.

Pero se lo comió de todos modos.


	32. Me gustas tú

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Shortman. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Shortman, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Shortman de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 20.**

* * *

 **Me gustas tú.**

Ya habían transcurrido varios días cuando Helga volvió de una salida de compras con Pheobe, Hyacinth e Hilda, y encontró a su marido sentado ante su escritorio en su estudio. Estaba leyendo algo, muy encorvado, lo que no era típico de él, sobre un libro o documento desconocido.

—¿Arnold?

Él levantó su cabeza de balón sobresaltado. No debió oírla entrar, aun cuando ella no había hecho nada para silenciar sus pasos.

—Helga —dijo, levantándose mientras ella entraba—, ¿cómo te fue en tu… eh, lo que fuera que saliste a hacer?

—Compras —dijo ella, sonriendo divertida—. Fui de compras.

—Eso. Así que fuiste de compras —dijo él, balanceándose sobre uno y otro pie —. ¿Compraste algo?

—Un listón rosa —repuso ella, tentada de añadir «y tres anillos de diamantes», para ver si él la estaba escuchando.

—Estupendo, estupendo —musitó él, claramente impaciente por volver a lo que fuera que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Nada —contestó él, casi automáticamente—. Bueno, en realidad este es uno de mis diarios.

En su cara apareció una expresión extraña, algo azorada, algo desafiante, casi como si le avergonzara que lo hubiera sorprendido y al mismo tiempo la desafiara a preguntar más.

—¿Puedo mirarlo? —preguntó ella con vez dulce y no amenazadora, al menos eso esperaba.

Le resultaba raro que Arnold se sintiera inseguro por algo. Pero hablar de sus diarios parecía producirle una vulnerabilidad sorprendente y… conmovedora.

Ella se había pasado gran parte de su vida considerándolo una torre invencible de felicidad y buen humor. Era seguro de sí mismo, apuesto, querido e inteligente.

Qué fácil tenía que ser ser un Shortman, había pensado en más de una ocasión.

Muchas, muchas veces, más de las que podría contar, cuando se tendía en la cama al llegar a casa después de tomar el té con Pheobe y su familia, había deseado haber nacido en la familia Shortman. La vida era fácil para ellos, pensaba. Eran inteligentes, atractivos, ricos, y caían bien a todo el mundo.

Y era imposible odiarlos por llevar esas existencias tan espléndidas, simplemente porque eran muy simpáticos.

Bueno, ella ya era una Shortman, por matrimonio si no por nacimiento y era cierto, la vida era mejor siendo una Shortman, aun cuando eso tenía menos que ver con ningún enorme cambio en sí misma y mucho que ver con que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su marido y, por un fabuloso milagro, él le correspondía el amor.

Pero la vida no era perfecta, ni siquiera para los Shortman.

Incluso Arnold, el niño dorado, el hombre de la sonrisa llana y el humor pícaro, tenía sus puntos débiles. Estaba acosado por sueños no realizados e inseguridades secretas. Qué injusta había sido cuando consideraba su vida sin dar margen para sus debilidades.

—No tiene por qué ser todo —lo tranquilizó—. Uno o dos párrafos tal vez, elegidos por ti. Tal vez algo que te guste especialmente.

Él miró el cuaderno abierto, con la cara sin expresión, como si las palabras estuvieran escritas en chino.

—No sabría qué elegir —masculló—. Todo es lo mismo, en realidad.

—Pues no lo es. Eso lo comprendo mejor que cualquiera. —De pronto miró alrededor, vio que l puerta estaba abierta y se apresuró a cerrarla—. He escrito incontables columnas, y te aseguro que no son iguales. Algunas me encantaban. — Sonrió nostálgica, recordando la oleada de satisfacción y orgullo que sentía siempre que escribía una columna que parecía salir redonda, una frase o párrafo realmente bueno—.Era maravilloso, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Esa sensación que sientes —explicó ella— cuando sabes que la frase te ha salido bordada, que las palabras que has elegido son exactamente las correctas. Y eso es algo que sólo tú puedes valorar cuando llevas un buen rato sentado ahí, abatido y encorvado mirando la hoja de papel blanco, sin saber qué decir, qué escribir.

—Eso lo conozco —dijo él.

Helga trató de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Sé que conoces esa primera sensación. Eres un escritor espléndido, Arnold. He leído tu trabajo.

Él la miró alarmado.

—Sólo el trozo que sabes —lo tranquilizó ella—. Jamás leería tus diarios sin tu invitación. —Se ruborizó al recordar que así fue como leyó esas páginas acerca de

Chipre—. Bueno, ya no lo hago —añadió—. Pero lo encontré estupendo, Arnold. Casi mágico, y en alguna parte dentro de ti tienes que saber eso.

Él continuó mirándola, como si no supiera qué decir. Era una expresión que ella había visto en muchísimas caras, pero jamás en la de él; una expresión muy rara, muy extraña. Sintió deseos de llorar, de estrecharlo en sus brazos. Principalmente, sentía la intensa necesidad de restablecer la sonrisa en su cara.

—Sé que tienes que haber experimentado esos momentos que he descrito — insistió—. Esos en que sabes que lo que has escrito es bueno. —Lo miró esperanzada—. Sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Él no contestó.

—Lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes. No puedes ser un escritor y no saberlo.

—No soy un escritor.

—Pues sí que lo eres. La prueba está ahí —hizo un gesto hacia el diario y avanzó unos pasos—. Arnold, por favor, ¿me permites leer un poco más?

Por primera vez vio que él parecía indeciso, lo que consideró una pequeña victoria.

—Tú ya has leído todo lo que yo he escrito —dijo, tratando de engatusarlo—.

Entonces es justo que…

Se interrumpió al verle la cara. No habría sabido describir su expresión, pero era velada, cerrada, absolutamente inalcanzable.

—¿Arnold? —susurró.

—Prefiero guardármelo para mí —dijo él secamente—, si no te importa.

—No, claro que no —dijo ella pero los dos sabían que mentía.

Arnold continuó tan inmóvil y callado que a ella no le quedó más remedio que disculparse y dejarlo solo en la sala mirando impotente la puerta.

La había herido.

Qué más daba que no hubiera sido esa su intención. Ella trató de llegar a él y él fue incapaz de cogerle la mano.

Y lo peor era que sabía que ella no entendía. Creía que él se avergonzaba de ella.

Él le había dicho que no, pero puesto que no logró decidirse a decirle la verdad, que la envidiaba, no lograba imaginarse que ella pudiera creerle.

Demonios, él tampoco lo habría creído, porque en cierto modo, estaba mintiendo. O por lo menos reservándose una verdad que lo incomodaba y desagradaba.

Pero en el instante en que ella le recordó que él había leído todo lo que ella había escrito, algo se tornó feo y negro dentro de él.

Él había leído todo lo escrito por ella porque ella había publicado las hojas que escribía. En cambio los escritos de él estaban aburridos y muertos en sus diarios, bien guardados para que nadie pudiera leerlos.

¿Importaba que un hombre escribiera si nadie lo leía nunca? ¿Tenían sentido las palabras si nadie las oía nunca?

Jamás había considerado la posibilidad de publicar sus diarios hasta que

Helga se lo sugirió hacía unas semanas; y el pensamiento ya lo consumía día y noche (cuando no estaba consumido por Helga, claro está). Pero se sentía atenazado por un potente miedo. ¿Y si ningún editor quería publicar sus escritos? ¿Y si alguno sí los publicaba pero sólo porque la suya era una familia rica y poderosa? Él deseaba más que nada ser él mismo, dueño de sí mismo, ser conocido por sus obras, no por su apellido o posición, y ni siquiera por su sonrisa o encanto.

Y luego estaba la posibilidad más temible de todas: ¿Y si publicaba sus escritos y no g gustaban a nadie?

¿Cómo arrostraría eso? ¿Cómo existiría siendo un fracasado?

¿O sería peor continuar siendo lo que era en esos momentos: un cobarde?

A última hora de esa tarde, después que Helga se levantó por fin de su sillón para beber una restauradora taza de té y luego vagó sin rumbo por el dormitorio hasta finalmente instalarse en la cama apoyada en los almohadones con un libro que no lograba obligarse a leer, apareció Arnold.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, sonriéndole; pero esta no era una de sus sonrisas habituales, esas que irradian desde dentro e inducen al receptor a corresponderle la sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa leve, tímida, azorada.

Una sonrisa de disculpa.

Helga dejó el libro sobre su abdomen, con el lomo hacia arriba.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Arnold, señalando el lugar vacío en la cama junto a ella.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, moviéndose hacia la derecha y dejando el libro en la mesilla de noche.

—He marcado algunos pasajes —explicó él, enseñándole el diario mientras se acomodaba en la cama—. Si quieres leerlos para… —se aclaró la garganta— para darme una opinión, eso sería… —volvió a toser—, eso sería aceptable.

Helga miró el diario, elegantemente encuadernado en piel carmesí, y luego lo miró a él. Tenía la cara seria, los ojos sombríos, y aunque estaba absolutamente quieto (ni retorciéndose las manos ni jugueteando con ellas) se veía a las claras que estaba nervioso.

Nervioso. Arnold. Algo extrañísimo, inimaginable.

—Me sentiría honrada —dijo dulcemente, quitándole el cuaderno de las manos.

Vio que algunas páginas estaban marcadas con cintas, de modo que lo abrió delicadamente por una de las páginas seleccionadas.

 _ **14 de marzo de 1819**_

 _ **Las Highlands son curiosamente castañas**_

—Eso lo escribí cuando fui a Escocia a visitar a Francesca —interrumpió él.

Helga le dirigió una sonrisa ligeramente indulgente, que significaba un suave reproche por su interrupción.

—Perdona —masculló él.

 _ **Uno habría pensado, al menos uno de Inglaterra, que las montañas y valles serían de un exquisito color verde esmeralda. Al fin y al cabo Escocia se encuentra en la misma isla y, a decir de todos, padece las mismas lluvias que atormentan Inglaterra.**_

 _ **Me han dicho que a estos extraños cerros color beige se los llama mesetas, y son tristes, castaños y desiertos. Y sin embargo conmueven el alma.**_

—Eso fue cuando estaba en lo alto de una elevación —explicó él—. Cuando estás más abajo, o cerca de los lagos, es muy diferente.

Helga se giró a echarle una miradita.

—Lo siento —masculló él.

—¿Quizá estarías más cómodo si no leyeras por encima de mi hombro? — sugirió ella.

Él pestañeó, sorprendido.

—Yo diría que ya has leído todo esto —dijo ella. Al ver su mirada de incomprensión, añadió—: Así que no necesitas leerlo ahora. —Esperó una reacción y no hubo ninguna—. Así que no necesitas mirar por encima de mi hombro —concluyó.

—Ah —dijo él apartándose—. Lo siento.

Ella lo miró dudosa.

—Fuera de la cama, Arnold.

Con cara de sentirse muy castigado, Arnold se bajó de la cama y fue a sentarse en un sillón en el extremo más alejado de la habitación; allí se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpetear con el pie en el suelo, en una especie de loca danza de impaciencia.

Tap tap tap, tapiti tap tap tap.

—¡Arnold!

Él la miró sinceramente sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Deja de golpear con el pie!

Él se miró el pie como si fuera un objeto desconocido.

—¿Lo estaba golpeando?

—Sí.

—Ah. —Apretó más los brazos cruzados en el pecho—. Lo siento.

Helga volvió la atención al diario.

Tap tap tap.

—¡Arnold!

Él plantó firmemente los pies sobre la alfombra.

—No pude evitarlo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo hacía.

Descruzó los brazos y los apoyó en los brazos del sillón, pero no parecía estar relajado, tenía tensos y flexionados los dedos de las dos manos.

Ella lo miró un momento, esperando para ver si realmente iba a ser capaz de estarse quieto.

—No lo volveré a hacer —la tranquilizó él—. Te lo prometo.

Ella le echó una última mirada evaluadora y nuevamente volvió la atención a la página que tenía delante.

 _ **En cuanto pueblo, los escoceses detestan a los ingleses, y muchos dirían que con toda razón. Pero individualmente son muy cálidos y amistosos, deseosos de ofrecer un vaso de whisky, una comida caliente o un lugar abrigado para dormir.**_

 _ **Un grupo de ingleses, o, la verdad sea dicha, cualquier inglés que vista cualquier tipo de uniforme, no encuentra una calurosa bienvenida en un pueblo escocés.**_

 _ **Pero si un inglés solitario va caminando por su calle principal, la gente de la localidad lo saluda con los brazos abiertos y anchas sonrisas.**_

 _ **Eso fue lo que me ocurrió cuando estuve en Inveraray, a la orilla del Loch**_

 _ **Fyne. Pulcra ciudad, bien planificada, que diseñó Robert Adam cuando el duque de Argyll decidió trasladar a toda la aldea para dar cabida a su nuevo castillo, está situada al borde del agua, sus casas encaladas en ordenadas hileras que se cruzan en ángulo recto (sin lugar a dudas, una existencia extrañamente ordenada para uno como yo, criado en medio de las tortuosas intersecciones de Londres).**_

 _ **Estaba tomando mi comida de la tarde en el George Hotel, disfrutando de un buen whisky en lugar de la habitual cerveza que uno podría beber en un establecimiento similar en Inglaterra, cuando caí en la cuenta de que no tenía idea sobre cómo llegar a mi siguiente destino, ni de cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar allí.**_

 _ **Me acerqué al dueño (un tal señor Clark), le expliqué mi intención de visitar el castillo Blair, y luego no pude hacer otra cosa que pestañear maravillado y desconcertado cuando el resto de los ocupantes de la posada intervinieron inesperadamente ofreciendo consejos.**_

— _ **¿El castillo Blair? —tronó el señor Clark (era un hombre bastante atronador, nada dado a hablar suave)—. Muy bien, pues, si quiere ir al castillo Blair, sin duda le convendrá dirigirse al oeste, hacia Pitlochry y desde ahí tomar hacia el norte.**_

 _ **Esto fue recibido por un coro de aprobación y otro coro igualmente fuerte de desaprobación.**_

— _ **¡Och, no! —gritó otro (cuyo apellido era MacBogel, según me enteré después)—. Tendrá que atravesar el lago Tay, y mejor receta para el desastre no se ha probado jamás. Mejor que se dirija al norte ahora y después avance hacia el oeste.**_

— _ **Sí —intervino un tercero— pero entonces se encontrará con el Ben Nevis. ¿Me vas a decir que una montaña es un obstáculo menor que un insignificante lago?**_

— _ **¿Llamas insignificante al lago Tay? Te diré que nací en la orilla del lago Tay y nadie lo va a llamar insignificante en mi presencia. (No tengo idea de quién dijo esto, ni, en realidad, quién dijo todo lo que sigue, pero todo se dijo con gran sentimiento y convicción).**_

— _ **No tiene por qué hacer todo el camino hasta el B en Nevis. Puede virar al oeste en Glencoe.**_

— _ **Jo, jo, jo, y una botella de whisky. No hay ningún camino decente que lleve al oeste de Glencoe. ¿Quieres matar al pobre muchacho?**_

 _ **Y así continuaron yendo y viniendo los consejos. Si el lector ha observado que dejé de escribir quién dijo qué se debe a que el bullicio de voces era tan abrumador que era imposible distinguir a nadie, y esto continuó sus buenos diez minutos, hasta que habló Angus Campbell, anciano de ochenta años por lo menos, y por respeto todos se callaron.**_

— _ **Lo que necesita hacer —resolló Angus— es viajar al sur hasta Kintyre, volver al norte y cruzar el fiordo de Lorne hasta Mull, para que de ahí pueda cruzar hasta Iona, luego navegar hasta Skye, cruzar a tierra firme y llegar a Ullapool, bajar a Inverness, presentar sus respetos en Culloden y de ahí puede proseguir al sur hasta el castillo Blair, y pasar por Grampian si quiere para ver cómo se hace una verdadera botella de whisky.**_

 _ **A este discurso siguió un silencio absoluto. Finalmente un valiente señaló:**_

— _ **Pero eso le llevará meses.**_

— _ **¿Y quién ha dicho que no? —dijo Campbell, con un leve matiz de belicosidad**_

— _ **. El sassenach está aquí para ver Escocia. ¿Me vas a decir que podrá decir que ha hecho eso si lo único que hace es seguir una línea recta de aquí a Perthshire?**_

 _ **Me sorprendí sonriendo y tomé la decisión en el acto. Seguiría esa ruta exacta, y cuando regresara a Londres sabría en mi corazón que conocía Escocia.**_

Arnold observaba a Helga mientras leía. De tanto en tanto ella sonreía, y a él le daba un vuelco el corazón, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que su sonrisa se había hecho permanente y tenía los labios fruncidos como para reprimir la risa.

Cayó en la cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo.

Le había sorprendido enormemente la reacción de ella la primera vez que leyó sus escritos; su reacción fue muy apasionada aunque al mismo tiempo fue muy analítica y precisa en sus comentarios. Ya todo adquiría sentido, lógicamente. Ella era escritora también, probablemente mejor que él, y de todas las cosas que entendía de este mundo, entendía las palabras.

Le costaba creer que hubiera tardado tanto en pedirle consejo. El miedo, suponía, se lo impedía. El miedo, la preocupación y todas esas estúpidas emociones que él se imaginaba que lo rebajaban.

¿Quién habría supuesto que le importaría tanto la opinión de una mujer? Había trabajado en sus diarios durante años, relatando esmeradamente sus viajes, tratando de describir más de lo que veía y hacía, tratando de captar lo que «sentía». Y nunca jamás se los había enseñado a nadie.

Hasta ese momento.

No había nadie a quien hubiera deseado enseñárselos. No, eso no era cierto. En el fondo, había deseado enseñárselos a un buen número de personas, pero nunca le pareció que era el momento oportuno, o temía que la persona mintiera o dijera que algo era bueno cuando no lo era, sólo para no herirle los sentimientos.

Pero Helga era distinta. Era escritora, una escritora condenadamente buena además. Y si ella decía que sus escritos en el diario eran buenos, casi podía creer que era cierto.

Ella frunció ligeramente los labios al dar la vuelta a una página, frunció el ceño al no poder cogerla, se mojó el dedo, cogió la página y continuó leyendo.

Y volvió a sonreír.

Arnold soltó el aliento, que había retenido sin darse cuenta.

Finalmente ella dejó el cuaderno en su falda, abierto en la parte que había estado leyendo, y lo miró.

—¿Supongo que querías que parara al final de esta parte?

Él no sabía qué había esperado que dijera, por lo que eso lo desconcertó.

—Eh… si quieres… —tartamudeó—, si quieres leer más, estaría bien, supongo.

Fue como si el sol hubiera tomado residencia en la sonrisa de ella.

—Pues claro que quiero leer más —exclamó—. No veo las horas de saber qué ocurrió cuando fuiste a Kintyre, a Mull, a… —frunciendo el ceño miró la página—, a Skye, a Ullapool, a Culloden y a Grampian. —Volvió a mirar el cuaderno—, ah, sí, y al castillo Blair, por supuesto, si llegaste allí al fin. Supongo que ibas allí a visitar a algún amigo.

Él asintió.

—A Murray —dijo, refiriéndose a un compañero de colegio cuyo hermano era el duque de Atholl—. Pero he de decirte que al final no seguí la ruta exacta recomendada por Angus Campbell. Para empezar, ni siquiera encontré caminos que conectaran la mitad de los lugares que recomendó.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir allí en nuestro viaje de luna de miel —dijo ella, con ojos soñadores.

—¿A Escocia? —preguntó él, absolutamente sorprendido-. ¿No prefieres viajar a algún lugar caluroso y exótico?

—Para una que nunca ha viajado más lejos de a cien millas de Londres, Escocia «es» exótica —repuso ella descaradamente.

—Te aseguro que Italia es más exótica —dijo él, sonriendo y atravesando la habitación hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama—. Y más romántica.

Ella se ruborizó, cosa que a él le encantó.

—Ah —dijo, con expresión vagamente azorada.

Él pensó cuánto tiempo podría azorarla hablándole de romance y de amor y todas las espléndidas actividades que acompañaban esos temas.

—Iremos a Escocia en otra ocasión —le aseguró—. De todos modos cada unos años voy al norte a visitar a Francesca.

—Me sorprendió que me pidieras la opinión —dijo Helga pasado un momento.

—¿A qué otra persona se la iba a pedir?

—No lo sé —repuso ella, repentinamente muy interesada en mirarse los dedos que estaban enterrados en la colcha—. A tus hermanos, supongo.

Él le cubrió una mano con la suya.

—¿Qué saben ellos de escribir?

Ella alzó el mentón y sus ojos cálidos, francos y castaños se encontraron con los de él.

—Sé que valoras sus opiniones.

—Eso es cierto —concedió él—, pero valoro más la tuya.

Le observó atentamente la cara, y vio las emociones que pasaban por ella.

—Pero no te gusta lo que escribo —dijo ella, su voz vacilante y esperanzada al mismo tiempo.

Él le puso la mano en la curva de la mejilla, sosteniéndosela suavemente para que ella lo mirara mientras hablaba.

—Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad —dijo, con una ardiente intensidad —. Pienso que eres una escritora maravillosa. Defines claramente la esencia de una persona con una sencillez e ingenio incomparables. Durante diez años has hecho reír a la gente; les has hecho estremecerse, asustarse, les has hecho pensar, Helga. Has hecho pensar a la gente. No sé qué podría ser una consecución más grande. Por no decir —continuó, casi como si no pudiera parar una vez que había comenzado— que escribes acerca de la sociedad, nada menos. Escribes acerca de la sociedad y la haces divertida, interesante e ingeniosa, cuando todos sabemos que con más frecuencia que menos no puede ser más aburrida.

Durante un largo rato Helga no pudo decir nada. Todos esos años se había enorgullecido de su trabajo y sonreía para sus adentros siempre que alguien citaba algo de una de sus hojas o se reía de algunas de sus pullas. Pero no tenía a nadie con quien comentar sus triunfos.

Ser anónima era un panorama solitario.

Pero ahora tenía a Arnold. Y aunque el mundo nunca sabría que Lady Eleanor era la fea, olvidada, solterona hasta el último momento posible, Helga Pataki, Arnold lo sabía. Y estaba llegando a comprender que aun cuando eso no fuera lo único que importaba era lo que importaba más.

Pero seguía sin entender su comportamiento.

—¿Por qué, entonces te pones tan distante y frío cada vez que pongo el tema? — le preguntó, pronunciando lentamente y midiendo las palabras.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo él pasado un momento, casi en un murmullo.

—Soy buena para escuchar.

Él bajó la mano que tenía ahuecada tan amorosamente en su cara y la puso sobre la rodilla. Y entonces dijo algo que ella jamás había esperado.

—Te tengo envidia. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento.

—No sé qué quieres decir —dijo ella, sin poder evitar que la voz le saliera tan débil como un susurro.

—Mírate, Helga. —Le cogió las dos manos y se las giró hasta dejar las palmas enfrentadas—. Eres un inmenso éxito.

—Un éxito anónimo.

—Pero tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Además, no es a eso a lo que me refiero. —Le soltó una mano y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, buscando las palabras—. Tú has hecho

algo. Tienes un volumen de trabajo.

—Pero tú tienes…

—¿Qué tengo yo, Helga? —interrumpió él, con la voz agitada, levantándose y comenzando a pasearse—. ¿Qué tengo yo?

—Bueno, me tienes a mí —dijo ella, pero le faltó fuerza a su voz; sabía que no era eso lo que él quería decir.

Él la miró cansinamente.

—No me refiero a eso, Helga…

—Lo sé.

—Necesito algo a lo que pueda apuntar —dijo él por encima de la corta frase de ella—. Necesito una finalidad. Anthony tiene una, Benedict tiene una, pero yo soy pura baratija.

—Arnold no. Eres…

—Estoy harto de que se me considere nada más que un… —se interrumpió.

—¿Qué, Arnold? —preguntó ella, algo sobresaltada por la expresión de repugnancia que le cruzó por la cara.

—Por Cristo de los cielos —maldijo él en voz baja, siseando la S.

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos. Arnold no era dado a soltar maldiciones.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo él, incrédulo—. Me he quejado de Lady Eleanor contigo.

—Muchas personas han hecho eso, Arnold. Estoy acostumbrada.

—No lo puedo creer. Me quejé contigo de que Lady Eleanor me llamara encantador.

—A mí me llamó cítrico demasiado maduro —dijo ella, tratando de poner alegría en el asunto.

Él dejó de pasearse el tiempo suficiente para mirarla molesto.

—¿Te reíste de mí todo el tiempo mientras yo lloriqueaba que lo único que recordarían de mí las generaciones venideras sería lo que aparecía en las hojas Eleanor?

—¡No! Supongo que me conoces lo bastante bien para saber que no.

Él movió la cabeza como si no lo creyera.

—No puedo creer que haya estado sentado ahí quejándome de que no tenía ninguna habilidad cuando tú tenías todas las hojas Eleanor.

Ella se bajó de la cama; ya no soportaba seguir sentada ahí mientras él se paseaba como un tigre enjaulado.

—Arnold, no podías saberlo.

—De todos modos. —Suspiró disgustado—. La ironía sería estupenda si no fuera dirigida a mí.

Helga abrió la boca para hablar pero descubrió que no encontraba las palabras para expresar todo lo que tenía en el corazón. Él tenía a su haber tantos éxitos que ella ni siquiera podía empezar a contarlos. No eran cosas que se pudieran coger como una hoja de Ecos de Sociedad de Lady Eleanor, pero igual de especiales.

Tal vez más especiales.

Recordó las muchas veces que lo había visto hacer sonreír a alguien, todas las veces que lo vio pasar de largo ante las jovencitas populares para ir a sacar a bailar a una fea. Pensó en los lazos fuertes, casi mágicos que tenía con sus hermanos. Si esos no eran logros, no sabía qué lo era.

Pero sabía que esos no eran el tipo de hitos a los que él se refería. Sabía lo que él necesitaba: una finalidad, una vocación.

Algo para demostrar al mundo que era más de lo que creían que era.

—Publica las memorias de tus viajes —le dijo.

—No voy a…

—Publícalas. Corre el riesgo y ve si vuelas.

Él la miró a los ojos un momento y luego su mirada pasó al cuaderno que todavía tenía ella en las manos.

—Necesitan corrección —masculló.

Helga se echó a reír, porque sabía que había ganado. Y él había ganado también. Aún no lo sabía, pero había ganado.

—Todo necesita corrección —dijo, ensanchando la sonrisa con cada palabra—.

Bueno, excepto yo, supongo —bromeó—. O tal vez sí la necesitaba —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca lo sabremos porque no tenía a nadie que me corrigiera.

De pronto él levantó la vista.

—¿Cómo lo hacías?

—¿Cómo hacía qué?

Él frunció los labios, impaciente.

—Sabes qué quiero decir. ¿Cómo hacías la hoja? Era algo más que escribirla.

Tenías que imprimirla y distribuirla. Alguien tiene que haber sabido quién eras.

Ella hizo una larga espiración. Había guardado tanto tiempo esos secretos que le resultaba difícil contarlos, incluso a su marido.

—Es una larga historia. Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos.

Él la llevó de vuelta a la cama, y los dos se acomodaron, apoyados en los almohadones con las piernas estiradas.

—Era muy joven cuando empecé —comenzó ella—. Sólo tenía diecisiete años, y ocurrió por casualidad.

Él sonrió.

—¿Cómo puede ocurrir por casualidad una cosa así?

—Lo escribí como broma, para divertirme. Me sentía tan desgraciada esa primera temporada… —Lo miró muy seria—. No sé si lo recordarás, pero en ese tiempo pesaba casi una arroba más que ahora, y no es que ahora esté delgada como está de moda.

—Yo te encuentro perfecta —dijo él, lealmente.

Y eso formaba parte, pensó ella, del motivo de que lo encontrara perfecto.

—En todo caso —continuó—, no me sentía tremendamente feliz, así que escribí una descripción bastante mordaz de la fiesta a la que había asistido la noche anterior.

Después escribí otra y otra. No las firmaba Lady Eleanor, simplemente las escribía para divertirme y las escondía en mi escritorio. Pero resulta que un día se me olvidó esconderlas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó él, inclinándose hacia ella, absolutamente interesado.

—Todas habían salido y yo sabía que tardarían bastante en volver, porque entonces fue cuando mi madre seguía pensando que podría convertir a Olga en un diamante de primerísimo calidad, y sus compras les llevaban todo el día.

Arnold hizo un gesto circular con la mano, indicándole que fuera al grano.

—Bueno, resulta que decidí trabajar en el salón, porque mi habitación estaba húmeda y con olor a encierro, porque alguien dejó la ventana abierta durante una lluvia torrencial, bueno, igual fui yo. Pero entonces tuve que ausentarme un momento para ir a atender… bueno, ya sabes.

—No —dijo él bruscamente—. No lo sé.

—Atender a mi asunto —susurró ella, ruborizándose.

—Ah, ya —dijo él, descartándolo, no interesado en esa parte de la historia—.

Continúa.

—Cuando volví al salón, estaba ahí el abogado de mi padre. Y estaba leyendo lo que yo había escrito. Me horroricé.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—No puede hablar todo un minuto. Pero entonces vi que él se estaba riendo, y no porque pensara que yo era una tonta sino porque encontraba bueno lo escrito.

—Bueno, es que escribes bien.

—Eso lo sé ahora —dijo ella sonriendo irónica—, pero tienes que recordar que entonces tenía diecisiete años. Y decía cosas bastante horrendas.

—Sobre personas horrendas, seguro.

—Bueno, sí, pero de todas maneras… —cerró los ojos dejando pasar los recuerdos por su cabeza—. Eran personas populares, personas influyentes. Personas a las que yo no les caía muy bien. La verdad es que no me importaba que fueran horrendas conmigo si se descubría lo que yo escribía. En realidad habría sido peor porque eran personas horrendas. Me habrían arruinado y yo habría arruinado a toda mi familia junto conmigo.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? Supongo que fue de él la idea de publicarlas.

Helga asintió.

—Sí. Él lo organizó todo con el impresor, el que a su vez buscó a los niños para repartirlas. Y fue idea de él la de dar gratis la hoja las dos primeras semanas. Dijo que necesitábamos crear adicción en la alta sociedad.

—Yo estaba fuera del país cuando comenzó a aparecer la hoja —dijo Arnold pero recuerdo que mi madre y mis hermanas me lo contaban todo acerca de ella.

—La gente se fastidió cuando los niños exigieron pago después de esas dos semanas gratis. Pero todos pagaron.

—Brillante idea la de tu abogado —musitó Arnold.

—Sí, era muy inteligente.

Él captó el uso del tiempo pasado.

—¿Era?

Ella asintió, triste.

—Murió hace unos años. Pero sabía que estaba enfermo así que antes de morir me preguntó si quería continuar. Supongo que entonces podría haber dejado de escribir, pero no tenía ninguna otra cosa que hacer en mi vida, y lógicamente ninguna perspectiva de matrimonio. —Levantó bruscamente la cabeza y lo miró—. No quiero decir que… Es decir…

Él curvó los labios en una sonrisa de reproche a sí mismo.

—Puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras por no haberte propuesto matrimonio años atrás.

Helga lo miró sonriendo. ¿Era de extrañar que amara a ese hombre?

—Pero sólo si terminas tu historia —añadió él en tono bastante firme.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, obligándose a poner la atención a lo que tenía entre manos—. Depuse que el señor… —lo miró vacilante—. No sé si debo decir su nombre.

Arnold comprendió que ella estaba desgarrada entre su amor y confianza en él y su lealtad al hombre que, con toda probabilidad, fue como un padre para ella después que se fue de este mundo su verdadero padre.

—No pasa nada —le dijo dulcemente—. Ya murió. Su nombre no tiene importancia.

Ella dejó salir suavemente el aliento que tenía retenido.

—Gracias —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No es que no me fíe de ti, es que…

—Lo sé —dijo él, tranquilizado, apretándole los dedos—. Si más adelante quieres decírmelo, muy bien. Y si no quieres, muy bien también.

Ella asintió, sus labios apretados en las comisuras, en esa expresión que ponen las personas cuando se están esforzando en no llorar.

—Él lo tenía todo organizado, así que después que murió o me entendía directamente con el impresor. Establecimos un sistema para la entrega de los originales, y los pagos continuaron como siempre, los depositaba en una discreta cuenta a mi nombre.

Arnold hizo una inspiración entrecortada al pensar cuánto dinero debía haber acumulado en todos esos años. ¿Pero cómo podría haberlo gastado sin despertar sospechas?

—¿Has retirado dinero?

Ella asintió.

—Cuando llevaba unos cuatro años escribiendo, murió mi tía abuela y le dejó su propiedad a mi madre. El abogado de mi padre escribió el testamento. No tenía mucho así que cogimos mi dinero y simulamos que era de ella. —Se le alegró ligeramente la cara, moviendo la cabeza, como aturdida—. Mi madre se sorprendió. Jamás se había imaginado ni en sueños que la tía Georgette fuera tan rica. Estuvo sonriendo durante meses. Nunca he visto nada igual.

—Fuiste muy generosa.

Helga se encogió de hombros.

—Era la única manera para poder usar mi dinero.

—Pero se lo diste a tu madre.

—Es mi madre —dijo ella, como si eso debiera explicarlo todo—. Me mantenía.

Todo se iba a gastar en lo mismo.

Él deseó decir más, pero no lo dijo. Miriam Pataki era la madre de Helga, y si Helga quería amarla él no se lo iba a prohibir.

—Desde entonces —dijo ella—, no he tocado nada. Bueno no para mí. He dado algún dinero a obras benéficas. —Su expresión se tornó irónica—. Anónimamente.

Él estuvo callado un rato, tomándose el tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ella había hecho esos diez años pasados, todo sola, todo en secreto.

—Si quieres usar el dinero ahora —dijo al fin—, deberías. Nadie hará ninguna pregunta si de repente tienes más fondos. Eres una Shortman después de todo. —Se encogió de hombros modestamente—. Es bien sabido que Anthony estableció buenos fondos para sus hermanos.

—No sabría qué hacer con todo ese dinero.

—Cómprate algo nuevo —sugirió él. ¿No les gustaba comprar a todas las mujeres?- Ella lo miró con una expresión extraña, casi inescrutable.

—No sé si entiendes cuánto dinero tengo —dijo, evasiva—. No creo que pueda gastarlo todo.

—Resérvalo para nuestros hijos, entonces —dijo él—. Yo he tenido la inmensa suerte de que mi padre y mi hermano tuvieran a bien proveerme, pero no todos los hijos menores tienen tanta suerte.

—Ni las hijas —dijo ella—. Nuestras hijas deberían tener dinero propio. Aparte de sus dotes.

Arnold tuvo que sonreír. Esas disposiciones eran excepcionales, pero qué típico de Helga insistir en eso.

—Lo que tú quieras —dijo afectuosamente.

Ella sonrió y suspiró, reclinándose nuevamente en los almohadones. Le deslizó suavemente los dedos por el dorso de la mano, pero su mirada era remota y él dudó que estuviera consciente de esos movimientos.

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión —dijo ella entonces, en voz baja y un pelín tímida.

Él la miró dudoso.

—¿Más grande que la de Eleanor?

—Diferente.

—¿Qué?

Ella desvió los ojos del punto en la pared en que parecía estar concentrada y fijó toda su atención en él.

—Este último tiempo me he sentido un poco… —se mordió el labio, como buscando la palabra— impaciente contigo. No, eso no. Decepcionada.

—¿Decepcionada en qué sentido? —preguntó, cauteloso.

Ella encogió levemente los hombros.

—Parecías tan molesto conmigo. Por lo de Eleanor.

—Ya te dije que eso se debía…

—No, por favor, déjame terminar —dijo ella, colocándole suavemente la mano en el pecho—. Te dije que pensé que se debía a que te avergonzabas de mí, y traté de no hacer caso, pero me dolía mucho. Pensaba que te conocía, que sabía quién eras, y me costaba creer que esa persona se sintiera tan por encima de mí que sintiera vergüenza por mis logros.

Él se limitó a mirarla en silencio, esperando que continuara.

—Pero lo curioso es que… —se giró a mirarlo con una animada sonrisa—. Lo curioso es que no era porque te avergonzaras de mí. Todo se debía a que deseabas algo similar para ti. Algo como Eleanor. Ahora lo encuentro tonto, pero me preocupaba mucho que no fueras el hombre perfecto de mis sueños.

—Nadie es perfecto —dijo él en voz baja.

—Lo sé. —Se le acercó más y le dio un impulsivo beso en la mejilla—. Eres el hombre imperfecto de mi corazón, y eso es mejor todavía. Siempre creí que eras infalible, que llevabas una vida encantada, que no tenías ninguna preocupación, ni miedos, ni sueños sin realizar. Pero no era justa al pensar eso.

—Nunca me he avergonzado de ti, Helga —susurró él—. Nunca.

Continuaron así sentados los dos en agradable silencio, hasta que de pronto

Helga preguntó:

—¿Te acuerdas que te pregunté si podríamos hacer un viaje de luna de miel retrasado?

Él asintió.

—Podríamos usar parte de mi dinero Eleanor para eso, ¿te parece?

—«Yo» pagaré el viaje de luna de miel.

—Estupendo —dijo ella con expresión altiva—. Puedes coger del dinero de tu asignación trimestral.

Él la miró sorprendido luego se desternilló de risa.

—¿Me vas a dar dinero para gastos menores? —le preguntó sin poder borrarse la risa.

—Dinero para pluma —enmendó ella—. Para que puedas trabajar en tus diarios.

—Dinero para pluma —musitó él—. Me gusta eso.

Ella sonrió y puso las manos en las de él.

—A mí me gustas tú.

Él le apretó las manos.

—Y a mí me gustas tú.

Helga suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Tiene que ser así de maravillosa la vida?

—Creo que sí —musitó él—. Sí, lo creo.


	33. Problemas que no van a ninguna parte

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Shortman. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Shortman, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Shortman de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 21.**

* * *

 **Problemas que no van a ninguna parte.**

Una semana después, Helga estaba sentada ante el escritorio del salón leyendo uno de los diarios de Arnold, anotando en otras hojas las preguntas o comentarios que se le iban ocurriendo. Él le había pedido que lo ayudara a corregir sus escritos, tarea que ella encontraba apasionante.

Lógicamente le producía una dicha inmensa que él le hubiera confiado esa importante tarea. Significaba que se fiaba de su juicio, que la consideraba inteligente, que pensaba que ella sería capaz de mejorar lo que había escrito.

Pero su felicidad se debía a algo más. Necesitaba un trabajo, algo que hacer. Los primeros días después de renunciar a la hoja Eleanor había disfrutado muchísimo de su nuevo tiempo libre; era como tener unas vacaciones por primera vez en diez años.

Lo aprovechó para leer como una loca, todas esas novelas y otros libros que había comprado y esperaban ahí que tuviera tiempo para leerlos; lo aprovechó para salir a hacer largas caminatas y cabalgar por el parque, para pasar unos ratos sentada en el patio trasero de la casa de Mount Street, poniendo la cara al sol primaveral uno o dos minutos, el suficiente para bañarla de calor, pero no tanto para tostarse las mejillas.

Y estaban también, cómo no, los preparativos para la boda y su miríada de detalles que le consumían muchísimo tiempo. Con todo eso no había tenido mucha ocasión para comprender lo que echaba en falta en su vida.

Cuando trabajaba en la hoja Eleanor, la escritura propiamente tal no le llevaba demasiado tiempo, pero siempre tenía que estar alerta, observando y escuchando.

Y cuando no estaba escribiendo estaba pensando en lo que iba a escribir, o intentando retener en la memoria alguna frase, expresión o dicho ingeniosos que hubiera oído hasta que pudiera llegar a casa para anotarlo.

Todo eso había sido una tarea mental interesante y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos un reto mental hasta esos momentos, cuando por fin volvía a tener la oportunidad.

Estaba escribiendo una pregunta acerca de la descripción de Arnold de una villa toscana en la página 143 del segundo volumen de sus diarios cuando el mayordomo golpeó discretamente la puerta abierta para advertirle de su presencia. Sonrió azorada.

Tendía a absorberse tan totalmente en su trabajo que Dunwoody ya había aprendido, por experiencia, que si quería captar su atención tenía que hacer algún ruido.

—Tiene una visita, señora Shortman.

Helga levantó la vista, sonriendo. Probablemente era una de sus hermanas, o tal vez una de las hermanas Shortman.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién?

Él entró y le pasó una tarjeta de visita. Ella la miró y ahogó dos exclamaciones, una de asombro y otra de abatimiento. Impresas en las clásicas letras negras sobre fondo crema, había dos sencillas palabras: Lady Gamelthorpe.

—¿Rhonda Gamelthorpe? ¿A qué demonios se debía su visita?

Empezó a sentir inquietud. Rhonda no la visitaría jamás a no ser que fuera con un fin desagradable. En realidad, Rhonda jamás hacía nada que no fuera con un fin desagradable.

—¿Quiere que le diga que se marche? —le preguntó Dunwoody.

—No —suspiró Helga. No era una cobarde, y Rhonda Gamelthorpe no la iba a convertir en una—. La recibiré. Simplemente dame un momento para ordenar estos papeles. Pero…

Dunwoody se detuvo en seco y ladeó la cabeza, esperando que continuara.

—Ah, no importa —musitó ella.

—¿Está segura, señora Shortman?

—Sí. No. —Se le escapó un gemido; estaba indecisa, y esa era otra transgresión más para añadir a la ya larga lista de transgresiones de Rhonda; la iba a convertir en una tonta tartamuda—. Lo que quería decir es… si continúa aquí pasados diez minutos, ¿inventarías algún tipo de urgencia que haga absolutamente necesaria mi presencia? ¿Mi presencia inmediata?

—Creo que eso se puede arreglar.

—Excelente, Dunwoody —dijo ella, con una débil sonrisa.

Esa era tal vez la manera más fácil, porque no se creía capaz de encontrar el momento perfecto en la conversación para decirle a Rhonda que debía marcharse, y lo último que deseaba era quedar atrapada en el salón con ella toda la tarde.

El mayordomo asintió y salió. Helga ordenó los papeles, cerró el diario de Arnold y lo puso encima para evitar que los volara la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Se levantó, se dirigió calmadamente al sofá y se sentó en el medio, con la esperanza de parecer relajada y serena.

Como si una visita de Rhonda se pudiera calificar de relajadora.

Pasado un momento apareció Rhonda y entró mientras el mayordomo entonaba su nombre. Como siempre, estaba hermosa, cada pelo azabache de su cabeza en el lugar perfecto, su piel sin mácula, sus ojos brillantes, su ropa al último grito de la moda, y en la mano un abanico ridículo que hacía juego con la ropa a la perfección.

—Rhonda, qué sorpresa verte.

«Sorpresa» fue el sustantivo más educado que se le ocurrió, dadas las circunstancias.

Rhonda curvó los labios en una sonrisa misteriosa, casi felina.

—No me cabe duda —musitó.

—¿No te vas a sentar? —le preguntó Helga, principalmente porque debía.

Se había pasado toda la vida siendo educada; le habría resultado difícil dejar de serlo en ese momento. Le indicó un sillón cercano, el más incómodo del salón.

Rhonda se sentó en el borde del sillón, como si lo encontrara menos que agradable, aunque eso no se podía detectar por su expresión. Su postura era elegante, su sonrisa inamovible, y se veía tan tranquila y serena como cualquiera tenía derecho a estarlo.

—Seguro que te estarás preguntando a qué he venido —dijo.

No tenía ningún sentido negarlo, así que Helga asintió.

—¿Cómo encuentras la vida de casada? —preguntó entonces Rhonda, de sopetón.

Helga pestañeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Debe de ser un cambio de ritmo pasmoso —dijo Rhonda.

—Sí, pero muy agradable —repuso Helga, cautelosa.

—Mmm, sí. Debes de tener una tremenda cantidad de tiempo libre ahora. Sin duda no sabes qué hacer contigo misma.

Helga sintió discurrir una desagradable sensación por la piel.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

—¿No?

—No —contestó Helga, algo irritada, cuando quedó claro que Rhonda necesitaba una respuesta.

Rhonda guardó silencio un momento, pero su expresión de gata ante un plato de nata decía muchísimo. Paseó la mirada por el salón hasta posar los ojos en el escritorio donde había estado sentada Helga.

—¿Qué son esos papeles? —preguntó.

Helga miró los papeles que estaban muy ordenaditos debajo del diario de

Arnold. De ninguna manera podía saber Rhonda que fueran algo especial. Ella ya estaba sentada en el sofá cuando entró en el salón.

—No veo qué interés pueden tener para ti mis papeles personales —dijo.

—Oh, no te ofendas —dijo Rhonda, con un campanilleo de risa que Helga encontró bastante aterradora—. Sólo quería hacer conversación educada. Preguntar por tus intereses.

—Comprendo.

—Soy muy observadora.

Helga arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

—De hecho, mi capacidad de observación es muy conocida en los mejores círculos de la sociedad.

—Yo no debo de tener ninguna conexión con esos impresionantes círculos, entonces —musitó Helga.

Pero Rhonda estaba tan inmersa en sus palabras que al parecer no la oyó.

—Por eso —dijo, en tono reflexivo—, se me ocurrió que podrí convencer a la alta sociedad de que era Lady Eleanor.

A Helga le retumbó el corazón en el pecho.

—¿Entonces reconoces que no lo eres? —preguntó, cautelosa.

—Ah, creo que sabes que no lo soy.

A Helga comenzó a cerrársele la garganta, pero se las arregló, nunca sabría cómo, para conservar la apariencia de serenidad.

—Perdón, no te he entendido.

Rhonda sonrió, pero convirtió su expresión feliz en una astuta y cruel.

—Cuando se me ocurrió ese ardid pensé «No puedo perder». O bien convencía a todo el mundo de que era Lady Eleanor, o no me creían y entonces yo iba a parecer muy ingeniosa cuando dijera que había fingido ser Lady Eleanor para descubrir a la verdadera culpable.

Helga guardó silencio, muy quieta.

—Pero no salió como lo había planeado. Lady Eleanor resultó ser mucho más taimada y cruel de lo que habría supuesto. —Entrecerró los ojos y los siguió entrecerrando hasta que su cara adquirió un aire siniestro—. Su última hojita me convirtió en un hazmerreír.

Helga no dijo nada, apenas se atrevía a respirar.

—Y entonces… —continuó Rhonda, enronqueciendo la voz a un tono muy bajo—. Y entonces tú, ¡tú!, tuviste el descaro de insultarme delante de toda la aristocracia.

Helga dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Tal vez Rhonda no sabía su secreto; tal vez sólo se trataba de su insulto en público en esa fiesta, cuando la llamó mentirosa y le dijo, cielo santo, ¿qué le dijo? Algo terriblemente cruel, seguro, pero bien merecido, sin duda.

—Podría haber tolerado el insulto si hubiera venido de otra persona —continuó Rhonda—, pero de alguien como tú…, bueno, eso no podía quedar sin respuesta.

—Tendrías que pensarlo dos veces antes de insultarme en mi propia casa —dijo

Helga en voz baja; y aunque detestaba esconderse detrás del apellido de su marido, añadió—: Ahora soy una Shortman. Llevo el peso de su protección.

Esa advertencia no hizo ninguna mella en la máscara de satisfacción que tenía fijada Rhonda en su hermosa cara.

—Creo que será mejor que escuches lo que tengo que decir antes de amenazar.

Helga comprendió que debía escuchar; era mejor saber qué sabía Rhonda que cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Continúa —dijo, secamente.

—Cometiste un error importante —dijo Rhonda, apuntándola con el dedo y moviéndolo de arriba abajo—. No se te ocurrió pensar que yo jamás olvido un insulto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Rhonda? —preguntó Helga, casi en un susurro, aun cuando intentó que la voz le saliera fuerte y enérgica.

Rhonda se levantó y se alejó, meneando ligeramente las caderas, como si quisiera pavonearse.

—A ver si logro recordar tus palabras exactas —dijo, dándose golpecitos con un dedo en la mejilla—. No, no, no me las recuerdes.

Seguro que me acordaré. Ah, sí, ahora las recuerdo —se dio media vuelta para mirarla a la cara—. Creo que dijiste que siempre te había gustado Lady Eleanor. Y luego, y te doy el mérito, fue una frase evocadora, memorable, dijiste que se te rompería el corazón si resultara ser alguien como Lady Gamelthorpe. —Sonrió—. La que sería yo.

A Helga se le resecó la boca; le temblaron los dedos. Y sintió la piel como hielo.

Porque aunque no recordaba qué había dicho exactamente en su insulto a

Rhonda, sí recordaba lo que escribió en esa última hoja, la que por equivocación distribuyeron en el baile de su compromiso. Aquella que…

Aquella que en ese momento Rhonda puso bruscamente sobre la mesita de centro, delante de ella.

Señoras y señores, esta cronista NO ES Lady Rhonda Gamelthorpe. Esa dama no es otra cosa que una impostora intrigante, y me rompería el corazón ver mis años de arduo trabajo atribuidos a una persona como ella.

Helga miró la hoja aunque no tenía para qué leerla, sabía de memoria cada palabra.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, aun sabiendo que era inútil fingir que no lo sabía.

—Eres más inteligente de lo que quieres aparentar, Helga Pataki. Sabes que lo sé.

Helga continuó mirando fijamente la incirminatoria hoja de papel, sin poder apartar los ojos de esas fatales palabras.

«Me rompería el corazón…»

«Me rompería el corazón…»

«Me rompería el…»

—¿No dices nada? —preguntó Rhonda.

Aunque no le veía la cara, Helga sintió su dura y desdeñosa sonrisa.

—Nadie te creerá —dijo.

—Escasamente logro creerlo yo —rió Rhonda—. Tú, precisamente. Pero al parecer tenías profundidades ocultas y eres algo más lista de lo que dejas ver. Lo bastante lista —añadió, recalcando las palabras— para saber que una vez que yo encienda la chispa de este determinado chisme, la voz correrá como un reguero de pólvora.

Helga sentía girar la cabeza por dentro en mareadores círculos. Ay, Dios, ¿qué le diría a Arnold? ¿Cómo se lo diría? Tenía que decírselo, ¿pero encontraría las palabras?

—Nadie lo creerá al principio —continuó Rhonda—. En eso tienes razón. Pero luego comenzarán a pensar, y las piezas del rompecabezas comenzarían a encajar, lento pero seguro. Alguien recordará haberte dicho algo que acabó en una hoja Eleanor.

O que estabas presente en una determinada fiesta. O que vio a Pheobe Shortman fisgoneando y, ¿no sabe todo el mundo que las dos os lo contáis todo?

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó Helga en voz baja, levantando la cabeza para mirar a su enemiga.

—Ah, esa es la pregunta que estaba esperando. —Rhonda se cogió las manos a la espalda y comenzó a pasearse—. Lo he pensado muchísimo. En realidad, retrasé casi toda una semana mi venida aquí para poder reflexionar sobre el asunto.

Helga tragó saliva, incómoda por la idea de que Rhonda sabía su secreto desde hacía casi una semana, mientras ella vivía alegremente su vida, sin saber que el cielo estaba a punto de caerle sobre la cabeza.

—Desde el principio he sabido, lógicamente —continuó Rhonda—, que lo que deseaba era dinero. Pero la pregunta era ¿cuánto? Tu marido es un Shortman, cierto, así que tiene sus buenos fondos, pero claro, es un hijo menor, y no tiene tan gordo el bolsillo como el vizconde.

—¿Cuánto, Rhonda? —preguntó Helga entre dientes.

Sabía que la mujer estaba dando largas sólo para torturarla y que no diría una cifra mientras no se sintiera a gusto y dispuesta.

—Entonces caí en la cuenta —continuó Rhonda, sin hacer caso e la pregunta (demostrándole que tenía razón)— de que tú tienes que ser bastante rica también. A no ser que fueras una idiota consumada, y considerando tu éxito en ocultar tu secretito he revisado mi primera opinión de ti, así que no creo que lo seas, tendrías que haber hecho una fortuna escribiendo esa hoja durante todos estos años. Y a juzgar por todas las apariencias externas —le miró despectiva el vestido de tarde—, no te la has gastado. Así que sólo puedo deducir que todo el dinero está en una discreta fuentecita bancaria en alguna parte, esperando que lo retires.

—¿Cuánto, Rhonda?

—Diez mil libras.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Helga.

—No. Sólo soy muy, muy lista.

—No tengo diez mil libras.

—Creo que mientes.

—¡Te aseguro que no!

Y no mentía. La última vez que vio el estado de su cuenta tenía 8.246 libras, aunque calculaba que con los intereses esa cifra habría aumentado en unas cuantas libras. Era una suma de dinero enorme, suficiente para tener feliz a cualquier persona sensata durante varias vidas, pero no eran diez mil, y no eran algo que deseara entregar a Rhonda Gamelthorpe.

Rhonda sonrió, muy serena.

—Estoy segura de que sabrás qué hacer. Entre tus ahorros y el dinero de tu marido, diez mil libras es una suma insignificante.

—¡Diez mil libras nunca son una suma insignificante!

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para reunir el dinero? —preguntó Rhonda, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada—. ¿Un día? ¿Dos días?

—¿Dos días? —repitió Helga, boquiabierta—. ¡No lo podría reunir ni en dos semanas! —Ah, o sea que tienes el dinero.

—¡No!

—Una semana —dijo Rhonda, en tono duro—. Quiero el dinero dentro de una semana.

—No te lo daré —susurró Helga, más para ella que para Rhonda.

—Me lo darás —dijo Rhonda confiadamente—. Si no, te arruinaré.

—¿Señora Shortman?

Helga levantó la vista y vio a Dunwoody en la puerta.

—Hay un asunto urgente que requiere su atención. Inmediatamente.

—Muy bien, pues —dijo Rhonda, echando a andar hacia la puerta—. Ya he terminado. —Salió al vestíbulo y allí se giró, obligando a Helga a mirarla perfectamente enmarcada por la puerta—. ¿Tendré noticias tuyas pronto? —le preguntó en tono dulce e inocente, como si se refiriera a algo de tan poco peso como una invitación a una fiesta o a la hora de una reunión en un establecimiento benéfico.

Helga asintió levemente, sólo con el fin de librarse de ella.

Pero qué más daba eso, pensó. La puerta de la calle podía cerrarse y Rhonda podía marcharse, pero sus problemas no iban a ninguna parte.


	34. Segura a tu lado

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Shortman. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Shortman, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Shortman de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 22.**

* * *

 **Segura a tu lado.**

Transcurridas tres horas, Helga seguía en el salón sentada en el sofá, seguía mirando al espacio, seguía tratando de encontrar una manera de solucionar sus problemas.

Corrección: problema, singular.

Sólo tenía un problema, pero por su volumen igual podían ser mil.

No era una persona agresiva y no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que hubiera tenido un pensamiento violento, pero en ese momento le habría retorcido alegremente el cuello a Rhonda Gamelthorpe.

Tristemente fatalista observaba la puerta, esperando la llegada de su marido, pensando que cada segundo que pasaba la acercaba más al momento de la verdad, en que tendría que explicárselo todo.

Él no le diría: «Te lo dije»; jamás diría una cosa así.

Pero lo pensaría.

Ni por un instante se le había ocurrido la idea de no decírselo. La amenaza de Rhonda no era el tipo de cosa que se puede ocultar de un marido y, además, necesitaría su ayuda.

No sabía qué debía hacer, pero fuera lo que fuera, no podría hacerlo sola.

Pero había una cosa que sí sabía de cierto, no quería pagarle a Rhonda. Ésta no se conformaría jamás con diez mil libras si creía que podía obtener más. Si capitulaba en esos momentos se pasaría el resto de la vida entregándole dinero a Rhonda.

Lo cual significaba que dentro de una semana Rhonda Gamelthorpe le diría a todo el mundo que Helga Pataki Shortman era la infame Lady Eleanor.

Calculó sus opciones. Podía mentir y decir que Rhonda era una tonta, con la esperanza de que todos le creyeran, o podía buscar la manera de desviar la revelación de Rhonda para provecho suyo.

Pero por su vida que no sabía cómo.

—¿Helga?

La voz de Arnold. Deseó volar a arrojarse en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo escasamente logró girarse a mirarlo.

—¿Helga? —repitió él en tono más preocupado, apresurando el paso—. Dunwoody me dijo que Rhonda estuvo aquí.

Se sentó al lado de ella y le acarició la mejilla. Ella le miró la cara y vio las arruguitas de preocupación en las comisuras de sus ojos, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos musitando su nombre.

Y entonces fue cuando finalmente se dio permiso para llorar.

Era increíble cómo podía contenerse, mantener todo guardado dentro hasta que lo veía. Pero estando ya él ahí, lo único que pudo hacer fue hundir la cara en su cálido pecho, acurrucarse más entre sus brazos.

Como si él con su sola presencia pudiera hacer desaparecer sus problemas.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó él en tono dulce y preocupado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Helga se limitó a mover la cabeza, y ese movimiento tendría que bastar hasta que encontrara las palabras, reuniera el valor y le pararan las lágrimas.

—¿Qué te hizo?

— Arnold… —dijo ella, sacando de alguna parte la energía para levantar la cabeza y poder verle la cara—. Lo sabe.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, palideciendo.

Helga sorbió por la nariz y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz.

—Por culpa mía.

Él le pasó un pañuelo sin apartar los ojos de su cara.

—No es por tu culpa —dijo en tono duro.

Ella curvó los labios en una triste sonrisa. El tono duro de él era para Rhonda, pero ella también se lo merecía.

—Lo es —dijo, con un dejo de resignación—. Ocurrió exactamente como dijiste. No presté atención a lo que escribí. Cometí un desliz.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Ella le contó todo, desde el momento en que entró Rhonda hasta su exigencia de dinero. Le explicó su mala elección de palabras, que iba a ser su ruina, pero eso no era una ironía, porque de veras se sentía como si se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón.

Pero mientras hablaba notó que él se alejaba; la estaba escuchando pero no estaba allí con ella. En sus ojos había una expresión extraña, remota, como si estuviera mirando en la lejanía, aun cuando los tenía entrecerrados e intensos.

Estaba planeando algo, seguro.

Eso la aterró.

Y la fascinó.

Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, era por ella. Le fastidiaba que hubiera sido su estupidez la que lo había puesto en ese dilema, pero no pudo quitarse el hormigueo de entusiasmo que le discurría por la piel al mirarlo.

—¿Arnold? —preguntó, vacilante; había estado hablando un minuto entero y él todavía no decía nada.

—Yo me ocuparé de todo —dijo él—. No quiero que te preocupes en lo más mínimo.

—Te aseguro que eso es imposible —le dijo ella con voz trémula.

—Me tomo muy en serio mis promesas del matrimonio —contestó él, en un tono casi aterrador—. Creo que prometí honrarte y mantenerte.

—Deja que yo te ayude. Juntos podemos resolver esto.

A él se le curvó una comisura de la boca en una insinuación de sonrisa.

—¿Tienes una solución?

—No —negó ella con la cabeza—. He estado pensando toda la tarde y no sé… aunque…

—¿Aunque qué? —preguntó él, arqueando las cejas.

Ella abrió la boca, luego frunció los labios, y volvió a abrirlos para decir:

—¿Y si le pidiera ayuda a Lady Gertie?

—¿Quieres pedirle que le pague a Rhonda?

—No —repuso ella, aun cuando el tono de él le indicó que no decía en serio es

—. Le voy a pedir que sea yo.

—¿Qué?

—Todos creen que ella es Lady Eleanor, de todos modos. Al menos, muchas personas lo creen. Si ella hiciera una declaración…

—Rhonda la refutaría al instante —interrumpió Arnold.

—¿Quién le creería a Rhonda más que a Lady Gertie? —dijo ella, mirándolo con los ojos agrandados, muy serios—. Yo no me atrevería a contradecir a Lady Gertie en nada. Si ella dijera que es Lady Eleanor, probablemente hasta yo lo creería.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías convencer a Lady Gertie de que mintiera por ti?

—Bueno —repuso ella mordiéndose el labio—, le caigo bien.

—¿Le caes bien?

—Sí, bastante. Creo q podría gustarle ayudarme, dado especialmente que detesta a Rhonda casi tanto como yo.

—¿Crees que su afecto por ti la llevaría a mentirle a toda la aristocracia? — preguntó él, dudoso.

Ella se hundió en el asiento.

—Vale la pena preguntárselo.

Él se levantó bruscamente y fue a asomarse a la ventana.

—Prométeme que no recurrirás a ella.

—Pero…

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo, pero…

—Sin peros. Si es necesario, contactaremos con Lady Gertie, pero no antes de que yo haya tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo a ver si se me ocurre otra cosa. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Tiene que haber otra solución.

—Tenemos una semana —dijo ella dulcemente, pero no encontró tranquilizadoras sus palabras, y era difícil imaginarse que para él lo fueran.

Entonces él se dio media vuelta, su giro tan enérgico y preciso que igual podría haber sido un militar.

—Volveré —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas? —exclamó ella, levantándose de un salto.

Él se detuvo con la mano puesta en el pomo.

—Tengo que pensar.

—¿No puedes pensar aquí conmigo?

A él se le suavizó la cara y volvió a su lado. Le cogió tiernamente la cara entre las manos, musitando su nombre.

—Te quiero —le dijo en voz baja y ardiente—. Te amo con todo lo que soy, todo lo que he sido y todo lo que espero ser.

—Arnold…

—Te amo con mi pasado y te amo por mi futuro. —La besó dulcemente en los labios—. Te amo por los hijos que tendremos y por los años que tendremos juntos. Te amo por todas y cada una de mis sonrisas y más aún, por todas y cada una de tus sonrisas.

Helga se apoyó en el respaldo de un sillón.

—Te amo —repitió él—. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, y cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar las mejillas.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo él—, y no podré concentrarme si estoy pensando en ti, preocupándome si lloras, pensando que estás sufriendo.

—Estoy bien —susurró ella—. Estoy bien ahora que te lo he dicho.

—Yo arreglaré esto —prometió él—. Sólo necesito que confíes en mí.

—Te confío mi vida —dijo ella, abriendo los ojos.

Él sonrió y de pronto ella comprendió que tenía razón. Todo iría bien. Tal vez no se arreglarían las cosas ese día ni al día siguiente, pero sí pronto. La tragedia no podía coexistir en un mundo con una de las sonrisas de Arnold.

—No creo que llegue a eso —dijo él con cariño, le hizo otra caricia en la mejilla y bajó los brazos a los costados. Caminó hasta la puerta y se volvió a mirarla cuando cogió el pomo—. No te olvides de la fiesta de mi hermana esta noche.

A Helga se le escapó un corto gemido.

—¿Tenemos que ir? Lo último que necesito ahora es presentarme en público.

—Tenemos que ir. Daphne no ofrece bailes con mucha frecuencia y se sentiría muchísimo si no asistiéramos.

—Lo sé —suspiró Helga—. Lo sé. Lo sabía mientras me quejaba. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. —Sonrió irónico—. Tienes derecho a estar un poco malhumorada hoy.

—Sí —dijo ella, tratando de sonreír también—. Lo tengo, ¿verdad?

—Volveré —prometió él.

—¿Adónde…?

No terminó la pregunta. Era evidente que él no quería que le hicieran preguntas, ni siquiera ella. Pero él la sorprendió, contestando:

—A ver a mi hermano.

—¿A Anthony?

—Sí.

Ella asintió alentadora.

—Ve. Yo estaré muy bien.

Los Shortman siempre encontraban fuerza en otros Shortman. Si Arnold necesitaba el consejo de su hermano, debía ir allí sin tardanza.

—Acuérdate de prepararte para el baile de Daphne —dijo él, abriendo la puerta.

Ella le hizo un desanimado gesto de despedida cuando él salió. Debió salir por la puerta de atrás en dirección a las caballerizas. Suspirando, medio se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba haberlo visto una última vez antes de que se marchara.

Ojalá supiera lo que planeaba él.

Ojalá supiera si tenía un plan.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Arnold lo arreglaría todo.

Él lo había dicho, y jamás mentía.

Comprendía que su idea de pedirle ayuda a Lady Gertie no era la mejor solución, pero a no ser que a él se le ocurriera algo mejor, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Por el momento trataría de sacarse todo el asunto de la cabeza. Estaba tan cansada, tan agotada que en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada aparte de los ojos verdes de su marido y la luz brillante de su sonrisa.

Mañana.

Mañana ayudaría a Arnold a resolver el problema.

Esa tarde descansaría. Echaría una cabezada, a ver si lograba dormir, e intentaría imaginarse cómo enfrentaría a la sociedad esa noche, sabiendo que Rhonda estaría allí, observándola y a la espera de que diera un paso en falso.

Cualquiera diría que después de doce años de fingir que no era otra cosa que la feúcha Helga Pataki, ya estaría acostumbrada a representar papeles y a ocultar su verdadero ser.

Pero eso era cuando su secreto estaba seguro; ahora todo era diferente.

Se acomodó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Todo era diferente, sí, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que ser peor, ¿no?

Todo iría bien. Iría bien. Tenía que ir bien.

¿No?

* * *

Arnold ya empezaba a lamentar su decisión de coger el coche para ir a la casa de su hermano.

Habría preferido caminar, el uso vigoroso de sus piernas, pies y músculos era la única salida socialmente aceptable para su furia. Pero el tiempo era esencial, e incluso con el tráfico, el coche lo llevaría a Mayfair más rápido que sus dos pies.

Pero de pronto las paredes de la calle le parecieron demasiado juntas y el aire demasiado denso, y, maldición, ¿era ese carro de la leche volcado el que bloqueaba la calzada?

Abrió la puerta y se asomó, colgando del coche aun cuando este no se detenía del todo.

—Dios de los cielos —masculló al ver la escena.

La calzada estaba cubierta de cristales rotos, la leche corría por todas partes, y no logró distinguir quienes chillaban más, si los caballos que estaban enredados en las riendas o las señoras de la acera cuyos vestidos estaban totalmente salpicados de leche.

Bajó de un salto, con la intención de ayudar a despejar la calle, pero no tardó en ver claramente que la circulación por Oxford Street estaría bloqueada durante al menos una hora, con o sin su ayuda. Se acercó a asegurarse de que los caballos del carro de la leche estuvieran bien atendidos, informó a su cochero que continuaría a pie, y echó a andar.

Miraba desafiante las caras de las personas que se cruzaban con él, disfrutando perversamente cuando desviaban la mirada al verle la expresión de hostilidad.

Casi deseaba que alguien hiciera un comentario para poder descargar la furia a puñetazos.

Aunque la única persona a la que realmente deseaba estrangular era Rhonda Gamelthorpe, en esos momentos cualquiera habría sido un buen blanco.

La furia lo desequilibraba, lo volvía irracional. Lo transformaba en otro.

Todavía no entendía bien lo que le ocurrió cuando Helga le contó lo de la amenaza de Rhonda. Era más que rabia, más que furia. Era algo físico; discurría por sus venas, le vibraba bajo la piel.

Deseaba golpear a alguien.

Deseaba patear cosas, enterrar los puños en una pared.

Sí que sintió furia cuando Helga publicó su última hoja; en realidad, pensó que era imposible que pudiera experimentar una furia más grande.

Pues, se equivocó.

O tal vez lo que sentía en esos momentos era simplemente otro tipo de rabia.

Alguien quería hacerle daño a la persona que amaba por encima de todas las demás.

¿Podía tolerar eso? ¿Podía permitir que ocurriera?

La respuesta era sencilla: no.

Tenía que impedir eso. Tenía que «hacer» algo.

Después de tantos años de andar muy despacio por la vida, riéndose de las travesuras de los demás, era hora de que actuara él.

Levantó la vista y le sorprendió ver que ya estaba delante de la casa Shortman.

Curioso que ya no le pareciera su hogar. Se había criado allí, pero ahora estaba muy claro que era la casa de su hermano.

Su hogar estaba en Bloomsbury. Su hogar estaba con Helga.

Su hogar estaba en cualquier parte con Helga.

—¿Arnold?

Se giró hacia la voz. Anthony estaba en la acera, al parecer de vuelta de algún recado o cita.

—¿Pensabas llamar? —le preguntó Anthony haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Arnold lo miró aturdido, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba absolutamente inmóvil en la escalinata y sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

—¿Arnold? —repitió Anthony, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Arnold.

Sólo necesitó decir eso.

* * *

Helga ya estaba vestida para el baile cuando entró su doncella con una nota de Arnold.

—Dunwoody lo recibió del mensajero —explicó la doncella y luego de hacerle una venia se retiró para que pudiera leer la nota tranquila.

Helga pasó el dedo enguantado bajo la solapa del sobre, lo abrió y sacó la hoja en que vio la hermosa y pulcra letra que ya le era tan conocida desde que comenzara a corregir los diarios de Arnold.

 _ **Esta noche iré al baile por mi cuenta. Por favor ve a la casa Número Cinco.**_

 _ **Madre, Pheobe y Hyacinth te estarán esperando para acompañarte a la casa Hastings.**_

 _ **Todo mi amor**_

 _ **Arnold**_

Para ser alguien que escribía tan bien en sus diarios, no era muy bueno para escribir cartas, pensó Helga sonriendo irónica.

Se levantó y se alisó la fina seda de la falda. Había elegido un vestido de su color favorito, rosa palo, con la esperanza de que le diera valor. Su madre siempre decía que cuando una mujer se ve bien se siente bien. Dios sabía que había pasado sus buenos ocho años de su vida sintiéndose mal con los vestidos que su madre aseguraba que le sentaban bien.

Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia arriba muy flojo, en un peinado que le sentaba bien a la cara, y al peinarla su doncella le había metido algo (no se atrevió a preguntar qué) por entre las guedejas que le hacia destacar los risos rubios.

Arnold le dijo una vez que le encantaba la viveza que le daba a su pelo la luz de las velas, así que decidió que esa era una ocasión en que ella y la moda tendrían que estar en desacuerdo.

Cuando llegó abajo, el coche ya la estaba esperando, y el cochero ya había recibido la orden de llevarla a la casa Número Cinco.

Era evidente que Arnold se había ocupado de todo. No sabía por qué eso le sorprendía; él no era el tipo de hombre que olvidara los detalles. Pero ese día él estaba preocupado por otra cosa. Era extraño que se hubiera tomado el tiempo para enviar órdenes al personal para que la llevaran a la casa de su madre cuando ella podría haber dado la orden igual de bien.

Tenía que estar planeando algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Iría a interceptar a Rhonda Gamelthorpe para embarcarla a una colonia como prisionera?

No, demasiado melodramático.

Tal vez había descubierto algún secreto de Rhonda y pensaba chantajearla.

Silencio por silencio.

Asintió aprobadora mientras el coche traqueteaba por Oxford Street. Eso tenía que ser. Típico de Arnold idear algo tan perfectamente adecuado e ingenioso. ¿Pero qué podía haber descubierto de Rhonda en tan poco tiempo? En todos sus años como Lady Eleanor jamás había oído ni un susurro de algo verdaderamente escandaloso adherido al nombre de Rhonda.

Rhonda era cruel, y era mezquina, pero jamás se salía de las reglas de la sociedad. Lo único verdaderamente atrevido que había hecho en su vida fue declarar que era Lady Eleanor.

El coche viró al sur para entrar en Mayfair y a los pocos minutos se detuvo delante de la casa Número Cinco. Pheobe debió haber estado mirando por la ventana, porque bajó prácticamente volando por la escalinata y habría chocado con el coche si el cochero no se hubiera bajado en ese preciso instante bloqueándole el camino.

Saltando de un pie al otro Pheobe esperó que el cochero abriera la puerta; estaba tan impaciente que a Helga le sorprendió que no hiciera a un lado al cochero para abrir ella la puerta. Una vez estuvo abierta, no hizo caso de la mano que le tendía el cochero para ayudarla y subió de un salto, se le enredó un pie en la falda y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo. Tan pronto como se enderezó, miró a ambos lados, con la cara curiosamente arrugada en una expresión muy furtiva y cerró bruscamente la puerta, y por un pelo no le arrancó la nariz al cochero.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Helga la miró fijamente.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque casi volcaste el coche en tu prisa por subir dentro.

—Ah. —Pheobe sorbió por la nariz, restando importancia a eso—. De eso sólo tú tienes la culpa.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tú! Quiero saber qué pasa. Y necesito saberlo esta noche.

Helga estaba muy segura de que Arnold no le había dicho nada a su hermana sobre el chantaje de Rhonda, bueno, a no ser que su plan consistiera en poner a Pheobe a hostigarla hasta matarla.

—No sé qué quieres decir —dijo.

—¡Tienes que saber lo que quiero decir! —insistió Pheobe, mirando por encima del hombro hacia la casa. La puerta se estaba abriendo—. Ah, qué lata. Ya vienen madre y Hyacinth. ¡Dímelo!

—¿Decirte qué?

—Por qué Arnold nos envió esa nota abominablemente enigmática ordenándonos que nos pegáramos a ti como «cola» toda la noche.

—¿Eso hizo?

—Sí, ¿y puedo señalar que subrayó la palabra «cola»?

—Y yo que pensé que el énfasis era tuyo —dijo Helga, sarcástica.

—Helga —dijo Pheobe, enfurruñada—, este no es el momento para que te rías de mí.

—¿Cuándo es el momento?

—¡Helga!

—Perdona, no pude resistirme.

—¿Sabes de qué iba la nota?

Helga negó con la cabeza. Lo cual no era del todo una mentira, se dijo. No sabía lo que tenía planeado Arnold para esa noche.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta y subió Hyacinth de un salto.

—¡Helga! —exclamó muy entusiasmada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sabe —contestó Pheobe.

Hyacinth la miró molesta.

—Se ve que llegaste aquí antes.

Stella asomó la cabeza.

—¿Se están peleando? —preguntó a Helga.

—Sólo un poco —contestó Helga.

Stella subió y se sentó al lado de Hyacinth, al frente de Helga y Pheobe.

—Muy bien, no es que yo se lo pueda impedir. Pero dime, ¿qué quiso decir Arnold al ordenarnos que nos pegáramos a ti como cola?

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

Stella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como evaluando su sinceridad.

—Muy categórica la nota. Subrayó la palabra «cola», ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —repuso Helga.

—Ya se lo dije —explicó Pheobe al mismo tiempo.

—La subrayó dos veces —añadió Hyacinth—. Si su tinta hubiera sido más oscura, yo habría tenido que salir a matar un caballo, para hacer la cola con la piel.

—¡Hyacinth! —exclamó Stella.

—Todo esto es muy extraño —dijo Hyacinth, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En realidad —dijo Helga, deseosa de cambiar el tema, o al menos desviarlo un poco_, lo que yo me pregunto es qué se va a poner Arnold.

Eso captó la atención de todas.

—Salió de casa con su ropa de tarde —explicó Helga— y no volvió. No me imagino que vuestra hermana vaya a aceptar nada inferior a un traje completo de gala para su baile.

—Se pondrá algo de Anthony —dijo Pheobe despreocupadamente—. Tienen exactamente la misma talla. Y la misma de Gregory también. Sólo Benedict es diferente. —Dos pulgadas más alto —acotó Hyacinth.

Helga asintió, fingiendo interés. Miró por la ventanilla al notar que el coche iba más lento. Seguramente el cochero trataba de agenciárselas para pasar por entre la cantidad de coches que abarrotaban Grosvenor Square.

—¿A cuántas personas se espera esta noche? —preguntó.

—Creo que invitaron a quinientas —contestó Stella—. Daphne no ofrece fiestas con mucha frecuencia, pero lo que le falta en frecuencia lo compensa con cantidad.

—Detesto las multitudes —masculló Hyacinth—. No voy a poder hacer una respiración decente esta noche.

—Tengo suerte de que hayas sido la última —le dijo Stella, con cansino cariño

—. No habría tenido energía para ninguna hija más después de ti, estoy segura.

—Lástima que no fuera la primera, entonces —dijo Hyacinth, con su sonrisa descarada—. Imagínate toda la atención que podría haber tenido. Por no decir la fortuna.

—Y eres toda una heredera tal como estás —dijo Stella.

—Y siempre te las arreglas para ser el centro de atención —bromeó Pheobe.

Hyacinth se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿Sabías —dijo Stella a Helga— que esta noche van a estar todos mis hijos? No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos.

—¿Y para tu fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó Pheobe.

—No, Gregory no pudo dejar la universidad para venir.

—Supongo que no esperarán que nos pongamos todos en fila según tamaño y cantemos una melodía festiva, ¿verdad? —dijo Hyacinth, sólo medio en broma—. Ya me lo imagino: Los Shortman a coro. Haríamos una fortuna en el escenario.

—Estás de humor pendenciero esta noche —le comentó Helga.

Hyacinth se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo me estoy preparando para mi inminente transformación en cola. Me parece que eso exige una cierta preparación mental.

—¿Un estado mental pegajoso?

—Exactamente.

—Tenemos que casarla pronto —dijo Pheobe a su madre.

—Tú primero —replicó Hyacinth.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo Pheobe enigmáticamente.

—¡¿Qué?!

La exclamación sonó con un volumen bastante amplificado porque salió de tres bocas al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es todo lo que voy a decir —contestó Pheobe, en un tono que hizo comprender a todas que lo decía en serio.

—Yo llegaré al fondo de esto —aseguró Hyacinth a su madre y a Helga.

—No me cabe duda —contestó Stella.

Pheobe se limitó a alzar el mentón y mirar por la ventanilla.

—Hemos llegado —anunció.

Las cuatro damas esperaron a que el cochero abriera la puerta y bajaron una a una.

—Buen Dios —dijo Stella aprobadora—, Daphne se ha superado a sí misma.

Era difícil no detenerse a mirar. Toda la casa Hastings estaba iluminada. Había velas en todas las ventanas y antorchas en los esconces de las paredes exteriores.

También llevaban antorchas el ejército de lacayos que iban a recibir los coches.

—Qué lástima que Lady Eleanor no esté aquí —comentó Hyacinth, su voz carente por una vez de su fresco descaro—. Le habría encantado esto.

—Tal vez está aquí —dijo Pheobe—. En realidad, es probable que esté.

—¿Daphne invitó a Rhonda Gamelthorpe? —preguntó Stella.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Pheobe—. Y no es que yo crea que ella es Lady Eleanor.

—No creo que nadie lo crea ya —repuso Stella, poniendo el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalinata—. Vamos, niñas, nuestra noche nos espera.

Hyacinth se adelantó para acompañar a su madre y Pheobe comenzó a subir al lado de Helga.

—Siento magia aquí —comentó Pheobe, mirando alrededor, como si nunca hubiera estado en un baile en Londres—. ¿No la sientes?

Helga se limitó a mirarla, temiendo que si abría la boca soltaría todos sus secretos. Pheobe tenía razón. Había algo extraño, eléctrico en el aire, una especie de energía crujiente, la que se siente justo antes de una tormenta eléctrica.

—Casi la siento como un momento decisivo —musitó Pheobe—, como si a uno pudiera cambiarle la vida totalmente, todo en una noche.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Pheobe? —le preguntó Helga, alarmada por la expresión que veía en los ojos de su amiga.

—Nada —dijo Pheobe, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero seguía dibujada una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios cuando pasó el brazo por el de Helga y musitó—:

Vamos, la noche nos espera.


	35. Porque la amo

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Shortman. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Shortman, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Shortman de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el capitulo 23.**

* * *

 **Porque la amo.**

Helga había estado muchas veces en la casa Hastings, tanto en fiestas formales como en reuniones más informales, pero jamás había visto tan hermoso ni más mágico el antiguo y majestuoso edificio, que esa noche.

Las damas Shortman y ella estaban entre los primeros en llegar; Lady Shortman siempre decía que era muy mala educación que los miembros de la familia se atuvieran a la regla de llegar tarde que estaba de moda. Y era agradable llegar tan temprano, pensó. Podría ver las decoraciones sin tener que abrirse paso por en medio de una multitud.

Daphne había decidido no dar un tema a su baile, a diferencia del baile egipcio de la semana anterior y el griego de hacia dos semanas. Había decorado su casa con la misma sencilla elegancia con que vivía su vida diaria. Cientos de velas en candelabros adornaban las paredes y las mesas, su luz parpadeante reflejándose en las enormes lámparas arañas que colgaban del cielo raso. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por vaporosas cortinas plateadas, la tela semejante a la que uno se podría imaginar vestían las hadas. Los lacayos, que normalmente vestían librea azul con dorado, esa noche llevaban la azul con adornos plateados.

El ambiente casi le hacía sentirse una princesa en un cuento de hadas.

—Me encantaría saber cuánto ha costado todo esto —comentó Hyacinth con los ojos agrandados.

—¡Hyacinth! —la reprendió Stella, dándole un golpecito en el brazo—. Sabes que es de mala educación preguntar esas cosas.

—No he preguntado. Sólo dije que me encantaría saber. Además, sólo es Daphne.

—Tu hermana es la duquesa de Hastings —dijo Stella—, y como tal tiene ciertas responsabilidades. Harías bien en recordar eso.

—Pero supongo que estarás de acuerdo —repuso Hyacinth, cogiéndose de su brazo y apretándole afectuosamente la mano—, que es más importante recordar sencillamente que es mi hermana.

—Te ha pillado —dijo Pheobe sonriendo.

—Hyacinth —suspiró Stella—, vas a ser mi muerte.

—No, yo no —replicó Hyacinth—, será Gregory.

Helga tuvo que reprimir la risa.

—Aún no veo a Arnold —dijo Pheobe, alargando el cuello.

—¿No? —Helga paseó la vista por el salón—. Qué raro.

—¿Te dijo que estaría aquí antes de que llegaras?

—No, pero no sé por qué pensé que estaría.

Stella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Seguro que no tardará en llegar, Helga. Y entonces todas sabremos cuál es ese gran secreto que lo ha hecho insistir en que no nos apartemos de tu lado. Y no es que eso lo consideremos una tarea engorrosa —se apresuró a añadir abriendo los ojos como alarmada—. Sabes que adoramos tu compañía.

Helga le sonrió, tranquilizadora.

—Lo sé. El sentimiento es mutuo.

Ya quedaba sólo un grupo de personas delante de ellas en la fila de recepción, así que no tardarían mucho en saludar a Daphne y a su marido Lorenzo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Arnold? —preguntó Daphne tan pronto como comprobó que los otros invitados no podían oírla.

Puesto que la pregunta parecía dirigida principalmente a ella, Helga se vio obligada a contestar:

—No lo sé.

—¿Envió una nota aquí también? —preguntó Pheobe.

—Sí —asintió Daphne—, tenemos que vigilarla, decía.

—Podría ser peor —dijo Hyacinth—. Nosotras tenemos que pegarnos a ella como cola. —Se le acercó más—. Subrayó «cola».

—Y yo que pensaba que no era una tarea tan engorrosa —bromeó Helga.

—Ah, no lo eres —dijo Hyacinth alegremente—, pero encuentro algo placentero en la palabra «cola». Se desliza por la lengua de una manera bastante agradable, ¿no te parece? Cooollllllla.

—¿Soy yo, o a esta se le ha soltado un tornillo? —preguntó Pheobe.

Hyacinth se encogió de hombros sin hacerle caso.

—Por no decir el drama —continuó—. Me siento como si formara parte de un fabuloso complot de espionaje.

—Espionaje —gimió Stella—. Dios nos asista a todos.

Daphne se les acercó con mucho dramatismo:

—A nosotros nos dijo que…

—No es una competición, esposa —terció Lorenzo.

Ella lo miró molesta, y continuó, dirigiéndose a su madre y sus hermanas:

—Nos dijo que vigiláramos que no se acercara a Lady Gertie.

—¡A Lady Gertie! —exclamaron todas.

A excepción de Helga, que tenía una muy buena idea de por qué Arnold podría querer que se mantuviera alejada de la anciana condesa. Tenía que haber ideado algo mejor que su plan de convencer a Lady Gertie de que mintiera diciéndole a todo el mundo que ella era Lady Eleanor. Tenía que ser la teoría del doble chantaje. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? tenía que haber descubierto algún secreto horrible acerca de Rhonda.

Se sintió casi mareada de placer.

—Yo creí que eras muy buena amiga de Lady Gertie —le dijo Stella.

—Lo soy —repuso ella, tratando de parecer perpleja.

—Esto es muy curioso —dijo Hyacinth, dándose golpecitos en la mejilla con el índice—. Muy curioso.

—Pheobe, estás muy callada —dijo Daphne de repente.

—Sólo ha hablado para decir que estoy loca —señaló Hyacinth.

Pheobe había estado mirando al espacio, o tal vez a algo que estaba detrás de

Daphne y Lorenzo, sin prestar atención a la conversación.

—¿Mmmm? —dijo—. Ah, bueno, no tengo nada que decir, supongo.

—¿Tú? —exclamó Daphne.

—Exactamente lo que estaba pensando —dijo Hyacinth.

Helga pensaba igual que Hyacinth, pero decidió guardárselo. No era típico de Pheobe no intervenir con una opinión, menos aún en una noche como esa, que a cada segundo iba pareciendo más envuelta en el misterio.

Pheobe simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Todas estabais diciendo todo muy bien —dijo—, ¿qué podría haber añadido yo a la conversación?

Y eso Helga lo encontró muy raro. El disimulado sarcasmo sí era característico, pero Pheobe siempre pensaba que tenía algo para añadir a la conversación.

—Deberíamos avanzar —dijo Stella—. Estamos comenzando a retener a los demás invitados.

—Nos veremos —dijo Daphne—. Y… ¡ah!

Todas se le acercaron.

—Tal vez os interese saber que Lady Gertie aún no ha llegado.

—Eso simplifica mi trabajo —dijo Lorenzo, con aspecto de estar cansado de tanta intriga.

—El mío no —terció Hyacinth—. Sigo teniendo que pegarme a ella…

—… como cola —terminaron todas, incluida Helga.

—Bueno, yo sí —insistió Hyacinth.

—Y hablando de cola dijo Pheobe cuando se alejaban de Daphne y Lorenzo—.

Helga, ¿te parece que puedes conformarte con dos raciones un rato? Yo debo separarme un momento.

—Yo iré contigo —declaró Hyacinth.

—No podéis marcharos las dos —dijo Stella—. Estoy segura de que Arnold no quería que Helga se quedara sólo conmigo.

—¿Puedo ir cuando ella vuelva, entonces? —preguntó Hyacinth haciendo una mueca—. No es algo que pueda evitar.

Stella miró a Pheobe, expectante.

—¿Qué?

—Esperaba que dijeras lo mismo.

—Yo soy muy decorosa —dijo Pheobe, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Vamos, por favor —masculló Hyacinth.

Stella emitió un gemido.

—¿Estás segura de que deseas que continuemos a tu lado? —le preguntó a

Helga. —Me parece que no tengo elección —contestó Helga, divertida.

—Ve —dijo Stella a Pheobe—. Pero date prisa.

Pheobe asintió y luego, ante la sorpresa de todas, se acercó a Helga a darle un rápido abrazo.

—¿Y esto por qué? —le preguntó Helga, sonriendo afectuosa.

—Ningún motivo —repuso Pheobe, sonriéndole con una sonrisa muy parecida a una de Arnold—. Sólo que creo que esta va a ser una noche especial para ti.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Helga, cautelosa, sin saber qué podría haber adivinado Pheobe.

—Bueno, está claro que va a ocurrir algo. No es propio de Arnold actuar con tanto secreto. Y quería ofrecerte mi apoyo.

—Vas a volver dentro de unos minutos —dijo Helga—. Lo que sea que ocurra, si es que ocurre algo, no te lo vas a perder.

Pheobe se encogió e hombros.

—Fue un impulso. Un impulso nacido de una amistad de doce años.

—Pheobe Shortman, ¿es que te vas a poner sentimental conmigo?

—¿Ahora? Creo que no —contestó Pheobe simulando estar horrorizada.

—Pheobe, ¿te vas a ir de una vez? —interrumpió Hyacinth—. No puedo estar esperando toda la noche.

Pheobe echó a andar haciendo un rápido gesto de despedida con la mano.

Toda la hora siguiente, Helga, Stella y Hyacinth se mantuvieron juntas, hablando con otros invitados y avanzando como un ser gigantesco.

—Tres cabezas y seis piernas tenemos —comentó Helga, caminando hacia una ventana, seguida por las dos Shortman.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Stella.

—¿De verdad quieres mirar por la ventana o sólo quieres ponernos a prueba? — le preguntó Hyacinth—. ¿Y dónde está Pheobe?

—Quería ponerte a prueba a ti —dijo Helga—. Y seguro que a Pheobe la ha detenido algún invitado. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que hay muchas personas con las que es bastante difícil cortar una conversación.

—Humm —masculló Hyacinth—. Alguien necesita revisar su definición de cola.

—Hyacinth, si necesitas ir a alguna parte y dejarme unos minutos, por favor ve. —Miró a Stella—. Usted también. Si necesita irse, le prometo que continuaré aquí en este rincón hasta que vuelva.

Stella la miró horrorizada.

—¿Y faltar a la palabra dada a Arnold?

—Eh… ¿le dio su palabra?

—No, pero eso estaba implícito en su petición, no me cabe duda. ¡Ah, mira! —exclamó—. ¡Ahí está!

Helga hizo una señal para captar la atención de su marido lo más discretamente que pudo, pero toda su circunspección la estropeó Hyacinth al agitar vigorosamente los brazos, gritando:

—¡Arnold!

Stella emitió un gemido.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Hyacinth, sin el más leve asomo de arrepentimiento—. Debo ser más señorita.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no lo haces? —dijo Stella, en todo el tono de madre.

—¿Qué gracia tendría eso?

—Buenas noches, señoras —dijo él, besando a su madre y ocupando inmediatamente su lugar al lado de Helga y pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hyacinth.

Arnold se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—¿Nos lo vas a decir?

—Todo a su tiempo, querida hermana.

—Eres un hombre horrible, horrible —masculló Hyacinth.

—Oye, ¿y qué le ha ocurrido a Pheobe?

—Esa es muy buena pregunta —masculló Hyacinth, justo en el momento en que

Helga decía:

—No tardará en volver.

Él asintió, al parecer no terriblemente interesado.

—Madre, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó a Stella.

—¿Has estando enviando notas por toda la cuidad y quieres saber cómo he estado?

Él sonrió.

—Sí.

Stella comenzó a mover un dedo delante de él, cosa que tenía prohibido hacer en público a sus hijos.

—Ah, eso sí que no, Arnold Shortman. No te vas a escapar de explicarlo. Soy tu madre, ¡tu madre!

—Sé muy bien el parentesco —musitó él.

—No te vas a poner a bailar el vals aquí y distraerme con una frase ingeniosa y una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Encuentras seductora mi sonrisa?

—¡Arnold!

—Pero has hecho una buena observación —dijo él.

Stella pestañeó.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, lo del vals. —Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza—. Creo que oigo el comienzo de uno.

—Yo no oigo nada —dijo Hyacinth.

—¿No? Una lástima. —Le cogió la mano a Helga—. Vamos, esposa. Creo que ese es nuestro baile.

—Pero nadie está bailando.

—Lo estarán —dijo él sonriéndole satisfecho.

Entonces, antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer un comentario, tiró de la mano de Helga y la introdujo en medio del gentío.

—¿No querías bailar? —le preguntó Helga, jadeante, cuando pasaron junto a la pequeña orquesta, cuyos miembros parecían estarse tomando un descanso largo.

—No, sólo quería escapar —explicó él, pasando por una puerta lateral, llevándola con él.

Después de subir una estrecha escalera de pronto se encontraron en una salita de estar cuya única luz era la de las antorchas encendidas fuera en la ventana.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Helga, mirando alrededor.

—No lo sé. Me pareció un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera.

—¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?

—No, primero te voy a besar.

Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar (y no que hubiera protestado), los labios de él se apoderaron de los de ella en un beso ávido, avasallador y tierno a la vez.

—¡Arnold! —exclamó ella en la fracción de segundo que él apartó los labios para respirar.

—Ahora no —musitó él, volviéndola a besar.

—Pero… —alcanzó a decir ella.

Era el tipo de beso que la envolvía de la cabeza a las puntas de los pies, por la forma como él le mordisqueaba los labios, sus manos apretándole las nalgas y deslizándose por su espalda. Era el tipo de beso que le habría licuado las rodillas y llevado a desmayarse en el sofá, dejándolo hacer lo que fuera, cuanto más escandaloso mejor, aun cuando estaban sólo a unas cuantas yardas de los quinientos aristócratas invitados, pero…

—¡Arnold! —exclamó, logrando apartar la boca.

—Chhs.

—¡Arnold, tienes que parar!

Él la miró como un cachorrito perdido.

—¿Debo?

—Sí.

—Supongo que vas a decir que por toda la gente que está cerca.

—No, aunque esa es una muy buena razón que considerar.

—¿Considerar y rechazar, tal vez? —preguntó él, esperanzado.

—¡No! Arnold… —Se desprendió de sus brazos y se apartó unos cuantos palmos, no fuera que su cercanía la tentara de olvidare de sí misma—. Arnold, tienes que decirme qué pasa.

—Bueno. Te estaba besando y…

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes.

—Muy bien. —Se alejó, y sus pasos sonaron fuertes; cuando se giró a mirarla, su cara estaba mortalmente seria—. He decidido qué hacer respecto a Rhonda.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué? Dímelo.

La expresión de él se tornó algo apenada.

—En realidad, creo que sería mejor que no te lo dijera hasta que el plan esté en marcha.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Bueno… —él miró hacia la puerta, como con la esperanza de escapar.

—Dímelo.

—Muy bien —suspiró él, y volvió a suspirar.

—¡Arnold!

—Voy a hacer un anuncio —dijo él, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ella estuvo un momento sin decir nada, pensando que todo se aclararía si esperaba y lo pensaba, pero eso no le resultó, así que preguntó, lentamente y con cautela:

—¿Qué tipo de anuncio?

—Voy a decir la verdad —dijo él, con la expresión muy resuelta.

—¿Sobre mí?

Él asintió.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Helga, creo que es lo mejor.

A ella le subió el terror a la garganta y se le oprimieron terriblemente los pulmones.

—No, Arnold, no puedes. ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No es un secreto tuyo, que puedas revelar!

—¿Quieres pagarle a Rhonda el resto de tu vida?

—No, claro que no, pero puedo pedirle a Lady Gertie…

—No le vas a pedir a Lady Gertie que mienta por ti —ladró él—. Eso es indigno de ti, y lo sabes.

Helga ahogó una exclamación ante la dureza de su tono. Pero en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón.

—Si estabas tan dispuesta a permitir que otra te usurpara tu identidad, deberías haber dejado que lo hiciera Rhonda.

—No podía —susurró ella—. Ella no.

—Muy bien. Entonces es hora de que los dos salgamos a la luz y afrontemos las consecuencias.

—Arnold, quedaré deshonrada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nos iremos al campo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarse. Él le cogió las manos.

—¿De veras importa tanto? —le dijo dulcemente—. Helga, yo te quiero.

Mientras estemos juntos seremos felices.

—No es eso —dijo ella, tratando de soltarse una mano para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Pero él no la soltó.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

—Tú también quedarás deshonrado.

—No me importa.

Ella lo miró muda de incredulidad. Decía eso tan tranquilo, tan indiferente a algo que le cambiaría toda su vida, se le cambiaría de maneras que ni podía imaginarse.

—Helga, ésa es la única solución —dijo él, en tono tan tolerante que ella casi no lo pudo soportar—. O lo decimos al mundo nosotros o lo dice Rhonda.

—Podríamos pagarle.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, de verdad? ¿Darle todo el dinero que has ganado trabajando tan arduamente? Igual podrías haberla dejado que dijera al mundo que ella era Lady Eleanor.

—No puedo permitirte hacer eso —dijo ella—. Me parece que no entiendes lo que significa estar fuera de la sociedad.

—¿Y tú lo entiendes?

—Mejor que tú.

—Helga…

—Intentas actuar como si no importara, pero sé que no lo sientes así. Te enfureciste tanto cuando publiqué esa última hoja porque pensabas que yo no debía arriesgarme a que se descubriera el secreto.

—Y resultó que tenía razón —comentó él.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? Todavía estás molesto conmigo por eso.

Arnold hizo una larga espiración. La conversación no iba en la dirección que había esperado. No se le había ocurrido que ella le arrojaría a la cara su anterior insistencia a que no le dijera a nadie lo de su vida secreta.

—Si no hubieras publicado esa última hoja —dijo—, no estaríamos en esta posición, es cierto, pero ahora eso es discutible, ¿no te parece?

—Arnold, si le dices al mundo que yo soy Lady Eleanor, y todos reaccionan como creemos que reaccionarán, jamás verás publicados tus diarios.

A él se le paró el corazón.

Porque entonces fue cuando finalmente entendió.

Ella ya le había dicho que lo amaba, y le había demostrado su amor también, de todas las maneras que él le había enseñado, pero nunca, hasta ese momento, lo había visto tan claro, tan franco, tan puro. Todas sus súplicas de que no hiciera el anuncio, todas eran por él.

Tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, trató de encontrar palabras, incluso tuvo que tratar de respirar.

Ella le tocó la mano, sus ojos suplicantes, sus mejillas todavía mojadas por las lágrimas. —No podría perdonármelo jamás —le dijo—, no quiero destruir tus sueños.

—Nunca fueron mis sueños hasta que te conocí —susurró él.

—¿No quieres publicar tus diarios? —le preguntó ella, pestañeando confusa—. ¿Sólo lo ibas a hacer por mí?

—Nooo —dijo él, porque ella se merecía una total sinceridad—. Lo deseo. Es mi sueño. Pero es un sueño que tú me diste.

—Eso no significa que pueda estropeártelo.

—No me lo vas a estropear.

—Sí, yo…

—No —dijo él enérgicamente—, no. Y conseguir que publiquen mi trabajo no se compara ni recerca con mi verdadero sueño que es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

—Eso lo tendrás siempre —dijo ella dulcemente.

—Lo sé. —Le sonrió y luego adoptó su sonrisa engreída—. ¿Qué tenemos que perder, entonces?

—Posiblemente más de lo que podríamos imaginar.

—Y posiblemente menos. No olvides que soy un Shortman. Y que tú también lo eres ahora. Ejercemos su buen poquito de poder en esta ciudad.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se encogió de hombros modestamente.

—Anthony está dispuesto a darte todo su apoyo.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Anthony?

—Tenía que decírselo. Él es el cabeza de familia. Y hay muy pocas personas en esta tierra que se atrevan a contrariarlo.

—Ah. —Helga se mordió el labio, considerando todo eso—. ¿Y qué dijo? — preguntó entonces, porque tenía que saberlo.

—Se sorprendió.

—Eso me lo imaginaba.

—Y se mostró bastante complacido.

A ella se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Sí?

—Y divertido. Dijo que era digna de admiración la persona capaz de guardar tantos años un secreto así. Dijo que no veía las horas de contárselo a Kate.

—Supongo, entonces, que tendrás que hacer el anuncio. El secreto ya se sabe.

—Anthony no dirá nada si yo se lo pido. Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi motivo para desear decir la verdad al mundo.

Ella lo miró expectante, recelosa.

—La verdad es —dijo Arnold, tironeándole la mano y acercándola a él—, es que me siento orgulloso de ti.

Ella notó que estaba sonriendo, y lo encontró de lo más raro, porque sólo hacía un momento no podía imaginarse que alguna vez podría volver a sonreír.

Él acercó la cara hasta tocarle la nariz con la suya.

—Quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo orgulloso que me siento de ti. Cuando haya terminado no habrá ni una sola persona en Londres que no reconozca lo inteligente que eres.

—De todos modos podrían odiarme —dijo ella.

—Podrían —concedió él—, pero ese será problema de ellos, no nuestro.

—Ay, Arnold, cuánto te quiero —suspiró ella—, y eso es algo excelente en realidad.

—Lo sé —sonrió él.

—No, de verdad. Antes pensaba que te amaba, y estoy segura de que te amaba, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que siento ahora.

—Estupendo —dijo él, con un destello bastante posesivo en sus ojos—, así es como me gusta a mí. Ahora ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde?

—Aquí —dijo él, abriendo una puerta.

Pasmada, Helga se encontró en un pequeño balcón del que se dominaba la vista de todo el salón de baile.

—Ay, Dios mío —musitó, tironeándolo para hacerlo retroceder hacia la salita oscura.

Nadie los había visto; todavía podían escapar.

—Tss, tss. Valentía, cariño —dijo él.

—¿No podrías poner el anuncio en el diario? —susurró ella, apremiante—. ¿O decírselo a alguien y dejar que se propague el rumor?

—No hay nada como un gesto grandioso para que surta efecto un mensaje.

Ella volvió a tragar saliva. En cuanto a gestos, ese sí iba a ser grandioso.

—No soy muy buena para ser el centro de la atención —dijo, esforzándose por recordar cómo se respiraba a ritmo normal.

Él le apretó la mano.

—No te preocupes, yo sí.

Paseó la vista por la multitud hasta que sus ojos encontraron los del anfitrión, su cuñado el duque de Hastings. Entonces hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el duque echó a andar hacia la orquesta.

—¿Lorenzo lo sabe? —preguntó Helga en un susurro.

—Se lo dije cuando llegué —musitó Arnold, distraídamente—. ¿Cómo crees que supe encontrar la salita con el balcón?

Y entonces ocurrió algo de lo más extraordinario. Apareció un verdadero ejército de lacayos y comenzaron a pasar copas altas de champán a todos los invitados.

—Aquí están las nuestras —dijo Arnold, cogiendo dos copas que estaban en un extremo de la baranda—. Tal como lo pedí.

Helga cogió la suya en silencio, todavía sin comprender del todo lo que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor.

—Probablemente éste ya está menos burbujeante —le susurró Arnold en un tono de complicidad con el que, comprendió ella, intentaba relajarla—. Pero es lo mejor que logré hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Apretando la mano de Arnold, aterrada e impotente, Helga vio cómo Lorenzo hacía callar a la orquesta y ordenaba a la multitud de invitados que volvieran la atención hacia su hermano y su hermana que estaban en el balcón.

Su hermano y su hermana, pensó, maravillada. Sí que creaban lazos fuertes los Shortman. Jamás se había imaginado que vería el día en que un duque la llamara su hermana.

—Señoras y señores —dijo Arnold, su voz fuerte y segura resonando en todo el salón—, quiero proponer un brindis por la mujer más extraordinaria del mundo.

Discurrió un suave murmullo por el salón, y Helga se mantuvo inmóvil, viendo cómo todos la miraban.

—Estoy recién casado —continuó Arnold, seduciendo a los fiesteros con su sonrisa sesgada—, por lo tanto tendréis que consentirme mi comportamiento de enamorado.

Risas amistosas pasaron ondulando por la muchedumbre.

—Sé que muchos os sorprendisteis cuando le pedí a Helga Pataki que se casara conmigo. Yo me sorprendí.

Por el aire subieron unas pocas risitas nada amables, pero Helga se mantuvo inmóvil, muy erguida. Arnold diría lo correcto, lo sabía. Arnold siempre decía lo correcto.

—No me sorprendió que me enamorara de ella —dijo él con énfasis, mirando a la gente desafiante, como diciendo a ver si se atreven a hacer un comentario—; lo que me sorprendió fue haber tardado tanto tiempo. La conozco desde hace muchos años, y no sé por qué nunca me había tomado el tiempo para mirar al fondo, para mirar dentro, para ver a la mujer hermosa, inteligente e ingeniosa en que se había convertido.

Helga sintió bajar las lágrimas por la cara, pero no se movió; en realidad, escasamente podía respirar. Había esperado que él revelara su secreto y en cambio él le estaba haciendo ese increíble regalo, esa espectacular declaración de amor.

—Por lo tanto —continuó Arnold—, teniéndoos a todos por testigos, quiero decir, Helga —se volvió hacia ella, cogiéndole la mano libre—, te quiero, te amo, te adoro. Adoro el suelo que pisas. —Volviéndose hacia la multitud, alzó la copa: ¡Por mi mujer!

—¡Por tu mujer! —gritaron todos, atrapados en la magia del momento.

Arnold bebió y Helga bebió, aun cuando no podía dejar de pensar en qué momento les iba a decir el verdadero motivo de ese discurso.

—Deja tu copa, querida —musitó él quitándole la copa y dejándola sobre la baranda.

—Pero…

—Me interrumpes demasiado —le reprendió él.

Entonces la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente allí mismo en el balcón delante de todos los miembros de la aristocracia.

—¡Arnold! —exclamó ella en el instante que él le dio la oportunidad de respirar.

Él dibujó su sonrisa lobuna mientras el público rugía su aprobación.

—¡Ah, una última cosa! —tronó entonces.

Ya todos estaban golpeando el suelo con los pies, pendientes de sus palabras.

—Me marcharé pronto de la fiesta. En realidad ahora mismo. —Miró de reojo a

Helga, con expresión pícara—. No me cabe duda de que lo comprenderéis.

Los hombres silbaron y ulularon, mientras Helga se ponía roja granate.

—Pero antes de irme, tengo que decir una última cosa. Una última cosa, por si todavía alguien no me cree cuando os digo que mi mujer es la mujer más ingeniosa, más inteligente, más encantadora de todo Londres.

—¡Noooo! —gritó una voz en la parte de atrás del salón.

Helga comprendió que era Rhonda.

Pero ni siquiera Rhonda podía con la multitud; nadie la dejó pasar, nadie hizo el menor caso de sus gritos.

—Podríamos decir que mi mujer tiene tres nombres —dijo Arnold, muy serio—. Como es lógico, todos la conocéis como Helga Geraldine Pataki, como la conocía yo. Pero lo que no sabíais, y lo que ni siquiera yo tuve la inteligencia para descubrir hasta que ella me lo dijo… —esperó hasta que se hizo el silencio en el salón — es que es también la brillante, la ingeniosa, la extraordinaria, la pasmosamente magnífica…, ah, todos sabéis a quien me refiero —movió el brazo como para abarcar a toda la muchedumbre—. ¡Os revelo a mi mujer! —dijo, su amor y orgullo resonando en el salón—. ¡Lady Eleanor!

Por un momento reinó el silencio. Era casi como si nadie se atreviera a respirar.

Y entonces comenzó: clap, clap, clap. Un aplauso lento y metódico, pero con tanta fuerza que todos tuvieron que girarse para ver quién se había atrevido a romper el pasmado silencio.

Era Lady Gertie.

Había puesto su bastón en la mano de alguien y estaba con los brazos en alto aplaudiendo fuerte, con una ancha sonrisa de orgullo y placer.

Entonces comenzó a aplaudir otra persona. Helga giró la cabeza para ver quién era.

Anthony Shortman.

Y luego Lorenzo Bassett, el duque de Hastings.

Y luego las mujeres Shortman, luego las mujeres Pataki, y luego otro y otro y otro, hasta que todos los presentes aplaudían y vitoreaban.

Helga no se lo podía creer.

Mañana se acordarían de enfadarse con ella, de sentirse irritados por haber sido engañados tantos años, pero esa noche…

Esa noche lo único que podían hacer era admirar y vitorear.

Para una mujer que había tenido que llevar en secreto todas sus habilidades, eso era todo lo que podría haber soñado.

Bueno, casi todo.

Todo lo que había soñado siempre estaba a su lado, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo. Y cuando lo miró, le miró su amada cara, él le estaba sonriendo con un amor y un orgullo que le dejó atascado el aire en la garganta.

—Enhorabuena, Lady Eleanor —musitó.

—Prefiero señora Shortman —repuso ella.

—Excelente elección —sonrió él.

—¿Podemos irnos? —susurró ella.

—¿Ahora?

Ella asintió.

—Ah, pues sí —dijo él entusiasmado.

Y nadie los volvió a ver durante varios días.


	36. Epílogo

**La historia está adaptada en el libro de Julia Quinn titulado Seduciendo a Mr. Shortman. Es el 4° libro de la saga de los hermanos Shortman, historia que recomiendo mucho.**

 **Los personajes son de Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett y seduciendo a Mr Shortman de Julia Quinn.**

 **Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero y disfruten el último capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus vueltas para leer la historia.**

 **Les veré pronto.**

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

Bedford Square, Bloomsbury, 1825

—¡Ya está! ¡Ya está aquí!

Helga levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía esparcidos en el escritorio.

Arnold estaba en la puerta de su pequeño despacho, saltando sobre uno y otro pie como un escolar.

—¡Tu libro! —exclamó, levantándose con la mayor rapidez que le permitía su desgarbado cuerpo—. Uy, Arnold, déjame verlo. Déjame verlo. No veía las horas.

Él le pasó el libro sin poder reprimir su sonrisa.

—¡Ooohhh! —exclamó ella, reverente, dándole vueltas entre la manos al delgado libro encuadernado en piel, mirándolo por todos lados. Se lo acercó a la cara y aspiró—. Ah, caramba. ¿No te gusta el olor de los libros nuevos?

—Mira esto, mira esto —dijo él, impaciente, apuntando a su nombre sobre la cubierta. Helga sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mira tú, y qué elegante. —Pasó el dedo por las palabras, leyendo—: Un inglés en Italia, por Arnold Shortman.

Él parecía estar de reventar de orgullo.

—Ha quedado bien, ¿verdad?

—Ha quedado mejor que bien, ¡es perfecto! ¿Cuándo saldrá Un inglés en Chipre?

—El editor dice que cada seis meses. Después de ese quieren publicar Un inglés en Escocia.

—Uy, Arnold, que orgullosa estoy de ti.

Él la abrazó apoyó el mentón en su cabeza.

—No habría podido hacerlo sin ti.

—Sí que habrías podido —repuso ella lealmente.

—Calla y acepta el elogio.

—Muy bien —dijo ella sonriendo, aun cuando él no le veía la cara—, no habrías podido. De ninguna manera habrías podido publicarlo sin esta correctora tan competente.

—De mí no vas a oír nada en contra de eso —dijo él dulcemente, besándole la cabeza y soltándola—. Siéntate. No deberías estar de pie tanto rato.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró ella.

Pero se sentó de todos modos. Arnold estaba sobreprotector desde el instante en que le comunicó que estaba embarazada, y estando ya de ocho meses, él estaba insufrible.

—¿Qué son esos papeles? —le preguntó él, mirándolos.

—¿Esto? A, nada importante. —Comenzó a ordenarlos en pilas—. Es sólo un proyecto en que estaba trabajando.

Él se sentó al frente.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—Es… bueno… en realidad…

—¿Qué es Helga? —insistió él, con cara de estar divertidísimo por su tartamudeo.

—Me encontraba sin tener nada que hacer desde que terminé de revisar tus diarios —le explicó ella—, y descubrí que echaba de menos escribir.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, sonriendo.

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

Ella se ruborizó; no sabía por qué.

—En una novela.

—¿Una novela? Vamos, Helga, eso es fantástico.

—¿Tú crees?

—Pues claro que lo creo. ¿Cómo se titula?

—Bueno, sólo llevo escritas unas doce páginas, y queda mucho trabajo por hacer, pero creo, si no decido cambiarla mucho, que se titulará La fea del baile.

—¿Sí? —dijo él, mirándola con ojos cálidos, casi empañados.

—Es un poquitín autobiográfica —reconoció ella.

—¿Sólo un poquitín?

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Pero tiene un final feliz?

—Ah, por supuesto. Tiene que tenerlo.

—¿Tiene que tenerlo?

Ella alargó la mano por encima del escritorio y la puso sobre la de él.

—Finales felices es lo único que sé hacer —susurró—. No sabría escribir ninguna otra cosa.

FIN.


End file.
